MY2 ~ The Great Prank War
by Noelle1
Summary: Year 2. Along with battling teachers and the Dark side, and attempting to set the new record for detentions, a new problem arises. This year, the Great Prank War is evoked. Will Hogwarts survive, or will the Marauders blow everything up? Now Complete!
1. MISadventures of the Summer

MY2C1 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

MY2 ~ The Great Prank War

By: Noelle

Chapter 1: **MIS**adventures of the Summer

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

It was a bright, sunny morning in Surrey, England. Even the birds chirped their consent at the day, satisfied with its pleasantness.

However, someone wasn't very pleasant when they were awoken to chirping birds that morning.

"Go away, stupid birds!" groaned Michael Barnette, as he threw one of his brother's old boots at the wretched creatures. They refused to move. "Okay, that's it. Now you're all going down," he muttered, as he looked for his most prized possession. Triumphantly, he pulled it out, and after a few words, the birds were quiet.

One could say that this boy was not normal. This much was obvious. For starters, Michael Barnette had hair that would not cooperate - a permanent bed-head. He and his brother had inherited this from their ancestor, Godric. Michael's mother had recently become deceased, along with his stepfather. That was when he discovered that one of his best friends was actually his brother. Michael Barnette was a wizard. A real wizard, with real magic powers. The charm he had cast on the birds was a Silencing Charm, to shut those things up!

He had recently (a week ago) completed his First Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, one of the best wizarding schools in the world. Michael now lived with his real father, Edward Potter, and his wife Elisabeth. He had a brother, James Potter, who was older by several months. Michael also had a half-sister, Jules.

Unfortunately for Michael, he now had many people who wished him dead. Two Dark Lords and their armies. But hey, it could be worse… he could be allergic to chocolate. Fortunately, the former is true, the latter is not.

Such as right now. Michael couldn't fall back asleep. He tried and tried, and tried again to no avail. "Stupid birds," he repeated, and he got out of bed.

Quietly creeping to his brother's room, he readied a bucket of ice-cold water. After all, if he couldn't sleep, why should anybody else?

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed James Potter, as the water fell over him. His screams woke up his whole village (who wasn't happy with his moving there to begin with) and another of his best friends, Sirius Black. 

Sirius Black lived next door. He was a bit eccentric. At least when it came to pranks. His motto was 'Eat, Sleep, Pull Pranks, and Eat Again.' Sirius had been given a reputation as a daredevil, because he dared to do things no one else would do.

"Michael, you didn't pour a bucket of ice-cold water on Jamsie again, did you?" asked Sirius disapprovingly, as he looked out his window. "You should have added food colouring in it first!" he screamed out the window.

"Sorry Siri. I forgot! Remind me next time, will you?" Michael screamed out the window, as he waved to his friend. James was still in shock.

"Sure, ol' buddy."

"Are you coming over soon?" screamed Michael.

"As soon as I can!"

"Bye!" Michael yelled.

"Bye!" Sirius screamed back.

"Bye!" Michael yelled again.

"Bye!" Sirius screamed.

"B -"

"Will you two just shut up?" screamed James. To say the least, James was not a morning person.

Rolling his eyes, Michael shut the window, and turned to face his brother.

James looked at Michael. "Hey, do you know where my boots are? I wanted to wear them today, being as that we will be outside in the marsh."

Michael looked at the ground, scoffing his foot. "Er, you see…"

James stared stonily at Michael. "Those are my favorite boots. What did you do to them?"

"It's a funny story, really," said Michael, his voice lilting. "You see, there were these stupid birds, and they just wouldn't shut up, and…"

James face had contorted from anger to horror. "You didn't…" he said softly, yet dangerously.

"Er, I sort of maybe did…"

"Well, dear brother, you are going to go and get my boots then…" and with these words, Michael was propelled out of the room. He landed in the oak tree outside of James' window. "And you are not to enter this house until I get my boots."

Groaning, Michael began to look for the 'stupid boots'. "Stupid birds…" he muttered. "Stupid boots…"

He realized that he probably would not be able to see them from the tree, and with the grace of a toad, he plopped to the ground. There, he walked around the house to his window. Looking around, he eventually found the boots.

Sirius had rounded the corner. "Oy, what are you doing?"

Grumbling, Michael told Sirius that James had kicked him out of the house until he found the boots. Sirius was laughing.

"It's not that funny," Michael grunted.

"Oh, but it is. Now, can we go inside to plan our 'Welcome Us Back' prank?"

The two boys went into the house through the kitchen door. Estella Black and Jules Potter were making cookies. One batch was baking in the oven as another batch was cooling off.

Without asking, Sirius and Michael each grabbed two cookies, and attempted to make a clean get away. However, they were not successful.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jules asked the both of them, hands on her hips.

"What's it look like we're doing squirt? We are eating," Sirius said, as he stuffed both cookies into his mouth. "Why did you make cookies anyway?"

Without a word, Jules sat next to Estella, staring out the window.

"You see," Michael began, his mouth full of cookie mush, "Baking is Jules' way of relieving stress. She is worried that she won't - " he was interrupted by a stiff elbow to the ribs.

"OUCH! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" he screamed. He jumped over several chairs in his quest to capture 'the brat'.

Sirius, standing next to Estella, nodded approvingly at the two, the boy with fury in his eyes, figuring out how to capture the girl, who was taunting to boy. "Isn't that sweet, to see how much two siblings love each other… Now, why is Jules baking?"

Estella whispered to Sirius, "She is worried about not being accepted."

Sirius stood up on the chair. "Jules Potter, Michael Barnette-Potter! You stop right now! Michael, you go upstairs. I am going to talk to Jules for a moment. You can stay Estella."

Grumbling once again, Michael trudged up the oiled wooden steps. He stopped at James' door, and threw the shoe in. By **accident**, it hit James in the head.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Sirius had eaten six more cookies. "Jules," he said. "Why are you baking?"

Jules huffed at her surrogate big brother. "You're so smart. Why do you think I'm baking?"

"I think that you are a little nervous about Hogwarts. Now, hun, I know that you are going to make it. You have the Potter blood in you, after all. Hogwarts would have to be stupid to not accept you," Sirius answered, putting his arm around the young girl. In response, Jules hugged him.

"Thanks Sirius," she whispered, before returning to her baking.

"Sirius," Estella said softly. "Thanks. That's what she needed to hear."

"Anything for my two favorite sisters," he said, before grabbing the rest of the cookies, and running up the stairs, two steps at a time.

He tumbled into James' room, after tripping over Michael's broom. "So, what are we going to do?" Sirius asked, rubbing his sore head.

Michael and James looked up with identical mischievous grins. It was times like this that you could tell they were brothers. They had similar hair (Michael's hair was a little neater), similar eyes (the same shape, but different colours), and the same facial features, down to their grins. Sirius shook his head, wondering why he hadn't realized this before.

"Well…" James said, and he filled Sirius in on their idea. Sirius loved it, and they began to set up. They were soon finished.

The next morning, the tiny village in Surrey awoke to a not so good day. Their teacups kept on biting their noses. They were sprouting feathers and beaks as they bit into their breakfast. The little boys and girls found their lips stuck together, and they couldn't speak at all, not even to say the culprits. However, the adults managed to figure this out. A peculiar smell came from little 'bombs', which were placed strategically throughout each house. And fireworks were hidden in the sink. When water touched the fireworks, the would explode, leaving the kitchen in sparkles and smoke.

"POTTER! BARNETTE! BLACK!" they screamed, as the three Marauders ran past, waving the Marauders Flag.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Aunt Melinda! It is so wonderful to see you," Bella said, hugging her aunt. She was at the airport, after a long flight to Los Angeles. 

Aunt Melinda was tall, and had long, wavy blonde hair. She had twinkling grayish blue eyes, and was fairly attractive. Melinda was only 22 years old, but she was Bella's aunt. She was a fashion designer in Los Angeles, and a famous one at that. Melinda was a witch, but designed both wizarding and muggle clothes.

Bella followed Melinda to her car, and after a short drive, they arrived at her Rodeo drive apartment. Bella looked at all the muggles in fascination. They were so elegant, wearing beautiful dresses and skirts. 

"Do you see that dress?" Melinda asked, pointing to an amazing blue dress. "I designed that as a part of my casual selections."

"It is wonderful," Bella whispered in awe.

"Have you ever heard of the Oscars?" Melinda asked casually.

Bella shook her head, still staring out the window. People cluttered the cobbled street, as they mingled about, chatting with old friends.

"Well, the Oscars is an award show. And since many people have decided to wear my dresses, I managed to get an invite, for me and a _guest_." 

"You will have to tell me all about it. And take pictures. And - "

"Honey," Melinda said, ruffling Bella's hair. "I won't need to. You'll be there."

Bella turned around, awestruck. "Really?"

"Of course. And you can pick out what dress you want to wear right now, if you want. The Oscars are tomorrow night."

Bella jumped up, and ran after her favorite aunt. Melinda led her to a warehouse room, filled with beautiful dresses. "You can wear whatever you want in here," she said cheerily. "Happy hunting!"

Bella tore through the dresses, looking for the perfect one. Her dress. And at last, she found it. The dress was long and white. It had a small train in the back, and fit her like magic. Then again, it probably was. The dress was a halter dress, with a thick strap. It came with a sheer wrap, to wear if she got cold. Although it didn't look as if it would provide warmth, it did. That was magic too. Bella found a pair of glass slippers to wear with it. 

Bella tried on the dress. Standing in front of the mirror, she analyzed her appearance. Something was missing. 

Behind her, Aunt Melinda whispered, "Something is missing." She disappeared into another room, before returning.

Aunt Melinda stepped behind Bella, and whispered, "Close your eyes". Bella obliged, and felt something rather heavy drape around her neck. She looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Bella was now wearing a beautiful diamond necklace, diamond earrings, and a diamond bracelet. Her hair was in a stylish up-do, and she wore a tiara on her head. A diamond tiara, mind you. She looked perfect.

"Perfect," Melinda whispered.

"Perfect," Bella repeated.

*******(time change)******* 

Bella awoke the next morning to someone knocking on the door. Very loudly knocking on the door. Melinda was at work that morning, so Bella rolled out of bed, and trudged to the door.

Opening the door, Bella discovered a familiar face on her doorstep.

"Kiana!"

"Bella!"

The two girls hugged each other for around, oh, 2 minutes. Finally, they had the sense to go inside.

"So, what are you doing here?" Bella asked amiably.

"Vacation, you prat. Remember, you told me to visit you here."

Bella smiled. "Oh, that's right…"

"So, what are we going to do for the next few days I'm here?" asked Kiana.

"Hold on, I have to call my Aunt Melinda…" Bella said, running to find the 'fellytone'. She then dialed the number Melinda left with her, with some trouble. 

It rang three times before Aunt Melinda answered. "Fashion Forward, Melinda Edwards speaking. How may I help you?"

"Aunt Melinda?"

"Oh, hello Bella. What's up?" asked Melinda.

"My friend from England came to visit. Can she come tonight?"

"Sure. Just have her pick out a dress. I'll help with accessories when I get back. I should be home at around 3:00."

"Okay Auntie M," Bella said, grinning widely. "Bye!"

"Bye!"

Bella hung up the 'fellytone', and ran to tell Kiana the good news.

"Kiana, would you like to accompany my Aunt Melinda and I to one of the biggest events in Muggle history?"

"Sure. What are we doing?"

Bella grinned. "We are going to the Oscars."

Kiana dropped the television remote. "You are joking. You must be joking. The Oscars - really funny…"

Bella grinned wider, if possible. "Kiana, I'm serious. Let's go pick out your dress." Bella led Kiana to the back room where all the dresses were hung, rack upon rack.

Kiana browsed for a good hour before selecting her dress. It was a beautiful dress - one of the most beautiful in the room. It was form-fitting and clinging. The dress was long, and brown. There were little ripples all over it that looked like fish scales. It was thin, and silky, and also had a matching wrap, as did Bella's. This wrap was sheer brown, and extremely thin. It didn't provide warmth, but it looked good. And that's all that matters, isn't it? Kiana's shoes were brown high-heeled sandals, which made Kiana a good three inches taller.

True to her word, Aunt Melinda arrived at her apartment at 3:00. She helped Kiana pick out accessories - a brown bead bracelet made of wood, and a brown bead necklace made of wood. Kiana wore her long black hair down, and it looked perfect, as Melinda straightened it with magic.

At 6:00, the three girls stepped into the black limousine, and started on their way to the Shrine Auditorium, where the award show was held. It was beautiful, and there was a red carpet leading to the doors. Hundreds of celebrities milled about the red carpet, attempting to get on television. Fans stood behind the barriers, tears pouring from their eyes, for joy of seeing their favorite stars.

Bella stepped out of the limousine first, blinded by the flashing lightbulbs. The reporters mistook her for a celebrity, and did she look like one! Kiana stepped out next, and was also blinded by the flashing lights. Lastly, Melinda Edwards, the world-famous fashion designer, slid out of the door, and this time, the lightbulbs hit their target.

The three linked arms and made their way towards the doors, stopping every now and then to do short interviews.

They were almost there when disaster struck.

Melinda was being interviewed by Joan Rivers, when Joan asked who the two 'darling girls' were. They answered her charmingly, but were interrupted by a fan, who didn't **really** like British people.

"Go back to Britain, you brats!" screamed the girl.

Bella was known for having a temper. And that showed immensely on this night.

"Why don't you come and say that to my face?" she screamed.

The girl jumped over the barrier, and walked over to the group. "I said, go back to Britain, you stupid brats," said the girl, in a dangerously low voice.

"I may be a 'British Brat', but at least I'm not a fat, stuck-up, pratty cow like you!" Bella shouted, although the girl was next to her. Kiana backed her up, making gestures to the rude girl.

"That's it!" screamed the fan, balling up her hand, and taking a swing towards Bella.

Bella ducked, and delivered a quick kick to the obnoxious plebeian. Kiana swung her handbag and hit the girl in the back of her head.

Joan Rivers then stomped her foot in the small of the girl's back. "Never insult anyone on my show!" she shouted.

Pandemonium broke out as cops rushed forward. They handcuffed the fan, but didn't arrest anyone else. After all, it was self-defense. However, after their behavior, Melinda decided to take Bella and Kiana home. For their own safety, for many Americans were not very happy with them.

Bella and Kiana watched the Oscars on TV, and cheered when Melinda won the award for best movie costumes. The Oscars ended at 12:30, and Melinda arrived home at 1:00 in the morning.

The next morning, 'Fight at the Oscars' was plastered over every newspaper in the country. Perhaps every newspaper in the world. Pictures of Bella, Kiana, and Joan fighting that wretched girl were in every magazine and gazette.

Two of our favorite characters were now famous.

On the Thursday after that fateful night, Bella and Kiana left Los Angeles and Melinda, vowing to visit again.

And next time, there would be more misadventures.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Lily…" said Grandma Rose, as she gently shook her favorite granddaughter awake. "Lily… wake up!"

Lily blearily rubbed her eyes, and stretched her arms. "Hullo Grams. What's going on?"

"We are going to Diagon Alley today. I have some business to attend to, and you must get your school supplies, no?"

Lily yawned. "Sure. I'll be down in 20 minutes."

After showering, Lily put on a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt. She pulled her red hair into a ponytail, and tied it with a green ribbon. Lily then put on her oldest pair of running shoes, and slid down the banister.

Violet Evans and her husband Daniel sat at the kitchen table, drinking their coffee. Violet had red hair, and twinkling blue eyes. Daniel had blonde hair and bright green eyes. Between them sat Petunia Iris Evans, a blonde with a rather horse-like face. She also had an abnormally long neck. Of course, Petunia thought she was beautiful - much more beautiful than her 'ugly' younger sister. Grams stood at the stove, cooking something that smelled delicious.

"Grams, you are making blueberry muffins, aren't you?" Lily said happily.

"They are your favorite, right my Lily?"

Lily eagerly nodded. "Right."

After a delicious breakfast of blueberry muffins, bacon, eggs, and of course milk, Lily and Grams went to Diagon Alley. They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, and Grams let Lily have the honors of opening the door.

Diagon Alley was crowded that day. Witches and wizards conversed in every square inch of space. Lily and Grams pushed their way past people, Grams every now and then pausing to say 'hello' to people she knew. This turned out to be a lot of people.

"Honey," Grams said, while she was talking to Maurice Gudgeon, "Why don't you go get your supplies. I will meet you at Florean's in three-quarters of an hour."

"Okay Grams," Lily agreed, before pushing past people once again.

Lily made her way to Madame Malkin's first. She had grown over an inch in the past year, and her robes were too short. After being a new set of black robes, and a beautiful silver dress robe, Lily went to Flourish and Blotts. There she met up with an old acquaintance.

"THOMAS!" she screamed excitedly, throwing her arms around her friend, one of the Hogwarts Marauders.

"Lily," Thomas said shakily. "You are choking me…" Lily quickly let go of him, turning red. Muttering a quick apology, she shook his hand. "So, how are you?"

"It's terrible. My house is so dull, and I have the most awful sister who is trying to make my life miserable. But besides that, I'm doing fine. You're looking rather tan. How was Greece?" Lily asked brightly.

"It was amazing. Greece has such a fascinating history and - " he dropped his voice, "Greece has the most beautiful girls…"

Laughing, Lily playfully elbowed Thomas. "So, what books do we need?"

"Year Two for all the books, and that's about it."

Lily and Thomas began to collect their books, and by the end, they each had a whole big bag full. The bag was really heavy too! After they paid, they made their way to the Apothecary store, to stock up on Potions ingredients. They both found the story to be incredibly smelly and disgusting, but some Slytherins happened to find it interesting.

Afterwards, Thomas had to buy an owl, so they went to The Magical Menagerie.

"What about this one?" Thomas asked exasperatedly.

Lily surveyed the owl, circling it as a vulture does a desert mouse. "Eyes are too beady," she said slowly.

Thomas groaned. Lily had already turned down 23 owls. Turning calmly to face the red-haired girl, he said, "Why don't you pick one for me?"

Lily's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Sighing, Thomas said, "Go ahead."

Lily squealed, and ran off in search of the perfect owl. There was only one with this status.

"It's perfect," Lily breathed, reaching through the cage and gently stroking the snowy white owl. Thomas had to agree with her. The owl was the whitest of white, and had blue eyes, which was unusual for an owl.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Thomas asked rather stupidly.

Lily stared at him. " 'It' is a girl," she said.

"What is her name then?" he asked.

"Er… how about… er…"

"Aries," Thomas said.

Lily looked rather confused at that moment, her face contorted in a puzzled expression. "Aries?"

"Her name is Aries," said he softly. In response, the owl nuzzled against his hand, which he had stuck in the cage. Gently, he opened the latch, and the owl perched itself on his arm. Lily and Thomas walked to the counter, where Thomas paid 10 galleons for Aries. He paid an additional 10 galleons for the cage.

As the exited the store, Lily checked her watch. "Oh, Thomas. I was supposed to meet Grams quarter of an hour ago," she said. "I have to go." Lily embraced Thomas, making him swear to write her a letter and send it with Aries ("The perfect owl," Lily said). 

Lily ran off to meet with Grams, who was not in a very good mood. Grams wouldn't even buy Lily ice cream! Of all the unfair things…

Lily exited Diagon Alley with both a high and low heart. Low, knowing that she still had a month before school began. But yet high, because there was only a month until school began.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Hold your wand upright! No! That's not right! How many times do I have to do this to you?" screamed the man.

The young boy dropped to his knees. "Please Father. Please don't do it. It hurts!"

The man looked cruelly at his son. "Damn right it hurts. You better get used to that feeling, you worthless piece of filth."

"No Father! Please, have mercy!"

Smiling an evil smile, the man looked down upon is shaking son. "Crucio," he whispered.

The boy began twitching uncontrollably, screaming at the top of his lungs. If his mother could hear - if only - she would stop him. 

But no one heard, except for the Father, and the Son, whose screams of pain echoed in his mind.

The curse was soon lifted. Muscles and bones thriving with pain, the boy sat up.

"Boy. How do you expect to become an Elite, if you cannot handle pain? Shall we repeat the lesson?"

*******(time change)*******

Severus Snape sat on his bed, still shaking. If only his mother heard -

'Don't kid yourself', he thought. 'She is an Elite. She wouldn't have stopped him, she would encourage him'.

He sat shaking, as the darkness surrounded him. Circling around him, taunting him. It circled closer, enclosing him in a circle.

Severus inched closer to the headboard. "Stay Back," he said shakily. "Stay away from me!"

But the darkness loomed over him, not listening.

And then, came a light, from the center of the room. The darkness backed, creeping away from the light. The light was blinding, twinkling.

Severus bolted upright into his bed, sweat pouring over his blankets. Although, with the tears, it was impossible to tell which was which. He was shaking, from is dream (or nightmare) of darkness enclosing him. And yet, there was a light. The light had saved him.

And he looked around, at the surrounding darkness. But it did not come near, for above his head, there was a light, watching over him.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Toria Vanter sat in the spacious sun parlor, staring out the window. One could guess that she was looking for something… or rather, _someone_.

Her father had not been seen since the attack on Hogwarts. Her real, birth father, that is. Her other father is dead.

Toria took this fairly hard. She blamed herself for his death. If only she wasn't so close to him. If only she hated him. If only… he was alive.

By no means is Toria a nutcase. Her mother is actually a wizard shrink, whose clients range from Cornelius Fudge (Assistant Minister of Magic, who has SERIOUS mental problems) to Mary Madenia (a witch who lived in Diagon Alley, quite renowned for her work in 'Witch Weekly') to the neighbor two houses down.

Toria was just feeling guilty, for something that was not in her hands.

The girl sighed, pushing a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. She shivered and wrapped a blanket around her, for the sun was going down. But she would not move from her lookout post. Or else, Vanter (whose name is always said with the utmost disgust) would strike the moment her guard was down. And she wouldn't. He already killed her father (Vanter's brother). He has attempted to kill Toria. She could deal with that. But if he dared to mess with her mother… 

Then, he would be in BIG trouble.

Toria sighed, before laying her head on the pillow. Her father had gotten it for her, one Christmas. It read 'The Vanters. Richard, Emily, Toria'. 

A tear crept onto the pillow, as this young girl puzzled over Life's mysteries.

She used to be able to understand how life worked. Now, she was just a grain of rice in a pan with a million other grains. Clueless grains, of course.

She just didn't know.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Remus Lupin threw a dust into the fireplace, and called out 'The Nut House'. A face appeared in the fire.

"Hello Mr. Potter. Are James and Michael there?" he asked.

Mr. Potter smiled. "I'll go get them." He turned around and screamed, "JAMES! MICHAEL!"

Remus cowered back, for that had been his ear that Mr. Potter screamed in.

A few moments later, a stampede could be heard running down the stairs. And that stampede crashed, tumbling down the stairs. Remus looked amusedly at Michael, who was on the bottom, but had his legs on James; Jules, who was being sat on by Estella; and Sirius, sitting proudly on top of the pile. Mr. Potter looked at this group exasperatedly.

"I'll leave you to get out of this yourselves," he muttered, before walking off, running his hand through his graying hair. Remus supposed that those gray hairs came from James, Michael, Sirius, Jules, and Estella.

"Hullo Sirius," said Remus cordially.

Sirius just beamed back in response.

"Sirius, will you get off?" grunted Michael, who was in a very uncomfortable position.

Sirius just beamed back in response.

Remus watched the scene unfold. There was a brief whispering near the bottom of the pile. And then, Michael and James pushed Estella and Jules up. They, in turn, pushed Sirius to the ground. He fell on his stomach, and James and Michael leaped on top of him. Estella and Jules sat on James and Michael.

"Will you geroff of me?" came Sirius' muffled voice.

The four people on top beamed back in response.

"So, Remus, how are your hols?" Michael asked amiably.

"Quite well," Remus answered. "We went to Spain, and just got back today.

A mumbling could be heard from the very bottom of the dog pile. Michael moved his leg so that Sirius could repeat what he said. "How were the girls?" Sirius asked.

Remus smiled. "Sirius, you dog. You would have been in Heaven."

Sirius smiled wistfully into James' arm.

"Remmie, why don't you come over for dinner?" James suggested.

Remus looked surprised, then elated. "I'll go ask Father," he said, before running off. He returned several minutes later, holding a velvet pouch. He took a pinch of it, and threw it into the fire, calling out, "The Nut House."

Tumbling out of the fireplace, Remus fell onto the very top of the dog pile. Sirius could be heard grunting on the bottom, and complaining about everyone's weight. "Hullo Remus," he muttered. "Care to join us?" 

Remus grinned. "Since you offered…" At this, the whole pile groaned. "Fine, I see how it is," Remus said, before getting off poor Jules.

The group, once they were disentangled, ran upstairs. There, the boys shut Jules and Estella out. The girls ran happily off, to reread their Hogwarts letters for the millionth time.

"So," James began, dropping his voice. "We still need more ingredients for our 'project'. What do we still need?"

Sirius consulted the list in front of him. "We need Veritysil Straw, the wings of the Lacewing Flies, the hair of a Unicorn, and powdered horn of a Unicorn. We also need a drop of Veritasyrup…"

"Veritasyrup?" questioned Michael.

"Yes. It is a truth potion, although an incredibly light one. It is used to be able to tell which animal you are most suited for," said James.

"But it is still illegal," said Sirius, "because if one takes enough of it, it acts as Veritaserum."

"We can begin brewing the potion as soon as we get back. I was thinking that we could use that one passage, that leads to the lake…" James suggested.

"Sure. We just have to password the passage, and it will be fine," Michael said.

"I can't thank you all enough, for doing this," Remus said, his eyes being to water. "You are true friends…"

"Aw Moony," said Sirius. "No need to get all sentimental…"

"But - " Remus began, although he didn't get to finish.

"DINNER TIME!" interrupted a voice from downstairs. 

The boys looked at each other for a moment, before leaping up, and trying to be the first downstairs. However, they all got stuck in the doorway, and were forced to watch as Estella and Jules walked past.

Eventually, the four Marauders became unstuck, and rushed downstairs, to fill their tummies. After all, they were growing boys!

After dinner, Remus said his good-byes, as he stepped through the fireplace. 

Remus arrived home, and went straight to bed. He didn't talk with his father anymore - his father was ashamed of him. His mother was away on 'business'. 

Remus laid his head that night, at 7:30. And he slept, a full moon burned into his eyes. 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I HATE HER!" screamed Noelle Charrier, as she threw the pillow against the wall. "I HATE HER, I HATE HER, I HATE HER!" she screamed, at the top of her lungs. She walked to her closed door, and turned the knob, opening it. "I HATE HER!" she screamed, before slamming the door as loud as she could.

The Malfoys and Noelle had just sat down to dinner. As of late, the conversation has been civil. But tonight… ("I HATE HER")

It had started out as any other day this summer has. Noelle was woken up by Jobby, at around 6 in the morning, and she fell out of bed. She showered, and dressed in sheer black robes. Today was training.

Noelle did not wish to become a Death Eater. But if she were to announce that now, she would be killed. Noelle wanted to wait, until she was strong enough to fight.

And so, six days a week, Noelle would attend the 'Death Eater Training Camp', as Lucifer Malfoy liked to call it. She would be forced to perform Dark Curses, and have them performed on her.

After her 9-hour course, she would shower again, and change into her dinner robes. Noelle despised her robes, which were an itchy black wool, with serpents imprinted on the sleeves, collar, and hemline. 

Dinner was the problem…

"Would you pass the gravy, Luci?" Noelle asked politely.

Magdalena Malfoy turned to stare at her. "You will address my son properly, you little wretch. I guess that one can not blame you for what you are, having parents like those people - "

Noelle's usually cheerful hazel eyes had turned cold, and her fists clenched underneath the table. "WHAT did you say about MY parents?" she asked, gritting her teeth.

Magdalena looked disdainfully at the girl. "I said that no one can blame you for what you are, you little wretch. After all, you had parents like - "

At that moment, the gravy, which Noelle had asked for, poured upon Magdalena's terribly bleached blonde hair. Her hair was now the same colour as Noelle's, although not nearly as lovely. The gravy oozed down Magdalena's face, particularly on her overly large nose. 

"That's it!" Magdalena said, her eyes icy with hate. "You little - " she raised her hand, to slap Noelle. Noelle ducked underneath it, and stomped on Magdalena's foot. 

"Never insult my parents," Noelle whispered. "Never."

Magdalena grasped her aching foot, as she looked at Noelle with trepidation. She had never once seen Noelle look so - powerful. But that wouldn't stop her from trying again. Magdalena stood up, and rose her hand to strike Noelle once again when - 

"MAGDALENA!" Lucifer shouted. Magdalena froze. "Go to your quarters, I shall speak to you later. And as for you Noelle…" he turned to face her. "I would watch what you do. Let's just say that tomorrow's training session shall not be 'pleasant' for you. We are allowed to insult whoever we choose, and you are not to insult a Malfoy. Go to your quarters now!"

And so, Noelle Marie Charrier trudged up the many stone stairs. The passages were dark and dreary, although torches were hung upon the wall. Eventually, Noelle arrived in the West Wing of Malfoy Manor.

The West Wing was her place. She had made it light and airy, with many windows. "I HATE HER, I HATE HER, I HATE HER!" she said, for each stone step her foot touched. "I HATE HER, I HATE HER!" she said, for every step she took. "I HATE HER!" Noelle said, for every breath she breathed.

For Noelle, this was easily the summer from 'you know where' (hot place, not heaven…). And she didn't think that she would be coming here for the next summer.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

A/N: Okay, that's it for now. I think I covered mostly everyone. That is, except for our two FAVORITE Dark Lords. If I forgot anyone else, let me know. I hope you all like this chapter. Let me know! REVIEW!

I would like to thank everyone that sent me pranks, especially Crystal Drache. Thank you so much!

Next chapter, the Marauders will arrive at Hogwarts, and many 'interesting' things will happen. We will meet 2 - yes TWO - new characters. We will also hear from Voldie and Dkembvare on their next BIG plan. And the Great Prank War will either be evoked in the next chapter or the one after that. Next post should be around Halloween (Oct. 31).

Wow, for once, the author does not have much to say. That's it for now! And remember, be responsible and REVIEW!

~Noelle


	2. Intérieur

A/N: Okay, there will be lots of hints of semi-darkness in this chapter. And it might get a little confusing -- but hang in there, all will be explained.

And that is your warning.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that you recognize, the spells you recognize, and places you recognize; including but not limited to the following - Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Evans, Arabella Figg (I own her personality though!) Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and Albus Dumbledore. Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and various spells. I do own what you do not recognize. So, don't take them without permission! I am not associated with any owners of Harry Potter (including the amazing J.K. Rowling) and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

MY2 ~ The Great Prank War

By: Noelle

Chapter 2: Intérieur

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The rosy Dawn took her throne, after asking the dark Night to kindly move. She sat, looking over the earth, unaware of the changes which would take place. She was unaware of the evil, the evil that was to put their plan into action that day.

She spread her fingers across the canvas, sweeping golds, and pinks. Dawn swept purples, and faint greens. Taking her artist's brush, she swept reds, and blues.

Dawn was an artist, the sky her canvas. And everyday, she would decide its fate. She went to a southern part of her canvas, and drew gray clouds, which towered over mountains. Dawn then brushed a golden light, which represented sunlight, upon several places. Chewing her fingernail, she debated on the next place to draw the towering rain clouds.

Closing her gray eyes, Dawn painted, sweeping her paints. After finishing, in her mind, Dawn opened her eyes.

The canvas was gorgeous, colours everywhere. However, in one place… Dawn couldn't quite put her finger on it. There, it always rained.

Tracing the small English village, she thought to herself. Then, ever so cautiously, Dawn made a hint of sunshine. Today would be different.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Gray clouds towered over Malfoy Manor, extending as far as the eye could see. And _some_ eyes were not very happy about the rain.

"It always rains!" grumbled Noelle Charrier. She stomped around for a bit. "Where is the sun! I want it to be sunny!"

She heard a knock upon the oak door leading to her room. This was quite the strange occurrence, being that most people enjoyed pretending that she didn't exist.

Taking several long strides, Noelle reached the door, and slowly turned the doorknob, halfway expecting to see the bogeyman.

The bogeyman would have been better. Lucifer stood in the doorway, holding his wand, and looking rather grave.

He walked toward Noelle, holding out his wand. He touched her head. Noelle went and ducked, as Lucifer said a foreign-sounding spell. 

"Petrificus Totalus!" he screamed out, and Noelle felt her body go stiff. She dropped to the ground.

Lucifer sneered, as he approached her. Yet, it wasn't a true sneer. Noelle could see the fear in his eyes, and sorrow. However, she could also see evil.

"Emprisonnez l'un intérieur les lignes," he whispered, holding his wand to Noelle's temple.

Noelle felt herself spinning out of this world and into another. She spun faster and faster, and felt quite queasy by the end of her trip.

Trip, would be right. She came crashing to the ground, landing on her back.

"Ump," she grunted, as she tried to get up. Her ankle felt a little tingly, but everything else felt all right.

Noelle looked around, wondering how hard she hit her head.

A rolling white mist extended out. It was more like a fog, but you could see little -- very little.

Noelle stood shakily up, holding her head. "Ouch," she grumbled. "That hurt!" she screamed out to Lucifer, wherever he was. Oh, would he get it when she got back…

After managing to stand up, Noelle looked around. She was holding a large crayon - around 4 feet - which was black. She looked around in amazement. Lucius, Severus, Narcissa, and many others were knelt on the ground, coloring.

Noelle walked over to Severus. "Hey Sevv - "

"Shh!" he interrupted. "I am working!"

Noelle looked rather perplexed, as was understandable.

"How did you get here?" she asked softly.

Severus looked up, his hair greasier than usual. "I do not recall. I was not conscious at the time."

Noelle looked at her long-time friend in concern. "But how long have you been here?"

"I do not know an exact period. You lose sense of time here. I think that it has been months."

"Months?" Noelle questioned, clearly shocked.

Severus shrugged. "It may have been longer."

"But, do you know how to get out of here?"

"We have to finish the picture," he told her.

Noelle looked down, and realized what she was standing on. It was a large picture of -- well, she wasn't quite sure, but it was a picture of something.

"So… coloring? You think that will work?"

"Well," Severus said softly, "We all were sent here with crayons, and there's a big picture…"

Noelle sighed. "Might as well get to work," she said, as she began to colour.

MEANWHILE, IN THE REAL WORLD

Lucifer muttered, "Finite Incatanteum." Noelle's body relaxed.

"Mal?" he asked.

Noelle sneered. "What do you think, Luci?" She stood up. "We should get ready to put the plan into action. Master would like it done by December?"

Lucifer smiled at his dream come true. "Yes, December. Is that all right with you, Mistress?"

The girl before him was not recognizable, if you looked closely. Her eyes were cold. "Yes, it is fine. Now, leave me be, I must be ready to leave in an hour's time."

Lucifer bowed. "Yes Mistress," he said, before ducking out of the room.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"MARCO?" called out Sirius Black, as he blindly reached out around him.

"We are right here," said Michael, exasperatedly.

"You are supposed to say POLO!" shouted Sirius, rather indignantly.

Grumbling, James Potter and Michael Barnette said, "POLO!" 

Sirius reached out to tag them. Smiling at each other, the stood up, and grabbed pillows. They then stepped to either side of their less sane friend, and counted to three. On the count of three, they both slammed their pillows into Sirius' head, shouting, "I QUIT!"

"Ah, no fair! Now I'm it next time," Sirius pouted.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! ARE YOU READY YET?" screamed Felicity Black, his mother.

Sirius groaned. "YES MOTHER!" he shouted back, rolling his eyes. "I remembered to pack everything!"

"Well, get down here! It's time to leave. Michael, James, you get down here too!"

James, Michael, and Sirius grabbed their trunks, and lugged them downstairs. They were quite heavy, especially after all the prank equipment had been added. Firecrackers, Whizbees, Dungbombs, and a couple of their own 'inventions' were among their massive assortment.

Sirius chose to push his trunk down the stairs, instead of dragging it, and it crashed to the ground with a 'CLUNKERDOODLE'. What could he say, he had some strange stuff in there.

Sighing exasperatedly, Felicity placed her hands on her hips. Felicity had black hair, and gray eyes. Usually, her eyes were filled with mischief, but today -- nah, they were just filled with exasperation. "SIRIUS!" she whined. 

"Mum, I'll clean it up!" Sirius said, as he dropped to his knees and began gathering his belongings.

"Sirius, you are a piece of work," Felicity mumbled, drawing her wand out of her pocket. Saying a spell, she waved her wand. Sirius' belongings jumped back into his trunk instantly.

"Thanks Mum," said Sirius.

"Okay boys…" Felicity began, but someone clearing their throat rather loudly interrupted her.

"And girls," she continued, looking at Andromada, Estella, and Jules. "We are using floo-powder today. You all know how to use it, I assume?"

All in question (which was everyone) nodded his or her heads.

"And I assume that none of you will accidentally arrive in the wrong fireplace?" she said accusingly, looking at her son.

"Of course not, Mrs. Black," they answered, smiling mischievously. Which wasn't a good sign, when you are dealing with the Marauders…

Felicity Black groaned. "What am I going to do with you?"

Sirius was about to begin listing things she could do with them, but Felicity interrupted his train of thought.

"If any of you do not arrive at Platform 9 and 3/4, I will send you to the Swamp of Never-Ending Pond Scum and then to the Pit of Bottomless Alligators," she threatened everyone.

The response this had was instantaneous and effective. Especially on Sirius. He had a look of horror on his face, and gripped his trunk handle tightly.

"That's what I thought," Felicity said, satisfied. "Sirius, you first."

Sirius threw the shimmering green powder into the fire. "Platform 9 and 3/4," he croaked, still looking rather white. He stepped into the fire, and disappeared. For his sake, all hoped he arrived at Platform 9 and 3/4. Soon, the others repeated his action.

All arrived at Platform 9 and 3/4 safely. Felicity hugged everyone goodbye, and kissed them all too. After all, she would be all alone this year -- no kids wrecking havoc in Black Manor. "Bye!" she called out. "Don't forget to write!"

"Ah mum," Sirius said, "you know how my memory is…"

"Sirius Orion Black, you will be in so much trouble if you do not write me. In fact, I will march right up to that school -- " A look of horror passed over Sirius' face.

"No, mum, that's all right. I'll write you, I promise… NO! Don't kiss me! I know these people! No!" he screamed, bringing himself more unwanted attention.

The Marauders boarded the train, and found their friends (or in James' case, enemies) in a compartment. Thomas, Remus, Lily, and Bella were lounging about, talking about numerous topics.

Sirius banged the door open. "We have arrived! Hold your applause -- "

Lily and Bella rolled their eyes, before gathering their trunks and leaving.

"What's with them?" Sirius asked. "Weren't they glad to see me?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "I am sure that they were so enthralled to see all of you," he said sarcastically. "Don't you remember, you dunderbrain?"

"Remember what?" James spoke up. He had been quiet all morning, being that he was not a morning person.

"They don't want to talk to you," Thomas answered.

"What did we do now?" Michael asked.

"It's not just you. It's all of us. They said they had a big surprise to plan, and they didn't want to deal with us."

"Oh," James said, after listening to Remus' explanation. "Better for us…"

He plopped down on a seat, and kicked his feet up. Then, the Marauders began to plan their next big prank.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

If one would look at Platform 9 and 3/4, they would get a strange, tingly feeling. They could just feel the magic in the air. And how right they would be, if they just walked through.

Now, if a Muggle did walk through, they would see students galore, all boarding a bright red train. However, to them, two students would easily stand out.

First was a tall blonde, whose hair was so blonde that it was almost silver. She had twinkling blue eyes, and walked with the utmost confidence. She was beautiful, and by looking at her, you could tell she was a good person.

Her companion would also be noticed. She was of average height, but it was her looks that really got her noticed. She had red hair, although not orange. It was a dark auburnish colour, with subtle blonde highlights which you would only notice if examined under a microscope. Her eyes -- her eyes were simply magnificent. They were a deep jade green, which stood out among the blues, grays, and browns surrounding her. She too was confident, although not as much as the Blonde.

These two girls were witches who went by the names Bella and Lily.

"Lily, let's find Kiana and Toria," said Bella, the blonde, as she dragged Lily toward a large crowd.

The two found themselves in the middle of a crowd of Slytherins.

"Noelle," Bella said happily. "How are -- " her voice trailed off slightly, "you?"

The girl in front of her was not very recognizable. The Noelle that Bella knew only wore black school robes -- not black muggle clothes. The Noelle that Bella knew did not wear makeup, like this one did. The Noelle that Bella knew didn't have a coldness in her eyes.

But this was the Noelle that Bella knew -- just a very different Noelle.

"If it isn't the muggle-lover and the mudblood," the girl sneered cruelly. "Go away, we don't want our blood tainted."

Bella looked at her old friend in shock. "Noelle Marie Charrier, what is wrong with you?" she asked, her voice somewhat strangled. But it still was rather harsh, as was her voice usually when Bella was upset.

"Nothing is wrong with me," said Noelle. "Everything is finally right. Now, run back with the high-and-mighty losers of Gryffindor…" she said in a babyish voice. 

Bella lifted her chin slightly, looking incredibly confident and powerful. "What did you say?" she said clearly.

The Slytherins surrounding Noelle - Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Watkins and Nicholas Nott - all crossed their arms, as the backed Noelle up.

"You heard me Figg," said Noelle. She leaned on one foot, giving her a rather confident and relaxed look.

Suddenly, seven people were standing behind Bella and Lily. The first five were the infamous Hogwarts Marauders - James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Thomas Brooks, and Michael Barnette. Two girls also stood - Kiana Walters and Toria Vanter - who were Bella's other best friends.

"Alas, Charrier, I may be a 'high-and-mighty Gryffindor loser'," said Bella, "but at least I am not a low-down, lying, finky, freaky, slimy Slytherin scumbag. Not to mention a greasy one…" her voice trailed off.

Noelle's eyes became colder. "You want to fight Figg?"

Bella's eyes hardened. "Bring it on, greaseball!"

Spells began flying about. A few from the Slytherin side were Dark spells. The Gryffindors warded each spell off, concentrating on showing the Slytherins who is better - which was obviously they.

For the Slytherins, they focused on putting the Gryffindors in their rightful place - right under their own shoes.

People began to fall around - after all, some spells went off target. Adults shouted for the children to stop, but they wouldn't stop, not until there was a winner.

The biggest brawl was between Arabella Figg and Noelle Charrier. They were once friends but something was different now. Bella wasn't sure what. But Noelle had changed. Bella had defended her again and again, and Noelle pretty much shoved that right back into her face. Bella didn't fight with strategy. She fought with her heart, wanting to make Noelle pay for all the ridicule Bella was put through, for being friends with her.

"Stupefy," Bella said, nearly hitting Noelle. She ducked at the last instant.

"Le triomphe sombre par-dessus la lumière," Noelle said, as she fired a spell at Bella.

"Ne jamais faire le triomphe sombre, à partir de," Bella said back to her. Coincidentally, Bella was fluent in French.

"FINITE INCANTATEUM!" a voice shouted out. All froze, in fear of whom it was.

Robert Smith, the Minister of Magic, stood, his wand out. He stood, looking grave. "What is going on here?" he asked.

The Slytherins, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuff, and First Years looked at each other, before running onto the train. They did not feel like explaining themselves.

Bella and Lily sat in a compartment with Kiana, Toria, Jules, Estella, and another First Year. It was going to be a LONG ride.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The Hogwarts Express arrived in Hogsmeade that night, at around 7:00. Gray clouds towered overhead, as the blustery wind blew. It was quite a foreboding scene.

The students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry bundled up in their cloaks, as the majority of them walked to the horseless carriages. Bella and Lily stepped into a carriage with Toria and Kiana. Meanwhile, the Marauders occupied one carriage.

The First Years had the unfortunate duty of having to travel across the lake in such terrible weather. Jules and Estella followed Hagrid rather timidly to the small, rickety boats. They sat in a boat with 2 boys, Christopher Caudwell and Evan Edwards. They were amiable, and talked excitedly about what they knew. Of course, Jules knew more about Hogwarts - she had attended History of Magic classes the previous year.

They all debated on how students were sorted. Estella and Jules had been told they had to fight lions, tigers and bears. Depending on what creature they beat, they were placed in a house. Christopher liked this theory. He had thought that one must fight a troll to be sorted. Evan had heard from his older sister that they must pass a test, to see what magic they knew.

The four bundled together in the middle, not wishing to fall into the cold lake. The waters were particularly rough that stormy night. However, they seemed to be calmer as they passed over them. _Strange_ Jules thought.

Eventually, Jules, Estella, Christopher and Evan arrived at the shore. They walked up to the castle, wrapped in a warm wool blanket Hagrid had given them. They were amazed when they first saw the castle. It was majestic, it's tall turrets scraping the midnight sky.

They were even more astounded when they arrived in the Great Hall. Jules was less so than others, but she was still amazed by its magnificence. She waved to Lily and Bella, who gave her a thumbs-up sign from the Gryffindor Table. By the way they were grinning, Jules could tell they had something planed…

'Oh, you may judge a book

Or a person at that

But do not judge me

For I am a Sorting Hat'

'I am here to sort you

Into houses supreme

By looking at your thoughts

Ideas and dreams'

'Gryffindor is perhaps

Where you belong

The brave and chivalrous

Will sing their mighty song'

'Or maybe you are a Ravenclaw

With the clever and smart

Their brilliant minds

Are what set Ravenclaws apart'

'Or you might be a Hufflepuff

Loyal to the bone

Hardworking and Considerate

Yet never alone'

'Ambition is the virtue

of Slytherin House

Your cunning side

It shall arouse'

'So, dears, come

Come and try me on!

I will put you where you belong

Finished is this song'

The Great Hall burst into applause. Minerva McGonagall stepped up to the stool, unrolling a parchment. "Atkins, Jennifer". A timid blonde girl walked to the stool, and gingerly laid the hat upon her head.

Jennifer Atkins was soon pronounced a Hufflepuff. So was Albert Auwelling. The sorting continued on, sorting First Years into every house. 

Estella Black was the fourth person called. She walked to the stool confidently. She and Jules had a plan of their own. 

__

Not another Black, the hat groaned.

Estella smiled smugly. **Yup. Your worst nightmare… So, how are you?**

The hat made a sound, as if it was surprised. _You know_, it said, _you are the first person to ever ask me that._

****

Well, how are you?

__

I am fine. I have a song for next year. Would you like to hear it?

****

Sure…

The Hat went on to sing all 30 choices it had for next year. Estella herself began to fall asleep. Until McGonagall interrupted.

"Miss Black! What is taking so long?"

"Harriet is just singing me the song for next year," Estella said. "How long has it been?"

McGonagall fumed. "You have taken over an hour and a half!"

Estella smiled. "YES! Beat that Jules!"

She hopped off the stood. "Wait!" McGonagall called out, "you have not been sorted yet!"

Estella turned bright red, before putting the hat on her head once again.

__

Back again? Well, you are no doubt a "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table looked pleased with such an addition. However, no one looked happier than Sirius, who stood on the table, with his fellow Marauders, to start a standing ovation.

Christopher Caudwell was named the second 'Gryffindor'. The table burst into applause, as he ran and sat down by Nearly Headless Nick, the resident Gryffindor ghost. 'Edwards, Evan' was made a Gryffindor also.

Jules Potter patiently waited as the hat went through the 'F's, 'G's, and so forth. Soon, the hat was going through the 'P's.

"Potter, Jules," called out McGonagall. Jules grinned, as she skipped up to the stool. She jammed the hat eagerly onto her head.

__

"Hello young Potter," said the Hat.

****

"Hello young Potter," Jules mimicked.

__

"Hey, what are you doing?"

****

"Hey, what are you doing?"

__

"You stop it now!"

****

"You stop it now!"

__

"I am not going to sort you until you stop!"

****

"I am not going to sort you until you stop!"

Both remained silent for a LONG time. An hour and forty-two minutes, to be exact.

"What is going on?" shouted McGonagall.

"Harriet has many aspects of my personality which she must examine with the utmost caution. We do want me to learn at my best potential…"

"Harriet?"

"Minnie, the Sorting Hat's name is Harriet," Jules said.

"Between you and Black, I am never -- hey! My name is not Minnie!"

Jules smirked before placing the hat on.

__

"You are just as troublesome as your brothers and their friends. GRYFFINDOR!"

As the hat called out Jules' house, confetti began to sprinkle from the ceiling, and a banner flew down saying, 'Jules ~ Congratulations on Getting in Gryffindor - the Best House' and in parentheses, it said, 'Much Better than Slytherin'. People burst into the Great Hall, blaring trumpets. A few rolled out a carpet for Jules to walk on. The Great Hall burst into applause (minus the Slytherins) as she strode down the carpet regally.

Minnie McGonagall could be seen with her hand over her forehead, saying, "Why me?" over and over again.

Jules thanked Lily and Bella for their warm reception as she sat down by Estella. She didn't even look at her brothers. She was still upset over last year.

The Sorting continued on as it usually did. Until a flock of owls flew from the doors. They all circled around the Gryffindor Table, before dropping hundreds of letters on the Marauders.

Frazzled, James attempted to dig himself out. He managed to get on top of the pile, and helped Sirius get out. The others soon joined them.

James opened up one of the letters.

~Marauders

It has come to our attention that 

you believe to be better pranksters

than we. You shall be proven 

wrong. The Venustians hearby 

challenge the Great Marauders to a 

prank war. Anything goes. The 

winners are the team that does not

give up. Let the games begin!

~The Venustians

James opened up another letter. It said the same thing. Sirius began to tear the letters in half, getting sick of reading the same thing -- he has a very short attention span.

James looked up in horror. And then he looked around. All over the walls of the Great Hall, is undergarments were hanging. As were Sirius', Remus', Michael's, and Thomas'. The Great Hall burst into laughter, at the brightly coloured underpants.

James growled. "VENUSTIANS! IT'S ON!" he screamed.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

told in first person, from a yet unknown perspective

I quietly crept through the corridors, to meet my best friend. The Sorting has been long over.

I was skilled at not getting caught. I had this ability to become invisible, but without actually becoming invisible. Understand?

Problems had arose that night. And I was not one to let problems go unsolved.

"Are you there?" I called out. My friend answered me. My friend's codename is 'Q', so if we are overheard, no one will know our true identities. Mine codename is 'Z'.

'Z? That you?" called out Q.

"Yes. So, we have a problem…"

"I agree," said Q. "What are we going to do about it though?"

"We will challenge both. We don't want anyone to take our rightful place," I answered Q.

"Okay, write up the letter."

I took a quill out of my satchel, and a parchment. I then took the red ink well, and dipped the quill inside of it.

To the Marauders

You have been treading on thin ice

For, oh, over a year now. And we 

Shall not stand for it any longer. You

Have done some inexcusable pranks,

And you have taken credit for some of 

Our genius ones. And no me gusto!

The Great Prank War is on!

--C.A.H

Q checked over my letter. "Does it sound all right?" I questioned.

Smiling, Q said, "Z, It's perfect."

I smiled. "Letter Number 2, coming up!"

--Venustians

We don't know if you have

heard or not, but we are

the pranksters of Hogwarts.

Now, you are trying to take

over our turf. And we are not

going to stand for it. Let the

Great Prank War begin!

--C.A.H.

After Q proofread the letter, I used a handy little spell I learned on both of the letters, to duplicate them millions of times. Q used a spell to tack them all over the castle walls.

The Great Prank War was on!

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The next morning, the Marauders and the Venustians awoke to the letters. After all, you couldn't really miss them. And all three teams were eager to start the Prank War.

Since only the Marauders were known, most pranks were performed on a fourth party -- the Slytherins. And they were not very happy about it.

"What should we do about this… this…" 

"Pranking spree?" Noelle filled in for Severus. "Well, we have to do something. We have tried yelling and cursing them. Nothing works…"

Severus let out a cry of distress. "Woe is me!" he sobbed.

"Shut up, you lug," Noelle said coldly. "Haven't you ever heard that muggle expression. 'If you can't beat 'em, join 'em'?"

Severus sobbed harder. "So, are you saying we should become Gryffindors?"

"Of course not," Noelle scoffed, "that would be a fate worse than death. I am just saying that we should join them…"

What Noelle was saying finally got through to Lucius. "We should join the war!" he shouted, pumping his fist into the air.

"Yes," Noelle answered snidely. "And meanwhile, we'll work on Master's plan."

At around one in the morning, the Slytherin girls crept to the Great Hall. The then took green paint, and greedily began to paint on the wall.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The Prank Warriors walked to breakfast the next morning, and were surprised to find yet another message.

~Marauders, Venustians, and C.A.H.

You want a war? Ask and

You shall receive. The

D.O.D. formally enter

Themselves into this war,

And you will be sorry.

~D.O.D.

Damsels of Despair.

Another message was found in the library, basically the same, except entering 'The Serpents' into the battle. Who these people were was fairly obvious, and they were the main target of pranks, besides the Marauders.

C.A.H. continued to be unknown, and they were not pranked at all. However, many pranks were dedicated to them.

The Venustians also were not publicly known, although the Marauders had a good idea of who they were…

And that, in a nutshell, was the month of September.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

A/N: Okay, so, I tried to introduce the Prank War. We are going to see more conflict in the next chapter. 

Let's see, here are some explainations.

Good Noelle was sent to another dimension, and she doesn't know how to escape yet. Many of the other Slytherins are there, along with some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. No Gryffindors are there yet though. Bad Noelle remained in this dimension however. Now, if you can figure out what spell Lucifer used on Noelle, you can perhaps figure out how she is going to escape (if she ever does).

The Pranking Groups are as follows:

The Marauders

The Venustians

C.A.H.

Damsels of Despair (D.O.D.)

The Serpents

I notice that there has been a lack of some characters, such as James, Kiana, Toria, and our Dark Lords. They will be prominent in the next chapter!

If you have any questions, you can email me at Luckie7n13@aol.com. I will be happy to answer most questions, unless they are essential enough that they cannot be revealed yet. Please read and review! Questions? Suggestions? Prank Ideas? Constructive Criticism? Feel free to put whatever, except for flames. 

That's it for now! The next chapter should be up by Nov. 5 or 6. 

****

~Noelle


	3. The Mysterious C.A.H.

MY2C3 

A/N: Hey everyone! This is the third chapter. We will find out more about the mysterious C.A.H. group, and maybe the identity of one of its members. Also, we will find more about the spell Lucifer cast on Noelle, and we'll catch up on our favorite Slytherins who are in the 'Other World'. There's a Halloween Ball. We might see a little from Voldemort and Dkembvare, but I'm not sure yet. If they are not in this chapter, they will be in the next one. The Prank War continues on, and another group enters. We also have Quidditch! And that's about it. Enjoy!

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that you recognize, the spells you recognize, and places you recognize; including but not limited to the following - Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Evans, Arabella Figg (I own her personality though!) Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and Albus Dumbledore. Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and various spells. I do own what you do not recognize. So, don't take them without permission! I am not associated with any owners of Harry Potter (including the amazing J.K. Rowling) and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

MY2 ~ The Great Prank War

By: Noelle

Chapter 3: The Mysterious C.A.H.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Night sat on her Dark throne, basking in the shadows. She was the creator of all dark. And yet, that lousy Dawn somehow managed to ruin everything. With her stupid sun, and her stupid easel, and her stupid paints, Dawn would erase all that Night created.

Sighing, Night overlooked the world. Well, Dawn couldn't change one thing. She had that set with the Powers that Be herself - the Evil Powers that Be, mind you. Dawn could not change the fate of the ones trapped inside of the 'Other World'. No, not even with her stupid easel, stupid paints, and stupid suns could she do that.

The reign of Night was over now. Dawn came skipping into the Royal Chamber of the Skies. She bid Night goodbye, as she set up her easel.

Night briskly walked out. Dawn began to brush the colours over the canvas, making long strokes of sunshine. And then she noticed that something was wrong.

Dawn had drawn no rain. And yet, rain clouds towered over parts of England.

Frowning, Dawn dipped her brush into the 'Eraser Paint', and swept it over several rain clouds.

They didn't disappear.

Dawn worked fervently, trying to erase the clouds. 

Night laughed from above, as she watched this. 'Stupid Dawn', she thought. 'You cannot change what is meant to be'.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The sun bathed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in a golden light. James Potter blearily rubbed his eyes, when he awoke that morning. It was such a lovely day…

He plopped out of bed, and walked sleepily to the showers. He began to wash his hair. But something was wrong…

James looked into his hands. Honey. 

"Amateurs," he muttered, as he rinsed off the honey.

And at that moment, he did not notice that his hair was a lovely lime green colour.

Muttering about 'amateur pranksters', James Potter walked to the Great Hall. His best friends had left without him.

James walked into the Great Hall, amid laughter. He looked around, confused. He did not see what was so funny.

He sat down next to Sirius Black, his best friend. "What's going on?" he whispered, as Sirius laughed his head off.

And then James noticed something peculiar. A blank banner hung over the staff table.

And then a picture of him, the great James Potter, appeared on the banner. However, it was remarkably unflattering. And the James on the banner had --

"Green hair?" he asked. "I don't get it."

Sirius was laughing too hard to answer him. 

Words began to appear underneath the rather unflattering picture. 'His hair was as green as a pickled toad'.

James finally understood. In a panic, he grabbed several pieces of his hair. They were a striking lime green colour.

More words appeared, underneath the first.

'From the Venustians'.

"ARGH!" James cried, running out of the Great Hall. He actually was conscience about his hair. Most girls loved the way that it wouldn't stay put. He was fine with that. But colour… that was another story.

James ran to the showers, and attempted to rinse the lime green colour out. But it wouldn't go away!

James leaned against the door. "Why me? Why me?" he muttered again and again, running his hand through his hair.

After several minutes of 'mourning', James grabbed his satchel and ran to Potions. 'Oh well,' he thought. 'It could be worse. I could have pink hair…'

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"You wanted to see me sir?" asked Kiana Walters. Kiana was a bright 2nd Year at Hogwarts. She also had another secret -- she was a Water Elemental.

"Good morning, Ms. Walters," said Professor Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Kiana answered truthfully.

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "That is nice to hear. Now, I called you here for a reason. You excel in Defense Against the Dark Arts, correct?"

Kiana brightened up. "Yes sir," she said, "it is just so fascinating and important."

The wise man in front of her chuckled. "Yes, it is very important. I was wondering if you would like to be enrolled in a special class."

"Really?" Kiana asked, intrigued. "What sort of class?"

"This class is made of our best Second Years. There are around 15 people in the class. A couple of students who are skilled in particular areas are selected to be in this class. This is in hopes that you will become more powerful in other subject, and help others become more skilled in the subject of your expertise. Ultimately, this is to help Voldemort-proof the world," answered Professor Dumbledore.

"When is this class?" asked Kiana. 

"It is on Tuesday and Thursday nights," he said.

Kiana looked suspiciously at him. "Will this 'class' involve extra homework?" She narrowed her eyes, as if trying to detect a lie.

"I will not lie to you, Ms. Walters. There will probably be some homework. But it will me minimal."

Kiana's face softened. "Okay, Professor D! Sign me up!"

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Kiana Walters walked into the History of Magic classroom. Her new class would be taking place here. She was told not to tell anyone about it -- the purpose of this class wasn't to exclude people, but it may be hard for some students to accept.

She looked around. There were 17 chairs, arranged in a circle. One other student was there so far. Kiana recognized her as a Hufflepuff. Kiana went and sat next to her.

"I'm Kiana," she introduced herself. 

Minnie chose that minute to enter the classroom. "Hullo Kiana, Charlotte. You two are the first to arrive."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Really Minnie? I didn't notice," she said sarcastically.

Minnie gave Charlotte a dirty look, before exiting the room.

Kiana looked at the strange girl. "What's going on with you and Minnie? I thought she disliked me, but she must really despise you…"

"Oh," the girl said, "Minnie has always been on my case. Today, she gave me a week's worth of detention. She still owes me from two weeks ago too!"

By now, more students began to arrive. Kiana looked surprised when James, Michael, Sirius, Remus, and Thomas entered the room. Minnie actually helped to select them?

Lily ran into the room, out of breath. She sat right next to Kiana.

"What's going on?" Kiana asked.

"I had to help Bella set up for tomorrow," Lily whispered, making sure that the Marauders couldn't hear. However, she should have been paying more attention to someone else…

"So, is it all ready?" asked Kiana.

"Yeah. I timed it perfectly."

"Lily," Kiana said, "you are the best!"

Minnie entered the room again, and a deep silence fell over the pupils. Among them, most were Gryffindors.

"All right," Minnie began, "we can begin. Today, we are going to focus on getting to know our fellow group members. So, I am going to partner you up with someone. But you are not allowed to exchange names. You can exchange stories, you can tell your partner stuff about you -- favorite foods, favorite class, etc. -- but do not include your name. We will learn names next class. By the way, the next few classes are cancelled. The next class is on November 2nd."

The blonde Hufflepuff raised her hand. "Why, Minnie, are you canceling the class that we all signed up for?"

Minnie looked at the girl with strong dislike. "I can not disclose that information at this time. Now, to pair people up…"

Minnie McGonagall paired up James with a Ravenclaw girl. Sirius was paired up with 'the blonde Hufflepuff'. Remus was paired up with a boy who was in Ravenclaw, as was Thomas. Michael was paired up with a Hufflepuff boy. Lily was paired with an intelligent Ravenclaw. Kiana (bless her poor soul) was paired up with an airheaded Hufflepuff bimbo. No Slytherins were in the class.

Kiana walked over, grudgingly, to her partner. "Hullo," she said.

"HELLO!" said the girl excitedly, as if she had just had WAY too much caffeine. "What's YOUR name?"

Kiana rolled her eyes. "We are not allowed to tell until next class."

"OKEY DOKEY!" shouted the bimbo. "One time, at the mall…"

Kiana tuned this girl out, as she began a sequence of incredibly long, stupid, and boring stories. She was doing a lot worse than Sirius…

"So, Minnie doesn't like you either?" Sirius asked, beaming. "Me too!"

The Hufflepuff smiled. "Yeah, what a coincidence. What did you do to make her dislike you so much?"

"I plastered her wall with my detention slips. And then I plastered her living quarters. And then, I painted her room hot pink -- "

"Really?" asked the girl, who was laughing. "You're the one that painted her room? What did she say?"

"Well, she asked if I painted her room hot pink. And I said no -- I painted it a mixture of hot white and hot red."

The girl burst out into laughter. "That's hilarious," she said. Sirius beamed in response. 

"Well, what about you?" Sirius asked. "Why doesn't she like -- "

Minnie chose this minute to cut off Sirius. "Class is dismissed. You will be walked to your common rooms by a prefect," she pointed out 6 prefects, "And no talking!"

The class dismissed in silence, except for one Sirius threw a dungbomb at Minnie's head. But he ran away, silently and quickly.

The five Marauders and two others walked into the common room, and up their respective staircases, to their dorms. Lily and Kiana fell asleep, right away, as did the Marauders. It was a long and tiring day.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Sirius Black awoke the next morning, eager to start the day. He yawned, as he stretched his arms out above his head. 

Climbing out of his warm bed, Sirius quickly dressed, and walked to the door. He stepped underneath the door -- 

And a bucket of paint fell onto his head. 

Now, Sirius wasn't very happy about this. Especially since it was pink. Sirius Orion Black, prankster supreme, was covered in pink paint. Pink, of all colours! If the paint were blue, or green, it wouldn't have mattered much. But such a feminine colour -- Sirius shuddered at the thought.

He would shower -- but of course, it was too late. James had taken over the showers, and that meant that Sirius wouldn't be able to shower until midmorning break.

Sirius groaned, as he walked to the Great Hall. People were giving him stares, and laughing. "Pink," they would say. "Sirius Black, in pink!"

And Sirius groaned once again once he reached the Great Hall. In pink paint, it said 'Sirius Black - Pretty in Pink'. It was signed the Venustians. Now, he was a Pinkie, and James was a Greenie. How wonderful was that?

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Bella!" Lily said laughing. "That was perfect! I am so glad you decided to change the colour. And the message -- "

Toria interrupted Lily. "The message was genius. Bella, what would the Venustians do without you?"

Bella snorted. "Probably not be able to come up with decent pranks. So, what do we have planned for the Damsels and the Serpents?"

"Er… let me see. We did the same thing to them, but we used red and gold paint. They aren't going to be very cheery this morning. Luckily, they have Charms…"

"Luckily they have Charms today?" Kiana questioned.

"In Charms," Lily continued, "they are learning the basic Cheering Charm. You don't learn the more advanced one until Third Year, but you learn a basic one this year."

The four girls looked at each other for several moments, before bursting into laughter.

"Well, I am going to get a shower," said Toria. She grabbed a towel, and disappeared into the bathroom. Several moments later, however, a scream could be heard.

The three remaining Venustians ran to the bathroom, and opened the door.

Toria stood in her bathrobe, screaming. The water pouring from the showerhead was red! And it looked like blood!

But then, the water changed to a mixture of blue and yellow -- half was one colour, the other half was the other.

Lily was shocked. "Girls, we've been… we've been…"

"Pranked," Bella said dejectedly. "How could they know we were the Venustians? We were so careful… Who could do this to us?"

And as strange as it may sound, letters began to pour out of the showerhead. 'C.A.H.' over and over came flowing out.

"Who is C.A.H.? How come they know us, but we don't know them?" Lily screamed.

And in a secret room above the showers, two girls smirked.

"That was brilliant Q," said Z.

"I know," said Q. "The best part is that our group is the only unknown group!"

"Yes," Z agreed, "we play the pranks, but don't get the pranks played on us…"

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Jules Potter sat in Transfiguration, chewing on the edge of her quill. It was a delicious Sugar Quill, from Hogsmeade. Andromada Black had sneaked into Hogsmeade the night before, and gotten her and Estella sweets galore.

"Miss Potter," McGonagall said sharply, "I am sure that the quill you are chewing on is not a Sugar Quill."

"Of course not, Professor. It is an ordinary quill. I just was thinking about what to write for the theory of transformation," Jules answered sweetly.

After McGonagall gave Jules a 'I'm sure that's exactly what you are doing' look, she continued on with her lesson. But Jules did not pay attention.

'I wonder how Andromada got to Hogsmeade last night,' she thought. 'Third Years are only allowed to go on Hogsmeade Weekends, and yesterday was Wednesday…' Jules mused while she chewed on her quill.

Minnie dismissed them, and Jules ran off in a hurry, wanting to find Andromada. She found her 'big sister' with a large group of Gryffindor Third Years.

"Young Potter!" called out Mundungus Fletcher. "How are you?"

Jules grimaced. Mundungus had been calling her 'Young Potter' since well… forever. And she would never get used to it.

"I'm fine. Andromada, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Andromada nodded, and followed Jules to a small alcove. "What's going on Jules?" she asked.

"Well, it's about the Sugar Quills. You said that you got them last night. But last night wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend…"

Andromada slapped herself in the head. "Me and my big mouth," she groaned. "I can be such an idiot sometimes."

Jules' face fell. "I understand if you don't want to explain - " she said, her voice trailing off.

"No, no. I'll tell you," said Andromada. She looked around to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation. "There is a secret passage that leads to Honeydukes. It's right over there," she said, pointing to a one-eyed witch statue.

"But how do you get in?" Jules asked, running her hand through her dark hair.

"The password is 'Dissendium', and you tap the witch when you say it," Andromada told her. "But don't go to Hogsmeade too much. I just go once every other week. If you go more, you attract too much attention."

"I promise," said Jules. "Thanks 'Drom," she said. And with that, 'Young Potter' ran off, to tell Estella.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

(Takes place in 'Other World')

The rolling mist caught more and more people every day. More Slytherins, and even a few Ravenclaws arrived.

Noelle brushed the beads of sweat off her face, as she surveyed their progress. However, their progress was nearly obsolete. Each night, as the trapped ones slept, the picture would enlarge. Noelle still didn't know what the picture was.

"I've had it!" she cried out in frustration. She had been working in the middle of the picture. Noelle stood up, and walked towards the outside. She began to colour again, when she noticed something.

Her crayon was no longer black. It was gray.

Noelle shrugged, but continued to colour. That was when a new person arrived. 

"Alexiandra?" Noelle called out, as her friend came tumbling through the air.

Alexiandra plopped on the ground, and got up shakily. "What's going on Noelle?"

Noelle shrugged. "I'm not sure. We're just… here."

"How long have you been here?" Alexiandra asked.

Scratching her head, Noelle answered, "Around a month and a half."

Alexiandra's jaw dropped. "But, I just saw you today!"

"What?" Noelle questioned her, confused. "I've been here since the First of September."

Alexiandra shook her head. "No," she said, her voice trembling. "I just saw you less than an hour ago. You couldn't have been here."

Severus walked over. "Oh, you're here now?" he asked Alexiandra.

She rolled her eyes. "No, Sev. I'm there," she said sarcastically. "How long have you been here?"

"Months," Severus answered. 

"But that's impossible," Alexiandra said, shaking her finger. "I just saw you a half hour ago!"

"No," Noelle said. "He was here before I was."

"Then what's going on?" asked Alexiandra.

No one could find an answer. That is, except for four. The two Dark Lords, Lucifer Malfoy, and Night.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Halloween is in a week!" Lily said excitedly. "I love Halloween!"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Halloween is just an excuse for Muggles to parade around, making fun of us witches."

"But you are going to the Halloween Ball, right?" Lily asked.

"There's a Ball?" Bella said, brightening up. "Oh, we have to start planning! Is it a costume ball?"

Lily stared at her friend in shock. "I thought you were against Halloween. And yes, it is a costume ball."

"I was. That is, until I heard about the Ball. Oh, we have to have the best costumes!"

"I want to be an Angel," Bella said. "Melinda has the perfect outfit for it!"

"I want to be an Princess. A medieval princess," Lily said decisively. "Can Melinda get me a dress for it?"

"Of course," Bella said, positively bubbling. "Let's write her now!"

The two girls ran to get parchment, and Bella constructed the perfect letter. They sent it off with Eris, Lily's owl.

"What should we do now?" asked Lily.

"I don't know about you, but I have Quidditch trials to attend," Bella said. The Gryffindor team had a few spots open. A Seeker, a Chaser, and a Beater had yet to be filled.

Bella grabbed her broom, and ran to the Quidditch field. Trials had already started.

"Name?" asked Molly Fitzgerald, not looking up.

"Arabella Figg," Bella answered. Molly looked up.

"Hey munchkin! You're late…"

"I know. I had to send my aunt a letter," Bella said.

"Oh. So, what position are you trying out for?" Molly asked.

"I am trying out for Seeker," Bella said proudly.

Molly let out a low whistle. "You are going to have some competition. Good Luck! I'm rooting for you!"

Bella tacked her number (54) onto the back of her robe. She then began to do some 'Visualization' exercises. She almost didn't hear her name called.

"Arabella Figg? Last call for Arabella Figg," someone called out.

Bella ran to the front of the crowd. "Here! I'm here!" she shouted, pushing her way through the many people.

"Okay, Bella. You would like to be a Seeker?" asked Andromada Black. She was holding the tryouts for Beaters and Seekers together.

"Yes," answered Bella.

"Okay, I am going to have you run the obstacle course. You dart in and out of the cones floating up there. You have to do 3 dives over the entire course. One shallow, one regular, and one steep dive. Understand?"

Bella nodded nervously. She was biting her fingernail, a terrible habit she had when she was nervous. "Yes," she said.

Bella mounted her broom, and on Andromada's whistle, she took off. She began to do the course easily, following Andromada's instructions.

However, Andromada did not inform her that the Beaters would be aiming their bludgers at her. 

Bella steered throughout the cones, and reached the other side quickly. She already had completed two dives. She still had to do a steep dive.

Bella continued to run the course, dodging the fierce bludgers. She went higher, and then went into a steep dive.

Plummeting toward the ground, Bella felt the rush of Quidditch. She came closer and closer to impact - 50 ft., 35 ft., 20 ft., 10 ft. She plummeted down further.

The spectators covered their eyes, thinking she was about to crash into the hard ground.

They thought wrong.

Bella pulled out of the dive around one foot from the ground. Andromada began to cheer and stomp her feet, as did Molly. The spectators caught their breath, and cheered wildly.

Bella walked over to Andromada and Molly. "Great job Bella!" Andromada squealed. "You're in the finals!"

Molly smiled. "As long as you can catch the snitch before the other finalist, you'll be on the team."

Bella smiled, and thanked them for their encouragement. She then walked over to the water cooler, and guzzled down half the tank. She watched the Beaters trying out. Sirius was doing a marvelous job.

"Okay, will Bella Figg and Nicholas Wetherbee please report to the Seeker area. And I am not repeating that either, Molly!" cried out Andromada Black. Molly made a face at her.

Bella skipped over to the Seekers area. Nicholas flew. "Showoff," she muttered, giving him a dirty look.

"Okay. Rules of this are easy. Whoever catches the Snitch first has a place on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Start on my whistle!" said Molly.

The two competitors shook hands briefly, and went to the center of the Trial Area. Molly blew her whistle, and Bella rose into the air.

'Where is the stupid Snitch?' Bella thought, as she scanned the sky. 'Just a glint of gold…'

Nicholas wasn't having an easy time finding the Snitch either. He instead decided to stick by Bella, to prevent her from finding it.

"Lay off!" Bella shouted, diving. Nicholas just followed her. 

And then Bella saw it. A glint of gold, right below her, a few feet down. It wasn't moving. Bella faked a look of concentration, and ascended higher into the sky. Nicholas took the bait, and went above her.

Turning suddenly, Bella descended. She went into a steep dive, doing a corkscrew to the ground. She reached her right hand out, and enclosed the Golden Snitch in her hand.

The crowd burst into applause, but Molly and Andromada were the loudest of all. She saw Sirius in the air. He had dropped his bat, to cheer for her. That didn't mean that she forgave him though…

Smiling, Bella made her way to Lily. "I made it!" she shouted.

"Now I get to announce you!" Lily shouted happily. They had to shout, for the noise was tremendous.

Bella smiled, as Andromada handed her a uniform, and a practice schedule. Bella had never been happier in her life.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Kelly Rowland was a Fifth Year Ravenclaw. She was beautiful - shimmering blonde hair that cascaded down her back; sparkling green eyes; tanned skin; a cute upturned nose; the perfect body. Kelly had the perfect grades. She was the Valedictorian of the Fifth Years. She was known as a kind person.

Kelly Rowland was not happy. Her shimmering blonde hair was now a shimmering putrid green. Her twinkling green eyes were now a twinkling green eye. Her skin was a grotesque pink colour. And her nose -- well, she didn't have one anymore. She had found herself this way when she woke up that morning. A note was found tacked on the door -- 'Courtesy of the Hogwarts Marauders'. 

After Kelly was 'repaired' by Madame Pomfrey, she called a meeting of the Ravenclaws; Fifth Years, Sixth Years, and Seventh.

"An act of war has been committed, against us. It was committed by those known as the…" Kelly cleared her throat. "Hogwarts Marauders. Now, I don't know about you all, but I refuse to stand for it. We will fight! And we will win!"

Kelly's best friend, Marissa, stood up. "Come on people! We are the smartest people in all of Hogwarts. If anyone can win this war, it's us. And if we win, these wretched pranks will stop!"

The Ravenclaws wrinkled their noses. For the past week, the Marauders have been pranking everyone, hoping to find out who C.A.H. was.

"Let's do it!" shouted Mickey Donaldson. He was the leaders of the Ravenclaws, the head of Seventh Year.

"But we need a name," Kelly reminded them.

All sat stumped, attempting to come up with a clever and quirky name. But it had to be obvious who had the name, at the same time.

A muggle-born Sixth Year was chewing something rather loudly, so the Ravenclaws were not able to concentrate. They fixed their agitated gaze upon the poor girl.

"Smarties, anyone?" the girl offered, feebly. 

"That's it!" shouted Mickey. "That's our name! The Smarties!"

Kelly's beautiful smile began to shine through. "And we can leave a pack of 'Smarties' at every prank site!"

"I call the first official meeting of the Smarties to order," said Mickey, banging his hand on a book.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

It was Halloween. Michael Barnette sat on the roof of Gryffindor Tower, staring at the sky.

It's been one year since his mother and stepfather died. One year exactly. Michael just stared at the clouds above him, knowing that they were watching down on him.

"Nothing is going to bring them back, Michael," he thought to himself. "Not praying, not hoping, not staring at the sky. It's time to move on with your life."

Giving the clouds one last look, Michael climbed down the rope that led to his window. He crept in, unnoticed. That's because everyone already left for the Halloween Ball.

Michael quickly dressed in his costume. He had decided to go as a muggle hero -- Zorro.

The halls were eerie, few fires burning. It was also a little too quiet, so Michael set off a couple of firecrackers.

Michael crept into the Great Hall, careful to stay away from McGonagall. The costume ball was a Masquerade. Everyone was incognito, all with masks. You were not allowed to unmask yourself until midnight.

However, it was fairly obvious who some people were. Some of these people included the Marauders. 

James Potter was a regal prince. (A spoiled prince at that!) Sirius Black was dressed as a devil. Remus Lupin was a chivalrous knight of the Round Table. Thomas Brooks was a secret agent. Each one of them had a mask. But at the very bottom corner, so tiny that it was barely seeable, was a red 'M'. This was how they could always tell who each other were.

Michael got bored of planning pranks. After all, one goes to a dance to dance, right? He inconspicuously backed away from the Marauders, and went to find someone to dance with.

Meanwhile, James had decided to do the same thing. He walked around, looking for a respectable partner.

And he found one. A princess, clothed dark green dress. The dress was made of green velvet, and had beautiful bell sleeves. The girl in the dress has sparkling red hair, and tanned skin.

James walked up to the princess. "Pardon me, m'lady, but would you care to dance?" he asked politely.

The princess nodded, and took his hand. In her other hand, she held the mask.

They began to waltz about the Great Hall. However, that got tiring, so they stopped in the middle, and just swayed to the music.

The princess found herself lost in the prince's arms. She felt so safe and protected there. The prince felt the same way. That is, until he found out who the princess was…

A girl bumped into the Princess, and the Princess' mask flew out of her hands. And James saw her face…

"Evans?" he shouted.

Lily's jaw dropped. "Potter? What do you think you're doing?"

James gave her a disgusted look. "Obviously getting away from you," he said, walking off.

While this happened, Sirius was dancing with a female devil.

"Would you care for punch?" Sirius asked politely.

"Why, that would be lovely," said the girl. She would've just said 'Go get it', but she didn't know who this devil was.

"Would you care to accompany me?" he continued.

The girl shrugged, and followed him to the refreshment table. Sirius reached out to get punch…

And the whole table exploded. Figuratively speaking, that is. Fillibuster's Firecrackers were lodged in to the punch, and all the food. And they all exploded.

Most of the Great Hall burst into laughter. However, the victims did not. On the contrary, they ran as quickly as they could out of the Great Hall, with their dates (if any).

Sirius laughed, and his 'Devil Women' grinned. "Do you know who did this?" he asked.

The girl smiled. "A Hufflepuff, I heard," she said, rather smug.

Sirius' eyebrows shot to his hairline. "A Hufflepuff? Who?"

"A Hufflepuff by the name of Charlie Hunter."

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

As all good things (or in James' case, bad things) end, so did the Halloween Ball. The pupils of Hogwarts awoke the next morning, eager for their day of nothingness. Classes had been canceled, since they had been out so late.

Sirius spent the entire morning trying to find out who Charlie Hunter was. After all, he may be behind 'C.A.H.' Needless to say, Sirius did not succeed in his quest. He had come close though. He had found a Hufflepuff earlier that morning…

"Do you know who Charlie Hunter is?" he asked the boy.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Doesn't everyone know Charlie? I mean, seriously."

"I don't. Now, who is Charlie?"

The boy looked at Sirius. "If you want to know that badly, find out for yourself," he said, walking off.

Sirius shook his head. He shouldn't have let that boy walk off. He thought of this over and over again at dinner that night. However, his train of thoughts couldn't last for long. Someone just had to go and interrupt him.

Around 50 firecrackers went off, and a banner dropped from the ceiling. The banner read 'Hufflepuff for the Quidditch Cup', and in parentheses below it, it said 'You know we're going to win it. Don't even deny it!' Then, a parade of dancing monkeys, bears, and elephants paraded into the Great Hall.

Minnie stalked over to the Hufflepuff Table. "CHARLIE HUNTER!" she shouted, her nostrils flaring. 

Sirius stood on the table. Finally, he would learn the identity of the 'Charlie Hunter' fellow. His eyes followed Minnie, as she walked to the very end of the table.

"CHARLIE!" Minnie shouted once again.

"Who me?" called out a voice at the end of Hufflepuff table.

And then Sirius caught sight of Charlie Hunter, the mythical prankster who had 'livened up' the Ball.

And Sirius Black fell off the table.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"The tides are in motion, my Lord," said Vanter, bowing.

Voldemort tapped his fingers together, his red eyes gleaming. "I see. Dkembvare left for America today, correct?"

Vanter bowed his head. "Yes, my Lord. He left at sunrise."

"Good, good," came Voldemort's response. 

"And, my Lord, Night is here to see you."

Voldemort looked surprised. "Well, send her in. Send her in!"

Night walked briskly into the chamber. "No time for hello's, Voldie," she said. Voldemort made a face. He hated when his name was mocked. But he couldn't kill Night like he killed all others who ridiculed him. "I must be at the throne in 10 minutes. But I must speak."

"Speak," Voldemort said, waving his hand. "By all means, speak."

Night pulled a parchment from midair. "This is the most recent prophecy of Fate," she said. "And the Evil Powers that Be are having a hard time on keeping those in the Other World…"

Voldemort began to read the parchment.

__

'None shall stop Fate,

for Fate alone

is the Inevitable'.

Voldemort dropped the parchment he had been reading. "What? We had a deal! You keep them trapped, as long as I get them there."

"Volde, don't start with me. Stupid Dawn has talked with the Good Powers that Be. And they aren't very happy. Now, the Good are quite powerful, and can do many things. They have the power to override my doing, and this includes releasing the trapped. So, I suggest you strengthen the spell, as soon as possible."

"I shall do that."

"And another thing," she said. "The spell you used has a backdoor."

Voldemort stuttered. "What? But how? That's impossible!"

"Voldemort, shut up. Each spell has the potential of being undone. One came quite close to it today. I am not sure who," she said, answering Voldemort's next question, "But if you want to prevent it, you should come up with a new spell."

"But of course, Night."

"Very well. Now, I must go and take my rightful throne of the Skies. Au revoir, my dear Voldemort. And a final warning -- not all are trapped forever."

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

A/N: Well, that's Chapter 3 for you. As you can tell, I was eager to finish. I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed at the end. So, there was a lot, right? We had Quidditch, a Ball, a few pranks tossed in here and there, and a little on Voldemort's plans. 

Next Chapter:

Expect a Quidditch game, pranks, a group unveiled, pranks, Sirius almost having a heart attack, pranks, and a little more on the people trapped in the 'Other World'. And don't forget pranks! Don't worry, people, there will be more. It's just that I have a temporary brain freeze now. I'm not sure when it will be up, but it will be up before Thanksgiving (at the very latest).

Now, I need you people to review! Comments, Suggestions, Ideas (pranks are needed), Constructive Criticism… anything! Thanks to bunny chan, for reviewing, and posting the last two chapters of **'The Marauding Five - Year Five**' and '**James and the Unogua Board**'. Very good stories, by the way. I highly recommend them.

I also have something to ask. Would you all like me to end the whole entire series like the books (James and Lily dead, Sirius in Azkaban, etc.) or come up with my own ending. I have two workable endings, so let me know what you would prefer, because I am going to start tying up loose ends (such as Wormtail). It's up to you all!

Thanks for reading!

****

~Noelle


	4. Before the Awakening

A/N: Hey everyone! This is the fourth installment of the story. Let's see… we find out about 'Charlie Hunter'. We will have the first Quidditch game of the season. And, uh… something is going to happen to Jules. No, she is not going to die, bunny chan! So you can't hurt me! Nyah Nyah Nyah Nyah Nyah! Without further ado, here is Chapter 4.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

MY2 ~ The Great Prank War

By Noelle

Chapter 4: Before the Awakening

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

__

I looked above the other day

Cuz I think I'm good and ready for a change

I live my life by the moon

If it's high play it low, if it's harvest go slow and if it's full, then go

But after midnight morning will come

And the day will see if you're gonna get some

~Turn off the Light

Nelly Furtado

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

As all good things (or in James' case, bad things) end, so did the Halloween Ball. The pupils of Hogwarts awoke the next morning, eager for their day of nothingness. Classes had been canceled, since they had been out so late.

Sirius spent the entire morning trying to find out who Charlie Hunter was. After all, he may be behind 'C.A.H.' Needless to say, Sirius did not succeed in his quest. He had come close though. He had found a Hufflepuff earlier that morning…

"Do you know who Charlie Hunter is?" he asked the boy.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Doesn't everyone know Charlie? I mean, seriously."

"I don't. Now, who is Charlie?"

The boy looked at Sirius. "If you want to know that badly, find out for yourself," he said, walking off.

Sirius shook his head. He shouldn't have let that boy walk off. He thought of this over and over again at dinner that night. However, his train of thoughts couldn't last for long. Someone just had to go and interrupt him.

Around 50 firecrackers went off, and a banner dropped from the ceiling. The banner read 'Hufflepuff for the Quidditch Cup', and in parentheses below it, it said 'You know we're going to win it. Don't even deny it!' Then, a parade of dancing monkeys, bears, and elephants paraded into the Great Hall.

Minnie stalked over to the Hufflepuff Table. "CHARLIE HUNTER!" she shouted, her nostrils flaring. 

Sirius stood on the table. Finally, he would learn the identity of the 'Charlie Hunter' fellow. His eyes followed Minnie, as she walked to the very end of the table.

"CHARLIE!" Minnie shouted once again.

"Who me?" called out a voice at the end of Hufflepuff table.

And then Sirius caught sight of Charlie Hunter, the mythical prankster who had 'livened up' the Ball.

And Sirius Black fell off the table.

Okay, so Sirius didn't exactly see Charlie. He just saw Charlie's blonde head. And then, James thought it would be funny to trip him, so he never got to see him. However, Sirius did get to pour a bowl of gravy on James' head. That is always an enjoyable occurrence.

Sirius refused to speak to James for the rest of the day. After all, he messed up Sirius' chance of seeing Charlie. 

"Sirius," James panted, running after Sirius, who had just exited the Great Hall.

Sirius did not acknowledge his presence.

"Sirius! You're being a prat! What does it matter, about who Charlie Hunter is anyway? Sirius?"

For some reason, Sirius had a funny feeling that 'Charlie Hunter' was going to end up being a big deal.

* * * * * * *

Trudging to the History of Magic classroom on Tuesday night, Sirius didn't even talk. He was too hungry. Minnie had assigned him detention, but he couldn't have a nighttime detention due to the class, so she gave it to him during dinner. He didn't even get to eat!

Sirius sat down next to Michael and Remus, looking down. Minnie walked in, and told them to be quiet. This was not a rare occurrence. Minnie always told them to be quiet.

"Tonight," Minnie said. "We will learn names of the others. Now, I want you to just say a few things about yourself when I call your name. First, Michael Barnette."

Michael waved to everyone. "I'm Michael, and I pride myself on being a nuisance to Minnie here," he said. The class laughed, except for Minnie who scowled him.

"Sirius Black," she continued.

Sirius looked up. "Sirius is hungry," he said. This earned a few laughs and a severe look from Minnie. 

"Albert Derwin," Minnie called out. 

Albert grinned. "I'm Albert, and I think Transfiguration is the worst subject in all of Hogwarts -- no, in all the world!"

Minnie's fists clamped together, and her mouth became tight. "Lily Evans," she said, through clenched teeth.

Lily smiled. "I am Lily. I agree with Albert. I also agree with Sirius -- I'm hungry too. And I, like Michael, pride myself on being a nuisance."

The class began to laugh again. Minnie became even more agitated, if that's possible. "Meghan Gingham," she said.

The Hufflepuff bimbo stood up. "Like, my name is Meghan. And I, like, am beautiful. But I'm sure that you, like, already knew that."

A blonde girl burst out laughing at this. Meghan shot her a dirty look before sitting down.

Minnie looked at the next name, and groaned. "Charlotte Hunter," she said.

The blonde girl who had earlier laughed stood up. "Hullo! I pride myself on turning Minnie into an animal, usually a farm animal, at least once a week. But sometimes more. And Minnie, the name's Charlie!"

Sirius fell out of his chair. "You… You… You're Charlie?"

The girl looked at Sirius. "Yes. What's it to you?" she said, in a clear American accent.

"But… but… you can't be. Charlie's a guy!"

"No, Charlie isn't!" the girl snapped. "Charlie is a girl, and Charlie is standing right here in front of you!"

Sirius stared at the 'imposter' stonily. "Charlie is a guy's name."

Charlie stared right back at him. "Well, Sirius is a star. And besides, Charlie is short for Charlotte. Now, I'm outta here. I can't put up with this kind of abuse!" And with that, Charlie Hunter, the blonde, petite Hufflepuff, walked out of the room. Not before throwing a dungbomb at Sirius' head, mind you. Also, not before turning Minnie into a pig.

Sirius was speechless. Charlie Hunter was a girl? 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

On Wednesday morning, Charlie had nothing better to do, so she went to the library. She wanted to research pranks. The nerve of Sirius Black, insulting her! Oh, was he going to get it…

"Hey Charlie," said Rhiane Richards. Rhiane was a Ravenclaw, who was fairly quiet. But if you got her mad… that's another story. Elyssa Vanderbelt also sat at the table. She chose to not talk today though. Elyssa wasn't really a 'morning person'.

"Pass me that book," Charlie said. Rhiane rolled her eyes. Charlie had never been one for manners. Nevertheless, Rhiane handed Charlie 'A Thousand and One and a Third Ways to Curse Your Enemies and Friends'. It was a marvelous book, complete with detailed explanations. It even had pictures!

Charlie flipped through the book nonchalantly, looking for the most grotesque picture. Sirius Orion Black only deserved that much…

"So, how's your mum?" Elyssa asked, hoping to start a conversation.

"Oh, she's fine. She's happy to be living in America again. She never wanted to move here to begin with, but because of Mark's job…"

"Oh that's right," Rhiane said knowingly. "So, they separated how long ago?"

"Two weeks ago. I never liked him though. There's just a thing about the third stepfather -- I don't really know. They're just… not good," Charlie said, not particularly paying attention to what she was saying.

And then, Charlie found the perfect picture. Which of course, led to the perfect prank. Which led to the perfect payback. Which led to the perfect blackmail picture. It was a cycle, really.

Charlie's mouth curved into a 'sinister' smile, which could rival that of a 'Marauding Grin'. "Hey Rhiane," she said, "what do you think of this?" She handed Rhiane the book.

Rhiane wrinkled her nose. "Looks awfully cruel. Who's it for?"

Charlie's grin grew wider, if that was possible. "Sirius Black".

Rhiane snorted. "Then by all means, go ahead…" She handed the book to Elyssa. "What do you think?"

Elyssa smiled. "That prat deserves it. You know, last week he and his friends pranked Kelly Rowland really bad. She never did anything to him! But she will now…" Elyssa said vaguely.

"So, did you Ravenclaws decide to enter the War?" asked Charlie. She was very curious about the whole 'War' process. But even Elyssa couldn't catch the meaningful glance she shot at Rhiane.

"Yes. But we still need something groundbreaking to do. So many things have been done. Especially by the Venustians and C.A.H."

"Don't I know it," muttered Charlie. "Don't I know it…"

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" someone said.

Bella Figg rolled over, ignoring the constant beeping.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" the voice said louder. 

Bella continued to ignore it.

"Okay, that's it. I tried to be nice, but now - "

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella screamed. The 'Voice', also known as James Potter, had poured ice cold water on her head. "That was mean!"

James grinned from his perch on the night table. "What can I say?" he said mockingly. "I'm a mean person."

"I'm going back to sleep!" Bella said angrily, containing herself. How she would just love to punch James in the nose…

"And miss our first Quidditch game?" James asked.

Bella fell to the ground. "What?" she asked, from the floor.

"Quidditch game. It's in, oh, 20 minutes," James said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?" screeched Bella. She began to run out of the room. James slowly followed behind her.

He didn't mention that she was still in her pajamas.

* * * * * * *

It was cold out, although it was only November. Bella shivered, as she tucked herself between James and Sirius. Even though they were at war, she was cold. And she couldn't be at war with them if she died of frostbite, could she?

"Okay team," said Molly Fitzgerald. "It's our first game. And we are going to win! That is, if we play like we practiced. James, Gwyn, and I will start with a Hawkshead Formation, and move to a Duck formation after that. All right with you guys?"

Gwyneth Baker nodded, while James called out, "Aye Aye Captain!"

With a small smile, Molly continued on. "Christopher? I want you to aim for their Seeker and Beaters only. 'Drom? You aim for their Chasers."

"Got it," Andormada Black said softly. She was tired, because some people were quite noise last night, having a 'Pre-Victory' party. She glared at Sirius and James evilly.

"Bella? I want you to catch the Snitch. Now, you know how to do a Wronski, right?"

Bella nodded, mutely. It was too cold to talk. 

"Okay. I want you to do it if you are in dire need of it. If not, we'll save it for the Slytherins. Does everyone understand what they're doing?"'

The seven Quidditch players nodded, and grabbed their brooms. All were top of the line, of course. They then silently walked out of the locker rooms, onto the field.

The sound was deafening. In fact, Bella had to plug her ears, it was so noisy. The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors screamed their consent at their heroes. Sure, the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins booed, but the boos could barely be heard.

Bella looked around, as Lily announced her name. She waved at her friend, in the Commentating Booth. Remus and Michael were with Lily. They eagerly gave Bella thumbs-up. She grinned in response. It looks like war can divide everything but Quidditch.

Andromada came over and elbowed Bella, and told her that it was time to play. Bella nodded, and walked to the center of the field.

She watched as Molly and the Hufflepuff Captain, Randall Burns, shook hands.

And then, the game was on.

Madame Hooch blew her whistle, and Bella rose into the steadily. She searched for a glint of gold. The other Seeker was on the other side of the field.

Bella didn't see anything, so she decided to watch the game. Usually, the Snitch liked to mingle about with the players.

James, Molly, and Gwyn were in their formation, and fast approaching the goal. Molly passed James the Quaffle, and he threw it…

"GOAL!" Lily cried out energetically. "Gryffindor is first on the board…"

Bella decided to go searching for the Snitch again. The other Seeker had made no progress.

Suddenly, a bludger came racing out of nowhere. Bella froze.

__

Oh gosh. My life is over. And I never even got to kiss a guy yet. Except for that one guy… but he doesn't count. And neither does that other one. Or that one… Nevermind that. I'll die without getting married. And without getting that cottage in the countryside and apartment in the city. And I'll die without having Hunter, Celeste, and Faye. Oh, where did I go wrong? Shoot. I'll die without turning in the Transfiguration homework. And I won't get to see Minnie's face when she finds out that I'm dead. Oh, no!

Zooming out of nowhere, Sirius flew over, and knocked the bludger, before the impact. Bella could hear the crack of the bat echoing in her mind.

Sirius had saved her.

She flew off, not thanking him. She just had to end this game now. And then, she saw it -

A glint of gold.

The Snitch.

And unfortunately, the Hufflepuff Seeker also noticed it. Both began to zoom towards the center of the field. The Beaters stopped beating, and the Chasers stopped chasing. There was no sound, for everyone held his or her breath.

Bella and the other girl reached the Snitch when it suddenly spiraled downward. With a grim face, Bella did a downward Corkscrew, chasing after it. So did the other Seeker.

Bella reached out her hand, as far as she could. She could almost grasp the Snitch. Just a little further… Just a tad bit…

And Bella's hand clasped around the Snitch's wing.

The other Seeker grasped the other wing of the Snitch at the same time.

Landing gracefully on the ground, both girls refused to let go of the Snitch. Their teammates surrounded them, encouraging them to hold on to it.

"Hunter and Figg both caught the Snitch, and at the same time," Lily said, sounding confused. "Who won?"

Madame Hooch flew down, landing in the middle. "Who caught it first?"

The Gryffindor team shouted, "Bella!" while the Hufflepuff shouted 'Charlie!'.

Professor Dumbledore strode onto the field, followed by Professors Sprout and McGonagall. They pulled Madame Hooch off to the side, where they conversed. Moments later, they all walked to the crowd.

All stood with bated breath, wondering the outcome. This had to be some kind of record or something. Professor Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak. Many sucked in their breath, waiting for his ruling.

"It's a tie," he said shortly, taking the Snitch.

Immediately, there were protests. The teams, the fans, everyone, began to argue.

That is, except for Arabella Figg and Charlotte Hunter.

"That was good flying," Charlie said admiringly. "You almost had me."

"You're not so bad yourself, hot shot," Bella shot back.

The girls shook hands, before walking off to their respective Locker Rooms.

Lily sat in the Commentators Box, utterly confused. "And for the first time in the history of Hogwarts, we have a tie, at 370 points each," she said. "A tie."

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Jules Potter looked cautiously over her shoulder, as she crept toward the one-eyed witch. There was no telling where Filch was. Or that mangy cat either.

As soon as she was in the tunnel, Jules breathed in a deep sigh of relief. Ever since recent attacks, the security had been raised. That meant teachers and staff members were lurking about, trying to catch the troublemakers. Jules ran through the tunnel. She had to get back quickly, before McGonagall realized she was gone.

After what seemed like ages, Jules reached the end of the long tunnel. She ran up the steps, and hit her head on the trap door. With an 'Oomph!' she continued on.

Jules ran out of Honeydukes, when the coast was clear. She had to visit Zonkos, to get some new 'tools'. 

Jules walked silently, taking a minute to observe the harvest moon above her. It was beautiful. Yet, Jules couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong.

Jules had reached the door when she heard a loud bang, followed by screaming.

Jules whirled around on her heel, and began to run towards the source of the screams. They originated from the Three Broomsticks.

An attack.

Luckily, Jules had her wand. She grabbed it out of her cloak pocket, and lurked in the shadows. She heard someone scream the Killing Curse, and she heard a body drop to the ground. More screams could be heard.

Jules peeked in the doorway. A group of around 10 Death Eaters had encircled the patrons. They were cornered, and had nowhere to run.

'Okay,' Jules thought. 'You can do this'. She took a deep breath, before leaping into view. 

"Stupefy!" she shouted, pointing her wand at the closest Death Eater. He fell to the ground, stunned. Jules then leapt back into the shadows.

"Where did that come from?" asked a Death Eater nervously. He was obviously a newcomer.

"I'm not sure," said another. "Voldemort said that he would send Elites if we needed them. Perhaps we should ask…"

"Quiet you fool!" a woman shouted. She held up her hand. "I am in charge. Now, you two can go look out there."

Grumbling, the two Death Eaters began to walk outside. Jules backed herself against the wall, as if trying to be a part of it. Luckily, it was dark outside, and she was barely visible. 

"Do you see anyone, Marv?" asked one Death Eater.

"No. It was probably just nothing. Let's go back ins - AHHHH!" he shouted.

The other Death Eater spun around to find a black cat. "It's a cat, Marv," he said.

Marv trembled. "It's a black cat. It's an omen!"

Jules took her chance. "Expelliarmus!" she shouted, pointing her wand at Marv. His wand flew through the air, on top of the roof. "Stupefy!" Marv dropped to the ground.

Suddenly, Jules felt two arms wrap around her; one pinning her arms, the other covering her mouth. She struggled against it, but the more she would squirm, the tighter her captor would hold her.

The man leaned forward, as if to whisper in Jules' ear. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, and tingled. "Don't you know," he said softly, "that little girls shouldn't be out after dark?" Jules stopped squirming, so he held her loosely. "Anything can happen, you know…"

Jules took this opportunity to stomp on his foot as hard as she could. She had taken self-defense classes before, and knew what to do. She kneed him in the groin.

The man doubled over in pain. "Don't you know," Jules said mockingly, "that big boys should mess around with little girls that know karate?" She then took her wand, which she had earlier dropped, and stunned him.

Yet, the crisis was not over. Jules crept to the doorway, and listened in.

"Where are they?" asked the women in charge. "It's not that hard to kill someone!"

The others agreed with her, looking down. She looked at each sharply. 

Jules quickly did a head count. There were seven Death Eaters, eight patrons, and one dead person.

'But why haven't they killed the rest of them?' Jules asked herself. 'Perhaps it's bait. But for who?'

The leader answered her question. "Have you made contact with Hogwarts?"

One spoke up. "Yes, my mistress. We have alerted Michael Barnette. He is the one we seek, is he not?"

Jules sucked her breath in. They were after her brother. She trembled with trepidation. He couldn't be that stupid to come, could he?

'Well,' Jules answered herself, 'he is a Potter. And Potters are always stubborn…'

Thinking quickly, Jules crouched in the doorway. She then whispered, 'Petrificus Totalus', aiming the spell at the leader. She fell to the ground, rigid. Jules then leapt into open view, and began shouting every spell she could think of.

Within minutes, all of the Death Eaters were down. However, Jules forgot about her 'friends' outside. Jules was untying the last person when they entered the tavern.

"Hello, little girl," said Marv, smiling sinisterly. Jules froze.

The other cracked his knuckles, before bringing out his wand. "Goodbye," he said. 

The next moments were in slow motion, for Jules. The man shouted 'Avada Kedavra'. Jules saw the flash of green light rushing toward her. Death was rushing toward her. She couldn't move. She could only close her eyes. She braced herself for the impact…

But it did not come. Jules opened her eyes tentatively, and gasped. Standing in front of her was an apparition of some sort. And in front of him were two dead Death Eaters.

"But…but…but…" Jules stuttered.

The apparition smiled. "But what Jules?"

"Who are you?" she blurted out.

The apparition chuckled. "I am sure that you have heard of me. Hopefully. After all, I am your ancestor…" At this, Jules sputtered. Yet, the apparition continued on. "I am Sir Godric Gryffindor."

At this, Jules choked. "You can't be!" she said.

Godric smiled. "I assure you," he said, "I am. Now, you must go back to Hogwarts. I am sure that everyone is worried about you. We'll talk another time."

Jules looked questionably at Godric. "What about the Death Eaters?"

"They have already been taken care of," he answered, gesturing towards the now tied up Death Eaters. "I do not want you to walk to Hogwarts. By now, you are a name on their Hit List." He handed her a ring. Jules put on the ruby ring, and she felt herself shimmering away. She closed her eyes.

When she reopened them, Jules found herself in front of the doors of Hogwarts. She opened them silently, and stepped inside --

To a whole crowd of people, wearing a mixture of expressions on their faces.

"Miss Potter," said Professor Dumbledore, "come with me." Jules nodded mutely, and followed him to his office. Minnie was waiting up there.

"Now, would you care for a Lemon Drop," asked Professor Dumbledore, "before you tell me what happened tonight?"

"Like why you went off campus after dark, which is strictly against school policy," Minnie scowled. 

Jules sighed, and began to tell her story. She left out the part about Godric, but by the twinkle in Professor Dumbledore's eyes, she guessed he already knew somehow.

"That is all Miss Potter. Thank you for your time," he said amiably. Jules stood up to leave. 

"And Jules…" said Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes sir?"

"Be careful. I am guessing that you are not the Dark Side's favorite person at the moment. In fact, I believe you to be in the same boat as your brother. Good night."

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Michael and James waited in the Gryffindor Common Room for their sister to return. First, they just sat. Then, they paced. Then, they began to pull out their hair.

Eventually, Jules did arrive, to save them from the horrible fate of baldness.

"Hey sis," Michael whispered. He wasn't really sure of what to say now.

James did. "So, you're on Voldemort's Hit List, I hear?" he inquired.

Jules turned red. "Leave me alone James," she said, trying to walk off. 

James held out his arm, blocking her. "What do you think you were doing? You could have been killed!"

Fire flashed in Jules' sapphire eyes. "I knew what I was doing!" she said. "And I am not dead! Don't bother with the what-ifs and could-haves. It's over and done with now, James."

James stared at his sister wordlessly, before walking off. Michael remained.

"Looks like me and you aren't that different," he said. "Both of us are amazingly good looking. And we are both incredibly intelligent. And we are both wanted dead by many people… but hey, it doesn't matter that much when so many others love us," he said good-naturedly.

Jules smiled. "Just many love us? I was thinking tons…"

Michael chuckled, before shooing Jules off to bed. He then curled up in an armchair, and stared at the moonlit grounds.

'I'll protect her', he promised himself. 'I will'. He watched as the moon rose higher in the sky.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Night raised the Moon into its final position. She overlooked the Earth.

As Dawn had her canvas, Night had an orb. This orb was not an ordinary Divination crystal ball. This orb could see any person at any time. Night used this to her advantage, and would report any incidents to Voldemort. She had already alerted him of that Potter brat.

Night smiled evilly at her hand. She was staring at her ring. It was a large green gemstone, and it would pulse along with Night. In it, she held all the power she needed to help contain those in the 'Other World'. Of course she couldn't keep them there indefinitely -- she wasn't holding the people. No, she was holding the 'Other World' in her ring. And as long as she had the ring, the 'Other World' would remain.

Waving her hands over her orb, Night laughed sinisterly. One day, the world would be hers. One day… one night…

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

*okay, this is the evil Noelle in this scene, the one still in the Real World.

"I told you no to attack!" Noelle barked. She was in the chamber of the great Lord Voldemort. He wasn't that great now. He cowered behind his throne, afraid of a twelve-year-old witch.

Noelle stood, and brushed her hair behind her ears. She took a deep breath, exhaling loudly. She lifted her chin into the air, and closed her eyes.

"Voldemort," she breathed, "I cannot deal with this now. I will contact you later. But just in case you were curious, the plan is now cancelled."

Voldemort peeked out from behind the throne. "What?" he squeaked.

"The timing is off. The plan is off. I'm off," she said, and with that, Noelle disapparated away.

As soon as Noelle was gone, Voldemort scurried out from his hiding place. He then sat on his throne, and acted as if nothing happened. 

But then, he stood up, and walked to an armoire in the corner of the room. Checking over his shoulder to make sure no one was looking, Voldemort took out an outfit and quickly put it on.

Voldemort was a ballerina. He wore a skin-tight pink leotard, and pink tights. He had pink ballet shoes and wore a wreath of flowers on his head.

Voldemort danced around to Swan Lake, rather clumsily. He had never been talented at anything. He grew bored with it, and decided to write a letter.

__

Dear Santa,

I have been a very good boy this year. So good that I deserve a lot from you. So, let's cut to the chase. I want a Hand of Glory for Christmas. And if you could, an archive of the Barney videotapes. They are so lovely, are they not? And if it isn't too much trouble, I would love to be the ruler of the world. I'm not asking for much! I expect it all underneath my tree on Christmas.

Love,

Voldemort.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Lily Evans walked through the halls briskly. Unfortunately, James Potter caught up to her.

"Evans," he said coldly, grabbing her arm.

Lily spun around, and slapped James. She was not in the mood to deal with him at the moment. Heck, she was never in the mood to deal with him. But now, it was worse. Toria had just fallen victim to a prank. And she had an idea of who was behind it…

"You," she said coldly. "Let me warn you. You better watch your back. After what you did to Toria…"

James looked at her confused. "What I did to Toria?"

Lily glared at him. "What you and your friends did to her."

"I didn't do anything to her! And it's more like what you did to Sirius!"

"What happened to Sirius?" Lily asked curiously.

James snorted. "You should know. You did it to him! You and your friends!"

"I didn't do anything, and neither did we. We are innocent, for once."

"Then who was it?" James challenged her.

"Potter, I don't know. We didn't do anything to Sirius. We would have done it to all of you."

James wrinkled his forehead. "You would have, wouldn't you?"

Lily nodded. "And I'm sure you would have done the same with us… You know Potter, I reckon someone is out to get us all."

James nodded. "C.A.H."

"Yes. But who's C.A.H.? That's the question. Now, James, don't get me wrong. I still hate you with a passion. You're worse than green beans. You're worse than Transfiguration homework. Heck, you're almost worse than Petunia…"

"Get on with it, Venustian," James snarled.

"Okay. You're the Marauders. I'm the Venustians. I think that we should team up until we find out who C.A.H. is."

James furrowed his eyebrow. "You mean call a truce? And share information and stuff like that?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "No Potter, I mean let's go eat broccoli together. Yes Potter. Gosh, I don't even know why I suggested it…" She began to walk away.

"Wait Evans," James called out. Lily spun around. "I don't think that's such a bad idea. And that's saying something, since it's coming from you. So, you share your information, and we'll share ours. But don't expect us to stop pranking you all…"

"Never Potter," she said. "Never. By the way, what happened to Sirius?"

James grinned. "He is now a prominent member of the women community. He got turned into a drag queen sometime last night, but didn't realize it until he was in the Great Hall. You should have seen his face!"

Lily giggled. "I wish!"

"What happened to Toria?" James asked.

Lily grinned. "I can't tell you. That's a secret!" She then ran off, leaving James standing alone. All alone, with hot pink skin and purple polka-dots covering him, that is.

"EVANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

*takes place in 'Other World'.

Noelle shivered. The fog had grown cold in the past month or so. She supposed that it was around November or December. She wasn't quite sure. Severus was right -- you did lose a sense of time.

The world was incredibly strange. It was vast, extending as far as the eye could see. A rolling fog enveloped it in its cold. And yet, you could always see the moon. That's how Noelle was able to tell which time of the month it was. She was guessing that it was around November 29th or 30th.

Noelle had been colouring nonstop for the past 38 hours. She did not sleep. She just worked feverishly. She couldn't take being in this place any more!

Noelle crumbled to the ground, and sobbed. This place was meant to break people down. And it had broken down the strongest of heart and mind.

"I can't do this!" Noelle screamed, flinging her crayon. The crayon sailed through the air, and landed outside of the lines. It landed on the point.

And it disappeared.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

A/N: Well, that's it everyone! Next chapter should be up soon, since I started working on it by accident. You see, I started to make the chapter for December, and I realized that I completely forgot about November, so I had to do a lot of editing and cut and pasting, and this is the final product. I hope you liked it.

I don't want to give anything away about the next chapter, but it is going to be vital for the story, and I suggest that you read it.

Now, I am going to reinstate my recommendation policy. If you want to read a good Lily/James love/hate fic, go and read 'Lily and James' by Emily Vanchi. It's humorous and incredibly well written. If you have any good stories to recommend to me, do so in your review.

Well, that's all. Next post should be around December 1 - 3. Until next time.

~Noelle 


	5. Awakenings

A/N: Okay, author here made a boo-boo. The spell that she used in the second chapter, to trap the people was wrong. She got it from a really bad translation service. The spell that was used is now **'Emprisonnez l'un intérieur les lignes'**. You will find out the English translation later in the chapter. I am incredibly stupid and sorry for the mistake.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The poem is 'The Road Not Taken' by Robert Frost and the song used is 'It Came Upon a Midnight Clear'.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

MY2 ~ The Great Prank War

By: Noelle

Chapter 5: Awakenings

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The air was cold, in both ways. Of course, it was December, meaning that it was freezing outside. Jack Frost was having a ball, bringing the snow and ice rather early this year. But also, there was another cold. The cold of a sinister evil, formulating evil plans.

Welcome to the castle of Lord Voldemort.

The castle was enormous, spreading over several hundreds of acres. It was one of the oldest castles in France. Voldemort had several castles (he chose to call them 'evil lairs') but this was one of his favorites. 

Voldemort could be found in the Throne Room. It was magnificent. The domed ceiling extended as far as the eye could see. The room was rounded, and beautifully decorated.

In this room, a meeting was taking place. A very important meeting. All of Voldemort's very important Death Eaters were attending -- Vanter, Malfoy, and Dkembvare. Voldemort sat on his throne, lazily, his feet on the table before him. He was bored out of his mind. The three faithful Death Eaters were speaking of the possible consequences of their latest evil plan. 

"Are you done yet?" Voldemort drawled. 

"We are ready to begin formulating particularly evil plans, if you are, my Lord," said Vanter.

"Good. Now, I was thinking about a plan. And I came up with the perfect plan. What if we let loose a hundred bunny rabbits into the school?"

The three Death Eaters looked at each other, clearly confused. This was their Lord's fantastic, evil idea? Bunny rabbits?

Malfoy decided to be brave. "Bunny rabbits, my Lord? Surely, there could be something else…"

Voldemort pouted for several minutes. Sure, Malfoy was right. But still, could anything be better than bunny rabbits? "Well," he said, looking out the ceiling. "They could be rabid and flesh-eating rabbits…"

The group couldn't think of a better plan. Heck, they couldn't think of any plan. So, they decided to change the topic.

"So, how are our friends in the Other World?" asked Dkembvare.

"Trapped," Voldemort answered shortly. He was still thinking of the bunny rabbits.

"Did you figure out a way to strengthen the spell yet?" asked Vanter.

"No," Voldemort pouted.

"But -- "

Suddenly, the doors burst open, and someone walked through the doors.

She was tall, and walked with the grace of a Goddess. She was pale white, and her hair was long and black. She wore a rather revealing black dress, and looked frazzled.

Voldemort sat up straight at once, taking his feet off the table. "Hello Night," he said silkily. "Do you bring me news?"

Night waltzed right up to Voldemort, and she slapped him across the face. "Oh, I bring you news, all right," she spat. "The Good Powers That Be just figured out a way to reverse the spell. If you do not strengthen it now, all your plans will fall apart."

Voldemort, held his cheek, where a red handprint was visible. "What? But… but" he stuttered. 

Dkembvare finished for him. "But that's impossible! We're evil. We're powerful. I mean, how are we supposed to drink our strawberry milkshakes if we aren't more powerful than.. than…"

"Them," Vanter said venomously.

"Well, I guess you won't. If you do not strengthen that spell by Dawn, all will be lost…" And with those words, Night disappeared.

Voldemort held his bunny close to his heart. "Oh, Mr. Poo-Poo," he whispered. "What should I do?"

The bunny answered him, "Strengthen the spell, you dimwit."

"I have it!" Voldemort shouted to his faithful subjects. "We shall strengthen the spell!"

"We know that," Dkembvare snapped. "But how?"

"Mr. Poo-Poo?" whispered Voldemort. "How should we strengthen the spell?"

"Uh, I don't know," the bunny said. "Maybe with a SPELL STRENGTHENING SPELL? Gosh Tommy, how stupid can you get?"

"With a Spell Strengthening Spell!" Voldemort shouted, after he threw Mr. Poo-Poo across the room. "Now, let us get to work…"

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Charlie Hunter strode through the halls, not a care in the world. She had gotten Sirius Black back. And she got him good! Although it was not physically painful, it was emotionally. He would never be the same. He'd be… more feminine.

Suddenly, someone reached out and grabbed her. They covered her mouth (Charlie would've bit them, but they were wearing thick gloves), and dragged her into a secret room.

"Charlie?"

"Z? Oh gosh, I thought you were Sirius Black for a minute. He's out for my blood, you know."

Z rolled her eyes. She was pretty in a conventional way. She was tall and skinny, with brown hair. Dark eyelashes framed her cinnamon brown eyes. She was a Ravenclaw, and usually kept up a studious and quiet air.

This was a façade.

The Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff were actually best friends. Not many people knew it. Especially if they knew each of them. It seemed as if they could never get along -- they were total opposites, seemingly. But this was simply not true.

"So Q," Z said teasingly. "Did you get him?"

Charlie grinned. "Why, Z, how could you ever doubt me?"

Charlie and Z together made up one of the most infamous and dangerous Prank Groups at Hogwarts…

Charlie and Z were the infamous 'C.A.H.'

Just those letters would drive fear into the hearts of people everywhere. No one knew who they were. Of course, most suspected Charlie. But the quiet Ravenclaw? The studious Ravenclaw? Never could she be a mischievous prankster! Well, that's what they thought.

Z had kept her façade up incredibly well. She was an incognito prankster, who no one would ever suspect. That is why C.A.H. was so successful.

"Charlie, there is one small problem. And I mean incredibly small. So small, we shouldn't worry about it."

"Really?" questioned Charlie. "What?"

"Well, after we got Sirius, James thought it was the Venustians. So, he went to go and yell at Lily. Meanwhile, Lily was going to visit Toria, after we got her. Well, they yelled at each other for doing the stuff, and figured out that it was us."

"By 'us', you mean 'C.A.H.', right?" Charlie asked.

"C.A.H. But they are teaming up to find out who we are. So, we should be extra careful over the next couple of weeks."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Both remained silent for a moment. Then, they spoke at the exact same time.

"Let's plan our next prank!"

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Remus Lupin walked through the halls briskly. He was a 'man with a mission' as some might say.

His mission was to investigate 'C.A.H.' Sirius had instructed him to make a list of all possible people that may be in on it. The Marauders knew that there were not many -- it would be too obvious. 

This didn't narrow the search any.

Remus had decided to first walk around Hogwarts, to find anyone who exemplifies suspicious behavior. But then of course, everyone did at Hogwarts…

He didn't notice an obese Slytherin following him -- Peter Pettigrew.

Remembering something that his mother once told him, Remus stopped. He could hear her words echoing throughout his mind. 'Build it and they will come'. 

Remus walked to a big crowd of Hufflepuffs. "Does ANYONE here," he began, "know who C.A.H. is?"

Everyone began to talk at once, saying they wish they did. Remus did not notice a petite blonde Hufflepuff duck down and crawl beneath the legs of people in the crowd. He didn't notice a brunette Ravenclaw begin to walk away rather quickly. There were too many people talking!

Sighing, Remus decided to go to the library.

Since he did not get a direct answer, Remus decided to research the mysterious group. He slowly crept into the library, trying to avoid Madame Pince. The library was musty, and rather dreary today.

Remus sat silently at a table, and took out a piece of parchment. He then took out a quill (a SugarQuill), and began to think.

Well, maybe C.A.H. stands for something. But it can stand for a lot of things. 'Conspiracy Against Hoffman' is a given, but perhaps it has another meaning. Remus mused this as he laid his head down on the table.

Remus fell asleep, still 'thinking'. 

Meanwhile, the infamous 'C.A.H.' walked into the library, and were excited to find one of the Marauders, asleep and unprotected.

"Do you see what I see Q?" asked Z.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Q asked.

Both grinning, the two girls circled around Remus. Poor Remus, who was oblivious to the terrible fate which would be bestowed to him.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Michael Barnette walked into the library. This was quite a new thing for him. He didn't exactly know that Hogwarts had a library. James had to tell him.

Michael walked along the shelf on the side, peeking through the holes. He was looking for Remus. He was also looking for a book on the Founders. He wanted to know a bit more about Godric. Godric knew everything about his life. He should be respectful, and know a little about Godric.

He ran his fingers across the long rows of books. He wasn't sure about what he was looking for. But he did know that he would know when he found it.

Michael continued to walk, and then he felt it. He felt a tingle. He turned and grabbed out the book of which he had been touching. Slowly he read the title. 'A Hero -- Sir Godric Gryffindor'.

Smiling, Michael checked the book out. This was just what he was looking for. And then, as Michael surveyed the mysterious place, he frowned.

Remus was asleep at one of the tables. And he wasn't exactly normal either…

Michael walked over to Remus and gently shook him. "Reemie? Remus, buddy?"

Remus groggily opened his weary eyes. "Michael? How are you here? You didn't even know that we had a library."

"I came to find you," Michael said quickly. "Er, Remus…"

"Yes?"

"Did something happened to your hair?" Michael blurted out.

A look of horror passed over Remus' face. "My hair!" he shrieked, grabbing a large chunk. 

Remus' hair was red and green. Christmas colours.

"Okay buddy," Michael said, breathing deeply in an attempt to calm Remus down. "What -- "

"Hark! The herald angels sing 'Glory to the newborn King;' Peace on earth and mercy mild; God and sinners reconciled. 'Joyful, all ye nations rise, Join the - "

At this, Michael couldn't take anymore. He tackled Remus out of his chair and covered his mouth. Remus continued singing though…

'Think Michael', he said to himself. 'What would you do if you couldn't stop singing? I would er… make myself stop. Yeah. By a… er… Silencing Charm!'

Michael grabbed his wand from off the floor and muttered the incantation for a Silencing Charm. He then got off Remus. Remus continued to sing, although no sound could be heard.

Gathering up his and Remus' belongings, Michael found something that wasn't there before. 

"A piece of parchment?" he said aloud. He unrolled it and read it's medieval scrawl.

'Hear Ye, Hear Ye.

By the order of C.A.H., 

Remus Jonathan Lupin

shall not stop singing 

until the finder

of this letter 

can figure out 

the code word 

of which shall make 

him stop. 

Good riddance!' 

"Oh no," Michael moaned. "Why me? Why is it always me?"

The Silencing Charm chose that moment to wear off. Michael had used a particularly weak charm, thinking that the enchantment on Remus was temporary. 

"Triumph in skies; With angelic host proclaim, 'Christ is born in Bethlehem!' Hark the herald angels sing, 'Glory to the newborn - "

"Ah," Michael said, as he tried to remember the stronger Silencing Charm. "Put a cork in it!" And with that, he placed the spell on Remus, who remained silent. 

'Well,' Michael thought, 'this should be interesting…'

* * * * * * *

If one were to search for the Marauders that night, one might find them in the 2nd Year Boys Dormitory. They would also find the Venustians. 

The two groups had decided to join forces, in order to find out who was in 'C.A.H.'. They had no clue. And with Remus silently singing, it was up to them -- James Potter, Michael Barnette-Potter, Thomas Brooks, Sirius Black, Toria Vanter, Kiana Walters, Arabella Figg, and Lily Evans. It probably didn't help that James and Lily were fighting, Toria was slightly traumatized over what happened to her (trust me, it's best not to ask), Sirius playing with dungbombs, and Bella yelling at him. Kiana, Thomas, and Michael were left to save Remus.

Kiana was sitting cross-legged on James' bed, trying to block out all of the 'distractions'. "Okay," she said, breathing deeply. "A code word…"

Michael had already showed them the letter. And then it had exploded. A self-destructible letter. How wonderful… So wonderful that it singed part of Michael's bangs.

"Well, it could be anything," said Thomas Brooks, who was sitting on top of the bureau. "But chances are that it's something that they know but we don't."

Michael was pacing the room. It was creepy to look at Remus singing, but not actually singing. "Well, it was activated by a word. But I don't think that the word is going to make him stop."

"What was the word?" Kiana asked, grabbing a parchment and quill.

"It was 'what'," Michael said.

At this, the Silencing Charm was broken, and Remus began to sing again. And loudly at that!

"Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells; Jingle All the Way…"

All in the room covered their ears, and shouted to make him stop. Toria grabbed her wand and said a particularly strong Silencing Charm. It was an advanced one that you would learn in Sixth Year.

"Thanks Toria," Lily said, rubbing her ears. "That was almost as bad as having Potter talking -- "

"Hey!" James shouted. "I have a very good voice!"

Lily stuck her tongue out at him. "Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do -- " Lily began to say, but she suddenly found that she couldn't talk. James went to make a smart remark about it, but he was unable to talk too.

Everyone stared at each other, wondering who did that. Sirius was twirling his wand. All stared at him in shock.

"They were getting annoying!" Sirius said defensively.

"Sirius Black, you are usually the instigator!" Bella said.

Sirius shrugged, and went back to toying around with a dungbomb. Bella continued to chastise him for his doings. Toria returned to being silent. The others went on trying to break the enchantment on Remus.

"I don't know!" Michael said. "He was like that when I got there. Maybe the code word is in another language!"

"Or maybe not," said a voice. Everyone stopped what they were and were not doing.

"Who said that?" Bella called out. No one answered her. "I'll give you one more chance to respond!" she said. Still, no one answered. "Very well then, I warned you. "Accio Intruder!"

A whirling sound was heard, and then Bella fell off the bed. "Get off me!" she shrieked. Smiling sheepishly, Jules Potter stood up.

"What are you doing in here, squirt?" asked Michael. Sirius took out his wand.

"Accio Invisibility Cloak!" he shouted, swishing his wand. A cloak flew toward him, and Estella Black was standing in the middle of the room. 

"Hey Siri," she said sheepishly.

"What are you two doing here. And is that -- is that my Invisibility Cloak?" Michael asked, grabbing the cloak protectively. 

Jules nodded. "We just wanted to borrow it. We came to help!"

"Really?" Kiana questioned, rolling her eyes. "What can you tell us that we don't already know?"

Estella smirked. "We think we know what the code word might be."

Sirius dropped his dungbomb, causing it to explode on Bella's head, in colors of red and green. Toria fell off of her sitting place, and laid silently on the floor. Thomas' jaw dropped, as did his wand.

James Potter stood up, and backed his sister against the wall.

"What do you know?" he asked threateningly, but of course no words came out since the Silencing Charm was still on him. Everyone erupted into laughter.

"Can you repeat that James?" Jules asked, grinning. "I'm afraid I didn't quite catch that…"

James crossed his arms over his chest and sat on the ground, pouting. Sirius still refused to remove the charm.

"Estella?" asked Sirius. "What do you know?"

"Well, me and Jules know about what happened. And we figured that the code word would be the one thing that no one knows, except for them. The code word is going to be the identity of 'C.A.H.'. It makes perfect sense!"

James sucked in his breath. He also happened to suck in a fly that was passing by at the moment. He began to uncontrollably choke. But of course, as fate would have it, on one could hear him. They all thought he was playing Charades, and began to guess.

"You're Sirius, and you just saw your reflection!" Bella guessed, as James stuck his finger in his mouth, trying to point out that he was choking.

James soon gave up, and majicked a glass of water, and he drank the fly down.

"So, where were we?" asked Thomas.

Kiana answered, "We were trying to figure out the code word."

"Well, I'm tired," said Toria. "Can we figure this out tomorrow?"

All consented to this suggestion, and went to sleep. Even Remus slept, although he was singing still.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Dawn took her throne the next morning, bidding the scornful Night goodbye. Night stormed out, as she always did. She never did understand the concept of sharing.

Dawn set up her easel with the tenderness of that as handling a newborn baby. Painting was Dawn's life.

Dawn began to paint, to the music of Beethoven. He was her favorite musician. She had once dated him, years and years ago. He was a kind person, who was so passionate about music. Just as she was about painting.

Dawn was as old as time, but she didn't look a day over 16. Her long golden hair and sparkling blue eyes just reminded you of sunshine. She wore a light green robe, and no shoes. She preferred to be barefoot.

Dawn stared out the tower. Warmth enveloped her as the sunlight shone through. She smiled before picking up her brush and sweeping its colours across the canvas.

She swept the brush against the canvas, making the golds cascade with the whites.

She then noticed one area with towering gray clouds. There, she coloured gold all over it, making the gray invisible. Today, it would be different.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

*takes place in 'Other World'.

Noelle shivered. The fog had grown cold in the past month or so. She supposed that it was around November or December. She wasn't quite sure. Severus was right -- you did lose a sense of time.

The world was incredibly strange. It was vast, extending as far as the eye could see. A rolling fog enveloped it in its cold. And yet, you could always see the moon. That's how Noelle was able to tell which time of the month it was. She was guessing that it was around November 29th or 30th.

Noelle had been colouring nonstop for the past 38 hours. She did not sleep. She just worked feverishly. She couldn't take being in this place any more!

Noelle crumbled to the ground, and sobbed. This place was meant to break people down. And it had broken down the strongest of heart and mind.

"I can't do this!" Noelle screamed, flinging her crayon. The crayon sailed through the air, and landed outside of the lines. It landed on the point.

And it disappeared.

Noelle ran to the edge, and threw her fists against it. She had struck an invisible barrier.

Sobbing, Noelle turned and sank to the ground, leaning against the barrier.

'How did the crayon get through?' Noelle asked herself. 'It must know something that I don't. Oh gosh… I can't stand being here any longer. Especially since I know that there is another Me in the real world, who is probably evil. This is something that Lucifer would love.'

Noelle mused about what the crayon could know. She then had a flashback, to a memory near forgotten.

__

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

flashback

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five Year Old Noelle Charrier sat at the Dining Room Table, colouring in a colouring book. It was a wizarding one, and the pictures would move when they were completed.

Noelle didn't really care for staying in the lines. She thought that was too boring and predictable. So she would colour both inside and outside the lines.

She picked up a blue crayon, and coloured the girl's pretty robes. She made several marks outside the lines, but they made the picture special.

Lucifer chose that moment to check up on Noelle. "What do you think you're doing?" he shrieked when he saw Noelle's work. "You are to colour inside the lines! I told you before!" He grabbed Noelle's hair as he switched the page. "Now, try again," he said, tilting her head back.

Noelle coloured inside the lines, perfectly. Lucifer then let go of her and smiled. He left, and Noelle was alone.

For the rest of her life, Noelle would only colour inside the lines. She had seen what Lucifer could really do, and didn't fancy having some of that stuff done on her. She was scared to colour outside the lines. Scared…

__

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

flashback

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, what was the spell that Lucifer used? Er… I think it was French. Now, I had to learn French. So… let's see. It was… 'Emprisonnez l'un something… then there was -- "

"Intérieur les lignes," someone answered. She looked up to see Severus standing before her. But he wasn't. He was faded, and sort of transparent. "That's what I remember about the spell," he said softly. His voice was far away, and seemed to echo. 

"So it was 'Emprisonnez l'un intérieur les lignes'? That means…" but Severus began to disappear. Noelle was now alone, standing halfway between the two worlds, in a sense. "That means 'Trap the One Inside the Lines'. So, to break the spell…"

Suddenly, a crayon appeared in Noelle's hands. It was an off-white colour.

Noelle began to think. 'Colouring. It's just like thinking. If you have been trained to think one way your whole life, it's hard to think another. Sometimes… Sometimes you have to think outside the lines. This crayon has to be used somehow. Maybe…'

Noelle grinned. She knew how to break the spell. She lifted the crayon to shoulder level, and began to write on the now black barrier. "Now, if I remember French… What was that spell? 'Trap the One Inside the Lines'? What's free? Free is… Libérez. Noelle wrote the word on the barrier. "Okay, so I want to say 'Free the One from Inside the Lines'. That would be 'Libérez celui de l'intérieur des lignes'." With that, Noelle wrote the phrase on the barrier.

When she finished, the words turned to a golden light, and created a pathway. Noelle walked to leave, but she walked smack into a barrier. 

"What?" Noelle said. "I figured out the spell!" 

Suddenly, two doorways opened up in the wall. Both shone with golden light.

__

Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
And sorry I could not travel both  
And be one traveler, long I stood   
And looked down one as far as I could  
To where it bent in the undergrowth;

Noelle stared into the first doorway. It was beautiful. A perfect spring day in fact. She saw her fellow Slytherins on the grassy meadow playing, in front of a gentle forest. It looked so fun… so. Easy? Life was not meant to be that easy, Noelle knew. Sure, she was 12, but she was a little smart. And besides, Slytherins DO NOT frolic in grassy meadows. They prefer to mope in dark caverns. She stared into the other, attempting to penetrate it.

__

Then took the other, as just as fair  
And having perhaps the better claim,  
Because it was grassy and wanted wear;  
Though as for that, the passing there  
Had worn them really about the same,

Noelle walked along the brick pathway. 'What did I get myself into now?' she questioned. When she had first walked through, it had been stormy, and dark. But she had walked through, because she saw something… something important. It made up for the awful scenery and weather. And she continued walking, hoping to find it. The storm grew less fierce, and soon it was as beautiful as the other world in which she had glimpsed.

__

And both that morning equally lay  
In leaves no step had trodden black  
Oh, I kept the first for another day!  
Yet knowing how way leads on to way,  
I doubted if I should ever come back.

Both paths, seemingly the same. Yet, so different. Noelle did not know how to make sense of it. She had seen the first world. It was with her people. It was beautiful. And when she had glimpsed into the second, she saw a storm and something else… And she had chosen that way. Sure, it may have been harder at first. But…

__

I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
two roads diverged in a wood, and I --   
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference.

It made the difference. She chose the right side, she could feel it in her heart. Just for that one thing. Simple, yet so complex that no words could truly describe its essence. She had walked through that door for one thing and one thing alone. Well, technically more of two…

Truth. And Love. But weren't they actually the same, right down to it? 

She came across to another barrier, realizing that she still had her crayon. Noelle began to colour around the barrier. She then coloured on the other side.

She felt herself falling. She couldn't stop. Noelle kept falling, and quickly at that. It was like Alice, when she fell down the Rabbit Hole.

Noelle saw the ground coming, and braced herself for impact. But impact never came. 

Noelle stood in a circular tower that was white. Pure white. Light originated from seemingly nowhere. But it was there.

"Hello?" Noelle called out. "Anyone there? You know, this isn't really funny…"

"It's not meant to be," someone said, as they appeared before her. The person was around 16. She had long golden hair and bright blue eyes. She was clothed in a sky blue robe.

"Don't mind me for asking," Noelle said. "But who the heck are you?"

The girl smiled. "I am everything, yet nothing. I am all, but none. I am -- "

Noelle interrupted her. "Can you just cut to the chase?"

"I am Dawn," she answered. "And you are no ordinary witch."

"Of course I'm not. I'm extraordinary," Noelle answered.

"I bring you news," said Dawn. "You have chosen your side. You are now of the Light. But the Dark isn't going to like that very much… they will do anything and everything to stop you."

Noelle rolled her eyes. "Don't I know it!"

"Night. She is dark. And she is the one keeping the others trapped."

"But how?" Noelle asked.

"She holds the other world in her ring. You must find someone to destroy it. Then all shall be free."

"Why can't I do it?"

"You must join the fight. But you can't. You will be killed or turned. Find someone else…" said Dawn, as she began to fade away.

"What do you mean?" Noelle shouted.

"Find someone to fight for you," Dawn said softly. "You cannot. Someone else can…"

Noelle began to fall again, and then she stopped and jerked up.

She was in Double Potions with the Gryffindors. The Gryffindors were giving her dirty looks. She supposed she had gotten some favoritism from Hoffman. 

Noelle tried to pay attention to what Hoffman was saying. But Dawn's words echoed in her mind. 'Find someone to fight. Find someone…'

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

It has been days (seemingly weeks, according to James) since Remus was cursed. And yet, the combination of the Marauders and the Venustians were none the wiser to the culprit. They couldn't figure it out.

Jules Potter ran into the meeting room, breathless. Her face had turned red and her sweaty black hair clung to her neck.

As she entered, the others looked up lazily. They were just as they were for their last meeting -- James and Lily were arguing, Sirius was toying around with some pranking object, Bella chastising him. Toria wasn't traumatized. No, she had joined in on Kiana, Michael, Thomas, and Estella who were trying to figure out the cure.

"Guess what!" Jules squealed. For being eleven years old, she had a childish squeal, at least to Sirius. He had covered his ears, for she had squealed loudly into them.

"What?" everyone said, with no emotion. 

"I stole this from McGonagall. It's a list of every person in the whole school!"

Sirius dropped the firebomb (a strange combination of a dungbomb and a firecracker. His other invention was a dungcracker) causing it to explode. Bella just froze, her jaw dropping. Remus continued to sing silently. Everyone else just merely fell over.

"And," Jules continued, her grin becoming wider, "one of these names is sure to be the password!"

At once, Jules began reading off the names, alphabetically. First was Christof Aanderwilt, a Seventh Year. Next was Elisia Abbens, A third year. The list continued on, alphabetically, naming every pupil at Hogwarts.

"Charlotte Hunter," called out Jules. Suddenly, Remus stopped singing.

"Well," Jules said smugly. "We know one member of C.A.H. Now, since you don't need me, I'm going to go for a walk," she said, and with these parting words, she walked out of the room.

Jules didn't quite know where she was going. She was going somewhere. But she didn't care of the destination. The journey was the fun.

Jules walked up to an unused tower. It had previously been used for storage, but now it was practically empty. Except for one thing…

A beautiful ornate mirror stood in the corner, facing to all who entered. Jules walked forward, to inspect it. There was an inscription of some sort around it. Jules couldn't make sense of its language.

'Mirrors', Jules muttered, walking away. 'Never particularly enjoyed them. Especially the ones at home. MIRRORS! That's it!'

Jules ran over once again. Mirrors were known for showing the reflection. And if one were to write backwards and hold it in front of a mirror, it would be normal. Perhaps the inscription was backwards!

'I show not your face,' Jules read silently, 'but your heart's desire'. 

Jules then took a deep breath and stepped in front of the mirror.

She stood there for a while, transfixed upon the reflection. This mirror--maybe it showed the future?

"What do you see, Young Potter?" called a voice behind her. Jules whirled around to find a ghost of some sort standing there.

"Who are you?" she asked defensively, holding out her wand. However, that would do her no good…

"You can call me Ric. That's what Helga called me," he answered. "Now, what do you see?"

Jules took a deep breath and stepped in front of the mirror. "Well," she said calmly, "I see me. And I see my family. There are two people I don't really know though. I think one of them is James and Michael's mum. The other may be the husband, I'm not sure. Around us, there are lots and lots of other people. The whole room is filled. And everyone is smiling. And -- wait. Is that… Devin McKinnon?"

"Yes," Ric answered. "I have seen him before."

Jules bowed her head. "He was killed last year. Was going to come to Hogwarts this year, a First Year. But Voldemort got him. And is that -- that's Gadriella Vargus. She also died. What does this mean?"

Ric answered her softly, "This mirror was created in my time. It is called the Mirror of Erised. It was created to show nothing more or less than the deepest desire of your heart. Now, am I correct in saying that all of the people you see have had their lives torn apart by Voldemort in some way?"

Jules looked around the mirror. "Er… yes. What does that mean?"

"It means that your deepest desire is that Voldemort never existed. That he never tore apart the families, and that they were still living, and happy."

Jules chuckled softly, her eyes brimming with tears. "Wistful thinking," she muttered resentfully, and turned around and walked out of the room.

She walked right into Ric, and fell over.

"What? But? Huh?" she said unintelligently. "What are you?"

Ric helped Jules to her feet by holding out his hand. "I am a Ric."

Jules scolded him. "Ric? You look familiar…" Suddenly, realization dawned upon her face. "Ric. As in Godric. As in Godric Gryffindor?"

Godric bowed his head. "Er… hullo. Yeah. I'm Godric. And Helga did call me Ric! You must be Jules. You're one of my descendents, you know…"

And with these words, Jules Potter fainted.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

"Have a Holly Jolly Christmas," sang Sirius softly as he crept toward the Hufflepuff Common Room. Sirius had already been to Ravenclaw and Slytherin. "It's the Best Time of the Year." Sirius soon reached the doorway. He then extracted his wand from his robe pocket.

The halls were bathed in a silver light. There was a full moon, so Remus was sick. Therefore, Sirius was bringing to others the Christmas spirit. Christmas was still awhile away, but he still anticipated it as if were tomorrow.

"Er… I don't know if there'll be snow… but there'll be lots of cheer?" Sirius grinned as he charmed the doorway. Oh, would everyone be in for a surprise!

"Oh, no, the mistletoe, hung where you can see. Somebody waits for you… Get her lips away from me!"

Sirius then crept back to his common room, eager for the new dawn to come.

* * * * * * *

Students awoke the next morning at Hogwarts, not in their true form. Minnie discovered this when she had went to find the Head Boy in the Ravenclaw Dormitories.

Minnie had walked over to find swarms and hordes of stuffed reindeer littering the floor. These reindeer were red and had red sparkles of some sort, resembling tinsel, sticking out from its body. Its antlers were green. Minnie had walked into the Common Room. She had gotten the password from Professor Polaris earlier that morning.

When she stepped through the doorway, Minnie found students crowded away from the door, as far as possible, fear and trepidation evident in their eyes.

"What's going on?" Minnie asked.

A timid 2nd Year, Rhiane Richards, answered her. "Everyone who st-st-stepped through the door turned into th-th-th-those things!" She pointed to the Stuffed Reindeer thrown around. Some were inside the Common Room.

Minnie turned and faced the open doorway. She remained silent for awhile, fury engulfing her. "BLLLLAAAAAAAACKKKKKKKK!!!" she shouted loudly, shattering glass and making the building shake.

Meanwhile, in Gryffindor Tower, Sirius Black awoke with a Marauding Grin on his face. 

He had charmed all of the Common Room doors so that whoever stepped through would turn into a Christmas toy. The Ravenclaws turned into stuffed reindeer. The Hufflepuffs were Snowmen. The Slytherins were little Santa Clauses with really fat bellies. They all sang, "Ho Ho Ho."

Talk about having some Christmas spirit!

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

It was now December 18. Hogwarts was abuzz, in anticipation of Christmas. Some more so than others, but all were anticipating it in some way…

Charlie Hunter was in the library, researching Christmas hexes. She was humming a Christmas carol she had known for ages.

__

It came upon the midnight clear,

that glorious song of old

From angels bending near the earth

to touch their harps of gold

Peace on the earth, goodwill to men,

from heav'n's all gracious king

The world in solemn stillness lay

to hear the angels sing.

Charlie continued to sing the song, softly.

__

Still through the cloven skies

they come with peaceful wings unfurl

And still their heavenly music floats,

O'er all the weary world.

Above its sad and lowly plains

they bend on hovering wing

And ever o'er its Babel sounds

the blessed angels sing.

__

O ye, beneath life's crushing load,

whose forms are bending low

Who toil along the climbing way

with painful steps and slow

Look now for glad and golden hours

come swiftly on the wing

O rest beside the weary road

and hear the angels sing.

For lo the days are hastening on,

by prophets seen of old

When with the ever circling years

shall come the time foretold

When the new heaven and earth

shall own the prince of peace

their King

And the whole world send back

the song which now the angels sing.

Charlie's mother had taught her the song when she was young. When they went caroling, it was a favorite of hers, and not matter what song the group would sing, she would sing this softly. It was always the first and last sung.

Suddenly, several arms reached out of nowhere and dragged Charlie off to a corner. She then looked up to the faces of Sirius Black, James Potter, and Michael Barnette.

"What?" she asked irritably. "I was trying to do some research!"

Sirius held her book in his hand. "Researching Christmas pranks?" he said suggestively, as if he knew exactly how this discussion would be.

Charlie grabbed the book out of his hands. "Lay off, Black," she muttered, attempting to walk away. However, she was cornered.

"You're C.A.H.," Michael said. He didn't ask, he said.

Charlie paled momentarily, before reddening. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said cluelessly, trying to push her way through her captors.

It didn't work. Sirius continued the 'questioning'. "You're C.A.H."

Charlie narrowed her eyes. "Charlotte. Anne. Hunter."

"So, are you admitting it?" James asked.

Charlie's eyes began to flash dangerously. "I'm not admitting anything. But I am warning you. If you do not let me go, C.A.H. will get you."

"So, what does C.A.H. stand for? Conspiracy Against Hogwarts?" Sirius pressed on. 

"Or is it your name?" guessed James.

"Who else is in it?" asked Michael.

Charlie had enough. She kicked James' shin, punched Sirius in the stomach, and pushed Michael down, before walking out of the library with her belongings.

The three marauders followed her out. "You know," Sirius called out, as she turned the last corner. "The Marauders will make you pay!"

"And in Galleons," James added smugly.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

"Lily!" Bella whined. "Why are you going home? It's so much… better here! You can't leave me here on the day before Christmas Eve!"

Lily surveyed her friend as she finished packing her belongings. The train was due to leave in around, 20 minutes. "I haven't seen my mother and father for months. I miss them," she said softly.

Bella frowned. "But… You'll miss me if you'll leave! Now, how would you rather miss? ME (She winked Lily and nudged her in the side) or them (she choked and fell to the ground, shaking violently). 

Lily laughed musically, and continued to pack her things. "Bella, it's only for two weeks this time. They don't want us to be gone too long because of all the Dark acti -- oh. That's why you don't want me to go."

Bella frowned. "Voldemort has been attacking a lot of muggleborn witches and wizards lately. And their families too! I just don't want anything to happen to you -- you're my best friend!" Bella leaped over Lily's trunk and threw her arms around her. "I guess there's no changing your mind, so I wish you a safe, happy, merry Christmas. Owl me everyday!"

Lily nodded, and said a charm to make her heavy trunk float. She then looked at Bella, nodded, and walked out of the room.

A prefect helped to load Lily's trunk on the train, and she walked into a compartment. It was completely empty. Not a lot of people were going home, due to obvious reasons. Sighing, Lily pulled out her book. It was a poetry book, filled with her favorite poems. The first was a poem by Robert Frost. It was Lily's favorite poem -- The Road Not Taken.

__

Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
And sorry I could not travel both  
And be one traveler, long I stood   
And looked down one as far as I could  
To where it bent in the undergrowth;

Then took the other, as just as fair  
And having perhaps the better claim,  
Because it was grassy and wanted wear;  
Though as for that, the passing there  
Had worn them really about the same,

And both that morning equally lay  
In leaves no step had trodden black  
Oh, I kept the first for another day!  
Yet knowing how way leads on to way,  
I doubted if I should ever come back.

I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
two roads diverged in a wood, and I --   
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference.

Lily sighed once again as she finished reading, and tucked the book into her satchel she carried with her. She then snuggled up against the windowpane and fell asleep.

Lily awoke when the train reached King's Cross Station. She got her trunk and went to meet her parents. She found them, but unfortunately, she also found her sister, Petunia.

Exchanging greetings with her family, Lily packed her trunk into the car, and they drove to her home in Surrey, England.

The car ride was long. Of course, awkward conversation was thrown in around every 8.3 seconds. Lily answered questions about her school, her classes, her friends, and her potential boyfriends. Finally, they arrived at Evans Manor.

Her house was huge. In a sense, that is. It was quite too large for just four people. The Manor was an old, quaint Victorian style house, with green shutters. As soon as Lily arrived home, she went to her room, and fell on the bed.

'Oh, it's so nice to be home,' she thought, laying on her bed. It was so familiar to her, yet so different. Things have changed since she's been gone. Yet, her room remained the same.

"Lily, darling!" called out her mother, from downstairs. "It's time for dinner!"

Lily smiled, and ran down the stairs, two at a time. But something caught her eye. Lily ran over to the window, and peered around.

"Shoot," she muttered. "Oh, bloody hell! Mom! Da! 'Tunia! We have to get out of here!" Lily ran upstairs and grabbed the pouch of Floo Powder Bella had given her as a precaution. She also grabbed her wand. "MOM! DA! 'TUNIA! WE HAVE TO LEAVE!"

Lily ran into the kitchen to find her family eating dinner. "Quick, to the fireplace!"

"Lily, honey, what's wrong?" asked her mother.

"Are you feeling all right?" her father asked.

"I AM FINE! BUT I WON'T BE IF WE ALL DON'T GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" Lily screamed. 

Her family followed her to the parlor. "Okay. What you do is throw this powder in and call out 'Gryffindor Common Room'. It's usually not hooked up to the Floo Network, but Bella did it just in case. Understand?"

Her mother and father nodded, while Petunia scolded her. As soon as Mr. and Mrs. Evans left, Petunia turned to face Lily. "You're trying to kill us! Walk into a fireplace my arse!"

"Petunia," Lily pleaded. "Listen! If you don't, you'll die!"

"I'll only die if I listen to you, witch!" shouted Petunia. "You think that you are so special. You know what Lily? You aren't. You are a freak!"

The main door burst open, and a group of Death Eaters ran into the home. Petunia turned to face them in horror. She was speechless.

"Gryffindor Common Room," Lily called out, pushing Petunia into the fire. She then turned her attention to the 'guests'.

"Filthy Death Eaters!" she cried out. "Stay away from me and my family!"

The first turned to stare at her. It was a woman -- she wore no mask. "Little mudblood, I am not a 'Death Eater'. No, I am an Elite. Now, you can either join us or die. Take your pick."

Lily stood, not thinking. It was either die now or die later. She had heard of the Elites. They were so powerful, they did not wear masks. They were the best of the Death Eaters -- the Elite of them. She then recalled a passage. A passage from a wise man, who wrote a poem.

__

I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
two roads diverged in a wood, and I --   
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference.

In this situation, must would join the Death Eaters. Rather kill than be killed, one may guess. 

"I shall be telling this with a sigh," Lily said softly. "Somewhere ages and ages hence: two roads diverged in a wood, and I -- I took the one less traveled by, and that has made all the difference."

"What will it be?" questioned the woman.

"Stupefy!" Lily cried out, hitting the woman before she could finish uttering the deadly words. The Elite fell to the ground, stunned.

The other Elites began to form a half circle, trapping her. They did not notice the fire blazing.

Lily grinned. "Sorry to cut this meeting short, but I must be going. Dentist appointment, you see. But next time… there will be hell to pay. You ruined my Christmas. I ruin your life." And with these parting words, Lily threw the powder into the fireplace and whispered the destination softly, and ran in, before the Elites came to get her.

Lily arrived in the Gryffindor Common Room in a blur. Her mother and father crowded around her.

"Merry Christmas," Lily croaked.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

"What is it?" asked Michael, holding up a… thing.

Edward Potter grinned at him. "That's a Whirlamajig. They whirl around when certain things set it off. You can program it for whatever you want." All of a sudden, the thing started to spin.

"Father, what did you set it off for?" Michael asked.

Mr. Potter grinned. "I set it off for Lily Evans," he said, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

Michael whooped for James, along with Sirius, Estella, Jules, Andromada, and Elisabeth. James didn't pay attention to them. He was reading a letter.

"James?" Michael said softly, walking over to him. "What's going on?" He stood behind him, reading over his shoulder.

"She was attacked," James said softly.

"What?" everyone gasped. 

"Elites."

Mr. Potter let out a low whistle. "Elites? That's serious business."

"They," James said, his voice trembling, "they went to her house. Threatened her. Almost killed her."

"Is she all right?" Sirius asked.

"Yes."

"Well, write her a letter, James."

James grabbed a parchment. He dipped his quill in ink and pondered what to say.

__

'Merry Christmas'

'We have to talk when we get back to Hogwarts'

~James

PS: Glad to Hear You're Safe

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

__

"The brightest star shall steer the Lion and the Stag. It shall steer the Stag to the Flower, who will only realize that it is his until it is his to lose. The Bell shall bring great friendship to all, in time of need. The Bell shall hold the group together. The Dark shall continue to rise. The Lion, the Bird, the Stag and the Hunter shall grow more powerful, and overcome the Dark Lord at the age of old. Fate shall be an adversary, and bring great help. The Brook leads to the ocean, where answers will be. There, Earth, Air, and Water meet, and give answers to those who ask. They shall be there, along your odyssey. The lone wolf can be trusted, no matter his suspicions. The Snake shall seemingly be one, while another. But Rat shall be the downfall of the Light, if trusted."

Professor Trelawney's head rolled down once again, before jerking up. "What happened, Albus?"

Albus Dumbledore smiled. "You have brought me great hope, with your Inner Eye. Thank you."

Nodding gruffly, Professor Trelawney stood up and walked out, muttering about how brilliant she was.

Albus Dumbledore stood up. "That may be Professor Trelawney's first prediction," he commented.

The picture on the wall he was speaking to nodded. "Probably last," he said, sharing a laugh with the wise headmaster.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

A/N: Ha! Done! That's it for the month of December. So, Jules met her ancestor; Noelle got free and found out a really cryptic message; James cares about Lily a tad; Charlie H. is a member of 'C.A.H.'; Lily made a choice; The Venustians and the Marauders decided to cooperate partly; Voldemort can't seem to come up with an evil plan. Next chapter should be interesting. Takes place in month of January. There will be Quidditch, pranks, a little on the past of Charlie Hunter, and some classes. There will be more though, don't worry.

Well, I hope you like this. I also hope that you READ & REVIEW! (hint hint).

Well, I'm outta here!

~Noelle


	6. War Reinstated

A/N: Hey everyone! Before I begin my Author's Note, I would like to wish you all a MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS, AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TOO! I have been incredibly busy this month, so I haven't been able to post until now. But then again, this is a really long chapter, and a lot happens, so I hope that makes up for the long wait. We're on Chapter 6 now. It takes place in the month of January. There will be Quidditch, pranks, a little on the past of Charlie Hunter, and more pranks. An ancient artifact is uncovered by… well, read on to find that out. Maybe another cryptic message too. I'm not sure where I'm going with this chapter yet. Well, enjoy!

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

MY2 ~ The Great Prank War

By: Noelle

Chapter 6: War Reinstated 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Bella Figg could be found pacing around the door to the Infirmary day in and day out. Lily was still recuperating, and had been for the past week and a half. Bella didn't know why -- nothing happened, right? Yet, no visitors were allowed to see Lily, and Madame Pomfrey was there around the clock, or another teacher. 

"Bella!" someone shouted. James Potter was running toward her. He stopped several feet away. "Is she all right yet?"

Bella shook her head silently. Bella felt that if she said it aloud, it would come true, and Lily would never be all right. 

James walked over to Bella, sensing she was about to go into a mental breakdown. He gently laid his hand on her shoulder. "She'll be all right," he whispered. Just the way he said it made it seem true. Bella nodded gruffly before beginning her chronic pacing.

The door to the Infirmary suddenly opened, and Professor Dumbledore stepped out. "Miss Figg, Mr. Potter," he said. "If you would please come to my office, I believe you shall receive some explanation to Miss Evans' condition."

Wordlessly, the two Second Years followed him to his office. They arrived at the stone gargoyle in no time. "Chocolate Frog," said Professor Dumbledore. The passage opened, and he led them to his office.

Normally, Bella and James would examine his office, and tinker with his possessions. But not today. They sat down docilely, and awaited his explanation.

"Now, you don't know what happened that night, do you?" he asked, his blue eyes not holding his usual merry twinkle. Of course, they weren't grave or sad; they just didn't twinkle.

Bella and James shook their heads, not daring to speak. With a sigh, Professor Dumbledore continued on. "Well, the Evans were preparing for dinner, when Lily noticed a figure outside. She realized that they must have been a Dark wizard, or else they wouldn't be sneaking around. She ran upstairs, and grabbed the floo powder you had sent her, Miss Figg. Well, she ran downstairs, and pushed her parents into the fire. Her sister, however, refused to go. By then, the Dark wizards had broken into the house. When Miss Petunia Evans realized what was going on, she was in shock. Lily acted quickly, and pushed her sister into the fire. She transported her family to the Gryffindor Common Room, as you both know."

James nodded, while Bella twiddle her thumbs. "But, sir. What happened after that?" she said shakily.

"The group of Dark wizards weren't normal Death Eaters. They were Elites."

At once, James' jaw dropped, and her turned white. However, Bella didn't show recognition of the name. "Elites?" she questioned.

Professor Dumbledore bowed his head briefly. "The Elites are a branch of the Death Eaters. They are the most skilled in certain areas, one having to be Dueling. They are committed to Lord Voldemort. They are powerful and intelligent. That is what makes them such a terrible group. They will use any means to get what they want. They are the ones sent to kill the powerful families--the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts, the Davises, the DaVillas."

At this, Bella's jaw did drop. She used to know the DaVillas. They were good people, and powerful wizards. And for the Elites to defeat them, they would have to be powerful…

James looked down. "Professor Dumbledore -- er… this may seem rude."

"Go on," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Well… if they could kill so many powerful families, how did Lily ever survive? She only has a year and a half of wizarding education -- "

"James," Professor Dumbledore interrupted. "You do not have to have a proper education to be powerful. Of course, it helps; but you do not need one. Miss Evans is a powerful witch."

"Don't I know it," James said, nursing his wounds from the Christmas present Lily had gotten him.

Dumbledore chuckled. "May I continue?"

James nodded his head.

"Well, we know that an attack of some sort took place. Madame Pomfrey believes that Lily attacked them, but an Elemental put a spell on the fire, to harm her. Luckily, it didn't work properly, and Miss Evans is well, and recovering. She should be in classes once they commence. Now, why don't you two go get some dinner?"

"Thanks Professor D," Bella said, jumping out of her chair. She had grown happy as soon as she heard the words "Lily is well."

James stood up wordlessly, and turned to Professor Dumbledore. "She's powerful, eh? As in powerful enough to get better soon? I need someone to fight with!" he whispered.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled once again. "I thought of anyone, Mr. Potter, that you would know that."

James grinned, before chasing after Bella. 

"You did not tell them everything, Albus," said one of the portraits on the wall. 

"No, I did not," Professor Dumbledore replied. "They are too young to understand."

"Oh, cadswallop," tutted the portrait. "They can understand plenty, as long as they can distinguish good from evil."

"Well, my friend," he said, "they may be able to understand from the surface. But they shall never truly understand the depth of that attack. Nor will they ever cope with it, if they did know. They shall know, I promise you, before they are of age."

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Charlie Hunter burst into a fit of giggles as she watched the Third Year Gryffindor Girls dance around, screaming. She had put invisible firecrackers in their robes. The effect was quite amusing.

She ducked further into the alcove, as the girls marched around, searching for the culprit. Charlie bit her lip. It was all she could do to cease her laughter.

Eventually, the girls gave up. Charlie waited several minutes before emerging from her hiding spot. She grinned broadly, wondering whatever she should do next. Charlie decided to go to the library. She had heard a rumor (She had been receiving notes for the past few weeks) of some ancient pranking book (around 20 years old) that was floating around. Hogwarts students had made the book, and kept it a secret. Until now that is…

Skipping to the library, Charlie stopped and entered quietly. She went to the back shelves. Q had told her that there was a secret room around there. Of course, Q wasn't exactly sure where, but that was Charlie's job. 

For the past week, Q and Charlie had been receiving messages giving clues to the book's whereabouts and the password. Q managed to figure out the password. The rest was up to Charlie.

'Secrets are not fun. They are for everyone!' Charlie whispered, as she searched the dusty shelves. She traced her fingers over the books, tingling their spines. Charlie continued on, despite the eerie atmosphere of the books.

"Secrets are not fun. They are for everyone!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" barked a voice. Charlie whirled around to find Sirius Black, high and mighty Gryffindor supreme.

"Well, a secret isn't fun," Charlie said.

"Then what do you mean by 'They are for everyone?' I mean, wouldn't that be fun?"

"Of course it would," Charlie said. "For most secrets."

"You lost me," Sirius commented, leaning against a shelf. A cloud of dust cascaded on his head.

"Well, if everyone knows," said Charlie, "then it's not a secret, is it?" She then walked away, to the shelves on the other side of the library. Sirius chose to try to follow her.

Thinking quickly, Charlie backtracked, and ran along the shelves, saying the password. She then heard a click.

Charlie ran back, and entered the room she had opened. She shut the door behind her. She could still see into the library, even if they couldn't see her. She laughed as Sirius scratched his head, trying to figure out where she went. She closed her eyes, and leaned against the door, sliding down to the ground.

She glanced around the room. Shelves covered the room, in a maze like fashion. There were outer shelves, inner shelves, and center shelves. In the very center of the room, there was a stone podium. Charlie then closed her eyes once again, remembering her close escape.

"Hello Charlie," a voice said. Charlie opened her eyes, and saw the last thing she would have expected to see…

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Noelle Charrier tapped her quill on her paper.

__

Tap. Tap Tap Tap. Tap Tap Tap. Tap. Tap Tap Tap. Tap Tap Tap. Ta-

"Will you cut it out?" barked Michael Barnette. He pushed her quill toward the table. 

Noelle offered a sneer in response. She still had to pretend to be 'normal'. Or who knows what would happen…

Michael sighed in exasperation, and buried his head in his hands. Noelle also sighed. She hated to be like this, but she wasn't ready yet. She would be soon though…

As soon as Professor Hawkins assigned them an essay to write on Cornish Pixies, Noelle ran out of class. She had a meeting, and couldn't be late. Noelle ran throughout the corridors, pushing people out of her way. She didn't bother to apologize. She turned the corner, and almost bumped into --

"Professor Dumbledore! I'm not late, am I?"

Professor Dumbledore looked solemn. "No, you are not. Now, let's go to my office, and we can talk."

They walked together, not speaking, to his office. As soon as the door closed behind them, Noelle whirled around.

"Professor Dumbledore, I need help."

"Is that so, Miss Charrier? What would this help be of?"

"I need to be trained. I don't want to be a Death Eater. Especially after what those gits did to me!"

"What did they do to you?" asked Professor Dumbledore curiously. 

Noelle answered, "What didn't they do to me is more like it! And it wasn't just me. They did it to a lot of other people in this school!" Noelle then went on to explain what happened over the past year.

After she was done, Professor Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I shall have Professor McGonagall and Professor Hawkins instruct you. But until you are ready, would you be willing to be an inside link for us? A spy?"

Noelle gulped. She knew it would come down this somehow. "Yes," she said calmly.

"And I expect you to keep up the façade of being under the spell."

Noelle nodded. "When will I be ready?"

"You should be ready within a year," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Thank you, headmaster," Noelle said, standing up. Not knowing what most people would do, she held out her hand, and shook hands. She then turned on her heel, and walked out of the office.

"You know," said a portrait of Argonious Vanderbilt, a previous headmaster, "your office is the most interesting place to be around here."

"Don't I know it," said Professor Dumbledore, taking a leaf out of James Potter's book. "Don't I know it."

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

"Hello Charlie."

Charlie whirled around, and saw the last thing she expected to see.

Charlie's jaw dropped as Kiana Walters stood before her, hands on her hips. Kiana looked threatening, all right. Not very friendly.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked, getting her spunk back. She too put her hands on her hips. "Follow me?"

"You prat," Kiana said. "I was here first!"

Charlie shrunk back sheepishly. "Oh. That's right…" She remained silent for a bit, which was a first.

"So, you were following me!" Kiana accused. 

Charlie's jaw dropped once again. "No I wasn't! I wouldn't stoop that low! I am a proud follower of the Pranking Code of Conduct, you know!"

"I doubt it," huffed Kiana. "How else would you know where this was?" she screamed.

"I WILL NOT REVEAL MY SOURCES!" Charlie screamed back.

Suddenly, the door creaked. Kiana froze in horror, but Charlie grabbed her as they pressed against the wall, attempting to hide in the shadows.

A figure entered. Charlie couldn't make the person out -- although it appeared to be female.

Kiana fingered her wand. She then jumped out, faintly visible to the intruder. "Stop it, right there! I'll be a certified witch in a little while (Charlie began coughing, and her coughs sounded remarkably like 'Yeah, in 5 years!'). Yes, and I know how to use this! Don't make me now!"

"Kiana, put the wand down," said Jules Potter, as she stepped into the light. "I should've known it was you in here. I could hear you from the corridor!"

Charlie slowly stepped from her hiding place. Kiana was still holding her wand in front of her. Jules Potter stood with her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing here? Did you follow me?" Charlie smirked at Kiana. "See, that's true. I was here before her!"

Jules rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me that you two dunderheads believe you are the only ones who got notes," she held a familiar note into the faint torchlight. "I've been getting these for the past week."

Now, both Charlie and Kiana looked sheepish. Kiana then grinned. "First one to the book gets it!"

"Not fair!" Charlie pouted. "It's two on one. And besides, do you actually expect to find it today? The notes said that it only appears every year on the first day of three."

Kiana frowned. She had clearly not considered this. "Well, what do you propose, Miss C.A.H.?"

"Well… I don't know. What about little Miss Smarty Pants over there?" she jerked her head toward Jules.

Jules looked thoughtful. "How about a deal?"

Charlie and Kiana narrowed their eyes. "What kind of deal?" they asked, at the same time.

Jules bit her lower lip. She always did that when she was thinking. That was rare, but consistent, nonetheless. "We help each other find the book. And we share it. But there has to be an agreement first."

"And that would be?" Charlie said, getting rather impatient. They were losing precious time here, and Potter's little sister was just standing around, 'thinking'.

"You can't use the books against the Venustians. We won't use the book against C.A.H. But the Marauders are free game for all! So is everyone else too," Jules said, staring Charlie down. Charlie was petite, and unbelievably, young Jules was taller than she was.

Charlie considered this. But the good outweighed the bad, and she soon found herself saying, "Let's start looking".

Jules grinned. "Okay. Charlie, you get the shelves on the right. Kiana you got left. I'll take the center."

Charlie walked to the shelves on the right, and began running her fingers along the spines. This secret library was much better than the Restricted Section! 

For hours, the three girls searched the shelves. However, the book could not be found. At five until midnight, the girls met in the center.

"It's not there," said Charlie.

The others nodded their heads, as if to say they didn't find it either.

Jules began to bite her lower lip. Charlie and Kiana weren't paying attention.

"What if," Jules began, "the book is not in the shelves?"

"It's not," Kiana said. "Remember, we looked for it."

"No. I mean, what if it never was in the shelves?"

"Where else would it be?" Charlie asked.

Jules didn't answer her. She stood up, and walked to the stone podium. "What is the purpose for this?"

Kiana opened her eyes. She then frowned. "I'm not sure."

Charlie stood up, and stood next to Jules. Kiana followed the suit. 

"There," Charlie said, running her fingers along the cold stone. "There is an inscription. It's some form of Runes."

Kiana reached out her hands, and ran her fingers across it. "I can read a little."

"Me too," said Charlie.

"I. Swear. Solemnly. To… I can't get that next word," Kiana said.

Charlie focused on it. "Use. I swear solemnly to use this book to wreck havoc upon this school. To use for…"

"Pranking others, especially Slytherins," Kiana finished the line.

"Secrets are fun, for everyone; especially pranksters supreme," Charlie said.

The book appeared on the podium, in an eruption of sparkles. Gingerly, Jules reached out and picked it up. 

The book had a brown leather cover. It wasn't falling apart, but it wasn't stiff. Jules read the title:

__

The Original

Pranksters Supreme

Jules clicked the roof of her mouth with her tongue in satisfaction. "Ladies," she said, flipping through the pages. "I have no doubt we will put this book to use…"

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Remus, Sirius, Estella, Thomas, and Toria sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. They had gone home for the holidays. (Toria went to her grandmother's house in Kent.)

"And then, Uncle Bob put the fork of dog food in his mouth. He began to chew it as we watched disgustedly. And then he said 'This is delicious. Christine, you will have to give me the recipe!" Toria told her companions. They all laughed uncontrollably.

"You are telling me that Bob Smith, your uncle and the Minister of Magic, ate dog food?" Estella asked, through her laughter. "That is too… eugh!"

The laughter stopped when the food cart worked its way into the compartment. The three ran over, and bought off the rest of the cart, so the Slytherins wouldn't have anything.

As Toria worked her way through the large stack of Peppermint Toads, Remus told them about his Christmas holiday. He was interrupted, however, by a rather loud knocking on the door.

Thomas went up to go answer. As he reached out to open the door, he popped a brown Bertie Bott's Every-Flavor Bean into his mouth.

"Bleugh!" he said, spitting the bean out. He spit it right into the face of Severus Snape.

Severus stood there, not moving. Behind him, Lucius Malfoy jumped up, trying to see what happened.

Toria and Remus remained silent. They couldn't use words to express the look on Snape's face. Sirius and Estella were laughing so hard, they were emitting no noise.

Snape took a small piece of the bean out of his mouth. It had flown in there when Thomas spit it out. "Mud," he said frostily, throwing it to the ground.

This was enough for the Gryffindor passengers. They burst into a fit of laughter, and one that could not be ceased. Severus gave up trying to threaten them, and ushered Lucius and himself out. 

Thomas, Sirius, Estella, Toria, and Remus continued to laugh, until they reached Hogwarts. After all, the incident took place only 10 minutes away from Hogsmeade Station. They exited the train, and entered one of the horseless carriages. They chose not to say anything. Heck, they couldn't even look at each other without laughing. They did laugh when they saw Snape furiously scrubbing his face in another carriage, however.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

The Welcome Back Dinner Feast was spectacular -- not as spectacular as the Start of Term Feast, but spectacular, nonetheless.

Michael was tasting some truly spectacular chocolate cherry cake when a dark shadow loomed over him. Other shadows followed.

He looked up to find Kiana standing in front, her hands on her hips. Her gray eyes flashed, making her look intimidating and foreboding. Michael tried not to gulp, but it was hard! Behind her, Lily and Jules stood side by side. Toria stood on Kiana's other side.

"I," Kiana began, looking at each of the Marauders, who had stopped eating, "Kiana Walters hearby reinstate the Great Prank War."

Michael's jaw dropped. "But we had a truce!" he cried out.

"Not anymore. The Venustians have found other allies."

James Potter stood up. "Is that so? Well, the war is on! But how about we make a… friendly wager?"

Kiana looked at him suspiciously. "Talk Potter. What do you mean?"

James grinned. "An agreement. The losing team has to… er… a little help Sirius?"

Sirius pushed back his bowl of sugared pudding. "There will be several conditions. First, the other team must regard the winners by a title of their choosing. Second, the losing team must publicly admit their defeat, by tap-dancing on the Slytherin table. Thirdly… er… Remus?"

"Thirdly," Remus said, his usually kind eyes flashing dangerously, "the losing team must kiss Snape's feet. His bare feet, mind you!"

At this thought, members of parties got sick. 

"And fourthly," Remus continued, "The winning team is the only team that gets to pull the major end of term prank."

Kiana was the first to shake off the thought of kissing Severus Snape's bare feet. Except for Remus, that is. "Deal," she said smiling, holding out her hand. Michael reached out his hand, and they shook hands, confirming the deal.

The girls turned to walk away, when Sirius flicked his wand. "Score 1 - 0, Marauders," he whispered, as the Great Hall burst into laughter at the sight of six girls each with a different colour of hair -- lime green, neon orange, hot pink (That was Lily's), purple, bright blue and a lemon yellow. 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Charlie laid in her bed, tossing and turning. She kept having the same dream.

__

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dream sequence

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I hate you!' screamed a woman's voice. Charlie strained to see who it was, but all she could see was her silhouette. 'I hate you!'

'I did nothing wrong!' a man yelled back.

The woman burst into tears. 'Oh, so going and sleeping with that Slytherin tramp isn't wrong? I would bet my life she was an Elite.'

The man stopped shaking. 'Take that back,' he said deathly calm.

'Go to hell,' said the woman. 'I gave you my heart -- my love! And you went and slept with that tramp! Kept her as a mistress. I gave you everything you wanted. Love, Money, Shelter, and a beautiful daughter. I did everything for you!'

'We never loved each other!' the man screamed. 'Our marriage was an arranged marriage. It was loveless!'

The woman stopped sobbing. Her breaths were ragged. 'So,' she said, softly. 'So, that's what you think. You think we never loved each other. You think I never loved you. Well, I did love you! But you. You only married me for my wealth, and my name. A trophy wife, eh? Ever think about how I would feel as you pranced around with that slut?'

'She may be a slut,' the man said. 'But she's a damn good slut! And you're right. I never loved you. I loved your money, your power,' he said, his voice cracking slightly. 

The woman's fists clenched. 'Get out of my home. Stay away from me. And from my daughter.'

'She is my daughter too!'

'Not any longer. I will not have you or that slut influencing her. I will raise her to live up to her name. I will raise her to live up to the name of her ancestors! She will be kind, and loyal. She will be just and loving. The exact contrary to you, bastard! Now, get out of my home. I never wish to see you again!'

Angrily, the man grabbed his suitcase he had packed, and walked out of the room, not saying goodbye. He did stop by a room, though, on his way out. He stood in the doorway for several minutes, staring at its contents.

A bed lay in the center of the room. A girl of five slept, peacefully. She looked like an angel, with her blond hair encircling her, like a halo. 'She is an angel,' the man reminded himself. He smiled, and sadly turned away, leaving the Manor forever.

__

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of dream sequence

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears spilled down Charlie's face. She could feel all the pain in the home. She could feel it, burning her heart to its depths. The man and woman loved each other. The only reason was Voldemort. The Elite would kill the woman if the man had not done her requests. Charlie could feel it. Salty tears poured onto her pillow, as she lay to sleep, unpeacefully.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Heaven was vast. It was divided into many different sectors. First, there was the Waiting Room. Next, was the Gate of Heaven. Afterwards, one would go to the Residential Area of Heaven. There were different areas also -- the commercial district, the entertainment district, the factory, etc. 

These were available to all inhabitants. However, one area was secluded.

The Garden of the Gods and Goddesses.

There was one true God. He was the creator of all. Everyone knew this. However, he was becoming very busy these past centuries. He could do everything himself, but he didn't want to. So he appointed certain people to be the Gods and Goddesses. They ruled under him. Consider them to be barons, or government officials.

Dawn stood before the 18 Gods and Goddesses at this moment. Each represented a different aspect of life -- love, peace, justice, passion, tranquility, friendship, harmony, knowledge, loyalty, ambition, happiness, kindness, chivalry, humor, death, war, judgement, and courage.

"Have you told one how to break Night's spell?" asked Judgement. Judgement had to be the most intimidating God. He was tall and muscular, with gray hair and gray eyes that bore into you.

Dawn nodded, wringing her hands behind her back. All of the Gods and Goddesses were intimidating. "Yes, I did. I told one of the formally trapped about the ring, and that it must be destroyed. But I did not tell her how to destroy it, or where to find Night. If this person was the one meant to do so, she would know."

Knowledge stood up. "I have given the girl the knowledge to find Night, when at her throne. But that is the only place I know she sometimes inhabits. Night is powerful, and the locating charm wore off before we could find her other residence."

Next, Passion stood up. She cleared her throat. "I gave the girl nothing. She already had the passion to destroy the Dark. That was enough." 

Knowledge stood up once again. "The girl has the knowledge to destroy the ring, even if she does not realize it at the moment."

Dawn nodded, smiling slightly. Most of the Gods and Goddesses were quite agreeable people. However, some weren't. Passion was a toss-up, for example. Today, she was kind, luckily for Dawn.

"I thank you, Gods, Goddesses. I am sure that the girl has the power to destroy the reign of the Dark."

The Gods and Goddesses nodded, and Dawn turned around, and walked out of the Garden. She then went to Heaven's Elevator, and traveled down to Earth. She then took a mortal form. She would have to check up on the progress of the girl, and of the Dark Side. 

For days, Dawn would reign by the Sun, and take mortal form during the Moon. She found nothing, however, and gave up. She went back to her normal life, for the time being. That would eventually change, though…

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

"Welcome to the Quidditch Pitch! Today, it is Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor! We all know that Gryffindor is going to win! By the way, place your bets with Mundungus Fletcher if you have not already done so!" Lily shouted into the enchanted megaphone.

"And here are the teams! Gryffindor comes out first -- Andromada Black and Sirius Black are the unbeatable Beaters! Molly Fitzgerald and Gwyneth Baker are the superb chasers! Potter is just a chaser! And Arabella Figg is the unstoppable Seeker, and my best friend! Give it up for the Gryffindor Lions!"

The crowd burst into applause, minus the Slytherins and Ravenclaws -- but they don't count, do they? Hufflepuff was cheering for Gryffindor because they were playing Ravenclaw next.

"And here is the Ravenclaw side. They don't matter much, so on with the game!"

"EVANS!" McGonagall shouted.

Lily groaned in the Commentating Booth. "Davis, Marks, Ritchie, Ellis, Chang, Alben and Zaminski," she said unenthusiastically. "Now, on with the game!"

Lily covered the microphone and turned to her friends who were in the booth with her. Kiana was lying on a bench, sleeping. Toria lounged in a chair. Estella and Jules sat by Lily, so they could see all the action.

"Madame Hooch has entered the Pitch!" Lily shouted. "LET THE GAME BEGIN!"

After the captains shook hands, Madame Hooch blew her whistle. Immediately, all 14 Quidditch players rose into the air. James grabbed the Quaffle. He then threw it neatly to Gwyneth Baker, who quickly handed it off to Molly, who had circled closely around her. Molly raced toward the goalposts, and passed it to James, who scored.

"GRYFFINDOR, 10 - 0!" Lily screamed, not acknowledging whom scored. James gave her a dirty look, before intercepting the Quaffle from Emily Zaminsky. He flew down the field and scored easily again.

"Another 10 points for Gryffindor," Lily called out to the crowds. "20 - 0".

Sirius and Andromada were having the time of their lives. It's not every day that you can chuck big heavy balls at peoples' heads and not get in trouble for it. Especially Alan Marks, who was an insufferable git.

"Well, nice bludger work there. Kept the Ravenclaw Chaser from scoring. Potter with the Quaffle. Speaking of Potter…"

"EVANS!"

"He sleeps with a teddy bear named Mr. Tiddleywinks!" Lily blurted out. "And Gryffindor in possession of the Quaffle. Molly Fitzgerald by the goal. She SCORES!"

Molly grinned and waved to the crowd. A bludger sent by the Ravenclaw Beater also nearly beheaded her.

"That was a close one. Nice corkscrew, Molly!" Lily screamed. "The score is… 40 - 0, and Gryffindor is winning. No thanks to Potter, of course. His ego is bigger than the Quidditch Pitch!"

James flew by, screaming, "Thanks Evans. It means so much to hear you say those words!" Lily waved sarcastically.

Suddenly, two of the Quidditch players went into steep dives. The Snitch had been spotted! Bella was ahead. She tumbled toward the earth, a look of concentration evident on her face. Chang, the other Seeker, was not far behind.

They descended lower and lower. Soon, they were 5 feet from the ground. Then, Bella quickly straightened her broom, and ascended into the air. Chang plummeted into the ground.

Lily gasped. "That was a Wronski Feint, the latest move from the Seeker of the World Champion Team! And what a Feint it was!"

Bella reached out and grabbed the Snitch that was dancing above her head. "And Gryffindor wins, due to excellent Seeker work by Bella. Final Score is 190 - 0!" 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Noelle Charrier tentatively opened the door to the History of Magic classroom. "Hello?" she called into the darkness. She took a small step into the room. "Is anyone there?"

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around her arms, rendering her helpless. A wand was pointed into the back of her neck. Her captor poked the wand a little harder. "Lesson One," she croaked, whispering in Noelle's ear, "Constant Vigilance."

Noelle stomped on her captor's foot, and knocked the wand out of her hand. "Lesson Two. Never underestimate your opponent, especially when she is a Slytherin."

Someone began applauding and the lights came on. The attacker was Professor Hawkins. Professor Dumbldore applauded. "Very good, Miss Charrier. Very good."

Noelle grinned. This was amateur stuff. She wanted to do the hard stuff!

"Professor Hawkins here is one of your trainers. She excels in the Martial Arts. That is where you shall begin. After all, sometimes no magic is involved," said Professor Dumbledore. "I will now leave you be." He turned and walked out of the room. However, he pauses once he reached the doorway. He turned around, and said, "Good luck." He then walked out of the room.

"Well," said Professor Hawkins, as soon as he left. "It seems as if you have a knowledge of Martial Arts. So, why don't we see how much?"

"Sure, Professor Hawkins," Noelle said.

Professor Hawkins wrinkled her nose. "Can we stop the 'Professor' stuff? Call me Tiffany or Hawkins, either one is okay."

"Er, all right Hawkins."

Hawkins smiled. "Much better. Now…" She swung her let toward Noelle, performing a low kick. Noelle jumped over it. "We begin."

Kicks, Punches, and Chops were exchanged. Noelle was much better than Hawkins had anticipated. She had imagined a spoiled little Slytherin who would have her servant do the fighting for her. But Noelle was clearly a hard worker.

This was more apparent when Noelle cornered Hawkins, and flipped Hawkins over her shoulder. Hawkins lay on the mat, stunned.

"Well, Miss Charrier, it looks like you passed the Martial Arts training. We'll have some practices every now and then, but I don't think they'll make a difference. You're already at an expert level."

Noelle, who was flushed from the exhilarating workout, nodded. She was slightly breathless.

"So… our next meeting will be… how about February 2?"

Noelle once again nodded, as she gulped down water.

"You might want to save some for the fishes, kiddo. Well, off you go."

Noelle thanked Hawkins, and exited the room.

Hawkins turned around, sighing. She then gasped when she saw Professor Dumbledore appear from seemingly nowhere.

"What? How? You can't apparate at Hogwarts!" Hawkins said accusingly.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "Indeed, you cannot. Invisibility Charm."

"Oh," Hawkins said, rather stupidly. "I see."

"Miss Charrier is quite the expert, isn't she?" he said.

"She has to be, to beat me. You know, I was the European champion once."

"Yes. Miss Charrier will be a great asset. She is quite talented, and bright."

"Yes she is," Hawkins said, looking out the door. "Yes she is."

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

"Okay," whispered Kiana. "Did anyone follow you?"

Charlie shook her head. She was panting. "I ditched Sirius Black on the 5th Floor. For some reason, he thinks I have a conspiracy against him."

"Well," Kiana said, rolling her eyes, "you sort of do."

Slapping her forehead, Charlie muttered, "Oh, that's right."

"Okay, so here is the book. Let's see what delicacies these 'Original Mischief Makers' have cooked up."

Kiana opened the leather cover gently, as if it was a baby. "Uh oh," she muttered. "There is an official warning and copyright."

Charlie hunched over Kiana's shoulder. "I swear, those things should be banned. Let's see… 'Abandon hope, all ye who read, for you shall be corrupted for life.' Well, they're too late, I already am."

Kiana swatted at Charlie, and told her to go read over someone else's shoulder. "The following material may be punished with points subtracted from you house, detentions, and other less pleasant things… however, these punishments are rewards for a prank well done. You'll do good to remember that."

Grabbing the book out of Kiana's hands, Charlie began to read. "Warning: Chaos and Havoc will ensue for 1,000 of the 3,789 pranks." She turned to Kiana. "3,789 pranks! I think that I have died and gone to heaven."

Kiana sighed impatiently, and grabbed the book. "Official Disclaimer: We own the creation of 3,000 of these marvelous pranks. The rest are credited to their inventors. If you do not give us credit for ours, we will sue!"

Charlie once again grabbed the book. "Prank 1. Oohh… this one is good!"

Kiana took the book and read it. "That's good. Now, I think that's more of a prank to play on the Marauders. Agreed?"

Grinning, Charlie agreed. They then ran off to get the ingredients to concoct the necessary potion.

*******(time change)*******

Kiana sat at Gryffindor Table that night, barely able to contain her excitement. The prank was all set up, and it would take place very soon! Charlie was going to put the potion in the Marauders' pumpkin juice.

The food appeared on the table with a 'POP'! Kiana couldn't stop fidgeting. She was sure that her motions and her big grin would give it away. But the Marauders took no notice of her. They were hunched over a piece of parchment and conversing in low whispers.

Lily elbowed Kiana in her ribs. "What are you so antsy about?" she asked.

Kiana just shook her head, and continued jiggling her feet. The Marauders hadn't even looked at their food and drink.

Surely, James reached out for his pumpkin juice, and took a rather large swig. Sirius followed the suit. Soon, the rest of them dug into their food and drink.

Rather suddenly, Sirius stood up. "Hear ye, hear ye!" he called out. He ran over to a Hufflepuff at the next table. She was talking to the person across from her, but stopped when Sirius approached her. "See how she leans her cheek upon her hand?" Sirius called out. "O that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!" **

Applause, laughter, and several catcalls followed this proclamation. Sirius took no notice, and continued to quote Shakespeare.

Attention turned to James, as he ran over to Alexiandra Marsiella, at the Slytherin table. He grabbed her hand, and slowly raised it to his lips. She blushed a crimson red as he began to speak. "Doubt thou stars are fire, Doubt that the sun doth move, Doubt truth to be a liar, But never doubt I love." ***

Heads whirled around eagerly to see the next performance. Remus was knelt on one knee, beside Rhiane Richards, a Ravenclaw. "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" he said softly, but loudly enough for all to hear. "Thou art more lovely and more temperate: Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, and summer's lease hath all too short a date." ****

Next, all eyes in the Great Hall turned to Michael Barnette, who stood at the Slytherin table. He stood beside Noelle Charrier. He gently took her hands, and held them to his heart. "Upon thy cheek I lay this zealous kiss, as seal to the indenture of my love," ***** Michael whispered softly, and gently kissed Noelle's cheek. He pulled away slowly, and released her hands. Wordlessly, Noelle reached her hand to her face, and touched the spot where she had been kissed. Michael began to walk away slowly. He then turned to face Noelle once again. "I like your silence; it the more shows off your wonder." ******

He walked over to Thomas, who was declaring his undying love for Lily, and grabbed him. He then went and grabbed Sirius, James, and Remus. The Marauders then exited the Great Hall, which was now silent.

Kiana caught Charlie's eye. 'How was that for a performance?' she mouthed.

Charlie nodded, her mind deep in thought. Something wasn't right…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Citations for this Section

All quotations used are by William Shakespeare.

**Romeo and Juliet

Act 2, Scene 2

***Hamlet

Act 2, Scene 2

****Sonnet 18

***** King John

Act ii, Sc.1

****** Win Tale

Act v, Sc.2

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Lord Voldemort paced around the corridor. Night had asked to see him, on an urgent matter of business. She had given him a Portkey, which would transport him to her tower. He had come at Night, the only time he could.

The moon hung in the velvet sky, high above the stars. It then rose to it's highest, and Voldemort knocked thrice on the door.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Enter," called out a sultry voice. Lord Voldemort gulped, and threw open the door, putting on his best poker face.

Voldemort was shocked by the sheer size of the tower. And the decorations… well, it was much snazzier than his richest castle.

The tower was circular, and was in the clouds. You could tell by looking out the narrow glass windows. The windows were stained glass, and featured pictures of the day -- dawn, midday, dusk, and night. The décor was lavish. The throne was magnificent. Voldemort noticed a set of easels and paints pushed into a small are of the tower.

Night sat on the throne, looking like a queen. She was the Queen -- the Queen of the Dark.

"Glad you could make it, Voldie," whispered Night. "Don't you like nice."

"Er… was that sarcasm?" Voldemort questioned, wrinkling his nose. He had washed these robes two weeks ago!

Night rolled her eyes. "You think? Well, on to more pressing matters. How is your quest for Fate going?"

Voldemort twiddled his thumbs. "Well… it is better than expected."

"And what was expected?" asked Night.

"Er… that we would never find any clues as to who Fate is."

"What have you found so far?" Night asked, with the air of a mother questioning what her child should know by now.

Voldemort reached into his robes, and pulled out several rolls of parchments. "Well, your Nightness," he said, "we have found several prophecies concerning Fate. And I have men who are searching for more each day…"

"Oh," Night interrupted, "get on with it."

"As you wish," said Voldemort, as he unrolled the first parchment. "Fate shall be the opposite of what is thought."

"Well, that doesn't help. What's the next?"

"Fate cannot be stopped, for Fate alone is the Inevitable," Voldemort read.

"That's promising, isn't it?" said Night. "Any others?"

"Well," said Voldemort. "My men have found some prophecies that relate to my downfall."

"Really?" questioned Night, smiling slightly. "And would you like to share those with me?"

"But of course," said Voldemort. "Ahem," he cleared his throat. "The Mighty shall fall. The Good shall rise. The Lion, the Hunter, the Stag, and the Bird shall bring this. It shall also be brought by Fate, for it is inevitable."

"Well, find these people and destroy them," huffed Night.

"That is not all. There is much, much more."

"Well then, fool, continue on!" Night barked.

"The star shall steer the Stag, Lion, Hunter, and Bird. The bell shall hold the group together. The flower shall make a sacrifice, greater than all. The brook shall give answers to all who ask. The Water shall be the supreme defender of the Light, along with Fate. The Seer shall provide the means to defeat the opposition. The lone wolf can be trusted, no matter how suspicious he may become. If trusted, the rat shall be the downfall of the Light."

"Is that all?" asked Night lazily.

"It is the most recent."

"Well, I shall plan a course of action, and inform you in the next few days. Meanwhile, you will try to find more prophecies -- ones that state how the Dark will fall, and when. Also, find who the people mentioned are. Focus on the bell. You can pull the group apart if you get rid of him. You are dismissed."

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

"Retaliation, my fellow Marauders," said Michael. "That is what we need. Now, does anyone have any suggestions on how to retaliate?"

Sirius bolted out of his seat and saluted Michael. "General Barnette, Sir! I have a suggestion for retaliation!"

"And that would be…?"

"We make their lives a living nightmare, Sir!" Sirius yelped happily.

Michael stopped in front of him, and slammed his fist on the small table. "We understand the objective, private, but how are we to achieve this?"

Sirius looked stumped. "I don't exactly know yet, Sir."

Michael rolled his eyes, before turning to Remus. "Remmie, buddy, you must have a good idea. Werewolf intuition, and all that…"

Remus looked thoughtful. "Er… how about pranks?"

Michael dove onto his bed, and covered his head with his pillow. Over and over, he repeated, "Why me? Lord, why me?"

Thomas raised his hand tentatively. "Er… I have an idea."

Michael stopped hitting his head against the bed, and looked up hopefully. "Thank you," he said to the Lord above. "Thank you." He then turned to Thomas. "Now, what is this idea of yours?"

"Well… what do the girls hate more than anything?" Thomas asked.

"Spontaneously Combusting?" guessed Sirius.

"No. Well, yeah, I guess they wouldn't like that either. But there's some other things. First, they are incredibly vain, and hate not looking perfect, right?"

The rest of the Marauders nodded. "Yes. But I don't see where you are going with this…" said Michael.

Thomas nodded. "I'm getting there. They also hate to get blamed for something they didn't do, and getting punished. So, we kill two fish with one rock… or is it kill one rock with two birds?"

"Kill two birds with one stone," James supplied. "I have a plan!"

*******(time change)*******

Breakfast in the Great Hall is an everyday occurrence -- no one really pays attention to anything because everyone is exhausted. This would turn out to benefit the Marauders immensely.

It was January, and it was still cold, although not cold enough to snow. And yet, several flakes fell from the ceiling. No one bothered to figure out what was going on, when they had the time to do so. They figured it was just their imagination.

And then, the blizzard came. Snow cascaded from the ceiling, pouring from the clouds. It quickly covered the floor, and moved on to cover the tables.

Many students ran out of the Great Hall, in fear of drowning. Drowning? Yes, drowning in snow. Others decided to play in the snow -- build snowman, make snow angels, and start snowball fights. These people later proved to be the incredibly stupid ones.

The effect was not instantaneous. In fact, it took a good ten minutes. Then, people started to… _change. _Some people sprouted three extra arms. Others turned hot pink. Others became bald.

Some of the victims included the Marauders, who were having a ball until then. The only people who remained somewhat _normal_ were the Venustians. They only had a faint tint of pink. This was enough for them, however.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" shouted a voice, once they saw the metamorphosis of students taking place. It was dear Professor Minnie. "BLACK, POTTER! WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?"

Sirius waved to Minnie, looking innocent enough. He had gone bald. "We didn't do it, Professor. Honestly, I took no part in this!"

"POTTER!" Minnie shouted.

"Wasn't me!" James shouted jovially, waving two of his five arms.

"EVANS! FIGG! AND YOU TOO VANTER AND WALTERS! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"We didn't do anything, Professor," said Bella frantically. Bella wasn't stupid, and she knew they were about to become the scapegoats.

"Where were you this morning, Miss Figg? I noticed that you were missing."

"Er… I was in the library!" Bella shouted defensively.

"Any witnesses?" challenged McGonagall.

"No one was in there!"

"Miss Figg, Miss Evans. Follow me. And if you two would be as kind as to bring Miss Vanter and Miss Walters with you…"

The four girls followed Minnie grudgingly to her office. By the way, her office was still hot pink, as were her living quarters. Wordlessly, they sat down.

"Now, this is a serious offense," Minnie said, pulling out several parchments. "There are several rules against enchanted snow. Now… you will all have detention for the next two months. And you will all lose 25 points each for your house. Plus, I would like an essay from each of you on the effects of enchanted snow, and why you should not make enchanted snow -- "

"Minnie -- " Kiana froze at the look on the professor's face. "Sorry. Er… Professor McGonagall. With you saying 'I would like', well, does that make the essay optional?"

Minnie began to turn a brilliant shade of fuchsia. "Out," she said, in a strangled voice. "OUT!"

The girls scrambled to their feet, and ran out the door. Actually, they attempted to run out the door. At the same time, that is. Lily pushed her way through first, and ran through the small corridor. Kiana and Toria followed, with Bella in the rear. Bella took the opportunity to turn this corridor hot pink.

Once they reached Gryffindor Tower, the girls collapsed onto the overstuffed armchairs by the fire.

Most of the students still had the effects of the enchanted snow. That is, all but the Marauders. Sirius was no longer bald, and James had two arms. "How was your meeting with Minnie?" James said snidely.

"It was you!" Bella said. "It's WAR!"

"Er… Bella? It has been war. Remember, you declared it earlier this year…" Michael said.

Bella mentally slapped herself. "Oh yeah. That's right. Well… consider this to be World War lV!"

"Er… Bella?" said Lily. "There hasn't been a World War lll yet."

"Oh. That's right. Just get out of here, before I hex you! Mundungus taught me a good one last week!"

The Marauders looked at Bella strangely, before walking off.

Meanwhile, Bella smiled angelically. Her friends looked at her quizzically. How could she be smiling in a time like this?

"Er… Bella? Are you all right?" asked Kiana, putting her hand on Bella's shoulder.

Bella continued to smile angelically. "They're toast," she said simply. "Burnt toast."

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

A/N: Once again, I am incredibly sorry for the long wait. So… if you have any questions or comments, or criticism, well, let me know! REVIEW! It only takes around thirty seconds, and the author enjoys feedback! I'm not sure when the next post is going to be. I'll say sometime in January, but probably before the 20th. Hopefully before the 20th. Well, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year!

~Noelle


	7. Dawn Litesey

A/N: HEY PEOPLES! This is the SEVENTH installment. Wow. It's over halfway finished! There are classes in this chapter. More acts of war. Uh… some Remus and Lily, because I noticed I have left them out. Maybe a little Mundungus. Love is in the air, since it's February. But, in Lily and James' case, it's still hate. And… some other pointless stuff. Enjoy!

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

MY2 ~ The Great Prank War

By: Noelle

Chapter 7: Dawn Litesey

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

February dawned upon the Earth. Dawn coloured sunshine everywhere. Love was in the air… Dawn coloured that in rosy tints of red and pink.

Dawn reigned supreme by the Sun. She had not taken her mortal form for weeks, preferring to focus on helping the Light by making the day beautiful.

Until today.

Dawn had beamed up to Heaven, for her meeting with the Gods and Goddesses. They had requested several conferences as of late, to keep up with her progress. She wandered about for awhile, until they were ready for her.

Happiness called her in. She entered the circular room. The Garden of the Gods and Goddesses was actually a room (sort of like a circular courtroom) with a garden surrounding it. Dawn walked timidly to the center of the Garden, the Gods encircling her.

"What progress has your one made?" asked Passion.

Dawn turned around to face her. "She has begun training for the Battle."

"I do not mean with herself. I meant with destroying Night's ring."

Hanging her head, Dawn answered, "None, yet."

"Well," said War. "I say let's blow Night up! Kablooey!"

"No," said Peace. "No, that will not do. What if we just let this take it's natural, peaceful course?"

"KABLOOEY!" shouted War.

"Enough," said Passion, silencing the bickering Gods. "I will decide what is to happen." She turned to Dawn. "You are to take Mortal form. Knowledge," she said, turning to her left. "You are to talk with Albus Dumbledore. Dawn shall be the newest transfer at Hogwarts."

"But, how would that help?" questioned Judgment.

"Dawn will help the one's progress go along. She shall also drop hints on how to destroy the ring. Now, Dawn. You are to take your mortal form for this. Understood?"

Dawn nodded, slightly in shock. "But, who will reign by the Day?"

"Your sister can… Sunrise. She shall reign until you return. Your return shall be in one month. Now, take this orb so we can communicate."

Dawn grasped the crystal orb, and began to shimmer out of the Garden. She closed her eyes. She hated this next part the most. She bumped down to the Main Level of Heaven.

"Umph," she muttered, rubbing her bottom. "That hurt!" Dawn walked to the Elevators, and made her way to Earth.

Dawn landed in a small moor, close to Hogwarts. She knew how to apparate, so she did so, to the gates of Hogwarts. From there, she walked.

Dawn wasn't sure how long she walked. It seemed like hours. She walked around the lake, and up the steep hill to the school. She then entered, without knocking.

Classes were going on, so no one was there to take notice of Dawn. She had taken her mortal form, which was slightly less glorious, but glorious nonetheless. Her cascading blonde curls fell down her back, and her blue eyes shimmered as she surveyed her surroundings.

Dawn made her way around the castle, attempting to find someone to assist her. Near the third floor corridor, Dawn ran into a student.

"Hullo," the male student said saucily. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Dawn," she answered musically. "Can you direct me to Albus Dumbledore's office?"

The student nodded eagerly, and gingerly grabbed Dawn's hand. He escorted her to a stone gargoyle. "The password is 'Licorice Wand'. If you ever need help, feel free to call on me. My name is Edwin Davis."

"Thank you," Dawn said clearly. She then said the password and entered Professor Dumbledore's office.

"I've been expecting you," said a voice. Dawn looked around, attempting to locate the person. A silver-haired man stood beside a phoenix cage. He was stroking the phoenix. "Dawn, is it?"

"It is," Dawn answered simply. She walked over, as if floating, and gently stroked the phoenix's feathers. 

"I think Fawkes likes you," said the man, as Fawkes nuzzled its head against Dawn. "I am Albus. But since you are under the pretence of a student, it would be wise to call me Professor Dumbledore."

"All right, Professor Dumbledore."

He smiled. "You are to be sorted tonight. I understand your mission, so I am going to put you into the Training Lessons with Miss Charrier, even if you are not sorted into Slytherin."

"That's fine," she said.

"You are to be sorted under the name of Dawn Litesey. You are going to be in Second Year. That is why you look younger that you normally do. Dinner should be starting any minute, so why don't we make our way there?"

"Let's go," Dawn smiled. She followed Professor Dumbledore to the Great Hall. He walked up to the Staff Table, and gestured for Dawn to follow. She did so, rather timidly.

"For the next month or so, we shall host Dawn Litesey, a foreign exchange student from the Southeast Branch of the American Academy of Magic. Dawn is in her Second Year. She will now be sorted."

Dawn stepped forward, and sat on the stool. Professor Dumbledore placed the Sorting Hat over her head. She was soon looking at the black inside of the hat.

"Hullo," she called out. "Are you going to sort me?"

__

"Well," said the Hat. _"I was waiting for you to do so. I know what you are. You have the choice of Gryffindor or Hufflepuff."_

Dawn thought to herself. She debated between the two, and finally decided on Gryffindor.

__

"Very well," said the Hat. "GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted for all to hear.

The Gryffindor Table burst into applause. Dawn took a seat by a blonde-haired girl. "Hullo," Dawn said. "I'm Dawn Litesey."

The girl smiled. "I'm Victoria Vanter. But you can call me Toria. Most people do. That's Lily -- " she pointed to the red-haired on her right. "Bella's next to her. And that's Kiana next to Bella."

"I'm Sirius!" shouted a boy from across the table.

Dawn giggled at his eagerness. "I'm Dawn."

"Nice to meet you," Sirius said. "That's James. He's an idiot. And that's Michael. They're brothers, and obviously in their family, the idiot gene is dominant (he was elbowed by James). And Thomas is sitting between them. He's mental (here, he received a spoon of gravy on his head). And that's Remus -- " he pointed to a boy who was staring at Dawn suspiciously. "He is insane."

Dawn could immediately sense that he was a creature of Night. A werewolf. But he was not like the others. Dawn could also sense that he had a faint idea of what she was.

"Hi Remus," she said kindly.

He nodded, since he was chewing his food. His mother did teach him manners. But then again, Felicity Black taught Sirius manners, and that didn't mean he used them. Such as this instance. He told Dawn all about Hogwarts, showing off his three course dinner.

"And what are you, Sirius?" Dawn questioned teasingly.

"I'm perfect!" Sirius claimed boastfully. "I am incredibly intelligent, charming, handsome, and humorous!"

Dawn laughed, before turning her attention to Toria and Lily, who were giving her the 'who's who and what's what' of Hogwarts.

"Severus Snape is a slimy git. And Lucius Malfoy is worse!" said Bella.

"What about Noelle Charrier?" questioned Dawn, trying to get more insight on this girl.

Lily's face darkened. "She's a no-good Slytherin, and you'll do good to stay away from her."

Dawn mentally slapped herself. 'Great', she thought. 'A challenge.'

And what a challenge it would be for a Gryffindor exchange student to gain the trust of a Slytherin.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Noelle walked to the History of Magic classroom. Profes -- er… Hawkins, was going to teach her Duelling. She was eager for this lesson. She knew how to defend herself fairly well, but not against Dark Magic.

She eventually reached the classroom, and stopped outside of it. "Lumos," she whispered, holding her wand in front of her.

Noelle followed the light inside, and was surprised to see Hawkins wasn't there yet. Shrugging, she sat on top of one of the tables. She swung her feet that did not quite touch the ground. 

Hawkins did arrive eventually, but not alone. She walked with a student in tow. It was that transfer girl. Noelle couldn't quite recall her name.

"Noelle," Hawkins said, nodding briefly. "This is Dawn. She is going to join the training sessions."

Noelle was secretly outraged. This was HER training, not some little Gryffindor pansy's training. _'Oh'_, Noelle thought. _'I'll show her not to mess with Slytherins'._

"Are we going to practice Duelling, Professor?" Noelle asked sweetly. Perhaps a little too sweetly, because Hawkins' eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"We will do some beginning Duelling, Charrier," she said.

"Wonderful," said Noelle, smirking slightly. She extracted her wand from her robe pocket. Dawn did the same.

"Okay now, kiddos, I want a clean fight. There is to be NO illegal curses. And No painful curses are to be used. In fact, just use the basic ones. Begin when you are ready."

Noelle and Dawn stepped to the center of the room. They bowed their heads slightly, and Noelle immediately flung her first curse. It was the Jelly-Legs Jinx. Dawn blocked it easily, and sent a nice Stunning Charm at Noelle.

After Noelle blocked the charm, the fight began to get dirty. The girls were evenly matched. So, both began to toss in some curses they shouldn't have known if they were going by standard Second Year curriculum. Hawkins did not notice, however. The match entranced her.

They continued to exchange Curses, Hexes, Charms, and Jinxes. But all were blocked either magically or by other means. Noelle had dove to the ground numerous times to avoid spells cast by Dawn. Likewise, Dawn also dove around, escaping the spells cast at her.

The duel had been going on for over an hour. Seventh Year Level curses were now being used, to no avail. Finally, Noelle managed to hit Dawn with a first level charm -- Wingardium Leviosa. Dawn floated to the ceiling, and Noelle was declared the winner.

"That was quite a match," Dawn said, once she was on level ground.

"You're not so bad," Noelle admitted, wiping sweat off her forehead. "Best fight I've had for ages."

The girls walked out of the classroom together, after Hawkins officially dismissed them. "You know," Noelle said, "you remind me of someone. I can't recall whom though…"

Dawn froze. A crucial part of the plan included Noelle not remembering her. "I'm sure we've never met," she blurted out, quickening her pace.

"But I'm sure I know you. I never forget a face," Noelle continued on. "And it had to be in the past two years, since I've only been out of Malfoy Manor once. And that was when I was around seven years old. It wasn't then…"

"Well," Dawn said, rather high-pitched, "I go this way." She thrust her hands into her robes. "I'll see you around."

She ran off, leaving Noelle to wonder where she had seen the mysterious Dawn Litesey before.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Sirius sat at the breakfast table, talking animatedly about Quidditch. Gryffindor had a match next week against Slytherin, and Sirius couldn't wait! He described in detail to his fellow Gryffindors how they were going to mutilate the Slytherins. 

Unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately… who's to judge?) the Slytherins overheard him. The entire Quidditch team made their way over, along with some others.

"Black," said Nicholas Nott, the newly elected Captain.

Sirius looked up, not letting his trepidation show. "What do you slimeballs want?" he asked bravely.

"A house in the country. A good pair of running shoes. Your head on a mantle," said Elisabeth Montague, a chaser for the Slytherins.

Sirius blanched out slightly. He wouldn't put it past that girl. Fortunately, Gwyneth, Molly, and the rest of the team came to back him up.

"Montague, is it a rule for all Slytherins to put themselves above others?" questioned Gwyneth. "Because you know, you aren't the only person who wants Sirius' head on a mantle. And you sure aren't deserving of it either!"

Sirius looked at his teammate in shock. Surely, everyone loves him!

Noelle looked up interestingly from the Slytherin table. Now, this was getting to be fun. "Hey Lucius," she whispered. "Let's go make fun of the Gryffindors."

She dragged him over to the growing crowd of people, and pushed her way to the front. She had only brought him for one reason -- 'Always have a scapegoat on hand. You never know when you'll need one.' She has been hearing that since she was little, and figured that it would be useful in most cases.

"Look, Baker, Don't piss me off. I'm running out of places to hide dead bodies!" Montague sneered.

Noelle could sense trouble was about to start. So she did the only thing that she could think of.

"Furnunculus," she whispered, pointing her wand at Montague. The spell hit Montague head on, and soon she was covered in painful boils. 

"Who the bloody hell did that?" she shrieked.

Noelle slapped Lucius. "Nice one, Malfoy. Next time you try to hit Black, try aiming for him." She had done this so that Montague would pull Lucius and yell at him, forgetting about the fight. But then again, if she had not added the last part, Montague might have done some pretty terrible things to Lucius, and Noelle would feel really guilty…

Sirius stood up, and fired a spell at Malfoy. It hit him, causing Lucius to scream.

Havoc ensued. Spells fired about, missing their intentional target well over half the time. In fact, only 4 people were hit with spells, and harmless ones at that. Noelle quietly crept off.

"Chaos, panic, & disorder -- my work here is done," she whispered to herself, stepping out of the Great Hall.

On the bright side, the chaos was not that bad. The teachers broke up the duel before anyone was seriously hurt. The worst was the Furnunculus charm on Montague. But she deserved it… And she got it.

Noelle continued to muse over this while she walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts. This year, they had it with the Gryffindors. AGAIN. Noelle was getting rather sick of being paired with them, although some weren't as 'high and mighty' as was thought.

She took her seat as the bell rang. She couldn't stand being next to the Slytherins, who weren't really Slytherins. Noelle shuddered, remembering her task of freeing them from that dreadful place. Nah, Noelle preferred to sit on her own, in the back.

However, she was not alone. Dawn Litesey came and sat next to her. "Hullo," Dawn whispered smiling. Inside, Noelle groaned, but smiled slightly nonetheless. It was a fake smile, however.

"Attention class," said Professor Hawkins. "If you could stop your talking or in some cases, bickering -- " she glared at Lily and James who immediately shut up. " -- then we can continue on with the lesson. I want to focus on duelling."

Noelle sat up, clearly surprised. "Er, Professor. Isn't that advanced?"

"Well, in most cases it is. But I figured that it would do some of you good," Professor Hawkins explained, sitting on her desk.

"So… why don't we start by pairing you all up. Let's see… Snape and Black. Evans and Potter -- ". Both Lily and James groaned, although they should be used to being partnered up by now. " -- Malfoy and Brooks. Charrier and Litesey. Marsiella and Walters. Barnette and Vanter. Figg and Pettigrew. Lupin and Lestrange."

Professor Hawkins stood up and began to assign the partners specific areas. Noelle and Dawn were in the back.

"So we meet again," Noelle said idly, twirling her wand like a baton.

"Yes. I hope that this match will be as good as the last one," said Dawn.

"Okay, class. Before you begin to duel, we are going to have a standard countdown of 3 2 1. But to warn you, in real life duelling situations, there will be no countdown, on account of facing wizarding scumbag."

Noelle stifled a laugh at this. Scumbag was right, especially when describing the Death Eaters, Elites, and Dark Lords.

"You are first to bow, no matter what situation you're in. Unless you're going against Voldemort. Personally, I'd spit on his shoe."

This got laughs from most of the students. Minus the Slytherins, that is.

"So, here is how we are going to do this. Bow. Countdown. First spell fired. It must be harmless. Let's stick to either Stunning or Expelling. Stop on my whistle. You can begin anytime now…"

Dawn bowed her head, as did Noelle. The duel went relatively the same as the last time -- they were evenly matched.

So were Lily and James for that matter. Of course, they did not listen to Professor Hawkins. They fired all sorts of spells, including one that turned James into a half rabbit. Lily was turned into a half goat.

Black and Snape were having fun also, firing curses that would transfigure and make the other's face deformed. Sirius fired a greasiness charm at Snape too, making his hair drip.

Kiana Walters and Alexiandra Marsiella had long given up magic, and were exchanging blows in hand to hand combat. The same went for Remus and his partner, Alexander Lestrange.

Bella was firing spells at Peter Pettigrew. He could not block any of them. He ended up the worst of all.

Thomas and Lucius -- now that was an interesting match. They couldn't seem to hit each other, and their spells ended up flying at different people, including Sirius and Snape.

Michael and Toria decided to have fun, and shot numerous colouring charms at each other and everybody else.

Professor Hawkins blew the whistle, and everyone ceased what they were doing. She looked around in shock.

Everyone had paint splats all over them. She took this to be Michael and Toria's fault, since they had paint all over their wands. Peter Pettigrew was easily the worst hexed. He laid on the ground, with all sorts of awful things on him. Bella stood over him, looking rather guilty. Kiana and Alexiandra were on the floor, Alexiandra in a headlock, although on top of Kiana. Lucius and Thomas had not yet stopped duelling. Lily and James were not totally present -- half of them were animals. Sirius and Snape had joined Thomas and Lucius' duel, and were still fighting. The only normal ones were Dawn and Noelle, who did not have any problems.

"Everyone," Professor Hawkins said calmly, "out. Get out of here, before I realize what happened and decide to punish you all."

There was no protest to this. Everyone ran out, getting stuck in the door for awhile, before getting unstuck and running as fast as they could to their common rooms. The only people who remained were Lily, James, and Peter Pettigrew.

Dawn and Noelle has calmly walked out, after the stampede, and leisurely walked to the Great Hall.

"I can't shake the feeling that I know you from somewhere -- " Noelle said, her voice trailing off.

Noelle suddenly felt a flashback. She had seen the girl. In some sort of tower, by the looks of it. Noelle grasped the wall, steadying herself. As soon as her glimpse ended, she turned to Dawn.

"Who are you?" she said shakily, still holding onto the wall.

Dawn smiled. "The girl smiled. "I am everything, yet nothing. I am all, but none. I am -- "

"You're that girl, in the tower," Noelle breathed, before mentally slapping herself. How could she not see it before?

Dawn nodded. "Now listen to me, Noelle. You must break that ring. The future of the Light Side depends on it. You have the Knowledge on how to find it, and how to destroy it. Use it." Dawn then turned on her heel, and began to walk away. She however stopped, and turned to face Noelle once again. "Gods speed," she whispered, before turning away. "Gods speed."

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

It was the day of the big Quidditch Match -- Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Lily was doing the commentating, as was usual, but today she had a special guest.

"What a wonderful day for Quidditch, wouldn't you say so, Mundungus?" Lily shouted over the storm.

"Lovely," he commentated dryly, thankful he was in the top box -- with a roof over his head.

"And here come the teams!" Lily shouted.

Mundungus had the pleasure of announcing the players. "For Gryffindor, the unbeatable Blacks are Beaters! Christopher Elliot is the astounding Keeper. Potter, Baker, and Fitzgerald are the magnificent Chasers. Lastly, my cousin (who you all better be cheering for) Arabella Figg, is the Seeker."

Lily grabbed the megaphone from Mundungus. "And there are the slimeball Slytherins (who you all better be booing for)!"

The players made their way to the center o the Pitch, although it was hard with the gusts of wind. Molly Fitzgerald shook hands with the Slytherin Captain, and blew a kiss to her boyfriend, Arthur Weasley, who was sitting in the front row despite the storm. Madame Hooch then blew the whistle. It was hard to hear over the thunder, but it was heard nonetheless.

"And a Gryffindor with the Quaffle. Passes to another person wearing Red. That person shoots. And they score!" Lily shouted. "Ten to nothin', Gryffindor".

Mundungus took the megaphone. "Slytherin with the Quaffle. Speeding toward the goal… and nice bludger work by Black." Mundungus turned to Lily and grinned cheekily. "Good thing they're both Black," he whispered, elbowing Lily in the ribs.

Lily's turn for the next play. "And a red person darts up the field, and passes to another red person. The other red person gets the Quaffle. And a Green person intercepts it -- ah, bloody hell. It's hard to see. Looks like Red has it again, and they shoot -- and they score. 20 - 0, Gryffindor Lead. Bella, hurry up and find the bloody Snitch!"

"Slytherin with the Quaffle. Flying toward the goal. The Slytherin Beater distracts the Gryffindor Chasers. Clear way for Slytherin. Slytherin shoots and scores. 20 - 10," Mundungus announced.

The game continued on, and after an hour or so the score was 350 to 190, Gryffindor winning. The storm had gotten worse by now, and the players could barely stay on their brooms. Gryffindor called a time out.

The players descended to the ground, and huddled together. Molly performed a Warming Charm on each of them, and gave them a small pep talk. 

They arose again, determined to end the game. "I think that's Molly. She has the Quaffle, and there's a black thing whizzing toward her. Black flies over… knocks it away. Gryffindor keeps going. Shoots. And they miss," Mundungus said dejectedly.

The game had gone on for over three hours. Both teams were suffering, the score still being 350 to 190. Everyone was exhausted, and the storm did not weaken in the slightest.

The Seekers had remained inactive for most of the game. But enough was enough. The Slytherin Seeker saw a glint of gold, and went into a dive. Bella closely followed. She was not close enough, however, because the Slytherin's hands clasped the Snitch and held it up, with a hint of pride.

"And Gryffindor wins, with a score of 350 to 340," Lily announced excitedly. She usually liked Quidditch games, but enough was enough. "Great Job everyone!"

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Kiana Walters walked into the abandoned classroom, for her meeting with Charlie. However, someone's sobs greeted her.

"Charlie? What's wrong?" Kiana asked, rushing over. Although they weren't exactly friends, they weren't enemies.

"I don't want to talk about it," Charlie sobbed.

Charlie, one of the emotionally strongest people in all of Hogwarts, was curled up in a ball, crying her eyes out. Kiana sat next to Charlie, and put her arm around the poor girl. Charlie leaned into Kiana, still crying.

"Well, you don't really have a choice in the matter, Charlie, so you better start talking. What's wrong?"

"You know," she sobbed, "I've never had a normal life. My parents separated when I was young. I don't even remember when. I just woke up one morning, and my dad was gone. We were living in America. For the next few years, my mom would go out with so many men. Finally, when I was 8, she married a man. He was a muggle accountant. She only married him because she thought that he could provide for us. They were married for less that 6 months when they divorced."

"Charlie, I'm sorry. But don't you think you should move on?"

Charlie took no notice of these words, and continued on with her story. "When I was 9, she remarried again. This time, it was this musician. He was a wizard. I could tell that they didn't truly love each other -- they were just having fun. They divorced by the time I was 10. She remarried again when I was 10 and a half. He was a supposed 'family person'. Another muggle husband. But he lived in England. So we moved over here. I got my Hogwarts letter. Well, 'Mr. Family Man' hated it. He hated magic. So I went off to magic school, and his and my mom's relationship disintegrated. She moved back to America at the start of term. Do you know what? She never once asked me what I thought of her husbands. She never once asked me what I thought of her boyfriends. We have never done any of the mother-daughter stuff that everyone else does. Well, she's done it now. She went and remarried again. She got married last week in fact. She just decided to write to me after the wedding. They were dating for over a year, and she didn't feel a need to tell me, her daughter!"

"Oh, don't cry now. Come on Charlie…"

"He is some high-society man. Loads of money. Really important. She met him while he was on a business trip in New York. Ryan Edwards, I think is his name. And she just thought she would mention this after they got married. And you won't believe this…"

"What won't I believe?" Kiana questioned Charlie.

"He has a stepdaughter from a previous marriage -- her real mother died."

"So you have a sister?"

"I guess. My mother wouldn't tell me anything but that, and we would discuss it along with 'other things' when I went back for the Easter holidays. But that's not the worst thing…"

"What do you mean?"

"When my mother says that we have to talk, it means that it is serious. Really serious. I am scared to death. And then there's the sister factor. I've been an only child my whole life. How the bloody hell am I going to suddenly be the oldest?"

"First of all, Charlie, do not try to talk in English. You sound much better as an American. None of this 'bloody hell' stuff. Second of all, how old is the step?"

"Only a few months younger than me, I think."

"Well, it's not going to be that bad. Look at it as someone new to test pranks on."

Charlie smiled slightly. "That wouldn't be too bad, I guess. I just can't deal with this. With the stepfathers and stepsiblings, and Quidditch, and my grades are slowly dropping, and the damn prophecies… it's enough to make anyone crack."

"Prophecies?"

"Please, I am not in the mood now."

Kiana sighed and transfigured up a box of tissues. "Call me a sucker," she muttered, pulling several out and handing them to Charlie.

"Ki…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. You know, we aren't as different as everyone thinks."

"What do you mean?" Kiana questioned, her eyes flashing.

"Both raised in America. No fathers. Unbelievably intelligent. Pranksters."

"You know, Charlie," Kiana said, resting her head against the wall. "I think that everyone isn't that different, when it comes down to it." 

If anyone were to take a look into that abandoned classroom, he or she would be utterly shocked to find two former enemies not chopping each other's heads off. They would be shocked to find them talking civilly, and almost… dare anyone say friendly? When it comes down to it, it's not as shocking as it seems. They weren't enemies. They weren't friends. They were acquaintances, on the way to becoming friends.

*******(time change)*******

It was clear that Charlie cleans up well. After her sob-fest, she used a charm to remove the redness from her eyes, and other to take away her small case of sniffles. She then held her head high and walked out of the room, leaving an amazed Kiana to catch up to her.

"Charlie! What's going on?"

"Well, I have to act normal. Believe it or not, Kiana, I have a lot of enemies. I can't show them any weakness. And besides, Husband #4 shouldn't be that hard to get rid of."

"Two questions then. Do you cry a lot?"

"Maybe. Maybe Not. Next question?" Charlie answered musically.

"What do you mean by 'Husband #4 shouldn't be that hard to get rid of?" Kiana asked, grabbing Charlie's shoulder.

"Just like I said. I will need your help, but not now. I have to plan."

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Valentines Day was quickly approaching. And Bella had not taken her revenge yet. Lily was particularly curious about this, as was Toria. 

"Bella? Whatever happened to burnt toast?" Lily asked, waving a piece of toast in front of her.

Toria put her hand comfortingly on Bella's shoulder. "Do you need a muse? I mean, you usually perform your threats two days tops after you make it. What's going on?"

Bella smiled. "My dearest Venustians, you must learn that patience is a virtue. And I happen to be as virtuous as they come. I am waiting for the perfect time, that's all. Don't worry about me."

Lily and Toria shared a look, but had to agree with Bella. Some of their pranks were off because they were so impatient. Particularly Bella's pranks, in fact, happened to have the worst timing.

"Well, Charms calls. We should be on our way," Toria said uncertainly. Bella was out of it. Maybe it was because Valentine's Day was tomorrow. But then again, Bella wasn't the lovey-dovey sort. Shaking her head, she dragged Bella out of her seat, and all the way to Charms with little assistance from Lily. In fact, Lily was quite amused, and cracked jokes the whole time.

"Lily, will you shut it!" Toria shouted. Lily looked shocked for a moment, but shook it off. She did remain silent, however.

Eventually, they reached Charms, where they met Kiana. Kiana also confused Toria, and Toria knew Kiana more than anyone. They have been best friends for a long time, after all. She had not been herself lately. Kiana would sneak off and have no explanation as to where she was. She also started to hang out with Jules Potter. Jules was nice, but it was nice to have friends your own age too. Kiana seemed to have isolated herself from the rest of the Venustians, although she did sit next to Toria.

Professor Flitwick, a fairly young (and fairly short) professor, began with the class roll. He had to stand on a stack of books to see his students. After he was done with the roll (it took longer, as was expected, because of the Marauders), he introduced the day's lesson.

"Moving objects across a surface," Professor Flitwick squeaked, "is quite a handy charm. It can be used to move across any surface, including tables, air, lakes, floors, etc. A Spanish wizard discovered this charm, by the name of Juan de la Vega. He had a need to move objects for his job, so he invented this charm. The proper incantation for this is 'mueve ', which is Spanish meaning 'Move'. Now, I would like you to partner up, and practice."

Toria immediately turned to Kiana, as the Marauders began to turn to each other. Professor Flitwick, although kind, was not stupid. "I will pair you up. Now, Remus… why don't you work with Kiana? And Potter can work with Evans (both groaned at this). And… Black and Toria. Which leaves for the Gryffindor side, Miss Figg and Mr. Barnette. By the way, where is Thomas?"

"He's in the hospital wing. Didn't feel good, he said," Sirius answered, as he moved to work with Toria. Professor Flitwick nodded, and began to pair up the Ravenclaw side.

Toria meanwhile groaned. Of all the Marauders, she just had to be paired with Sirius.

Sirius was also not too happy with the pairing. He wanted to be with his chums! But no… everyone thinks that they're troublemakers, which is so not true! They don't exactly 'make' trouble. They just expand on it. But Sirius worked with his head held high.

"Mueve," Sirius said, pointing his wand at the book. It did not move at all, and instead just sat there. "Mueve, Mueve, Mueve, Damn, just Mueve!" He said, flicking his wand at the book.

Toria reached out and grabbed the end of his wand. "Okay, Black, calm down. The problem is your pronunciation. This is a Spanish word. Speak it like that. Your problem is the v. Pronounce it like a b."

Sirius pulled a face at Toria, but took her advice, nonetheless. And it worked. The book slid toward him. With a grin, Sirius pointed his wand at Bella. Toria didn't notice, because she was trying to make her own book move.

"Mueve," he muttered. Bella suddenly flew across the room, knocking down 10 people in the process. She knew exactly who to blame. "Burnt toast," she kept muttering to herself. "Burnt toast, burnt toast, burnt toast!"

Sirius grinned. It was too easy.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Remus kicked the suit of armor. Of all the things to go wrong… why did the full moon have to be tomorrow? He had not gone to classes -- he was too weak. But he had felt a renewed sense of strength -- probably the werewolf within. 

Remus had developed his first crush this week. Rhiane Richards. She was pretty, smart, funny… everything he looked for in a girl. What really got him was her sympathy towards werewolves. He thought that maybe finally something would go right. He was going to ask her to be his girlfriend on Valentines Day. But it was not likely. Hogwarts was having a big party. At night. Maybe if he found her during the morning…

Remus sighed before walking to Gryffindor Tower. He had been there for most of the day, but got bored of it.

Unfortunately, he ran into some scumbags -- Slytherins. Well, just one, really. Snape.

"Lupin," he sneered. "Going to disappear again? Is you mummy wummy sick?" Morning sickness perhaps? She'd get it after she got knocked up by one of those Death Eaters she always sleeps with…"

Remus' eyes flashed. "I'm sorry, Snapey, but you must have confused my mother with yours. My mother isn't a lying, slutty, white trash tramp."

Snape's jaw dropped. "Don't you dare insult my mother," he said softly, with a hint of danger in his voice.

"You better not insult mine then, Snape. I'm warning you -- "

"So if your mother isn't sick, where do you go?"

Remus slapped himself. What would he say now? Dentist appointment? Father sick? Family reunion?

"No," Remus said, "Death in the family. I'm leaving tomorrow. Not that it's any of your business, of course."

"Of course," Snape mimicked snidely. "You know, Lupin. I have a feeling that there will be a lot more deaths in your family. The Dark Lord is gaining power…"

"Is that a threat, Snape?"

"No, no. Of course not. Just consider it a warning." And with that, Snape turned around and walked toward the Great Hall.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Valentine's Day finally arrived at Hogwarts. The older students were excited. However, that could not be said for the younger students. Except for two, that is…

Remus Lupin waited in the Great Hall, clearly nervous. He stood leaning against the wall, sweating bullets. He loosed his shirt, but it did not help any.

Finally, what he had been waiting for arrived. A Ravenclaw by the name of Rhiane Richards.

"Er… Rhiane?"

"Hullo Remus," she said cheerily. "Happy Valentines' Day."

Remus grinned stupidly. "Happy Valentines Day to you to, Rhi. Do you think I could talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," she said, blushing slightly. Remus cleared his throat, and looked behind her. Rhiane whirled around to find her Ravenclaw friends standing there, amused.

"Will you gits go away?" she said, rolling her eyes. They agreed, but not before making fun of them by quoting Shakespeare.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow!" they shouted, blowing kisses at the both of them. Remus turned an intangible colour of pink.

"So, you wanted to talk?" Rhiane said, looking down.

Remus looked down too. "Now, I can understand if you don't want to. But I was wondering if you wouldn't… if… er… would you… uh… " he continued stuttering.

"Ah, bloody hell, he wants to know if you'll be his girlfriend," blurted out a voice. Both of them looked up in surprise to find the Marauders standing there, grinning widely. Sirius waved impishly.

Remus turned and began hitting his head against the wall saying, "Why me?" over and over, while Rhiane turned a brilliant shade of red.

"I can understand if you never want to see -- " Remus began, as Rhiane said, "Really?"

Remus looked up. Rhiane was smiling like an idiot. "Do you really want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Er… well… you see… "

"YES!" the Marauders shouted, glaring at Remus.

Remus looked up. "Er… yes?"

Rhiane grinned before running over to Remus and hugging him. "Consider it that then…" she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before turning to go into the Great Hall. "Now, I must go face the wrath of the Ravenclaws. I'll see you later though!" She then walked into the Great Hall, very seductively.

"How do they do that?" Remus wondered aloud. "How do they walk like that?"

"No one knows, Remmie. It's a gift, I guess," Sirius said, putting his arm around Remus, and walking him into the Great Hall.

The Marauders sat down at the Gryffindor Table, across from Lily, Bella, Toria, Jules, Estella, and Kiana. Two other Gryffindor First Years (Sirius forgot their names) were sitting with Jules and Estella.

"Happy Valentine's Day, everyone," Bella said sweetly. A little too sweetly, Sirius thought, narrowing his eyes.

He didn't have time to think, however, because the doors burst open, and in walked a fat, ugly, short, overweight Cupid, who was wearing only a toga. He had a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder. He walked right up to Severus Snape.

"A valentine for Severus Snape," he said gruffly. Severus looked around awkwardly. Who would send him a valentine?

__

"I wish upon a star   
that no matter how far apart we are   
you will find me and you will see   
How perfect are we   
I wish that if for some reason my wishes don't come true   
That another person out there is wishing for me..   
hopefully that person is you."

The Cupid read aloud that poem for the whole Great Hall to hear. Sirius was laughing the loudest of all, banging his goblet on the table. He wasn't laughing for long though… 

"Everyone is meant for someone...I believe that you are my someone... Love, Sirius," the Cupid read.

First, there was complete silence. Then, a few titters started at the Hufflepuff table. Some snorts at the Ravenclaw Table. The Gryffindors started the laughing, shortly followed by the Slytherins. Then, it was all out pandemonium. Both Sirius and Snape were bright red, and they were not laughing.

"I didn't send it! I swear, I didn't send it!" Sirius screamed waving his arms. This only made it worse. It was so bad, Sirius and Snape both ran out of the Great Hall.

Lily elbowed Bella. "That was you, wasn't it?"

Bella didn't answer. She was waiting for her next display. "Hey Lily," she whispered. "Do not touch the bubbles, no matter what. Pass it on to Toria, Kiana, Jules, and Estella. They can tell their two little friends if they want."

Lily nodded, and passed the news on to Toria. She passed it on to Kiana, and it went so forth down the line.

Suddenly, pink bubbles began to pour from the Enchanted Ceiling. These bubbles were clearly not ordinary -- they were enormous! Bella managed to keep a straight face through this. Lily watched as everyone ran to where the Bubbles were floating, including the remaining Marauders. She watched as James stood on top of the Hufflepuff Table, reaching to touch a bubble --

And it popped, covering everyone below in pink goop.

"Bubblegum," Bella hissed to Lily. Lily was thankful she was Bella's friend, and not Bella's enemy. 

The bubbles continued to come down, covering people in goop. Lily, Bella, Toria, and Kiana had the sense to get out of the Great Hall when the bubbles got closer to the Gryffindors. Jules, Estella, and their friends followed the suit.

In the Entrance hall, they parted ways. The Venustians made their way to Potions (by now, everyone else got most of the bubbles off, and were also going to class). In the dungeons, they met up with the Marauders, who were not happy.

"You know, this is war," Michael hissed in Bella's ear. Bella just smiled.

"If you recall, it was war."

Michael just glared at her, before walking over to the rest of the Marauders. They were having a conference.

Eventually, Professor Hoffman arrived, and the Slytherins and Gryffindors walked into class.

Lily was starting to get into the Valentine's Day Spirit. She was working with Potter, on a potion of some sort. She got a better idea, however.

The potion they were working on was a Cheering Potion. It's ingredients were remarkably like that of a mild Love Potion. So, when James wasn't looking, she threw some flower petals, heart candies, and other Love Potion ingredients.

The potion turned a rosy pink hue. Lily quickly performed a colouring charm to turn it yellow, the colour of the Cheering Potion. She then stirred the potion until it was ready.

"Okay, class. Let's test the potions. Potter!" Professor Hoffman barked.

"Yes sir?"

"Test your potion. James made a face, but still tested it. When he first put the potion in his mouth, there was no reaction. However, several seconds later, a heart flashed in his eyes. Lily ducked under the table, praying James wouldn't see her. She stayed there for a few minutes, and notices it was oddly silent. Lily timidly peeked from under the table.

James was staring down at her, from his seat. Lily screamed in surprise, before standing up quickly, and attempting to further the distance between her and James. However, James closed the gap between them rather quickly.

"I am sorry if I startled you. It is only because you startle me, with your beauty," James said poetically. 

Thinking quickly, Lily reached out and slapped James. He fell to the ground, but got up quickly. Lily grabbed her wand.

"Take another step, Potter, and I'll curse you to Fiji!" she shouted, holding her wand steady. The class was too shocked to say anything.

"Ah, you are asking for my presence with you in Fiji? What a vacation it will be! Think of all the romantic things we can do!" James said. "Moonlit walks on the beach, dinner surrounded by Tiki torches…"

"Potter! I'm warning you! You're making me queasy! I do not like you!"

"I know you do not like me, Lady Lily. You love me!"

"POTTER!" Lily shrieked, her eyes flashing dangerously. "One more word…"

"Lily. I know that you are my past, present, and future… will you marry me?"

Lily screamed, before running out of the classroom. James laid on the ground, frozen, but soon got up and began to chase her. The rest of the class followed suit, eager to see the performance.

Lily ran as fast as she could, turning as many corners as she could. She hoped to lose James, but he always found her.

"You can run, my love, but you cannot hide! Just like we cannot hide our feelings for each other any longer!" James shouted.

"The only thing I feel for you, Potter, is dislike! But I can guarantee that if you get any closer, the only thing you'll feel is pain!"

Lily turned another corner. She was getting tired, which was never good when a psychotic boy was chasing you. With one last chance, Lily used her wand to slam the door to the History of Magic classroom, and lock it. James took the bait, believing she locked herself in.

The Marauders found James near the History of Magic classroom. Lily was peeking around the corner, hoping that he thought she was in the classroom. Thinking quickly, the formulated a plan.

"Oy, James! Wait up!" Remus shouted, running to catch up with him.

"There is no time to wait -- Lady Lily awaits me!"

Suddenly, a net dropped over James. It was fine and thin, and yet impenetrable. James struggled against it, but could not free himself.

"Let me go! I must go find my love!"

Michael stunned his brother, and Sirius grabbed a corner of the net. Michael grabbed another, as did Thomas and Remus. They then dragged him all the way to Gryffindor Tower, and locked him in the dormitory.

"Okay, boys. I must go talk to Lily. James isn't in his right state, and I have a feeling that FireDragon had something to do with it…" Michael's voice trailed off as he ran down the stairs.

As Michael stepped out of the portrait hole, he crashed in to someone. Someone with red hair, one may add.

"Lily! What did you do to my brother?" he asked, as soon as he realized who it was.

"Er… funny story, really…" Lily said softly, avoiding Michael's gaze. "You see… you have to save me!" she grabbed onto the front of his robes, tugging on them. "You just have to!"

"Lily," Michael said, sounding remarkably like Minnie McGonagall, their 'favorite' professor. "What did you do?"

"I made the Cheering Potion into a Love Potion. But I wasn't supposed to be the victim!" Lily cried out. "Michael! You cannot leave me with that… that… Potter! You have to save me!"

"So, you made my brother drink a love potion, not a Cheering Potion, and you expect me to help?" Michael said, clearly confused. He ran his hand through his hair, a habit he adapted for when he was confused or agitated, or both.

"Michael… forget about the war. Please. This is Potter we're talking about. How would you like it if he was in love with you?"

Michael considered this, before extending his hand to help Lily up. "All right. How long does this potion last?"

Lily wrinkled her nose. "I think it last until midnight. Does that mean he'll love me until midnight?"

"Well, if you botched up the potion, he may love you for the rest of his life."

"Oh, thanks Michael. Way to make me feel better!" Lily said dryly.

"Okay. I'll try to keep James away from you. No guarantees though," Michael said resignedly. "Fair enough?"

"Fair enough," Lily agreed. "I owe you!"

"And don't you forget that," Michael said seriously.

Lily nodded, before running off to hide out until midnight. 

Lily ran to the secret room. She first looked around to make sure no one was there, before whispering 'Venustians'. The room opened up, and Lily went inside, curling up on the bed. Her eyelids became heavy, and drooped dangerously. Soon, Lily was off into Dreamland.

"Lily?" Lily opened her eyes, and rubbed them blearily. Bella sat on the edge of her bed, bouncing up and down.

"What?" Lily answered groggily. 

"It's dinner time. You have to eat, you're skinny enough already!"

Lily nodded, and allowed herself to be dragged to the Great Hall by Bella. Bella in turn pushed Lily into a seat once they arrived.

The food appeared eventually, and Lily ate hungrily. Bella looked at her friend in concern, but did not say anything.

Sirius, Thomas, Michael, and Remus kept shooting glances over at Lily and then to the doors of the Great Hall. They did this continually for twenty minutes. Until all the candles blew out with a WHOOSH, that is.

It was completely black. Lily's breaths were ragged. The thought that this might be Voldemort was enough to make anyone nervous, unless you're a Potter, or Albus Dumbledore.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared out of nowhere -- a spotlight. And it was focused on James Potter, who was standing on the Ravenclaw Table. He was wearing a tuxedo and top hat, and carried a cane. His foot was in a bowl of mashed potatoes, but he took no notice. "L is for the way you look at me," he sang, looking at Lily. He then performed a tap dancing move of some sort. "O is for the only one I see." James leaped over the gap between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, and landed in a bowl of sugared violets. "V is very, very extraordinary, E is even more than anyone that you adore can," he warbled deeply, now jumping onto the Gryffindor Table. He spun all the way down the table, until he was standing in front of Lily.

James grasped Lily's hand, and pulled her up onto the table with him. Lily was shocked too much to react. He spun Lily around, so that her back was to his front. He then put his left arm around Lily's waist. The other hand was holding on to a microphone.

"Love is all that I can give to you," he sang, swaying his hips. This in turn made Lily's hips sway. "Love is more than just a game for two. Two in love can make it," he sang deeply. He then bent on his knee, in front of Lily, holding her hand. "Take my heart and please don't break it. Love was made for me and you."

Lily was starting to get her senses back, and tried to back away from James. He leaped to his feet, and reached his arm around her waist once again. "L is for the way you look at me. O is for the only one I see. V is very, very extraordinary. E is even more than anyone that you adore can."

Sirius chose this moment to stand up. "Bring it home, James!" he shouted, pumping his fist into the air. James nodded, and continued singing.

"Love is all that I can give to you. Love is more than just a game for two. Two in love can make it. Take my heart and please don't break it. Love was made for me and you. Love was made for me and you. 

"JAMES POTTER!" Minnie McGonagall screamed, as she ran into the Great Hall. A prefect had alerted her as to what was going on in the Great Hall.

"MICHAEL JAMES BARNETTE-POTTER! I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!" Lily screamed. Silence fell over the Great Hall, minus James.

"Love was made for me and you," James finished, leaping into the air. He then kissed Lily's cheek in front of everybody.

Lily had never been more humiliated in her life. All the taunts, shouts, catcalls… it was too much. Lily reached out and slapped James across the face. She jumped off the table, amid the laughter, and ran out of the Great Hall, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Luckily, the potion wore off by the end of the day, and James had no recollection of the events that took place. If he had remembered proclaiming his love to Lily Evans, Michael had no doubt that James would become a nun. James did know that Lily did something though (he had a red hand mark across his cheek) -- and he swore revenge. As for that matter, Lily Evans also swore revenge that night -- on Michael James Barnette-Potter

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Noelle, I don't think this is wise," Dawn sighed. Noelle had come to the Gryffindor Common Room after dinner that evening, and stood outside. She refused to leave until she spoke to Dawn. Dawn had come out, and Noelle dragged her to a secret room.

Noelle readjusted the wig on her head. "Look, Dawn, I want to do this as soon as possible. And I know that you do too. So, I'm doing it. They won't know it's me, I promise."

"That's for sure," Dawn commented dryly, as Noelle surveyed herself in the mirror. Noelle had short pink hair. She was wearing all black, and had on tall black boots that went up to her knee. In fact, Noelle was barely recognizable, after a few facial charms. "Are you sure you're ready? I mean, Night is powerful…"

"And so am I," Noelle answered shortly, putting some equipment in the bag. "Do you have the communication device?"

Dawn nodded, and held up them up. Noelle nodded shortly. "Now, if we communicate and you have to use my name, my name is Cinderella. Kay?"

Dawn nodded once again. Noelle smiled. "Thanks for everything. I know that once I break that ring you'll be transported back." She grabbed her broom (a Snapdragon), and smiled once again. Noelle used a shrinking charm to reduce the size of the bag, and tucked it into her pocket. "Bye," she said, flying out the window.

Noelle wasn't aware of how long she flew or where she was going. It was just an instinct. At nightfall, she reached a tower in the clouds.

Noelle paused a moment to marvel at it's picturesque beauty. It was like the fairytales -- a castle in the clouds. She immediately knew which tower she would go to -- the tallest one. Noelle flew higher, and hovered outside the window. She peered in, and grabbed the walkie-talkie.

"Dawn? I'm there. I feel all sorts of Protective Charms. How do I get in?"

A burst of static came, followed by Dawn's voice. "Okay Cinderella, you can get in. I let Sunshine, one of the Rulers know, and she invites you into the castle." There was another burst of static.

"Okay, I'm going in!" Noelle took a moment to calm her nerves, and then flew straight through the glass window.

The glass shattered, and who Noelle guessed was Night whirled around. "Who do you think you are?" she screeched.

Noelle got off her broom, and walked over to Night. She did not answer her -- she kicked her. Night flew back into her throne, shocked.

"That's it," Night hissed, tearing off her cloak. She ran over to Noelle, and aimed a kick at her. Noelle jumped over it, and punched Night. She aimed a chop at her, but Night blocked it. Night then grasped Noelle's hands, and brought her foot up to Noelle's midsection. She used all her power to kick Noelle backwards. Noelle flew over the table, and landed on the cold stone floor. She grimaced, clearly in pain. But she knew what she had to do, and stood up. In one fluid motion, she leaped over the table.

"You're gonna pay for that," Noelle said, aiming a kick. Night ducked over it, and grabbed Noelle, attempting to flip her over her shoulder. Night did flip her, but Noelle landed on her feet. She then kicked Night from behind. Night ran into the table. Unfortunately for Noelle, a sword happened to be lying on the table. Night grabbed it, and ran toward Noelle.

Noelle did not know what to do. She looked around for something… and saw it across the room. Noelle leaped onto a bookshelf, and grabbed onto the chandelier in the center of the room, using it to swing her safely over Night. She let go of the chandelier, and grabbed a sword. The Sword of the Sun.

Noelle leaped over the table. Night took a swing at her with her sword. She missed, although narrowly.

The continued to fight, swords clashing against each other. They did not hit each other once. Noelle began to grow tired, but Night showed no sign of tiring.

"Are you ready to give up?" Night asked snidely. Noelle shook her head, and blocked another shot at her.

"Never," she whispered, trying to not get killed.

The two were next to a fireplace. There, Night knocked the sword out of Noelle's hand. Noelle fell to the ground, Night pointing the sword at her throat. "You, a mere mortal, thought you could defeat me? Defeat me, the Ruler of Night?"

"You're not immortal," Noelle hissed, trying not to move her neck.

"Oh, you'll be surprised. Only one person can defeat me -- the one who was formally trapped. And she is no threat to me, at the moment. Neither are you."

"I wouldn't say that," Noelle whispered softly, so Night couldn't hear her. 

Night continued with her villainous speech. "With one more soul, I will be immortal. Now, where can I ever find a soul?"

She turned to look at Noelle. "I think yours will do." 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

A/N: Ooh, a semi-cliffie. What do you all think? I got this up a lot sooner than I thought. I want to thank Kim, for all the help she gave me with this chapter! Luv ya! The song that James sang to Lily was 'L-O-V-E', by Natalie Cole. Well, after I resolve this cliffie in Chapter 8, everyone is off to Greece. You'll find out why later, but let me warn you, it's rather surprising. They are pre-teens on a mission! Thanks to everyone who reviewed -- you know who you are. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. And by the way, I still need more pranks! If you can think of any, email me at Luckie7n13@aol.com. Or you can leave them in the review. Thanks once again!

~Noelle


	8. Greek Vacation

A/N: Well, I think that I am just going to pick up where I left off. Hope y'all like this!

Personal Disclaimer: I have a line from Charmed in here. That belongs to them. Everything ranging from characters (James, Sirius, Lily, etc.) and places (like Hogwarts) belongs to J.K. My characters belong to me, and I own the situations.

Official Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that you recognize, the spells you recognize, and places you recognize; including but not limited to the following - Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Evans, Arabella Figg (I own her personality though!) Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and Albus Dumbledore. Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and various spells. I do own what you do not recognize. So, don't take them without permission! I am not associated with any owners of Harry Potter (including the amazing J.K. Rowling) and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

MY2 ~ The Great Prank War

By Noelle

Chapter 8: Greek Vacation

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Noelle, I don't think this is wise," Dawn sighed. Noelle had come to the Gryffindor Common Room after dinner that evening, and stood outside. She refused to leave until she spoke to Dawn. Dawn had come out, and Noelle dragged her to a secret room.

Noelle readjusted the wig on her head. "Look, Dawn, I want to do this as soon as possible. And I know that you do too. So, I'm doing it. They won't know it's me, I promise."

"That's for sure," Dawn commented dryly, as Noelle surveyed herself in the mirror. Noelle had short pink hair. She was wearing all black, and had on tall black boots that went up to her knee. In fact, Noelle was barely recognizable, after a few facial charms. "Are you sure you're ready? I mean, Night is powerful…"

"And so am I," Noelle answered shortly, putting some equipment in the bag. "Do you have the communication device?"

Dawn nodded, and held up them up. Noelle nodded shortly. "Now, if we communicate and you have to use my name, my name is Cinderella. Kay?"

Dawn nodded once again. Noelle smiled. "Thanks for everything. I know that once I break that ring you'll be transported back." She grabbed her broom (a Snapdragon), and smiled once again. Noelle used a shrinking charm to reduce the size of the bag, and tucked it into her pocket. "Bye," she said, flying out the window.

Noelle wasn't aware of how long she flew or where she was going. It was just an instinct. At nightfall, she reached a tower in the clouds.

Noelle paused a moment to marvel at it's picturesque beauty. It was like the fairytales -- a castle in the clouds. She immediately knew which tower she would go to -- the tallest one. Noelle flew higher, and hovered outside the window. She peered in, and grabbed the walkie-talkie.

"Dawn? I'm there. I feel all sorts of Protective Charms. How do I get in?"

A burst of static came, followed by Dawn's voice. "Okay Cinderella, you can get in. I let Sunshine, one of the Rulers know, and she invites you into the castle." There was another burst of static.

"Okay, I'm going in!" Noelle took a moment to calm her nerves, and then flew straight through the glass window.

The glass shattered, and who Noelle guessed was Night whirled around. "Who do you think you are?" she screeched.

Noelle got off her broom, and walked over to Night. She did not answer her -- she kicked her. Night flew back into her throne, shocked.

"That's it," Night hissed, tearing off her cloak. She ran over to Noelle, and aimed a kick at her. Noelle jumped over it, and punched Night. She aimed a chop at her, but Night blocked it. Night then grasped Noelle's hands, and brought her foot up to Noelle's midsection. She used all her power to kick Noelle backwards. Noelle flew over the table, and landed on the cold stone floor. She grimaced, clearly in pain. But she knew what she had to do, and stood up. In one fluid motion, she leaped over the table.

"You're gonna pay for that," Noelle said, aiming a kick. Night ducked over it, and grabbed Noelle, attempting to flip her over her shoulder. Night did flip her, but Noelle landed on her feet. She then kicked Night from behind. Night ran into the table. Unfortunately for Noelle, a sword happened to be lying on the table. Night grabbed it, and ran toward Noelle.

Noelle did not know what to do. She looked around for something… and saw it across the room. Noelle leaped onto a bookshelf, and grabbed onto the chandelier in the center of the room, using it to swing her safely over Night. She let go of the chandelier, and grabbed a sword. The Sword of the Sun.

Noelle leaped over the table. Night took a swing at her with her sword. She missed, although narrowly.

The continued to fight, swords clashing against each other. They did not hit each other, not even once. Noelle began to grow tired, but Night showed no sign of tiring.

"Are you ready to give up?" Night asked snidely. Noelle shook her head, and blocked another shot at her.

"Never," she whispered, trying to not get killed.

The two were next to a fireplace. There, Night knocked the sword out of Noelle's hand. Noelle fell to the ground, Night pointing the sword at her throat. "You, a mere mortal, thought you could defeat me? Defeat me, the Ruler of Night?"

"You're not immortal," Noelle hissed, trying not to move her neck.

"Oh, you'll be surprised. Only one person can defeat me -- the one who was formally trapped. And she is no threat to me, at the moment. Neither are you."

"I wouldn't say that," Noelle whispered softly, so Night couldn't hear her. 

Night continued with her villainous speech. "With one more soul, I will be immortal. Now, where can I ever find a soul?"

She turned to look at Noelle. "I think yours will do."

Noelle sucked in her breath as Night held her emerald ring up to the sky. The green reflected eerily in her eyes. Night began to chant an ancient verse, probably involving immortality.

That was when Noelle saw it. The ring was too loose on Night's finger.

Noelle fidgeted, but Night held her arms secure. She could tell that Night was almost finished with the incantation. It was now -- or never.

Noelle pushed her left shoulder deeper into the floor, while lifting her right shoulder up. This succeeded in getting Night off her. The Dark One was thrust to the side by the power of Noelle's push. Noelle then aimed her foot at Night's hand, and kicked it. The ring flew off Night's finger, spiraling through the dense air.

Night had begun to wrestle Noelle when she realized her ring was gone. Both immediately stopped, and watched as the ring landed near the fire. Night and Noelle stared at each other for seemingly hours. They both had the same idea. At once, both leaped, and landed several feet from the ring. Then, Noelle lunged, grasping the ring in her hand.

"Emprisonnez l'un intérieur les lignes," Noelle screamed, holding the ring triumphantly toward the sky. A burst of light flashed outside the tower -- a lightening bolt. Then, the ring began to glow. It pulsed a brighter green than before. And then --

Everything went black.

*******(time change)*******

Noelle bolted up in her bed. She had just had the craziest nightmare. She dreamt that it was up to her to save the world. She had followed directions from the Creator of all Light -- Dawn. She flew on her broom to a castle in the clouds, and went on to battle the Creator of Dark -- Night. She managed to get the ring, and held it to the sky. She then said some funny spell, and there was light. A bolt of lightening. And then a green glow. And everything went black.

Noelle couldn't' sleep. She got up, and crept to the bathroom. She didn't want to wake her roommates, even if they were evil.

Filling the sink with cold water, Noelle reached out her hand and touched it gently, creating ripples. She then reached both hands in, and splashed water on her face. Noelle looked up, staring at her reflection.

She was wearing a pink wig.

Noelle looked at her shoulder, and saw a gash. Someone must have scratched her.

Realization began to dawn on Noelle, as she rushed out of the bathroom. She ran to her bed, noticing something on her bedside table.

__

~Noelle

Well, you did it. You freed the innocents (or not so innocents -- they are yet to be judged). You defeated Night once and for all. They have found her a replacement --

At this, Noelle groaned.

__

but she is a good one. My cousin Selene will be taking over Night's duties. And Selene is on our side. I would like to thank you for all the help you gave to me, and the Gods and Goddesses. If you ever need a favor, we are all in your debt. 

I learned a lot of things these past week. Mostly about judging people. When I first met you, I thought that you would be some spoiled little rich kid, like all those others who were trapped. But you weren't. You are a great person, and a great friend. If you ever need to talk or anything, I have found a way. I 'borrowed' an Orb from the Elders. We can communicate with it. All you have to do is speak in to it. But if you would like to see me, or me to see you, place the Orb on a surface, and press the small silver button on the top. It will open up, and create a sort of holograph. I wish you the best -- you deserve it.

~Dawn

Noelle slowly picked up the 'Orb' on her table. It was a silver sphere, with diamonds encrusted around a brim in the middle. It was beautiful. A wave of inspiration suddenly hit Noelle, and she flipped over, so that the upper half of her body was hanging over her bed. She then began to search for something. Grinning happily, Noelle extracted a small velvet box from a larger cardboard one. Gingerly placing the orb inside, she placed the velvet box inside her bedside table, and closed the drapes.

Noelle fell asleep that night, dreamless at last. 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Charlie Hunter skipped into the Great Hall that March morning. She had awoken early, on the brink of becoming a genius. She had come up with a harebrained scheme, which promised to get rid of Stepfather #4, once and for all. Maybe then, her and her mother could live a happy life, with no more stepfathers. 

Surprised by her own genius, Charlie had come up with the one thing that could break apart this marriage.

Magic.

Charlie surprised even herself when she came up with this plan. She had not told anyone yet -- she would wait until she knew exactly what she was going to do.

Noticing her one Hufflepuff friend, Christine, sitting at the end of the table, Charlie went and sat next to her.

Christine was pretty. She had long auburn locks, and sparkling sky blue eyes. She was tall. That was fairly obvious, especially when she was standing next to Charlie, who was rather short. Christine was really nice to everyone, and smart too. But sometimes she was a little too nice, or naïve even. That's why Charlie was there, to make sure no one tried to take advantage of that. Charlie and Christine had gone to muggle school together, in New York. Both had been on the track team; Christine was the faster one, but Charlie had more endurance. Both girls were also in the Art Club. Christine was an artist. She won so many competitions back in NYC. But when she got her Hogwarts letter, she just stopped. Charlie and Christine were alike in so many ways, but they were different too. They weren't BEST friends, but they were really good friends.

"What are you so happy about?" Christine asked, as Charlie buttered a piece of toast. "Another prank?"

"No," Charlie said amiably. "No pranks this time. Not yet at least. Hey, pass the bacon, would you?"

Christine looked at her friend strangely, before passing the bacon. "Then why are you smiling?"

"What, can't a girl smile these days without arousing the suspicions of her peers?" Charlie questioned, plopping an egg down on her plate.

"Well, since that girl is you, then no," Christine answered.

"Christine!" Charlie exclaimed. "Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you a little too much, I think," she answered, handing Charlie sausage links. "I trust that you are up to something." Christine then looked down on Charlie's plate. Charlie had arranged her food into a smiley face. "Oh, I see," she said, smirking.

"What do you see?" Charlie asked. Christine didn't answer her -- she just kept smiling. "Christine Amelia Cauldwell, you tell me right now what you see," Charlie shrieked, "or this egg will find it's way into your hair."

Christine smiled serenely. "So, who's the not so lucky guy?" she questioned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, my friend, you are obviously in love. So, what Hogwartian guy is the object of your affection?"

"Christine, may I remind you that I am only 12 years old!"

"Age is just a number, honey," Christine said with a smirk on her face.

Charlie glared back at her. "You wipe that thing off your face this instant, or I'll do it for you!"

"Whatever you say, Charlie. Whatever you say." Christine put on a look of seriousness. "So…"

"So…"

"Sirius Black, is it?" Christine said, bolting out of her seat, and running. Charlie chased her out of the hall.

"I am so gonna hurt you Christine!" she screamed, all the way to Herbology.

Unfortunately for Charlie, Christine was fast, and managed to get there before her. She was already sitting in the safety of Professor Sprout, their fairly new Herbology teacher. She had only became a professor the year before their first year.

The Hufflepuffs had Herbology with the Gryffindors. It has always been this way, and probably always will. After Herbology, the Hufflepuffs went to Charms, while the Gryffindors went to Potions.

The other students began to linger through the door, so Professor Sprout began the lesson. "Today, we are going to be repotting Mandrakes today. Would anyone like to tell the class the properties of a Mandrake?"

At once, the students began to mutter things such as "No," and "Not really", and the like.

Professor Sprout rolled her eyes. "Well, who is going to be my victim then? What about you, Miss Cauldwell?"

Christine sighed, before reciting the textbook. "Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative."

"Correct, Miss Cauldwell. Take 5 points for Hufflepuff. And who would like to inform the class of what the Mandrake restores? What about you, Miss Hunter?" Professor Sprout asked, when she noticed Charlie staring dreamily into space.

"It is used to restore people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state. Unfortunately, no matter how much you use on a Slytherin, they'll always stay that ugly -- that's their original state." Charlie grinned cheekily.

"Miss Hunter, that will be a point from Hufflepuff. There is no insulting other houses unless they are here to defend themselves. But I'll give you six for your answer. Very thorough."

"But, Professor," Bella said, raising her hand. "Aren't Mandrakes dangerous?"

"How are they dangerous, Miss Figg?"

"Well, isn't it fatal to hear the cry of the Mandrake?"

"Very good. 10 points to Gryffindor. Now, everyone grab a pair of earmuffs."

The class scrambled to get them, now terrified of the seemingly un-harmful plants. They put them one, not listening to Professor Sprout's instructions. So, she demonstrated by pulling out a Mandrake.

It wasn't a plant. It was a small, muddy, yucky baby. It was seemingly crying loudly, but no one could hear it. Professor Sprout then put the Mandrake into another pot, and buried it. After it was buried, Professor Sprout took off her earmuffs. After seeing that their Herbology professor was still alive, the rest of the class followed the suit.

"Four to a tray," she called out. "Two Huffies, Two Gryffies."

Christine and Charlie went over to the tray where Kiana and Toria had begun to work. 

"Mind if we join you? Good, I thought so," Charlie said, plopping down before she was given an answer. Christine sat down, more hesitantly.

"Walters, pass me the shovel, would you?"

Kiana looked at Charlie strangely, but handed her the small trowel, nonetheless. Charlie discreetly slipped a note into her hand. Kiana understood, and quickly tucked it in her pocket, to save for later.

The girls worked feverishly until they had finished, and then ran out of there as fast as they could. Professor Sprout wasn't that happy, but as one once said, 'You can't please everyone'.

They parted ways in the second floor corridor. The Hufflepuffs went on to Transfiguration, while the Gryffindors went to the dungeons for Potions.

As was understandable, none of the Gryffindors were ecstatic about Potions. They trudged into the dungeons, and sat grudgingly in their seats. They weren't having the best day. Dawn had left a few days ago, with no verbal good-byes. She just disappeared, leaving letters for everyone. She thanked them, and said that she hoped their paths might cross again. And then, Gwyneth Baker had sprained her wrist yesterday -- and fairly badly. She wouldn't be able to fly for around a month, and they had a match against Hufflepuff coming up. They had tied to Hufflepuff in the beginning of the year, and had to beat them now. They just had to! So, the Gryffindor Team was up all night, trying to come up with a replacement. The Reserve Chaser wasn't that good -- and they would never be able to hold up in the match.

So, the Gryffindors sat in Potions with heavy hearts. The Slytherins were also fairly quiet. They weren't their usual snide selves. This was a relief, in a way.

After the long double period, the class finally ended. Everyone went to the Great Hall for lunch. The Slytherins didn't even make one snide comment!

As soon as Kiana sat down, she carefully opened the intricately folded letter.

__

~Kiana

My mom keeps discussing the fact that we HAVE to talk when I go to Greece for Easter break. I have a really funny feeling about this, and about my stepfather. Could you do me a favor? Meet me in the library at two in the morning.

~Charlie

Kiana folded up the note carefully, and tucked it into her Potions text. She then turned to the Hufflepuff table and nodded at Charlie discreetly. Charlie grinned, and repeated the gesture. Kiana turned back to picking at her lunch, and laughing with her friends, all thoughts focused on tonight.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The library was deserted when Kiana got there. Well, it seemed that way. It was completely black, and not one sound could be heard. Kiana stepped inside hesitantly. 

"Charlie, you there? Charls?" Kiana whispered into the dark. She turned around a shelf of books.

"Hunter?"

"BOO!" someone shouted, grabbing Kiana's leg. Kiana screamed, before trying to kick what was holding on to her. That was when she heard laughter.

"Charlie Hunter, I should kill you right about now!" Kiana huffed, her hands resting casually on her hips. "I have every right to!"

Charlie grinned from her spot on the floor. "Aww… poor baby. Did I scare you?"

"You are impossible!" she shouted. Then Kiana realized that she was fairly loud, so she lowered her voice. "What'd you want to meet here for?"

"Oh, I wanted to see if Stepfather # 4 is magical. I don't know anything about him, and I have this funny feeling -- a twinge, I guess."

"Well, why'd you want me here?"

"Because, Walters, you are good at researching stuff. And you are the only person who knows about this right now."

"What do you mean by right now, Hunter?" Kiana questioned, narrowing her gray eyes. "What do you have up your sleeve?"

"Nothing," Charlie said. "Sleeveless -- " Charlie showed Kiana her tanktop.

Kiana rolled her eyes. "All right Hunter. I'll help you. So, what's his name?"

"Ryan Edwards."

"Okay. Somewhere in the back they have the names of every wizard and witch to ever exist. So, we'll look there." Kiana led the way to the back of the library, where there were several shelves dedicated to 'Witches and Wizards'. Kiana skimmed the volumes until she found 'E'. She then grabbed a few other books, in case Mr. Edwards didn't attend Hogwarts. Soon, Kiana and Charlie were overloaded with loads of books.

"Okay," Charlie huffed, dropping her books on the table. "Let's start."

The two girls poured over numerous texts, searching for Stepfather #4. But they weren't successful. "Hunter, he's not here!"

"I know that. But that's good."

"Do you mean to tell me that you dragged me out of my bed for some wild goose chase?" Kiana looked threatening in the shadows.

"Of course not," Charlie gulped. "I was just double-checking."

"Charlie, what are you planning?"

"I'm planning to never grow up and fly off to Neverland with Peter Pan!"

"HUNTER!"

"Er… I'm planning to… get the heck outta here!" Charlie bolted out of her chair and ran out of the library, leaving a very confused, agitated, and sleepy Kiana all alone.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Jules Potter was playing Exploding Snap with her best friend, Estella Black. Their partners-in-crime Christopher Cauldwell and Edward Evans were watching, trying to place charms on the cards, to make them spontaneously combust every three seconds. It wasn't working though. The cards were anti-charm proof.

"Hey 'Stella. Jules. Up for an impromptu Hogsmeade trip?" Andromada said, resting her hands on Estella's shoulders.

"Can't, 'Drom. I have loads of homework after we finish this game. Jules, you finished your homework, didn't you?" Estella questioned, laying down a card.

"Nope. McGonagall has been keeping tabs on me since October," Jules said, her shoulders trembling slightly. She still hasn't gotten over the attack, even if she acted like she did.

"Oh well. I'll go ask Dung, I guess."

"Dung?" Estella asked.

"Mundungus Fletcher. You know, 4th Year, blonde hair. He's sometimes the Quidditch Commentator. He's Bella Figg's cousin," Andromada elaborated.

Estella nodded, and bid her sister goodbye. Jules did the same. They then turned back to their game.

Evan and Christopher were staring incredulously at them. "Hogsmeade?" Evan said.

The girls clapped their hands over their mouths in horror, remaining speechless. Christopher rounded on them.

"Is there something you're not telling us, Estella?" he asked, knowing Estella would be easier to break.

"I don't tell you a lot of stuff, Cauldwell."

"Like what?" he asked inquisitively.

"Like 'feminine' stuff. You know…"

Evan and Christopher wrinkled their noses. "Eww…" they said together. Jules and Estella smirked in response, both laying down their last cards at the same time.

And the pile promptly exploded, leaving both girls covered in black ash.

The boys stared at each other, not daring to laugh at their two best friends who weren't all that attractive at the moment.

"Hey Chris, why don't we ask Christine if she knows how to get to Hogsmeade? Isn't she friends with that Charlie Hunter chick?"

Jules cleared her throat. "That's racial!"

Meanwhile, Christopher looked outraged. "My sister? You have to be kidding!"

"No, really. She might know, and I'm dying to go to Honeydukes. My supply of SugarQuills ran out yesterday."

After staring each other down, Christopher finally admitted defeat. "I guess so. It wouldn't hurt." The two boys got up, laughed at Jules and Estella once again, and ran out of the portrait hole before they could think of an appropriate revenge.

As soon as they left, Jules let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, to think they almost found out -- "

"Andromada has one big mouth!" Estella claimed, demonstrating by opening her own mouth wide. Jules laughed at this.

"Yeah. Why do you suppose she wanted to take Bella's cousin?"

"Well," Estella said, a smile sweeping across her face. "I might have 'browsed' through her diary a few days ago."

"Really?" Jules asked, a smile also spreading across her face. "And what might this diary have said?"

"It might have said that dear 'Drom thinks that Mundungus is handsome, funny, intelligent, and the perfect specimen of a man."

"What?" Jules cried out, laughing through her words, "he doesn't even get facial hair yet!"

"Well, I might have made up the 'perfect specimen' part, but the rest is true. He's her new crush!" Estella sank deeper into her armchair.

"I have a brilliant idea!" Jules exclaimed.

"What do you propose we do?" Jules said, scrutinizing Estella's face.

"Let's follow them! I have to see this! It's the opportunity of a lifetime! Blackmail!"

Jules grinned. "You know, I bet we could 'borrow' Michael's Invisibility Cloak…"

"Borrow?"

"Borrow without him knowing, of course. He's in Transfiguration now."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get it!"

Jules grinned, falling out of her chair. She then ran upstairs to the 2nd Year Boys' Dormitories. Jules ran straight to Michael's trunk, and sifted through it, looking for the Cloak. Smiling triumphantly, Jules grabbed it and ran to the Common Room.

Estella grabbed the Cloak and threw it over them. They then started to walk out of the Common Room when the saw a mirror in the corner.

"Jules, your arm is hanging out! And so is my leg! Imagine what a sight that would be for the Hufflepuffs!"

"Positively terrifying," Jules agreed, covering her arm. The girls double-checked themselves, before heading out to wait for Andromada.

The girls eventually found the passage, and decided to wait inside. It would be less suspicious. Jules said the password, tapping the witch sculpture. It opened, revealing a slide. Jules jumped on, while Estella was more hesitant. Once they reached the bottom, the girls moved to the corner, and covered themselves once again.

Several minutes later, Jules heard the witch creak, followed by the sound of someone sliding down. A thump could be heard nearby. "Come on Dung!" cried out a voice. Andromada, Jules identified. Another slide was heard, and a thump which clearly knocked Andromada off her feet. "Dung!"

"Sorry," Mundungus said sheepishly, extending his hand to help up his fallen friend. She graciously accepted it, and in the process pulled Mundungus down with her.

Now, Mundungus was laying on top of Andromada -- well not really laying. He was holding himself up with his arms. Andromada laid underneath him, smiling flirtatiously.

It happened that instant. Mundungus bent down his face, to meet his lips with Andromada's. And they kissed in that dark, dreary tunnel. They kissed in front of Andromada's sister and her best friend, who happened to be first years.

"Eww!" the girls chorused out, in the safety of invisibility.

Mundungus broke off the kiss. "Who's there?" he said, bolting up.

Andromada looked heartbroken. Then, she looked angry. "I only know two people who would be here right now. And those people claimed they had homework and were on probation. Estella, Jules, you better show yourself right now! And don't pretend that you aren't here!"

The girls didn't move. They didn't even breathe -- they held their breath.

"That's it," Andromada said, taking out her wand and pushing up her sleeves. Anger shone in her eyes. "Accio Invisibility Cloak!" The cloak flew off the girls, leaving them exposed.

"That's twice they got us with that, Estella, twice!" Jules whined.

Andromada cleared her throat. "Ahem."

The girls slowly turned to find two angry 4th Years staring at them. "Fancy seeing you two here," Andromada said icily.

"Er… it was her idea!" Jules and Estella cried, pointing to each other.

"You brats! Why don't you go back and hang out with those two boys you follow around?"

Estella stared at her sister stonily. "First of all, I don't follow anyone around. I'm Estella Black, for the Gods' sake! And second of all -- at least I'm not secretly in love with Mundungus Fletcher and too shy to tell him!"

The tunnel became eerily silent. Andromada sucked her breath in. "Why you little -- "

"Really?" Mundungus' voice broke out, softly. "Is that true?"

"Well, Mundungus, you see…"

"Oh, yes, it's true. I read her -- " Estella began, but Jules clapped her hand over Estella's mouth.

"What did you read, sister dear?" Andromada said threateningly. A look of horror passed over her face. "You wouldn't! Not even Sirius would stoop that low! You didn't read my diary!"

"Andromada -- " Mundungus said.

"You shouldn't leave it around for people to read then!" Estella shouted, her hands on her hips. It was now obvious that these two girls were sisters. The looked identical when they were angry.

"But even Sirius wouldn't do that!"

"Andromada -- " Mundungus tried again.

"Yes he has! He was reading it to his chums last week!"

"Andromada!" Mundungus shouted. "I like you too!"

Silence fell over the tunnel once again. Then a red blush flushed over Andromada Black's cheeks. "Really?"

"Really," Mundungus said, blushing and smiling at the same time.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade now?" Andromada asked, grasping Mundungus' hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Sure."

The two lovebirds walked down the tunnel, forgetting about the two First Years still in the tunnel. Admitting defeat, Estella and Jules trudged up the stairs, not even bothering to cover themselves with the Invisibility Cloak. They went back to the Common Room, and Jules put away Michael's Cloak.

Estella was still fuming about Andromada, and refused to go to bed. She sat in an over-stuffed armchair by the fire, curled up in a ball. She covered herself with a blanket, and fell asleep, fire dancing in her eyes.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Charlie dropped her bag on Sirius Black's foot as she surveyed Hogsmeade Station. He of course, screamed, and threw a dungbomb at Charlie. Easily dodging this, Charlie returned to her thoughts.

She was going to Greece for the Easter holidays. _'But why Greece?'_ Charlie kept wondering. _'Isn't Edwards an American?'_ These thoughts kept running through her mind, Charlie unable to comprehend them. Still in thought, Charlie loaded her trunk on to the train, and found an empty compartment to sit in.

None of Charlie's friends were going away for the holidays. Christine's family had gone out of town awhile ago, on Ministry business. Her brother and her remained at Hogwarts, hoping their parents would return safely. Kiana was staying also--her mother was going through a weird stage right now. Cassidy Johanson was also staying at Hogwarts. She had developed a crush on some Ravenclaw 3rd year and didn't want to let him out of her sight.

The Marauders were all going home--except for Remus Lupin and Thomas Brooks. Remus was going to stay with the Potters. Thomas Brooks was visiting Sirius And the Potters and the Blacks lived next to each other, so Charlie wanted to avoid that location at all costs... All the Marauders in one place--that's a scary thought. Then again, they're in one place when they're at Hogwarts…

Arabella Figg was going home also. Her aunt, who lives in America, was coming to visit. Melinda Figg was supposed to be some big-shot fashion designer. If Bella was coming home, then Mundungus must be going too, to visit his aunt. Toria Vanter was staying with Kiana. Lily Evans was going with Bella.

And Charlie was going to Greece--to meet her stepfather and stepsister.

Charlie watched the scenery fly by as she analyzed her problem. She decided to meet the guy first, before deciding to break up the marriage. If he was a nice guy, she'd drop 'Plan X', as she liked to call it. But if he wasn't--oh, there would be trouble.

Several hours later, the Hogwarts Express reached King's Cross Station. Charlie exited the compartment, and retrieved her bag. She had decided to leave her trunk at Hogwarts, not wanting to carry that heavy thing around. Charlie walked into the Muggle world, and hailed a cab. Her mother had sent her some muggle money. Charlie was travelling the muggle way--she didn't know why. Perhaps her mother hadn't told her stepfather yet about Charlie's 'gift'. If she didn't, Charlie sure would.

Charlie slid into the cab, and greeted the driver. He grunted in response. "Where to?"

"London International," Charlie said clearly, throwing her bag on the floor. The driver sped off, swerving and cutting off cars. Charlie gripped to the seat, afraid for her life.

Miraculously, Charlie got to the airport safely. She paid the driver and went to pick up her plane ticket. Charlie didn't trust the airport officials, so she did not check her bag.

Charlie stopped in a store, since she had time. She picked up a newspaper, a few magazines, and a few tabloids. Tabloids were always interesting to read. She noted the man on the front -- some guy who had been appointed the king of Greece--before she tucked the tabloids in the side of her bag.

After she found her gate, Charlie sat in a chair by a window, looking at all the other planes. She had been flying her whole life and was used to the experience by now. Suddenly, a shadow fell over her.

"Excuse me, are you Charlotte Hunter?" questioned an airport official.

"Er… yes."

"Please come with me. You can board now. Oh, your ticket has also been switched to first class," he informed her.

Charlie looked at him, clearly confused. "Okay…" she said uncertainly, sliding the straps of her bag over her shoulder. She followed the man to the gate, and handed him her ticket. He scanned it and gave it back, and Charlie boarded the plane.

"4A, 4A… where the heck is 4A?" Charlie muttered, running her hand along the seat numbers. "Oh, here it is." She slid into her seat by the window. By now, others had begun to board. Charlie pulled out her portable tape player, closing her eyes.

She awoke when a man sat next to her. He was a middle-aged businessman by the looks of it. He had brown hair with patches of gray, and wore glasses. He carried a briefcase with him. He did not acknowledge Charlie in any way -- he simply went to sleep.

The plane ride wasn't incredibly long -- around six hours. Unfortunately, she was sitting next to Mr. Snoozeville. Couldn't they put her by someone more interesting? The plane didn't even leave yet and she was getting bored.

"Excuse me, Miss, would you care for a drink?" a flight attendant asked. Charlie read her nametag. 'Tammy'.

"Sure, Tammy. Can I have a bottle of water?" Charlie asked politely.

"Right away." Several minutes later, Tammy returned with the drinks, and an awed expression on her face. "Is there anything else I can get for you, Miss Hunter? Perhaps magazines, food… anything?"

Charlie stared at her strangely. "No, I'm quite fine. Thank you anyway, though."

"Oh, It's my pleasure," she said breathlessly, before walking away.

Six LONG hours later, the plane landed at Athens. Charlie exited the plane amid the stares of the flight attendants, including Tammy. Shrugging it off, she stepped into the airport.

Flashbulbs lit the room.

Reporters were taking pictures of her -- average, ordinary Charlie. Blinded by the lights, Charlie didn't move. Until she got her senses back, that is. She elbowed the nearest reporter and ran.

She stepped onto a moving walkway, running as fast as she could. The reporters were chasing her, and right on her tail. Charlie pushed her way through crowds of people, muttering quick 'pardons'. But the reporters still followed her. She couldn't lose them.

She ran up the escalator, much to the annoyance of the other people. She reached the 'Drop Off/Pick Up' area, and ran outside. Her mother was standing by a limousine.

Charlie ran over, and pushed her mother into the car. She looked over her shoulder, and saw the reporters rushing toward her, lightbulbs flashing. She quickly slid in to the seat and slammed the door.

"Hey Charls. How's school?" her mother questioned feebly.

Charlie turned her head from the tinted windows to stare at her mother. Madeline Hunter was a carbon-copy of her daughter--petite, blonde, and she had one heck of an attitude. Madeline was sitting next to a man whom Charlie guesses was her stepfather. A girl was sitting next to her. Guessing that she must be her new stepsister, Charlie turned back to her mother.

"What the heck is going on?" she said monotonously, venom in her eyes. Charlie's mother sifted under her gaze uncomfortably.

"Well…"

"I'm Ryan," the man said, holding out his hand. Charlie shook it uncertainly.

"So, you're the new stepfather," Charlie said. She then turned to the girl. "You must be my stepsister…"

"That's Laia," Ryan blurted out.

"That's nice. I guess you know who I am by now. But what I want to know is why the heck were those people chasing me."

"Well, you see honey…" Madeline began. Ryan, however, put his hand on hers.

"Maddie, let me explain. I guess you could say it's my fault." Madeline nodded, and Ryan turned to Charlie.

"Do you keep up on current events, Charlie?" he asked.

Charlie shook her head, not seeing where this was going. "Not really."

"Well, Greece has crowned a new king."

"And what does this have to do with anything?" Charlie questioned. She distinctly heard her mother mutter 'Everything', but didn't pay much attention. Her attention was focused on Ryan.

"Well… there's not an easy way of saying this, so I guess I'll just say it. Charlie, I'm the King of Greece -- "

Charlie's jaw dropped, thoughts swimming in and out of her mind. 'So this is why Mother wanted to talk'. 'This is why I'm in Greece'. 'That's why the reporters were chasing me'. 'So, that's why the flight attendants were so excited and why I got special treatment'. 'Oh, I am definitely going through with Plan X'.

"And… I have legally adopted you. So, that makes you and Laia -- "

"The Princesses of Greece," Laia finished.

And with this proclamation, Charlie promptly fainted.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

__

~Kiana

Get ready for a Greek vacation. Get this -- I am one of the official princesses of Greece. And I'm not joking. You know Stepfather #4 -- well, he's the newly appointed King of Greece. And he legally adopted me! Oh my gosh! How can this be happening to me? I'm Charlie, not royalty! Wait until everyone at Hogwarts hears. I am never going to live this down! 

__

But I need their help. And I need yours. This marriage is so over. So, in here you will find Floo-powder. I need you to give all of the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws the word. Party at my place. Ryan is giving me and Laia (stepsis) a royal ball where it becomes official that we're the crowned princesses of Greece. I hooked up the fireplace to the Floo-network. Its name is 'Party Place'. The party is on Saturday, and tell everyone to bring all the pranks, jokes, and magical stuff they can find. Ryan's not magical, so that means that he probably doesn't accept it. Once I screw up this party, I know that he'll divorce my mom.

'Plan X' is on!

__

~Charlie

P.S. Tell everyone to dress in 'Formal Attire'. We want to attempt to blend in while we screw up the party. Thanks!

Charlie looked over her letter before giving it to her owl, Oreo. She then carefully tied the letter to it's foot, and sent it off. She then turned back to her letters. She wrote a letter to Severus Snape and to Summer Montague. They could get the Slytherins to come. She also wrote a letter to Christine, telling her to give the word to their fellow Huffies.

The marriage didn't stand a chance--Not if Charlotte Anne Hunter was involved in it's destruction.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I don't like it," Charlie said, wrinkling her nose at her reflection. She turned to Ryan, who was sitting on the bed. "Can't I just wear sweats?"

He chuckled. "Now, Charlie. You are a princess, so you have a look like one. You already went through all of the etiquette lessons yesterday."

"I know," Charlie said, wrinkling her nose even more as she surveyed herself.

Charlie was wearing a ball gown. The sleeves were long and flowing. At the end, they were slit. The dress was floor-length, and was puffy. Charlie hated puffy. The dress colors weren't that bad--it was cream and a soft hunter green colour. But the dress was so… so girly!

"It won't be that bad…" Ryan said, as if reading her mind. "You should see Laia's…"

Charlie grinned in spite of herself. "Pink?"

"Pink."

Charlie turned back to her reflection as her 'Fashion Consultant' fastened a diamond necklace around her neck. "Now, at the ball you will be crowned. Don't worry, I've already checked to make sure that the diamonds in the necklace and the diamonds in the crown match."

"Aren't all diamonds the same?" Charlie asked.

'Fashion Consultant' looked outraged. "Of course not, you insolent…" one look at Ryan silenced her. Instead, she turned on her heel, huffed, and stalked angrily out of the room. 

Ryan stood up. "Well, the ball will begin in a quarter of an hour. I will see you there…" he said. He smiled once again, and walked out, leaving Charlie alone.

But Charlie wasn't alone for long. Several minutes after Ryan left, Sirius Black, James Potter, Michael Barnette, Remus Lupin, and Thomas Brooks tumbled out of her fireplace. 

"What are you doing?" she asked them, trying to hide behind a chair.

"Well, we came to crash the party!" Sirius said enthusiastically. "Kiana wrote and told us that you were having a party, and that under no circumstance were we allowed to come. So here we are!"

Charlie folded her hands and looked up the Gods above, thanking them for Kiana's intelligence and cunning. She then turned back to her guests. "Well, you all look smashing," she said amusedly, as they attempted to brush the soot of their suits. "But I would get out of the way if I were you. More people will be arriving--"

No sooner had these words left her mouth when Jules, Estella, and Andormada tumbled out of the fireplace. Lily, Toria, Kiana, Bella, Mundungus, and Melinda Figg followed them.

Melinda Figg looked at Charlie apologetically. "I had to come for 'supervision'. Or else Lily, Bella, and Dung couldn't come. And I am so sorry -- "

"For what?" Charlie asked, gesturing for them to move.

"That dress is a knock-off. And a horrible one at that! Here, let me help." Melinda moved next to Charlie. "What color would you like?"

Charlie pondered this. "How about blue?"

Melinda walked around Charlie in a circle, examining her. "Yes. I can see it. Now, get ready for a Melinda Figg Original!" She took out her wand and waved it. Charlie's old puffy dress disappeared, and in its place she wore a sleek, sky blue, one shoulder dress. And the best part was that it wasn't puffy!

Charlie grabbed onto Melinda, embracing her. "I owe you my life!" she cried out. She then froze. "We have to help Laia. But she's muggle."

"Piece of cake. Lily, go with Bella. Ask her what colour of dress she wants. If she asks who you are, tell her that you are working with the Fashion Department or something."

Lily and Bella ran off to find Laia. Meanwhile, more people had arrived. The whole room (which was really really big) was filled with people. Their pockets were bursting with pranks, jokes, and novelty items.

"Kiana, I owe you," Charlie said, as Lily and Bella ran back into the room.

"She said she would like silver," Lily said, slightly out of breath.

"What colour is her hair?" Melinda asked.

"Well, it's kind of like Bella's actually, but longer. And she has lighter blonde highlights…"

Melinda silenced Charlie as she waved her wand. A beautiful silver dress appeared. It wasn't puffy either. It was a dark silver halter dress. She handed the dress to Lily. "Go give this to her."

Lily looked at Melinda incredulously, but followed her instructions nonetheless. When she returned, Lily informed Melinda that Laia loved the dress.

"Now, I am off to the ball. I wonder if I'll get any publicity -- " Melinda wondered, as she left the Hogwarts students alone.

As soon as she left, everyone began talking loudly, wondering what the heck was going on. Charlie and Kiana stood on top of a table. 

"ATTENTION!" Charlie shouted. No one paid attention.

"WE'RE TRYING TO TALK HERE!" Kiana shouted. Still, no one took notice of them.

Suddenly, someone whistled rather loudly. Everyone immediately shut up and turned to its source.

Sirius Black stood, looking rather sheepish. "Continue on, ladies."

Charlie smiled gratefully at him. "All right. Now, everyone is here for a reason. And that is to totally ruin this ball. Now, do whatever you want, except don't use your wands. Plant your pranks wherever -- the food, the flowers, the Prime Minister's toupee. Just don't do anything to my mother and we'll all be fine. But try to keep it discreet. Don't let them know what you're actually doing. Just let everyone know you're doing something!"

Kiana cleared her throat. "We aren't really supposed to be here, so don't do anything too bad. Now, let's go crash the party!"

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Little Bunny Foo-Foo hopping through the forest…" Voldemort sang, as he hopped around his 'Royal Chamber', as he liked to call it. "Little Bunny Foo-Foo… er… la la la la la?"

Voldmort then looked up to the heavens above. "And that is my tribute to you, Mr. Easter Bunny. Now, I hope that you will get me what I asked for. I only asked for one thing--world domination. It's not that much!"

Behind him, someone cleared their throat. Voldemort whirled around, as he screamed, "I told you, no one is allowed -- " he abruptly stopped.

"Nice tail," the woman smirked. Voldemort covered up his behind, even though he was facing her front on now.

"You're… You're dead! I killed you myself!" Voldemort cried, as his bunny ears fell into his face. He brushed them aside impatiently. "You can't be here!"

"Of course I'm not here," the woman said impishly. "I'm there!"

"You. Are. Dead."

"No. I'm. Not."

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing dressed as a life-size bunny?" questioned the woman.

Voldemort blushed a crimson red. With an impatient wave of his want, the costume disappeared. He was now wearing black boxers with little pink hearts all over them.

"Lovely Voldie. Really lovely." The woman jerked her head toward Voldemort's choice of clothing. He looked down and flushed once again. He waved his wand and was finally dressed properly. Properly, that is, if it were Christmas. Voldemort was dressed as Santa Clause.

The woman, seeing this would take awhile, sat down. Voldemort tried several more times to get his clothing right, and he failed. He wore numerous choices, including a Frankenstein costume, a ballerina costume, a woman's dress, a vulture hat, the outfit of a shoe salesman, and an Easter Bunny costume once again. Finally, the woman got tired of this (Enough is Enough!) and transfigured his outfit into a standard wizarding one.

"Er… thanks. Now, where were we? Oh yeah, you're dead!"

"Oh how ever did you guess. I am dead and buried six feet under the ground at this moment."

"No you're not!" Voldemort said accusingly, pointing his finger at her.

"You're right. I'm not. I just wanted to drop in to let you know something. You may have gotten Nathan, but if you even do as much as lay a finger on Edward, Elisabeth, Michael, James, or Jules, you will get it. And you'll get it in spades! And that also goes for ordering others to do it, or asking others to do it. You are not to harm any of their friends. You are not to harm any of their enemies. Voldemort, you have been warned." 

And with a flash of lightening, Anastasia Barnette disappeared into the night sky, leaving Voldemort quivering in the corner, holding on to his blankie for his dear life.

After several minutes passed, Voldemort peeked his head out from his corner. She was gone. He slowly stood up, and walked to the doorway. He opened the door up slowly --

"BOO!" someone shouted. Voldemort screamed shrilly.

Dkembvare laughed. "You sound like a girl!" he squealed happily. "You scream like a girl!" 

Voldemort had no patience at the moment, and punched Dkembvare in the nose. But Dkembvare kept laughing.

"You hit like a girl!" he squealed. "You punch like a girl!"

Voldemort slammed the door in his face, and made himself a strawberry milkshake. That was the best part of being a Dark Lord -- unlimited strawberry milkshakes. After he finished and cleaned up, Voldemort climbed into his bed, cuddling his blanket and his teddy bear, Baby BillyBob. He turned off the light, and whispered into the dark, "Good night Mr. Easter Bunny. Remember what I asked for!" And with that, Voldemort fell asleep, to dreams of destruction, decapitation, strawberry milkshakes, and little pink bunnies.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

A/N: Okay, I'm out. Next chapter we'll see our favorite characters crash the ball. That's going to be fun. I don't really know what else. I'll think of something. I hope you enjoyed this. Read and Review! Give me ideas, your thoughts, constructive criticism, suggestions… I don't care! I just need something to go on. Peace out.

~Noelle


	9. Two Weeks

A/N: Hey everyone! I just want to thank everyone for reviewing! I feel so special and happy! Anyway though, I am going to pick up right where I left off. So, basically, they are ready to crash the 'Inauguration' Ball. Also, after this chapter, Charlie is going to be taking a break, and be less prominent in the chapters. I haven't really had a lot of Marauders stuff lately, so the rest of Year 2 is going to be full of them. There is a reason for Charlie though, and it'll be revealed eventually. And by the way, we are in March in Marauder Years/Months. And in real Years/Months, I want to wish everyone a Happy Valentine's Day. Here's Chapter 9. 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

MY2 ~ The Great Prank War

By Noelle

Chapter 9: Two Weeks

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"ATTENTION!" Charlie shouted. No one paid attention.

"WE'RE TRYING TO TALK HERE!" Kiana shouted. Still, no one took notice of them.

Suddenly, someone whistled rather loudly. Everyone immediately shut up and turned to its source.

Sirius Black stood, looking rather sheepish. "Continue on, ladies."

Charlie smiled gratefully at him. "All right. Now, everyone is here for a reason. And that is to totally ruin this ball. Now, do whatever you want, except don't use your wands. Plant your pranks wherever -- the food, the flowers, the Prime Minister's toupee. Just don't do anything to my mother and we'll all be fine. But try to keep it discreet. Don't let them know what you're actually doing. Just let everyone know you're doing something!"

Kiana cleared her throat. "We aren't really supposed to be here, so don't do anything too bad. Now, let's go crash the party!"

"Okay, we are going to release you all in small groups, to be inconspicuous. So, everyone line up by the door. We'll do five at a time." With this, Charlie began to sort the guests into groups. The groups then disappeared down the hallway, down the red-carpeted stairs, and into the ball. Charlie found herself in a group with Sirius, James, Kiana, and Christine.

"So, why are you having a party anyway?" Sirius asked conversationally. His relationship with Charlie was no better than when he left, but he decided since it was her house and her party, he should respect her a little bit. Besides, how many parties does one have the opportunity to crash? And formal ones at that.

"It's not my party. It's my stepfather's party," Charlie responded curtly. She did not wish to inform everyone that she was one of the Greek princesses just yet. They'd find out soon enough.

The five remained silent for the rest of the time. They quietly crept down the sweeping staircase, and disappeared into a large crowd of people. The boys immediately separated from the girls, to go plant some pranks. The girls went off to find the Prime Minister, in order to plant some 'firebombs' or 'dungcrackers' in his toupee. 

"Where do you think he is?" Kiana asked, trying to conceal their pranks in her purse.

"Er… I'm not sure. But let's try to avoid my mum, all right? I shudder to think of the yelling I'm sure to get afterwards." Charlie said softly, scanning the room for Madeline Hunter.

Christine grabbed Kiana's and Charlie's arms. "There! By the bar!"

The girls quickly walked over to the bar, where the Prime Minister was pouring himself a drink. Charlie went over to him, mouthing to her friends to strike when the time was right.

"Hullo, Mr. Prime Minister," Charlie said, attempting a rather shoddy curtsey.

"Why, hullo. Who are you?" he asked, using his handkerchief to wipe his glasses clean.

"I am Charlotte Anne Hunter. My stepfather is Ryan Edwards…"

"Ryan Edwards? I've never heard of him."

"Sure you have," Charlie said, leaning against the bar. "You're at his party, after all."

"Miss Hunter, this is Ryan Stramopoulis' party."

Charlie stifled a confused look and a laugh as Kiana managed to plant a firebomb in his toupee, and turn the toupee so that it was crooked. "Well, I must be off now," Charlie said, unable to contain her grin. "I have other guests to attend to. Good day!"

Charlie ran off to a corner of the room, where Christine was standing. "Where's Kiana?"

"She ran off with Lily. They were determined to plant some stuff in the food."

"Well, I have another idea. But I'll need some help. Let's find Elyssa and Rhiane. Remus will be wherever she is--I need him too. And then I need to find Thomas Brooks and Jules Potter." Charlie said, counting off the names with her fingers. "Why don't you find Thomas and Jules. I'll get Remus, Elyssa, and Rhiane."

Christine nodded, and ran off, searching for a blonde head. Meanwhile, Charlie walked off, to the food table. There, she found the Marauders, along with Rhiane. She yanked Rhiane, and dragged her off. Remus happened to be attached to Rhiane, so he was also dragged off. Charlie then went on to find Elyssa planting dungbombs in the pockets of numerous people. She dragged her off too.

She met Christine back in the corner, where she managed to get Thomas and Jules. Charlie then explained her plan in a hushed whisper. Smiles of anticipation lit up their faces, as they ran off to do their parts.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"No, no, no, no, no!" Sirius said, his mouth full of food. "Wait until after we eat food before you put stuff in the food!"

Michael looked at Sirius incredulously. "What's the fun in that?"

Sirius looked at him, before scarfing down a handful of cream puffs. Michael sighed exasperatedly, and sat down next to James.

James walked toward them. He had been planting some inventions of theirs in the potted plants scattered about. He went to the table and grabbed a cream puff. He then proceeded on to throw it at his brother.

"Thanks James," Michael said dryly, as he wiped cream off his nose. James just smiled.

"What's going on up there?" Sirius asked. A large crowd of people had gathered around a small stage.

"I'm not sure," James answered. "Let's go."

The three Marauders pushed their way through the crowd, to the front. A man stood on the small stage, smiling brightly. Two crowns laid on velvet cushions set on a podium.

"May I have your attention, please?" a man shouted. He was standing on the stage, smiling. "I assume all of you know me. But you don't know my daughters. We are here tonight, in their honor -- " The man went on to talk about Greece's history, and future. The Marauders were bored out of their minds. He soon began to close his speech, luckily for the spectators who were fighting sleep.

"We are to initiate two into the Royal family tonight. These two lovely girls are to be the crowned princesses of Greece. I would first like to introduce to you Agalaia Alana Edwards."

Sirius watched as a girl walked toward the man. His jaw dropped when the girl stepped into the light. She was beautiful. She was 'well proportioned'. Just her smile would brighten anyone's day. But it didn't even compare to the rest of her.

The girl bent her knees as the King of Greece gingerly placed one of the crowns on her head. She smiled and curtseyed to the guests, before stepping back. The man continued. "And now, I would like to introduce you to the other princess. She is the official heir to the throne of Greece. Please welcome my step-daughter -- "

The man stopped as firecrackers began going off all over the room. Several people screamed, as their friends sprouted beaks. The seven-layer cake exploded, showering people in icing.

And then, red punch began spraying everywhere, from the magnificent chandelier. Everyone screamed and ran off, hoping to escape clean.

That is, most people did. Several people remained, not shocked but the events that had recently taken place. One of them was the man on stage. The other people who remained were the pupils of Hogwarts.

The man standing on the stage clapped his hands. "I applaud you on a job well done," he said, sternly yet amusedly. "I have not seen a party end worse since the Ministry party in '56. Of course, I was the leader behind it. But, I suggest that you all return to where you came from, whether it be your homes or Hogwarts. But I beg for Charlie Hunter to remain. I wish to speak to you -- "

No one moved, they were too much in shock. How did a muggle know about Hogwarts? Charlie walked over to him, timidly. The man clapped his hands. "Did you not hear me?" At once, everyone ran to the fireplace, throwing Floo-powder in. Michael began to leave, but Sirius grabbed his arm.

"No. Something's weird. I want to know what it is." He grabbed Michael, James, Remus, and Thomas and herded them over behind a plant. Sirius observed Jules, Estella, and Andromada hiding behind another plant.

Melinda Figg also stayed, holding Bella and Mundungus by the ears. She didn't look happy. Lily looked guilty, her hands clasped together. Kiana and Toria had disappeared in the crowd.

"That was a good show, Charlie," the man said. Charlie grinned. "But you're still going to be punished." At once, Charlie stopped smiling, and began scowling. The man then took notice of the other occupants of the room. "Melinda Figg! Why, it's been years since I saw you!" He rushed over, and grabbed her hands. He then kissed both of her cheeks. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Charlie invited these two -- " she gestured to Bella and Mundungus -- "to the party. I had no clue what they were planning to do, and I apologize for their maturity, or lack of."

"It's all right," he said, smiling. "Kids will be kids. Don't you remember the havoc we all wrecked?"

Melinda laughed. "A little too well, I suppose. But Ryan, why did you disappear after graduation? You didn't even stay for the after party!"

"WHAT?" Charlie screeched, stomping her foot. "No, that can't be. "You," she said, pointing at Melinda, "went to Hogwarts. He didn't! He's a muggle. So go do those memory charms or whatever!"

Melinda laughed. "Honey, Ryan Stramopoulis attended Hogwarts with me. Oh, but I guess its Ryan Edwards now, isn't it?"

Ryan laughed, tossing his head back. "Well, I had to think of a different name. Do you know how many muggle terrorists want me dead? When I travel, I go by Ryan Edwards."

Charlie looked frazzled. "No, no, no! You are NOT magical! Or else you would live in the magical world! And wouldn't you have gone to the Greek School of Sorcery? Not Hogwarts!"

Ryan laughed once again. "I assure you, Charlie, I am. I did live in the magical world for awhile. But when my father and brother died, I had a duty to fulfill. And my parents knew that I would have a better education at Hogwarts. That's why I went there."

Sirius elbowed Michael from their hiding spot. "Duty to fulfill? What's he talking about?" Michael shrugged, and the Marauders continued to eavesdrop.

"So I hear you're designing clothes now?" Ryan asked Melinda.

Melinda smiled teasingly. "So, I hear you're ruling a country now?"

Sirius' eyes popped out, and he accidentally knocked over the Marauders' hiding spot. They were exposed.

"So, what do we have here? Spies?" Ryan said, amused.

Remus turned bright red. "Why, of course not, Sir. We are… the… gardeners! Yeah! And we were… er… examining the quality of the plants!" The Marauders nodded in agreement.

Ryan nodded his head, scrunching up his forehead. "But then, why are you dressed up?"

"Official dress code!" Sirius shouted. The others sighed in exasperation.

"Really?" Ryan questioned. "You want to know something?" A chorus of 'No, it's all right' and the like met him. Ryan didn't acknowledge this. "I don't hire gardeners to examine the fake potted plants."

The Marauders groaned as the grudgingly walked over to the group. They were busted.

"So, what are your really here for? Crashing the party?"

The Marauders remained silent. They opted for pointing at Charlie and mouthing 'Her'. Ryan and Melinda both laughed.

"Why don't you all go home now. I of course will be contacting your parents and or guardians to inform them of tonight."

"But," Sirius objected.

"But believe it or not, I am a parent. And therefore, I have to follow the Official Parent Handbook, Volume 32. Now, good night."

The Marauders went to the fire, scared out of their minds, and tossed the Floo-powder in. One by one, they shouted 'The Pottery' and disappeared in the flames.

Charlie, Melinda, Lily, Bella, Estella, Jules, Andromada, Laia, Mundungus, Ryan and some other adults remained.

Ryan turned to the older guests. "There's really no point in you not returning home. Why don't we meet tomorrow, to discuss the problem that arose." The people agreed and dissaparated away. Now only Melinda, Mundungus, Bella, Estella, Andromada, Jules, Lily, Laia, and Charlie remained.

Melinda was the one to notice another group hiding. Andromada, Jules, and Estella had ditched the potted plant when the Marauders got caught, and hid behind a Chinese screen. Unfortunately for them, Melinda could see their feet between the gap. She pointed this out to Ryan.

"So, more spies," he said, after he used his wand to move the screen. Jules grinned sheepishly. "Would you believe we are repairwoman fixing the screen?"

"Dressed that formally? No."

The girls groaned, and grabbed the Floo-powder Ryan held out for the. They screamed 'The Pottery' and stepped into the fire at once. They disappeared.

"Well, we should probably be going too. It looks like you and Madeline have a lot of lecturing to do…" Melinda smiled, as she grabbed Bella and Mundungus by their ears once again. "If you're ever in LA, feel free to stop by." Ryan and Melinda hugged, before she tugged her nephew and niece to the fire. Lily followed obediently. With one last smile, they disappeared.

Ryan turned to his stepdaughters, and tried to look stern. He didn't succeed.

"Charlie, you have done one hell of a job," he said admiringly.

"You're a wizard?" Charlie sputtered, still in shock.

Ryan nodded. "I am a wizard."

Charlie turned her attention to Laia. "So that makes you a…"

"Witch," Laia answered, smiling. "Dad didn't want me to say anything to you because he wasn't sure if you were magical."

"Laia will be joining you at Hogwarts after break. It looks like you two have a lot of talking to do. I will consider your punishment over night, Charlie, and inform you in the morning. Good night."

"Good night," the girls chorused, running upstairs. They indeed had a lot of talking to do.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"You WHAT?" Felicity Black screamed, slamming down her coffee cup. This caused coffee to drench everyone in a 3-foot radius.

The Potters, Blacks, and Marauders were in the kitchen. They had just Floo-ed to the Pottery, and were in the process of being punished.

Edward Potter was deathly calm. This was a lot scarier than an angry Mrs. Black. "Do you mean to tell me that you went to the Greek Royalty Ball _uninvited_?"

"No!" Sirius shouted. "We were invited!"

"By who?" Elisabeth asked, taking long, deep breaths in order to calm herself down.

"Charlie Hunter. She said it was her stepfather's party," James answered, looking down.

"Well, it obviously wasn't, was it? No, it was a ball for the ROYAL FAMILY of GREECE!" Felicity shouted, turning red.

Andromada Black stood up from her seat. "How would you know, mother? Maybe Charlie is a member of the Royal family!"

"Would that make us royal by association?" Thomas wondered out loud. He looked up to find everyone staring at him. In response, Thomas grinned sheepishly and drank more hot chocolate.

"And you made a mockery of England! To think that you ruined the ball!" Felicity said over-dramatically. "We are eternally disgraced!"

"Isn't that enough punishment?" Jules asked timidly, hiding behind her brother.

"No," Felicity and Edward said together. Jules shrank back in her chair.

"Well, before we begin handing out punishment, don't you think we should wait for Orion to get here?" Elisabeth asked tentatively.

"Did someone call?" Orion Black asked as he strode into the kitchen. "I just got an urgent call telling me to come here, and oh boy -- " his voice trailed off as he surveyed the room and its occupants. He then turned sternly to the Marauders. "What did you do now? Blow up a toilet?"

The Marauders shrunk back except for Sirius who took out a notepad, grinning, and jotted that idea down. Orion looked at him disappointedly. "So, who is going to tell me what happened?"

Felicity opened her mouth to speak, but found she couldn't. A well placed Muting Hex had found its way to her. Edward responded instead. "The children have recently crashed the Royal Greek Ball and ruined it. We just got the letter."

Orion tried his best to look angry. He really did. But he couldn't help smiling. He turned to Sirius and said, "How did you manage to get to Greece, weasel your way into the ball, and ruin it in less than -- " he checked his watch " -- four hours?"

Sirius grinned. "Either dumb luck or we are incredibly gifted."

Orion raised his eyebrows at his son. "Dumb luck it is… so, I'm surprised. I didn't see you there…"

"You were there?" Andromada asked, shocked.

Chuckling, Orion answered her, "Of course. I am the Head of the Department of Mysteries. Besides, Ryan Stramopoulis is a chum of mine. We went to school together… of course, I was a two years above him. He was my prodigy. I taught him the fine art of Pranking."

Remus looked up excitedly. "You taught a member of the Royal family how to Prank? Sirius, your dad is so awesome!"

Sirius puffed out his chest. "I know, I know. But my dad doesn't even come close to me!"

"Ahem," Felicity Black interrupted them. "We still have to deal with the consequences…"

"So, it was you all who put those pranks everywhere. You know, most of he attendees were muggles…" Orion interrupted his wife.

"Yup," Sirius said proudly. "I handled the food."

"I helped with the chandelier," Remus and Thomas said together.

Andromada, Estella, and Jules looked up. "We did the tapestries and paintings, and such."

James waved. "I did the plants…"

"ENOUGH!" Felicity screamed. "Estella, Andromada, Sirius! Potters! Others! We are not here to praise you! You are going to be punished!"

Silence fell over the room at once. Felicity stood up, and smoothed her skirt. "Elisabeth… Edward. Orion. I believe we need to discuss this in the other room…"

"No. I have the perfect punishment," Orion said. "There are to be no pranks for the next two weeks -- "

Immediately, everyone began to protest. "What!" "That's not fair!" "You can't take away pranks! It's a birth right!"

Orion silenced them with one glare. "Now, if I hear of one prank, whether it be done here or at Hogwarts, the consequences will be dire. So dire, I dare not speak of them. Understand?"

Grudgingly, the guilty agreed, and trudged up to their rooms without as much of a 'good night' or 'I love you'. Everyone was staying over night at the Potters, since it was so late. The next day, they would return to Hogwarts.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I can't believe we have to stay with you!" Sirius complained loudly, dragging his trunk behind him.

"Well, brother darling, it's no picnic for me either! But you are going to have to deal with it!" Andromada said, floating her trunk in front of her.

The Blacks had just arrived at King's Cross Station. Felicity Black had warned Sirius that if he did not stay with his sister… well, he wouldn't even want to consider not doing that. And so, Sirius was following Andromada and Estella around the Platform.

"Well, can we at least find Michael and James? Or Remus and Thomas?" Sirius whined.

Andromada stopped in her tracks, and whirled on her heel. "Sirius Orion Black, I am in charge here! So therefore, I say what goes!"

Sirius grinned. He had an idea. "Well, let's say we find James. Well, he is just a Lily radar. She shows up wherever he is. Right?"

"Right," Andromada said slowly, navigating the crowd once again. She wanted to find a compartment before they all filled up.

"And Lily is going to be where Bella Figg is, right?"

"Right."

"Well, Bella and the Dungster are cousins. So, I'm guessing he's also on babysitting duty. So, if we find James…"

"We find 'Dungus!" Andromada shouted enthusiastically, catching the stares of passing wizards. Andromada took no notice, and began to look for James' messy hair.

Estella had remained quiet the whole time. She was exhausted after last night. Sirius dropped back slightly to walk with his sister.

"Hullo Estella," he said, smiling. Estella nodded bleakly. Sirius gave up on her, and walked at his normal pace, checking every once in a while to make sure Estella was still there.

Andromada managed to find James, and true to Sirius' word, Lily, Bella, and Mundungus were with them. Andromada ran over, and hugged her boyfriend. The First and Second Years wrinkled their noses as the older kids had a 'happy reunion'.

Michael helped Estella load her trunk into the compartment, and sat between Lily and James. He did not want a fight to start, and especially no pranks.

"So, what'd you get?" Bella asked, breaking the ice.

"What?" Michael questioned, confused.

"Punishment?"

"Oh," Michael said, trying to think of something. "We got no dessert."

Lily stared at him in shock. "You're joking! I got grounded for the first three weeks of the summer holidays!"

"What can I say; my parents aren't strict," Michael said, smiling nervously.

He of course couldn't tell them the Marauders' real punishment. Lily and Bella would take full advantage of that.

The train finally took off, and for awhile, the occupants of Compartment #10 sat in complete silence. That is, until some not so welcome people showed up, not even showing the courstesy to knock.

Severus Snape walked into their compartment, followed by Lucius Malfoy, Nicholas Nott, Narcissa Watkins and Alexiandra Marsiella.

The Marauders immediately jumped up, as did Lily and Bella. All held their wands at ready.

"If it isn't the Mudbloods and the Muggle-Lovers. What a group!" Lucius sneered.

Lily immediately jumped towards him; Michael and James grabbed her and held her back. "Oh, I'll Mudblood you!" she shouted, struggling against the brothers' grasp.

"And how will you do that, Mudblood?" Severus asked.

Bella jumped onto a seat and pointed her wand at Severus. She then muttered a charm under her breath. At once, Severus began dancing around the room.

"What? What did you do to me? Fix me!" he shouted, grabbing onto Narcissa Watkins.

Bella smirked before placing a Dancing Charm on the remaining members of the group. Soon, all of the Slytherins were dancing around the compartment, attempting to pull out their wands.

Lucius managed to hit Bella with a Singing Charm, while Severus got Michael and James with Jelly-Legs.

Spells fired thorughout the compartment; the Gryffindors vs. the Slytherins. Suddenly, someone shouted, "FINITE INCANTATEUM!"

The Slytherins stopped dancing, and Bella stopped singing. Michael and James stood normally, although they grasped onto the seats. All turned their heads to find Noelle Charrier standing in the door.

"Now, I don't know what happened. I'm guessing that you all started it -- " she said to her fellow Slytherins. Bella looked at Noelle hopefully. Was she back to normal? 

" -- but that doesn't give you Gryffindors any right to hex anyone. You try that again, and I will personally teach you why you should never mess with Slytherins." With these parting words, Noelle grabbed Severus and Lucius, dragging them out of the compartment. Narcissa, Alexiandra, and Nicholas followed, muttering threats. Alexiandra slammed the door on her way out.

"Five minutes until we arrive at Hogwarts," a voice announced over the intercom. The Gryffindors used a simple charm to change their clothes, and remained silent.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, there was a small feast awaiting them. Lily and James insulted each other, but that was normal.

"Four eyed toad!" Lily muttered.

"Little Miss Priss," James shot back.

This went on for some time.

Sirius finally had the sense to shut them up by casting Muting Hexes on them. Lily and James stared stonily at Sirius for the rest of the night.

And the Gryffindors trudged up to bed, not anticipating the first day back.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Gwyneth, why did you have to go break your arm?" Molly Fitzgerald whined.

Molly had called an emergency Quidditch Team meeting. Gwyneth was injured and wouldn't be able to play for awhile, so the team had to find a Replacement Chaser. The Reserve was good, but they weren't great…

Gwyneth smiled sheepishly. "It's not like I planned this!" Gwyneth had more than a wrist injury. In fact, she fractured her wrist in three different places. She had to wear a cast for the next three months.

Molly sighed disappointedly, and began to rifle through her different papers. "Does anyone have any suggestions for a replacement?"

Andromada looked up from her stats. "I still think we should just play with the Reserve. What's her name -- Rebecca?

"Rebecca is good," Bella said. "But she's not great. She can do the fundamentals, but she can't do the spontaneous stuff… we need someone who can do the spontaneous stuff."

"James? Sirius? Are you two dunderheads listening?" Molly asked impatiently.

"22," Sirius said looking up.

"This isn't a matamaticas class," Molly said.

"Mathematics," Gwyneth corrected her. Molly glared.

"Twenty-two. Jefferson."

Molly rolled her eyes at his lame attempt to look like he was paying attention. Just for the kick of it, she went to look at his stats.

Daniel Jefferson was quite possible the best player out there. Molly's jaw dropped in shock. Sirius was right for once.

"Okay. Gwyneth, you go find this Daniel Jefferson kid. He's a Sixth Year. Talk to him. Recruit him. I don't care what you do, just get him to come to practice. We'll see how well he plays."

Molly then turned to Sirius, who was counting down the days until the punishment was over.

"Good job Sirius."

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The Marauders DID NOT have a good day. Not at all. 

First of all, between the hours of 2 and 4, firecrackers went off nonstop in their dorm. But the Marauders couldn't find where they were coming from. So they attempted to sleep with a pillow covering their ears. That didn't work. 

Next, they awoke in their beds at 6:00 A.M. However, their beds were 10 feet off the ground! It was hard to get down without breaking a body part. Michael had the sense to conjure a rope, and climbed down safely. Sirius was not so lucky. He rolled right out of bed to the hard ground below.

After this, the day went by pretty normally, except for the missing quills and missing ink pots. And the strategically placed dungbombs in the dorm. But besides that, the day went on.

They had one week of their punishment left.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The next day, Michael went down to breakfast to find everyone laughing and pointing at him. Michael looked down to find that he had forgotten to change out of his pajamas and was still holding his teddybear.

This wouldn't be that bad if Michael's pajamas hadn't consisted of a two-piece set (decorated with firetrucks) that had the footies on them. Michael ran back to Gryffindor Tower, embarassed out of his mind. He changed, and went back down to find everyone holding a picture of him in his glory. He was not happy.

On Wednesday afternoon, James had not done his Transfiguration homework, and was attempting to do it before Minnie McGonagall collected it. He didn't pay attention to what he wrote. He managed to finish, and looked over it proudly --

To find phrases such as "Four-eyed toad" and "Prat" written all over it. Needless to say, James got a '0' on that assignment.

On the fourth day, Sirius found himself going around and pinching everyone's butt that day. Including the professors, of course. He got himself two months worth of detention.

And there were only four people to blame -- the Venustians.

And the worst part was that the Marauders couldn't retaliate -- their two week punishment was not up yet. Three more days to go.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The Marauders awoke the next morning (on the ground, not 10 feet above!). Thomas felt like something was 'fishy'.

"Something's fishy," he said to Sirius. Sirius nodded in agreement. After all, there were no pranks.

The boys shrugged it off and got dressed. They then went to go to class.

But they couldn't open the door.

It was stuck.

"Move aside boys," Sirius said, puffing out his chest. "This is a man's job." And he wrapped his hands around the doorknob, twisted it, and tried to pull the door open.

It didn't budge, not even one bit.

Michael went to inspect the door to discover a clear substance in the cracks. He swiped his finger at it. "Krazy Glue," he muttered. His eyes then bugged out. "Krazy Glue!" he shouted, running over to the windows. They too were Krazy-Glued shut.

Dejectedly, Michael slumped against the wall. "Boys, you might want to take a seat. We're going to be here for a LONG time."

True to Michael's word, the Marauders were there for a long time. Until the professors noticed and went to free them of their prison. It took three hours, and a lot of fire charms. Finally, the Marauders were free.

And, boy, were they upset.

The Marauders went down to dinner, not happy. Their punishment was still not over, and none wanted to face the wrath of Felicity Black and Edward Potter.

Everyone was extremely hungry. They had not eaten all day long, and they were going to more than make up for it. Sirius shoveled down a record of 26 and a half plates. After dinner, the boys went up to the dorm…

To find the remains and trash of dinner that night awaiting them.

"Oh, bloody hell! Screw this punishment!" Sirius moaned. "I am going to die if I have to wait any longer!"

Michael put his hand on Sirius' shoulder in support. "It's only two more days… in two days, we can retaliate all we want."

"Two more days," Sirius moaned. "Two more days of this…"

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Sirius and Thomas both woke up late the next morning. They were already late for Double Potions.

Running through the halls, the boys dashed into the Potions dungeon, throwing down their satchels.

"Boys," Professor Hoffman said, his greasy hair looking greasier than usual, "Detention. Now, if you would get out your books and study for the Test…"

Thomas nodded, out of breath, and went to open his satchel. But it wouldn't open. He tugged and tugged to no avail. Thomas sneaked a peak at Sirius to see if he was having the same problem. He was.

Thomas held up his satchel, and traced where the opening should be. There was a clear substance.

Krazy Glue.

Groaning, Thomas whispered to Sirius, "Krazy Glue," and pulled out a pocket knife. He then went on to rip his satchel. He handed the knife to Sirius who did the same.

Thomas took out his Potions text, and went to open the to the page.

The book wouldn't open. Krazy Glue was wedged between the pages and cover.

"One more day," Sirius whispered to Thomas.

Too bad the day wasn't over yet.

Remus was transformed into a drag queen. He wore a hot pink, short dress covered in sequeins. His hair was big, blonde, and poofy. Remus even had on high heels. And the worst part was that his legs were shaved.

That and the appearance of female upper body parts.

Luckily, that didn't last long. He went to Madame Pomfrey who used a potion to reverse the effects of the charm used. But it wouldn't fade from Remus' memory for a LONG time.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

It was finally the last day of the Marauders' punishment. The boys, ecstatic, went to sleep fairly early last night, their dreams swirling with plesant things.

The Marauders did not awake pleasantly -- not by a long shot. They awoke to buckets upon buckets of ICE COLD water pouring on their heads. And it was COLD!

Sirius was the first to move. He moved right to the bathroom, hoping to find some towels to dry off with.

Oh, there were towels. Unfortunately for the Marauders, they were also wet and ice cold.

And so, Sirius grudgingly moved on to the wardrobe. He could at least wear some warm clothes.

Unfortunately, the culprit had thought of this and soaked all of the robes in ICE COLD WATER!

The culprit was not as cruel as to let the poor boys roam around school in wet robes. They left one set of dry robes --

Pink, long, feminine bathrobes, that is. The culprit was that cruel.

If Sirius was at camp, he would no be a happy camper. Neither would the rest of the Marauders, for that matter. They trudged down to the Great Hall in their pink bathrobes, amid the laughter and catcalls. They ate in relative silence; once in a while, someone would mutter, "One more day… tomorrow… revenge… systematic, brutal revenge…" and the like.

The day was not yet over.

The boys went back to Gryffindor Tower after lunch. James led the group. 'Habeas Corpus' was called out as they reached the portrait hole. The Marauders stepped in --

And they were covered with shaving cream up to their waist.

"Great," Sirius said sarcastically. "This would be great if I HAD A FRIGGIN' RAZOR!" he shouted to no one in particular.

Then, the portrait hole opened and in stepped the Gryffindor 3rd and 4th Years. None were too pleased to discover the room filled with shaving cream.

"What have you all done now?" Mundungus said exasperatedly, trying to climb on a table. He suceeded, and pulled Andromada up with him.

"We didn't do anything! We're innocent! We were framed!" Michael and James cried out in unison.

Andromada stared coldly at the Marauders. "This prank has been the work of a Black, obviously." She then tossed another dirty look before helping Mundungus push the table toward the portrait hole. They exited amid a sea of shaving cream.

Sirius stood in the same place he had been standing, a peculiar look on his face. "You know," he said nonchanantly, "for once my older sister is right. This prank does have the Black touch. And I know exactly what Black it was…"

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"You think that Estella was behind it?" Michael asked increduously. The Marauders had been cleaned up themselves and the common room earlier, forcibly. Now, they were in the library, hidden behind a tower of books.

Sirius nodded grimly. "And if Estella is involved…"

"Then you can bet your arse that Jules was involved in it too," James finished. "Those two boys that follow them around probably helped. What's their names -- "

"Edwards and Cauldwell, I think," Remus said, flipping through one of the few copies of 'The Prankster's Handbook'. He had a copy of 'The Avenger's Handbook' in front of him also.

Sirius looked down at the table sadly. "My sister. My own flesh and blood. She betrayed me…"

"Well, maybe not…" Michael said, although he believed Sirius' guess.

"First, Estella and Jules are the only ones who know about the two week punishment. Right?"

"Right," Michael said, flipping though a book of Hexes.

"Next, only a Black could think of something this ingenious…" He was interrupted by a 'Hmph!' from James. "…since the Potters have no brains!" Sirius finished, smiling broadly. James sarcastically smiled back at him, rolling his eyes.

"But they're on punishment too," Thomas pointed out.

"True true," Sirius agreed, nodding, "I said a Black thought of it. I never said a Black did it…"

"What are you getting at Sirius?" Remus blurted out impatiently.

"Estella and Jules informed Figg and Evans (the evil pranksters) of our punishment. They, of course, decided to take full advantage of it. And even if Estella and Jules thought of the pranks, that doesn't mean they personally carried them out…"

"You're right," Michael said, running his hand through his hair. "You are so right!"

"Of course I'm right," Sirius said in satisfaction, "I am Sirius Orion Black."

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Michael… Michael…" someone said, tugging on the sleeve of Michael's shirt. Michael, in response, rolled on his other side. "Michael…"

"Let me sleep!" he said, his voice muffled in his pillow.

"Michael!"

Michael bolted up and nearly knocked Godric Gryffindor off the bed. "Godric?"

"Yes?"

"Godric?"

"Yes, we have established that I am Godric," Gryffindor whispered, taking care not to wake anyone else. 

"Why couldn't you let me sleep?" Michael asked, yawning. He rubbed his eyes blearily. Then, as reality sank in, Michael's eyes snapped open. "GODRIC! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"Michael, I am dead," Godric Gryffindor said frankly.

"Oh, you know what I meant," Michael said, as Godric gestured for Michael to follow him.

Michael grudgingly got out of his soft, warm bed and shrank back when his feet touched the cold floor. He grimaced, but followed Godric through the door, nonetheless.

Michael found himself on top of Gryffindor Tower. "What the heck?" he asked, rubbing his head. "Am I hallucinating?"

"No. I simply used my 'Other Worldly' powers," Godric answered briskly. "I have news…"

"Oh, no. Not again. Anything but news!" Michael covered his ears.

Godric reached out and uncovered Michael's ears. "You must listen to me. I need you to go to Dumbledore. Let him know that the Ring has been broken. Also let him know that Voldemort has discovered this. You must give him this note. Also, tell him that Noelle Charrier is in danger, and she mustn't go to Malfoy Manor for the summer holidays."

"Why would she be in danger? She's on their side," Michael said, narrowing his eyes.

Godric relaxed his expression, and reached out clasping his hand on Michael's shoulder. "My heir," he said softly, "if you are to learn but one thing in your life, learn that there are two sides to every coin…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Michael questioned him.

"I do not have the time to discuss it. I must go now. Tell Dumbledore I will contact him in a few days…"

Michael found himself back in his dorm, sitting at his desk. "Stupid 'Other Worldly Powers," he muttered, examining the quill in his hand and the parchment before him. Micahel wrote down what Godric told him to tell Dumbledore, and addressed the letter. He then found an owl awaiting the letter. He muttered several choice words about the 'Other Worldly' powers as he tied the letter to its leg. The owl zoomed off.

Michael laid in his bed once again, and turned off to sleep.

But he first looked at the clock -- it read 12:36.

The two-week punishment was over.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

A/N: So, the majority of the pranks in this chapter belong to 'kellz_4'. One of the pranks belongs to 'VeelaGirl0131'. I would like to thank everyone who read the last chapter and responded. Hugs for everyone! Especially Kim, who checks the chapters over for me & gives me suggestions. Kim is quite possible the most loyal reviewer out there. Thanks! 

I hope this chapter was up to everyone's standards. I'm sorry this took awhile. First, my relatives from PA came down to visit. That blew a whole week and a half. Next, my evil teachers (Voldies-in-Disguise) have been overloading me with homework. And then, I blew off a whole weekend by being forced to go to a Drug/Substance Abuse Awareness class that is required to get my driver's permit. So, that was my month in a nutshell. 

The next chapter is going to take place in April. It's going to start off with a Qudditch Match and then the Prank War will resume. By the way, the Marauders do not know that Charlie is a princess. They just know she is associated with a member of the Royal family. Please Read & Review! And if you have any prank ideas/suggestions, email me at Luckie7n13@aol.com. Thanks!

~Noelle 


	10. Not So Perfect

A/N: Hey everyone! Well, it's Chapter 10. Wow, only 2 more to go after this. So, in this chapter we have a Quidditch match. The Prank War also continues. It takes place in the month of April (Sorry people, I forgot about April Fool's Day L ). So, without further ado, here is Chapter 10.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

MY2 ~ The Great Prank War

By: Noelle

Chapter 10: Not So Perfect

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Sirius Black awoke on that Saturday morning relatively early. In fact, really early since Peeves the Poltergeist decided to come 'visit' him. 

The Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match would take place in a few hours. Sirius awoke (Peeves dumped a bucket of cold water on his head), taking note that the two-week punishment was finally over, and dressed quickly. He also grabbed his broom and whacked James with it, to wake him up. After all, if Sirius couldn't sleep, neither could James.

"What'd you do that for?" James asked groggily, rubbing his new bruise.

"Quidditch Game," Sirius said nonchalantly, whacking James again. James stared daggers at Sirius, but got out of bed.

The two boys walked down to the common room, where they met Molly, Bella, Gwyneth (who was going for support), Andromada, Christopher, and Daniel Jefferson.

"Peeves?" James questioned. The others nodded murderously.

The team walked to the Great Hall together. Except for Bella, who walked behind James and Sirius, not wanting to get pranked.

Sirius noticed that Daniel Jefferson looked incredibly nervous. "Hey James," he said, nudging James in the side, "let's go talk to him." James nodded, and the two walked faster and caught up to him. "Hey Dan," Sirius said.

"Hullo," Daniel said hoarsely.

"Are you all right?" James asked.

"No, I'm fine," Daniel said.

"You're lying," Sirius said. "I can see you shaking."

"Is Quidditch always this nerve-wracking?" he asked.

"Just about," James answered him cheerily, taking a seat at the Gryffindor Table.

Daniel didn't even look at the food. He paled tremendously instead.

"Daniel, you are going to eat," Andromada commanded, shoving a chocolate éclair in his hand. Daniel moved it mechanically toward his mouth, and took a big bite.

And then, Daniel Jefferson fainted.

"What did you do, 'Drom?" Molly screeched, running over to the fallen Quidditch player.

"I just gave him an éclair!" Andromada said, throwing up her hands defensively.

Molly froze. "No," she said, slowly and softly. "No No NO!" You didn't!"

"What wrong? I thought the chocolate would get some sugar into the poor boy!"

"No! 'Drom, Daniel is allergic to chocolate!"

"Oops. My bad," Andromada said sheepishly, having the decency to look apologetic.

Molly, on the other hand, was having a nervous breakdown. "We can't play with six players! And if we lose this game, we have no chance of winning the Cup!"

"I said I was sorry!" Andromada screamed back at Molly. "How was I supposed to know this would happen.

"Oh, I'm sorry 'Drom," Molly said, calming down. "So, when should I announce the forfeit?"

"We are NOT going to forfeit!" Bella screeched. "We can find someone! What about Brooks?"

"He's a terrible Chaser," Sirius answered. "What about Toria?"

"She's never ridden a broom in her life, except for Flying Class. And she failed that. What about your brother, James?"

"He's also a horrible Chaser. He can do Keeper, but that's about it. What about Evans?"

"Commentator. That's her Quidditch Skill Level. What about Remus?"

"REMUS!" Sirius shouted. "That's it! He's a bloody good Chaser! I'll go get him!" Sirius ran off to retrieve Remus, while the others tried to revive Daniel. James ended up running to get Madame Pomfrey.

Several minutes later, Sirius reentered the Great Hall dragging a struggling Remus, while Madame Pomfrey rushed in, followed by James. She conjured a stretcher for Daniel and floated him on to it. She then lectured the group on allergies and the dangerous effects certain foods have on people before rushing off to the Hospital Wing.

The group turned to Sirius now, who was holding on to the still struggling Remus.

"I won't do it!" he shouted, trying to get out of Sirius' grasp.

"Why won't you do it, Remus?" Andromada asked, clearly outraged by his lack of Quidditch spirit.

"My girlfriend is a Chaser on the Ravenclaw team!" Remus shouted. "I am not going to play against her!"

"You have a girlfriend?" Andromada shrieked delightfully. She went over to Molly, Gwyneth, and Bella, where they began to chorus, "Remmie has a girlfriend, Remmie has a girlfriend!"

"Shut it!" Remus said, turning an interesting red colour. The girls, noticing this, continued on. "Okay, okay! I'll do it!" he said resignedly. The girls squealed in happiness, hugging Remus at the same time. "Geroff," Remus said, trying to push them off. "But on one condition."

The girls immediately let go, and stared at Remus defiantly. Remus cleared his throat. "You do not announce my name. I will pretend to be Daniel."

"All right," Molly agreed, grinning broadly. She held out her hand, shaking Remus'. They didn't have to forfeit after all.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"What a wonderful day for Quidditch!" Lily shouted, as Quidditch fans poured into the stadium. "I'm Lily Evans, your commentator. I'm joined by Mungungus 'the Dungster' Fletcher. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good Lily. I'm anticipating this match. The winner (who's going to be Gryffindor if they know what's good for them) will move on and play Hufflepuff for the Quidditch Cup."

"Exciting, isn't it. Now, I've been hearing rumours about a replacement Chaser. What's going on there?"

"Well, Lily, Gwyneth Baker fragmented her arm in several spots, including her wrist. She is not able to play for a few more months, so yes, a replacement was needed. Gryffindor has gone to Daniel Jefferson, a 6th Year. We don't know a lot about him, and haven't seen him play, but I have faith."

"I heard that Daniel had an allergic reaction this morning and wouldn't be able to play? Have you found any information on that allegation?"

"Well, yes, he did have an allergic reaction of some sort, but he is going to play. I don't think this will damage Gryffindor's chances in any ways."

(a/n: Remember, Remus is disguised as Jefferson and is playing against his girlfriend, Rhiane Richards.)

"And here comes the Ravenclaw team. The Keeper and Captain, Margaret McNulty. Rhiane Richards, Kaylee Van Dunn, and Elliot Erikson are the Chasers. Robert Babolia and Alan Attaman are the Beaters and lastly, the Seeker, Brock Brattington. Let's hope they're not poor losers!" Mundungus said.

"And here is the Gryffindor team. Molly Fitzgerald is the Captain, and Chaser. The other Chasers will be James Potter (at this, Lily gagged) and Daniel Jefferson. The unstoppable Beaters are the Black siblings, Andromada and Sirius. And my best friend, Miss Arabella Figg, is the Seeker! Give it up for Gryffindor, the soon to be Quidditch Cup champions!"

At this, Ravenclaw and Slytherin booed, but the Hufflepuffs cheered. They were supporting Gryffindor that day.

"The Captains are shaking hands. They back up, for a pre-game pep talk. Madame Hooch blows the whistle… and they're off! Jefferson with the Quaffle. He soars down the field, toward the Ravenclaw Keeper. He aims for the middle… but no, he shoots to the right and scores! Gryffindor, 10 - 0!"

"That was a marvelous play," Mundungus said. "Now it's Ravenclaw with the Quaffle, and they do not look happy. Rhiane Richards has the Quaffle. But no, Jefferson steals the Quaffle and throws it to Molly by the goals. And she scores! 20 - zip, Gryffindor!" 

"Ravenclaw with the Quaffle again. Van Dunn with the Quaffle this time. Oh, nice bludger work by Andromada Black. Van Dunn drops the Quaffle right into the open arms of Daniel Jefferson. Long throw to Molly Fitzgerald. Short pass to Potter, who scores. 30 - 0." Mundungus jumped into the air.

"Quaffle in Ravenclaw possession. Richards zooming down the field. Passes to Erikson, but it is intercepted by Jefferson. Wow, this boy is good! He soars down the field. McNulty waiting for him… she looks ready, but no, he scores! Why wasn't he the official Reserve?" Lily questioned.

"I'm not sure, but he should be! Jefferson steals the Quaffle… and he ducks that bludger sent by the Ravenclaw beater. Ouch, Sirius gets that Beater back. Jefferson still with the Quaffle. Passes to Potter, who drops back a few paces… what are they doing? Jefferson in the scoring area… and Potter shoots… wait! It's a pass for Jefferson. Jefferson scores! 40 - 0!"

"Now, we haven't seen a lot from the Ravenclaw Beaters, Babolia and Attaman. They have remained inactive, the Gryffindor Beaters dominating the Bludgers."

"Wow, this Jefferson kid is a Rookie, but he's good! Look at him go! He steals the ball from Van Dunn, and passes to Fitzgerald. Fitzgerald drops back now. And it's a Hawkshead! Ravenclaw doesn't stand a chance! Potter in the center. But what now? Now, he drops back. They're in some sort of a formation. It's a straight line, one behind the other. Fitzgerald has the lead, Jefferson is in the center, and Potter takes up the rear! I've never seen this before. Now, the Blacks are flying alongside them. They're approaching the Ravenclaw end. And Fitzgerald drops down, Potter flies up. Jefferson stays, and zooms ahead. Now they're in a straight vertical line. Potter on top has the Quaffle. And he drops it down to Jefferson, who scores! What is that called?" Mundungus asked.

"I have just gotten word that the formation is called the 'Bangerang Formation'. What a name! And it works! The concept came from Jefferson, minutes before the game!"

"That's amazing. Be on the lookout for the Bangerang in the Quidditch World Cup! Now, Richards with the Quaffle, and fire in her eyes. I think this Jefferson fellow is getting on her nerves. She's holding the Quaffle loosely… a little too loosely, because Jefferson steals the Quaffle. A Canasta Formation created by the late Javier Canasta. They are in a circle, the Quaffle in between them. Ravenclaw cannot get the Quaffle, and the Keeper doesn't know who has main control of the Quaffle. And they're right in front of the goals. They branch off, and the Keeper moves toward Jefferson. But he doesn't have the Quaffle! Fitzgerald does, and she throws the Quaffle through the left hoop! She scores! Gryffindor, 60 - 0!

"Is that a glint of gold? The Seekers notice it. Brock Brattington and Bella Figg are neck and neck. But Bella moves ahead… the Snitch flies up. The Seekers ascend into the sky… Brock is ahead… but no, the Snitch goes into a dive. Bella follows it… and Bella captures the Snitch! Gryffindor wins! Gryffindor wins!" Lily jumped up and hugged Mundungus, jumping in circles. "The game was a shutout. The score is an amazing 210 to 0! The Gryffindors are going to the Cup! This, in a large part, is due to the excellent Chaser work by Daniel Jefferson! Gryffindor for the Cup!"

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Hey Rhi," Remus said, sliding next to Rhiane at the Ravenclaw table. He was flushed and slightly out of breath.

"Hullo Remus."

"What's wrong?" Remus asked her, his voice soft and gentle. Rhiane just shrugged. "There's something bothering you…" Remus tried again.

"I guess it's that Jefferson guy. We lost the Quidditch match. Were you there?"

"Of course I was there! Why would you think I wasn't there?" Remus said, looking rather panicked.

Rhiane looked concernedly at her boyfriend. "Remus, are you all right?"

"Why would I not be there?"

"I didn't see you. You weren't in your usual seat, at the exact midpoint between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw sides," Rhiane said, looking at him suspiciously. "You were impartial, weren't you?"

"Well, yes. I went to go there, but those seats were already taken. So I went and sat somewhere else," Remus lied.

"I think what I'm most upset about is that I didn't play my best. That Jefferson guy stole the Quaffle from me every time! Who is he anyway? I've never even see him before. And how the heck is he so good?"

Remus couldn't contain himself from grinning. Noticing the suspicious look on Rhiane's face, he toned it down a little, but still grinned. "Jefferson is a 6th Year, I think."

"Well, I'll get him next time!" Rhiane said murderously. "It's humiliating you know. A shutout. And the worst part is that Maggie thinks its my fault, and is considering dropping me off the team."

"What?" Remus said in shock, his eyes bugging out. "You're joking. You are an amazing Quidditch player. And Rhi, you love Quidditch."

"I know. But if it's for the good of the house…"

"Don't even talk like that," Remus said sternly, covering her mouth.

"Mmmmm mmmmm mm…" Rhiane began. Remus uncovered her mouth. "Maggie wants to have a scrimmage against Gryffindor. If it's another shutout, I'm off the team. Now, I have to go to see McGonagall. I have a question about the essay. I'll talk to you later?"

"Of course," Remus said, gazing at her strangely. Rhiane gave on last look at Remus before getting up and walking away.

After Rhiane left, Remus stalked over to the Gryffindor Table, where the Quidditch Team was huddled at one end.

"I QUIT!" Remus whispered loudly, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one overheard.

"Remus, you can't quit. We have one match left, and it's for the Cup!" Molly said.

"I don't care. I quit!"

"Why?" James asked, looking at Remus through narrowed eyes.

"Because if I ever play again, my girlfriend is probably going to get kicked off the Ravenclaw team. And Quidditch is her life! I couldn't do that to her!"

Sirius stared coldly at Remus. "Oh. I see. So you're saying that you're sabotaging us so that you girlfriend won't look bad?" 

"No! I'm saying that… I quit!"

"Sorry, but you can't. Remus, you are the best player we have! Do you really want Gryffindor to lose the Cup? The Cup we're playing Hufflepuff for, and not Ravenclaw," Andromada said.

"I quit! I am not going to be responsible for ending Rhi's Quidditch career. Find someone else to play. Ravenclaw wants a scrimmage. And if Ravenclaw loses, Rhi gets kicked off the team!" Remus whispered furiously. "I am not playing them!"

"So, it's a scrimmage. You don't have to play in that. We'll get Jefferson to play. But, Lupin, you are playing in the cup," James said.

"And if I don't want to?" Remus questioned, crossing his arms.

"You don't have a choice," Molly said. "Before the game, remember how you had to sign some papers?"

"Yes," Remus answered, not seeing where this was going.

"Well, one of them was a contract, stating that if Gryffindor won, you would play in the Cup. You're stuck."

"You know what then? Fine. I'll play. But that doesn't mean I have to play well!" Remus whispered, before walking away angrily.

"Well, that went well," Sirius said brightly. "Pass me the rolls?"

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The night was cold and dark. Nonetheless, six girls were out of bed, both frightened and determined.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Toria Vanter whispered, pulling her blonde hair into a ponytail.

Kiana Walters was lacing up her combat boots. "Of course."

Lily Evans decided to explain the reason behind this. "It's best to strike them before they strike us, right?"

"I guess," Estella whispered. "But I have a funny feeling about this…"

"Button it up, squirt," Bella Figg, one of the masterminds of the plan, commanded. "We're doing this whether you like it or not. It's for our own safety."

"Fine," Estella muttered, looking down. Jules Potter put her hand on Estella's shoulder and steered her out of the room.

The girls wandered down the staircase in relative silence, minus the creaking stairs. They then wandered straight up the other staircase, straight to the 2nd Year Boys' Dormitories.

Lily went first. She quietly eased the door open, and peeked her head in to make sure all the inhabitants were sleeping. She then motioned for her friends to follow.

"Don't you think we should put a spell on them or something, to make them stay that way?" Estalla whispered to Kiana.

"What's the fun in that?" Kiana questioned, slinking in after Toria. She got down onto her hands and knees before easing on to her stomach. She then army-crawled through the room, avoiding the hazardous side of Thomas and Sirius. "Slobs," she muttered.

Estella, Jules, and Bella followed until all the cammo-clad girls were in the bathroom.

Then, the fun started.

Lily unwrapped the package she had received from her parents. In it was an assortment of muggle candies. Sifting through the contents, Lily found what she was looking for --

"A Pineapple Jolly-Rancher?" Jules questioned. "What's that going to do?"

Lily smirked, looking demonic in the shadows. "This." She then unscrewed the first shower cap and inserted the Jolly-Rancher inside of it. She screwed the shower cap back on, and smiled sinisterly once again. 

Opening her palm to reveal four more Jolly-Ranchers, the Venustians each grabbed one, and repeated what Lily did. Soon, all of the showers contained one yellow, Pineapple Jolly-Rancher.

"I still don't understand. What's this going to do?" Estella hissed, aggravated at the lack of attention she was getting.

Suddenly, Sirius stopped snoring and sat up. Estella could see him through the mirror. She fell to the ground, taking Bella and Jules with her.

"Estella? What are you do--" Kiana began.

"James? Is that you in the bathroom?" Sirius called out in the dark. Kiana clasped her hand over her mouth in shock.

Lily panicked, and jumped into a shower, hiding behind the door. Toria did the same.

Jules opened her mouth. "Er… yes, it's me chum. Just taking a crap on the ol' crapper." It was amazing to hear how much she could sound like James.

"All right, buddy. Just remember to flush this time."

"Will do," Jules said, sounding even more like James than before. "G'Night!"

Sirius went off to sleep. The girls knew this because the irritating snoring began once again. All sighed in relief, though. They then exited the room the way they entered, running up to their respective dormitories, thanking the Gods above that they had not been discovered.

* * * * * * *

Lily Evans awoke the next morning a wreck. Her long red hair was knotted and tangled, and she had dark circles under her eyes. Groaning, Lily went to the showers.

She turned on the hot water and stepped in. She then washed her hair two times, before noticing something was wrong.

She felt sticky.

Lily had at first dismissed this as nerves, but she couldn't ignore this now. Her eyes widening, Lily unscrewed the showerhead in a panic --

Only to discover half of a yellow Jolly-Rancher left.

Lily screamed, shutting off the water. How could this happen? They did this to the boys, not to themselves.

Her day would only get worse.

* * * * * *

In Transfiguration, Lily could not concentrate. She had gotten permission to use the Prefect bathrooms from Arthur Weasley, and she no longer felt sticky. Instead, she was furious and confused. So, she decided to take everything out on James Potter.

Lily grabbed the fake homework assignment she had created, and ducked down. She then crawled over to James' desk, and swapped the papers.

Making it back without being spotted, Lily breathed a sigh of relief. "All right, it's time to collect the assignment," Professor Minnie called out. "And I will be reading some of them to the class…" Minnie went around and collected all of the papers before returning to her podium at the front of the room. "Let's see. Number One. What is Anton's theory of Transfiguration? Let's see what Miss Evans has to say… MISS EVANS, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

"What do you mean, Professor?" Lily asked, scrunching her face.

"Anton's theory is that it is best to shut Minnie McGonagall up by turning her into a goat? The resemblance is uncanny already?"

"I didn't put that!" Lily cried out, standing up.

"Yes, you bloody well did! I have the paper in front of me! OUT, MISS EVANS! GET OUT NOW!"

Lily stared at her professor in disbelief before grabbing her satchel and stalking out angrily. What was going on? That was the answer on the fake assignment!

What was going on?

Lily ran to Gryffindor Tower, screaming the password to the Fat Lady. She ran inside, and straight up to her room. There, she collapsed on her bed, pissed off at the world.

Laying there for a while, Lily thought about what was going on. Everything was just going wrong! Hearing someone's footsteps running up the stairs, Lily turned on her stomach.

Someone came flying through the air, and flopped on the bed next to Lily. It was Bella.

"Okay, Lily, what's going on? I know you're not stupid enough to write that when you know McGonagall is going to read it."

"I didn't! That was the fake assignment I gave to James. He somehow got it back to me! But he didn't! Wouldn't I have noticed?" Lily asked exasperatedly. "Maybe I'm just going crazy…"

"Honey, you were crazy to begin with," Bella soothed her, brushing Lily's hair out of her eyes. "Look. Obviously, something is going on. We'll figure it out. I have an idea of what it might be. And if it is, then we're in trouble!"

* * * * * * *

"What are you going to do?" Lily asked softly.

Lily and Bella were pressed up against a stone wall where they watched as the Marauders passed by.

"You can undo Jelly-Legs, right?" Bella asked, pressing her back deeper into the wall.

"Yes. What does that have to do with anything?" Lily asked, obviously confused.

"Everything," Bella said shortly as she cast the Jelly-Legs Jinx on Sirius.

"What happened?" Lily asked, as Bella jiggled about. "Finite Incantateum!"

"That would prove my theory. We've been had, my friend. They were one step ahead of us." Bella looked down dejectedly. "They outdid us."

"What do you mean? I don't get it."

"Well, they cast a charm on themselves called the Backfiring Charm. Basically, everything we've tried to do to the Marauders has backfired on us. We put those candies in their showers, they ended up in ours. You swapped James' assignment, but yours ended up being switched," Bella explained.

"How can we fix this though?" Lily asked, panicking. "It means they're unstoppable!"

"We can't."

"We have to be able to do something!" Lily said.

"The only thing we can do is leave them alone. Don't prank them. The worst part is that they can still prank us." Bella frowned.

Lily's eyes brightened. "Can't we put that charm on ourselves?" she asked.

"If it were only that easy. First, the charm is incredibly hard to find. And if we somehow managed to find it, you need five people to perform it."

Lily groaned, and slid down the wall onto the floor. "My life is over. If I can't do anything to Potter, there's no reason for living!"

Bella slid next to her. "I know. But the charm doesn't last that long! I think it's a week."

"Can't they just recast it?"

"Nope. Certain rules apply to that charm. It can only be performed on a certain date (the eve of the full moon) and one group can only use it once a year."

"Finally, this is getting better!" Lily said enthusiastically.

"Lils," Bella said gently, "It's going to get a lot worse before it gets better."

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

It was a windy April morning. The dew on the grass shone like twinkling lights. The air was like a cold breath on the back of one's neck. The ground was fairly hard, but not too hard. The sun was hidden between dark clouds.

It was the day of the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw Scrimmage match.

"Rhi, you'll do fine. You are on the team already, you know. That shows you're good. You have nothing to worry about," Remus Lupin comforted his girlfriend, Rhiane Richards, as they walked onto the field side by side.

"I'm just glad you're here," Rhiane said, looking at Remus, her eyes full of loneliness. Inside, she was ready to punch him. The only thing they've ever done in their two months of dating was hold hands. And that was only once, three weeks ago! He hadn't gotten the hint to put his arm around her, or hug her, or even kiss her!

The two continued their walk to the center of the field, where the rest of the Quidditch teams were gathered. Molly was talking with Margaret McNulty, the other team captain. Andromada was talking to Sirius about their Beater strategy. James and Bella were glaring at Daniel Jefferson, who was bragging about his 'superb performance' at the last match.

"That git wasn't there! He was in the hospital wing because he is allergic to chocolate! To chocolate!" James hissed furiously to Bella. Bella nodded in agreement, but also glared at the Marauders.

"Good luck," Remus said, as Kaylee Van Dunn, Robert Babolia, and Brock Brattington made their way over.

"Lupin," Brock acknowledge him. Remus nodded his head in response. "So, who are you rooting for?"

"For Rhi, and my Gryffindor chums, of course," Remus answered smoothly.

Rhiane grinned and looked up at him. She put her hand on his shoulder, and whispered, "Good answer," in his ear. He smiled, and went to sit down in the stands.

"All right. It looks like a storm's brewing so let's finish this quickly," Molly said.

Margaret McNulty cleared her throat. "Okay. Standard Quidditch rules apply. The referee is a non-biased Hufflepuff, Randall Burns. Is that all right with everyone?"

Both teams gave their consent, and the scrimmage went under way. Daniel Jefferson grabbed the Quaffle, and made his way toward the goal --

Until he dropped the Quaffle. Rhiane Richards snatched it from the air and scored. Daniel Jefferson grabbed the Quaffle again, and soared down the field. James and Molly were wide open by the goals, but he took no notice. Kaylee Van Dunn grabbed the ball and darted down to the Gryffindor goals, where she scored.

It went on like this for awhile, until the score was a pitiful 30 to 310. Daniel Jefferson would lose the ball each and every time, regardless if people were near him or not. Once, the Ravenclaws just flew to the sidelines, including their Keeper, to see what would happen. Jefferson dropped the Quaffle.

Finally, Bella had enough and grabbed the Snitch. She then flew gracefully to the ground, tossed Daniel a dirty look, and stormed inside, her head held high. Sirius and Andromada repeated this action, while James chose to hurl a few hexes at him. Molly slapped him, calling him a 'Ball-Hog', and Christopher Jacobson, the Chaser, kicked the back of his knee, causing Daniel to fall.

Remus, meanwhile, rushed over to Rhiane. "You were superb," he said bashfully, his hands behind his back.

"Thanks Remmie," Rhiane said, smiling brightly. "This means I'm still on the team!"

"I'm happy for you," said Remus, looking down at the ground. Rhiane also looked down. "Well…" Remus began.

"Well, I guess…"

"What do you guess, Rhi?"

"I guess I'll be going now. I'll see you at dinner?"

"Of course," Remus said dejectedly. "Bye."

They did not notice two people watching from afar. Andromada Black and Mundungus Fletcher stood on a hill, their arms intertwined. "Ah…" Andromada breathed. "The awkwardness of young love…"

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

It was that time of the year again. It was time for the Annual Evil Villains Convention. Lord Voldemort was one of the highly selected attendees, as was Lord Dkembvare.

The convention was to be held in the United States once again. The two Dark Lords arrived on Thursday morning, where they went straight to the convention. It was just starting when they arrived.

"Hello, everyone! I am Agatha Cross (A/N: Last year's host and my 8th Grade English teacher) and this is Kaye LeFalchier…"

"Bonjour," Kaye interrupted. She had a heavy French accent.

"… and welcome to the 73 Annual Evil Villains Convention! It's nice to see so many familiar faces. But anyway, back to the agenda. For the next few days, we are going to get to know each other fairly well. There are several workshops available for you to perfect your evil ways. And each day is themed! Today is 'Get to Know Your Neighbor Day'. Tomorrow will be 'Dress Like Your Nemesis Day'. I know I'll see everyone participating in that. Now, here to tell you about the workshops, here is my good friend, Dr. Evil."

A balding man walked up the stage, to a room full of boos and hisses. This was the Evil Villains' way of applause. "I am Dr. Evil. And I'm here to tell you about the numerous workshops offered to you. First, there's the 'Evil Words and Phrases'. This workshop is to help you think of evil things to say, and evil trademarks. Another workshop is 'The History of Evil'. Here, you will study Evil's fascinating history, so you too can repeat it. Another workshop is for your people with superpowers (he looked at Lex Luther). It is 'Training Your Powers', and you will perfect your powers, and learn new techniques. For those with magical abilities, there is one for you. There is also one for the common criminal. And there is another one for you if you have superpowers, magical powers, and are a common criminal. There is also a workshop to help you perfect your evil laugh. There's also some other workshops I'm not going to get into. I mean, throw me a friggin' bone here, there's too many workshops! And if you have a problem with that, I will sic Fat Bastard on you! So, you can sign-up at the tables in the back. You are dismissed."

Lord Voldemort and Lord Dkembvare rushed back to the tables where they signed up for 'Evil Words and Phrases' and 'Training Your Powers'. Lord Voldemort also signed up for 'The History of Evil', while Dkembvare signed up for 'Evil (Bwahahahaha) Laughter'. 

Afterwards, the Dark Lords proceeded on to get to 'know their neighbor'.

Voldemort noticed a beautiful girl signing up for workshops. She was tall, and had skin the color of coffee. She had a very nice rear view too.

"Hullo," Voldemort said, walking up to her. She was signing up for 'Evil Laughter'. "Do I know you? You look like this girl I saw before… in my dreams."

"Nice try White Boy," the girl said, turning around. "But I'm not interested. You're not man enough for me or any other self-respectable woman here."

"Do you know who you're insulting?" he screeched. "I am the Great Lord Voldemort!"

"Uh… who?" the girl asked, her silver eyes flashing in confusion.

"You must know Lord Voldemort. The most infamous and victorious wizard in the world!"

"Uh… no. Not a clue."

"But… I'm famous!"

The girl turned on her heel. "Sorry, Voldie, but the Magic 8 Ball says 'Try Again Later'. Better yet, don't try again at all." With these words, she walked away.

Voldemort screamed in frustration, before being dragged off by Dkembvare just when he was about to blow apart the Convention Center. They went back to their hotel to rest for the next day.

* * * * * * *

The two Lords rose early the next morning, for their workshops. They had 'Evil Words and Phrases'.

They dressed as their Nemesis. Lord Voldemort once again decorated himself as a Gryffindor. Lord Dkembvare had elected to go as his academic rival from Wizarding School, Baron Von Rector. 

They were late arriving because Voldemort caused a scene when he discovered there was no hot chocolate in the hotel. When they got to class, the workshop had already begun.

"All right. So, anyone have any suggestions for evil sayings?" Kaye LeFalchier, the woman in charge, asked. She was dressed as a beautiful woman with shimmering blonde hair.

"How about my favorite. 'I'll get you, my pretty! And your little dog too!' Is that good?" screeched a horrid witch with green skin. She was attempting to dress as a young girl in a blue gingham dress with braided pigtails. The witch's large feet were crammed into ruby red slippers.

"That's all right. But what if the person is ugly and doesn't have a dog?" Kaye questioned her.

"Then you say, 'I'll get you, you ugly psychotic b!tch'."

"All right. Thank you for the clarification. Does anyone else have any other suggestions?"

"What if I said 'Prepare to die, meathead?'. Would they take me seriously?" a butcher (who was dressed as his rival butcher) asked.

"Any others?" Kaye asked pleadingly.

Lord Voldemort raised his hand. "I prefer 'Would you like to die slowly or quickly?' Or 'Would you prefer being chopped into little pieces or blown up?'. And then you would do the opposite of what they asked. And it's always good to rub it in their face that you are going to win, before you kill them."

"That's a little better," Kaye said brightly.

Lord Dkembvare raised his hand. "I have some."

"Well, by all means, go ahead," Kaye said, sending out major flirting waves, happy to find another French person.

"Well, there's 'Some people find death . . . very inspirational. Are you ready to be inspired?'. And then there is always 'I am weary, and your deaths will bring me little joy. Of course, little is better than nothing.' And agreeing with my mentor, Voldemort, it's best to rub it in their face first."

"Very good… Lord Dkembvare. The best yet…" (At this, Voldemort ducked down in his seat, furious to be outdone by his student.

The day progressed on slowly. Voldemort went to the History of Evil (where he learned of the evil things done in the past). Dr. Evil (incognito as Austin Powers) taught it. Voldemort and Dkembvare then went to 'Training Your Powers' together. 

"Are you all right, my Lord? You are unusually quiet," Lord Dkembvare said softly, not wanting to be overheard.

"Do I look like I'm all right to you?" Voldemort screeched, throwing his hands in the air.

"You look normal, if that is what you are asking. Your normal, scary self."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, _Rolam_," Voldemort hissed, choosing to use Dkembvare's real name. He then turned on his heel (A/N: Really funny if you picture him doing this in Gryffindorian attire) and stalked out of the Convention Center.

No one but Dkembvare gave him a second look.

* * * * * * * *

The convention ended a week later. Lord Voldemort and Lord Dkembvare packed up their bags to go on vacation.

Their destination? Las Vegas.

They elected to stay at the Excalibur Hotel, since it most resembled the European castles.

The first night they were there, they hit the casinos. They were going incognito as Texas Oil Tycoons. They had exchanged wizarding money for muggle money while at the convention.

"Come on 7's! Lucky 7!" Lord Voldemort drawled with a Texan accent, as he rolled the dice. They landed on 4 --

But Lord Voldemort used his powers to get his 7.

"Woo-hoo!" he shouted, jumping onto the table. "I got me a 7!"

"What are you doing, L -- Lieutenant Ted?" Dkembvare stuttered.

"Wow. You're a police chief and an oil tycoon?" a tourist said in awe.

"That's right!" Voldemort blurted out.

Suddenly, men dressed in black carrying guns surrounded the table. "Sir, get off the table," one of them said. "Nice n' Easy."

"What is the meaning of this?" Voldemort asked, getting off the table slowly. He had left his wand in his suitcase.

"You are under arrest for Theft, Counterfeit, and Impersonating an Officer."

"I did nothing of the sort!" Lord Voldemort shouted.

A guy close to the table went over and grabbed some money. "Sir," he said. "This isn't American money. This is Monopoly money."

"And Monopoly is made in America…" Lord Voldemort said.

"And you are not a Texan Oil Tycoon or a police officer. We looked up your record. You are a middle-aged British citizen who was declared insane a year ago. You escaped from St. Christopher's Mental Institution, in Florida."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"What is this?" an officer shouted, grabbing at Lord Voldemort's coat. He pulled out a Barney stuffed animal.

"What's that doing? How did that get in there?"

"Sir, you are coming with us," the officer said, dropping the Barney doll.

"No!!! Dkembvare, help me! Dkembvare?" Dkembvare had run off when the police came. 

"That traitor," Voldemort muttered. "He's probably in Brazil by now."

"Sir…"

"Uh… some people say Death is inspiring! Well, prepare to be inspired!" Voldemort shouted. By now, a large crowd had gathered around the officers.

"Add 'Threatening an Officer of the United States' to the list of offenses," the Head Officer said.

"I'll get you, my pretty! And your little dog too!"

"Sir, I think he's crazy," said one of the tentative people in the back.

"ELLIS! I'LL TELL YOU WHEN HE'S CRAZY!" the Head Officer shouted.

"And I'll get you, you ugly psychotic b!tch! Here's Johnny!" Lord Voldemort then concentrated on his wand with all his might, while the crowds backed up. And he found the wand in his hand. "Aveda Kedavra!" The officer in the back who claimed Voldemort was crazy dropped dead.

"HE'S CRAZY! EVERYONE, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Lord Voldemort smiled as the casino emptied out. He then pulled out a quarter and put it in the slot machine. He pulled the lever.

Cherry -- Cherry -- Lemon.

Some days just weren't your day…

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I am so glad Minnie finally decided to reinstate the class," Kiana whispered to Lily as they made their way to the History of Magic Classroom.

"Yeah, I guess I am too. I can actually curse Potter without getting in trouble…"

"Oh, is that what we're doing today?"

"Yeah," Lily answered brightly, as they entered the classroom.

The tables were all pushed off to their respective sides of the room. A large group of students were circled around Minnie.

"All right, I guess we're all here," Minnie began. "We can start. I assume you all know what we're doing today -- " she said, glancing at the students' evil grins. "-- and I assume that you know the rules of basic dueling. Now, to partner you up I have brought along the Sorting Hat. If everyone with a surname beginning with letters 'A' through 'M' would please line up over here…" The words had no sooner left her mouth when a perfectly straight line was formed. "…then we can begin."

The students took turns trying on the hat to find out what person was most up to their level. Sirius was paired with Charlie Hunter, Lily was paired with James, Rhiane Richards was paired with Remus (her boyfriend), Michael was paired with Noelle Charrier, Kiana was paired with Alexiandra Marsiella, Bella was paired with Albert Auwelling, a Ravenclaw, and Toria was paired up with Severus Snape. The remaining students were paired among themselves.

"Now, no illegal hexes, curses, or charms are to be used," Minnie announced. Most people groaned at this proclaimation. "Begin on my count. 1…2…3!"

Spells began firing all over the room. Minnie ducked down when many hexes found their way to her. She let the duel continue for twenty minutes, because of the Muting Hex placed on her.

Luckily for Minnie, Professor Hawkins came to see who was making the racket and quickly stopped the small-formed riot. "FINITE INCANTATEUM!" she shouted. Everyone froze, and turned slowly toward her, including Minnie. Hawkins looked amusedly at the students.

James had a good Dancing Hex on him, as well as tentacles. Lily's nose was no longer above her mouth, and she had a Jelly-Legs on her. Michael Brooks sprouted wings, and Noelle Charrier looked unharmed, if you don't count her extra arm. Sirius and Charlie were still duelling. Toria had pink hair, and Severus Snape was lying unconscious on the ground, Toria standing guiltily over him. Remus and Rhiane were covered in splotches of coloured, harmless paint. Bella and Albert were joined at the hip -- literally. Kiana and Alexiandra had stopped dueling long ago -- they opted for a fist fight.

"Now, all of you who need (at this, Professor Hawkins cleared her throat) _medical attention_, please go to the Hosptial Wing. Everyone else goes to their Common Room. No one will receive Detention, because I'm sure Min -- er… Professor McGonagall (here, she smiled at the still-mute Minnie apologetically) wasn't that clear on the instructions. Now, go!"

At once, there was a dash for the door. Half of the students (including James, Lily, Michael, Noelle, Bella and Albert) ran to the Hospital Wing. The other half ran to their respective Common Rooms.

It was the Not-So-Perfect End to a Not-So-Perfect Day. 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

A/N: Well, this chapter is shorter than all the others. I was pressured into finishing it. I just recovered from strep throat and was NOT in the mood to write. But on the bright side, I just got my Driver's Permit J . 

Well, in the next chapter, we'll have the Quidditch Cup. And of course more pranks. (If you have any suggestions, send them to me at Luckie7n13@aol.com!) 

Once again, thank to KIM who beta-ed this for me. I owe you!!!

Well, I still have to write my English Paper, so I'm out of here. I'm not sure when the next post will be, but it will hopefully be before March 14. Happy Spring Break to everyone who has it coming up! Adios amigos y amigas!!!

****

~Noelle 


	11. Broken Circles

A/N: Okay, I know this is a few days late. I apologize for that. I just found out that I had to do this stupid project and find a lot of political cartoons and write a paragraph about each one. Ridiculous, I know. And it's due on Monday. I worked on it all day on Thursday, along with writing this. Then, on Friday, I was dragged off to a major league spring training game. On Saturday, I finished writing, and I was going to post on Sunday, but I was having computer difficulties. Anyway, a new alliance is formed, more pranks, the Quidditch Cup (Hufflepuff and Gryffindor), more pranks, some classes, a brief appearance by the Marauders' favorite Professor, Rhiane **starts** to catch on to Remus' health problem, a few fights, and more. Here is Chapter 11:

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that you recognize, the spells you recognize, and places you recognize; including but not limited to the following - Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Evans, Arabella Figg (I own her personality though!) Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and Albus Dumbledore. Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and various spells. I do own what you do not recognize. So, don't take them without permission! I am not associated with any owners of Harry Potter (including the amazing J.K. Rowling) and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

MY2 ~ The Great Prank War

By: Noelle

Chapter 11: Broken Circles

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Pay back time," Bella Figg whispered happily as she and Lily crept up the stairs to the 2nd Year Boys' Dormitory. She pulled her blonde hair into a ponytail, shoving a black ski hat on her head.

"Oh, are they going to get it!" Lily smirked. She twisted the doorknob slowly, and lightly pushed open the door, taking care to not let it creak.

"So, what do we do first?" Bella asked. "There's so much to do!"

"Why don't we start with the curses? We can booby-trap later, when we're sure we won't get caught in it." Lily whispered, pushing Bella back as James sputtered.

"Well, Charms Expert, work your magic!"

Lily grinned, as she lurked towards Michael's bed. She had a rather large score to settle with him, since he didn't manage to keep James away from her while he was under the influence of that love potion. She has had a little retaliation, but not nearly enough. She first put a temporary deafness spell on Michael, so he wouldn't hear her. She then whispered the charm and was pleased to see its results were instantaneous. Lily then moved onto Sirius.

"La bocca di Palle," Lily muttered, saying the charm she created especially for him.

Lily moved onto an empty bed. Remus must be visiting his mother again. Lily felt sorry for him, since his mother was so sick. He had to go visit her every month, usually near the middle or end. Lily moved onto Thomas, who was snoring lightly. She felt kind of bad for doing anything to Thomas. It seemed as if he wanted to fit in with his fellow Gryffindors so much that he would do whatever Sirius and James wanted. Sighing, she performed a temporary baldness charm before moving onto her last victim --

James.

Smiling, she knew exactly what to do. James had been the 'brain' of the group lately, formulating particularly evil pranks for them to play on Lily, Bella, and the rest of the Venustians. But… he couldn't plan if he couldn't be understood, right? "Igpay atinlay," she whispered, touching James forehead lightly with the tip of her wand. She took a minute to examine James. When he was asleep, he looked almost… angelic. He was curled into a ball, his blanket wrapped around him. His messy hair covered his forehead. Lily gave him one last look before creeping over to where Bella stood, outside of the room.

"Ready?" Bella questioned.

"Ready," Lily said, breathing deeply.

They whispered a charm together, waving their wands in the same complex motion. Strings, buckets, balloons, and other hazards appeared everywhere.

"Good night, boys," Bella whispered, as she quietly shut the door.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…

Groaning, Sirius Black reached out his hand and pushed the snooze button. His dad managed to enchant a muggle alarm clock to run off magic after Sirius was late to class so many times.

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…

Sirius reached out and hit the alarm clock once again. And it hit him back. "Sirius Orion Black, get you bum out of bed before you're late to class again!" he heard his mother's voice. Sirius groaned when he remembered what other enhancements his father put on the clock.

Sirius sat up in bed, and noticed James, Thomas, and Michael also sitting up. As if a silent agreement, all got out of bed at the same time…

And the stopped when the felt themselves push up against something.

Sirius watched in a terrified fascination as thousands of strings appeared from nowhere. They pulled one another, triggering other objects…

Sirius watched as a humongous balloon dropped onto James' head, turning his hair pink. Thomas had no hair -- he was bald. Sirius took a minute to examine Michael. Michael was wearing a black leather skirt and a black leather corset with red accents. It was actually quite becoming on him.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but what he wanted to say didn't seem to come out. Golf balls came out instead. Sirius shut his mouth in shock. He opened it again, causing more golf balls to pour out.

"Hatway isay oinggay onay?" James asked, before covering his mouth. "Hyway amay Iay alkingtay ikelay histay?" A look of incredible anger then crossed his face. "Iggfay! Evansay! I'llay etgay ouyay!"

Thomas turned to Michael. "Did you get any of that?" he asked.

"Er… something about Lily, probably. LILY! Lily and BELLA! They did this!"

"They are so going to get it," Thomas muttered, rubbing his shiny, hairless head. "Do they expect me to go out in public like this?"

"We can't go to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey is taking the day off to visit her brother. He came to Hogsmeade for the weekend," Thomas said.

"Eway avehay Ransfigurationtay ownay," James said unintelligently.

Thomas leaned over the strings to Michael. "What did he say?"

"I think he said let's go light Evan's hair on fire," Michael answered. "Well, whatever he said, it's not helping us now." He transfigured a blonde wig up for Thomas. "Here," he said, handing it to him. "This might help."

Thomas thanked him profusely, and put the wig on.

And it flew right off his head.

"How long do you think this is going to last?" Thomas asked nervously.

"Knowing Evans, who knows?" Michael answered. Sirius chose not to open his mouth at the fear of drowning in golf balls. James just fumed.

The four friends dressed quickly and ran off to Transfiguration. Sirius was turning the last corner when he ran into the last person he wanted to run into. They collided into each other and fell to the ground.

"Sorry," the girl said, hoisting herself up. She then held out her hand. She quickly drew it back when she realized who it was. "Watch where you're going, Black," Charlie Hunter said.

Sirius stood up, and opened his mouth to retort. But the golf balls poured out. Charlie covered her mouth, shocked. She the began to chuckle lightly, before moving on to full-scale laughs.

Sirius rolled his eyes and grabbed out a notepad. He wrote a message on the paper, and handed it to Charlie. Charlie took it, and skimmed it quickly. " Let's see. 'Shut up. This is not funny; this is war. By the way, when is Laia coming?' Well, I won't shut up because it IS funny. Who did this to you anyway? I should congratulate them. And Laia is coming in September. Ryan decided to let her settle into the English culture first. She's staying at Hogwarts, and is being home-schooled at the moment."

Sirius grabbed the paper and scrawled his answer to 'Who did this to you'. "Evans?" Charlie questioned distastefully. "That redhead who thinks she's better than everyone? The one who gave me an extra arm a few weeks ago?" Sirius nodded, laughing silently (with his mouth closed) as he remembered seeing Charlie right after the 'incident' happened. "You know, I have a score to settle with her," Charlie said slowly, grasping the idea. "And so do the Marauders, obviously. So, why don't the elusive Marauders join forces with C.A.H. to get Evans and her little group back?"

Sirius considered this, and scrawled his answer on the piece of paper. Charlie took the paper once again. "Okay, you talk to James, Michael, and Thomas. Remus is sick again, right? Well, whatever. You don't have to answer. Just send me an owl!" With these parting words, Charlie skipped off as Sirius ran to Transfiguration, late.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Black," Professor McGonagall said irritably, glaring at him.

Sirius opened his mouth to respond, 'Nice of you to have me,' but the golf balls poured out. Lily and Bella were in hysterics. Sirius glared at them, and sat next to Thomas.

"Now that we're all here, we can begin. We are to learn higher scale Transfiguration spells today. This would be turning medium-sized objects into other medium-sized objects." Professor McGonagall placed a box on her desk. Waving her wand, she transformed the box into a muggle television. "The principle is the same, but you must put more magic into it. Mr. Potter!" she shrieked, as James attempted to dip Lily's braid into his inkpot.

"Hatway?" he asked absentmindedly.

"What did you say Mr. Potter?" Minnie asked, turning her normal lovely fuchsia colour.

"Hatway oday ouyay antway, Inniemay? An'tcay ouyay eesay I'may usybay?"

"Potter, I will not put up with insolence in my classroom," she screeched, as Sirius scrawled a prank idea for her. "OUT!"

James looked up, and gathered his stuff. He then shrugged and dumped the whole inkpot onto Lily's head. Lily screamed, trying to wipe it off. Bella attempted to help her, glaring evilly at James. James walked out of the room, his head held high.

"Does anyone else want to leave?" McGonagall asked.

The class glanced at each other, and as if on cue, stood up as one and walked out of the room.

"No!" Minnie screeched. "I did not mean that as an invitation! Get back here!"

The Gryffindors continued walking, ignoring the threats of their teacher.

Michael, Sirius, and Thomas met up with James in the cave under the lake. "Hey chum," Thomas said. "How's the potion going?"

"Itay isay oinggay owherenay," James said sulkily. "Eway an'tcay etgay hetay Eritysalvay Rassgay untilay uneJay, underay hetay ullfay oonmay. Hattay isay hetay extnay ingredientay eway eednay."

Sirius and Thomas turned to Michael. "Translation?" Thomas asked, since Sirius was incapable of opening his mouth.

"It believe he said that it's going nowhere, until we get the Veritysal Grass," Michael answered. "That is, if it's a Pig Latin spell he's under."

Michael figured out during Transfiguration that his brother was probably under the Pig Latin spell. Luckily, Michael knew a little, since he used to talk to his house elf in Pig Latin sometimes, when he was younger.

"We've been working on this for a year now," Thomas said. "When are we going to be done?"

James looked thoughtful, as he stirred the Animagus Potion. "Ivengay the imingtay, I'd aysay ometimesay inay Ifthfay Earyay."

"Sometime in Fifth Year," Michael translated, "because of the timing."

"I hope this works," Thomas said.

"It will," Michael answered confidently. "We're Marauders! How could this go wrong?"

At that moment, there was a small explosion in the cauldron. James looked up sheepishly. "Iay hinktay Iay tirredsay ootay uicklyqay," he said.

Michael groaned. "He stirred too fast."

"Well, let's start over…"

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I cannot believe him! The nerve of that boy!" Lily said furiously, standing over the sink. In her right hand, she held a scrub brush. In her left hand, her braid. She was attempting to wash the ink out of her hair, but she was having a hard time. "I need more SOAP!" she shrieked.

Kiana was sitting on a chair in the bathroom. She handed Lily a bottle of shampoo, drawing her hand back quickly to avoid being bit. Lily was fuming over the Transfiguration incident.

"I mean, how rude is that? It's not like I did anything to him!" Lily vented.

"Actually," Kiana said, rather tentatively, "you did. You put that Pig Latin charm on him."

Lily gazed frostily at Kiana, and continued on with her rant. "I mean, just because he has terrible hygiene and untamable hair doesn't mean he has to go ruin my perfectly nice hair, right?"

"Right," Kiana said, sighing, knowing that disagreeing with Lily would be futile.

"So are we agreed?"

"Sure," Kiana said, not particularly paying attention.

"Good. It's settled. You'll talk to Charlie tomorrow."

Kiana fell out of her chair. She laid there in shock for awhile, her black hair in her face. "I'm what?"

"You're talking to Charlie tomorrow. We're joining forces with them, against the Marauders."

"But I can't do that!"

"Hey," Lily said, her eyes narrowing. "You are the one who knows her the best. Is there some reason you don't want to get even with James and Company?"

"Look. I think James will get what he deserves in the end. Same goes with the Sirius, Michael, Remus, and Thomas. Now, I have a score to settle with some certain Slytherins." Kiana pushed herself off the ground.

"What Slytherins? And what are you planning on doing? I wanna help!" Lily whined. She then added, "I have a score to settle with Malfoy and Snape," saying it rather darkly.

"Well, Alexiandra has been getting on my nerves. And it's always fun to get Malfoy and Snape…"

"And Noelle Charrier! "She aggravates me so much!" Lily fumed.

"Why? She doesn't seem as bad as the rest of them. I mean, she did help Michael that one time."

"One good deed doesn't make up for a lifetime of bad ones," Lily said darkly.

Kiana shrugged. "Whatever you say, Lils. What's going on between you and Malfoy and Snape, anyway?"

"They've been calling me 'Mudblood' again. I don't even fully understand what it means, but I know it's bad. Snape called me it a few days ago, and Mundungus was there. 'Dung would've jumped on him if Andromada didn't hold him back. He did sneak in a good curse though."

"Oh, so he's the one that gave Snape those nasty green boils. Wow, that was great!"

"So, what do you want to do?" Lily asked excitedly.

Kiana stared at her friend, who had a crazed look in her eyes. "Oh, no. Lily. No. This is a top-secret, hush-hush, confidential and PRIVATE thing."

Lily's face fell as she gave Kiana her best puppy dog face. "I can be hush-hush," Lily said softly.

"You can never be hush-hush, Lils! You don't even know what hush-hush is!"

"But I can be it!" Lily dropped to her knees, and wrapped her arms around Kiana's legs. "Please, please, please, please, please…"

"Oh, fine!" Kiana said, agitatedly. "You can come. But you can't get in my way when I do my thing. You'll have to do yours first…"

Lily squealed in delight, and wrapped Kiana in a hug. Kiana shrank back a little, but let Lily hug her nonetheless. When Lily finally released her from her deathtrap, Kiana looked at her determinedly. "We strike at 2:34 A.M."

Lily and Kiana exited the bathroom, determined and starved for revenge. Bella noticed this, and wanted to know who they were going to prank.

The problems started when Bella and Lily were walking to History of Magic.

"You have to tell me who you're going to prank!" Belle exclaimed.

"No," Lily answered shortly.

"Lily Rose Evans, you tell me right now!" Bella said firmly, putting her hands on her hips. She stared at Lily menacingly.

"I can not disclose that information at this point," answered Lily, professionally, as she kept walking.

"Lily," Bella whined. "Best friends aren't supposed to keep secrets from each other!"

Lily froze in her tracks. "You think we're best friends?" she questioned, a hint of hope in her voice.

"Of course we're best friends, Lils," Bella said confidently.

"That's great to hear," said Lily happily, walking ahead.

Bella quickly caught up to her. "So, that means you'll tell me?" Bella asked.

Lily whirled around to face her best friend. "Nope. Besides, it's not a secret. The whole school will know by tomorrow morning."

"LILY! What? You're going to tell the REST of the SCHOOL before you tell ME, your BEST friend?" Bella screamed, her voice raising at the right points. Bella failed to notice a large crowd had gathered around them.

"Arabella Figg, even BEST friends are allowed to have SOME secrets!" Lily yelled back. The crowd, meanwhile grew larger. "You are just jealous because I have other friends, and you… you don't!"

Everyone gasped. Bella looked as if she had been slapped. "I may not have my own paparazzi, Evans," Bella said frostily, "and I may not have an entourage, or a million other friends. And I clearly don't have a best friend at the moment…" she said, above the gasps, "… but at least I know the true meaning of friendship, and I have real friends; not people who just pretend to be my friends. I'm out of here," Bella said, turning on her heel before beginning to walk off.

"What do you mean? Just because I keep one thing from you, you're throwing away our friendship?"

"First of all, Evans," Bella said, not even turning around. "Keeping things from each other is a reason to end a friendship. It shows that there's no trust. And it isn't just this once! This has been going on for ages! Ever since we came back this year, you've been keeping stuff from me!"

"Like what, Figg?" Lily asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Like, I don't know," Bella began, turning around to face Lily. She wasn't crying, but instead, she looked angry. " Like how you never even told me that Grams was sick!"

Lily sucked in her breath. "How did you know about that?"

"I have my ways," Bella answered. "Or how about the fact that you're going to Spain this summer? And you invited Kiana and Toria, but not me!"

"Well, they're my friends too. I thought we could get to know each other a little better! And Mother said that if Grams gets better, and we do go, I could only invite two people. And how did you know that anyway? The only place I have that is… no, you didn't. That's low, even for you!"

"Yes, I read your diary. How else am I supposed to know anything if you never even really talk to me anymore?" Bella screeched in frustration.

"Me? Not talk to you? What about Melinda? Why didn't you tell me that she is in hiding now, because there are Death Eaters after her? Didn't think I'd care? Well, I do!" Lily shrieked.

"How did you know that?" Bella asked softly. "I only found that out yesterday. No… you didn't!"

"Yeah, I read that letter. You left it out in plain view, I thought you wanted me to!" Lily said arrogantly.

"So, you invade my privacy, keep secrets from me, and try to blame everything on me? What else did you snoop around to find?" Bella asked.

"I know some other stuff too! Like your secret crush on that Ravenclaw -- David something!" Lily claimed.

"Well, I know that you have a crush on Jeremy DeWitt! And you didn't tell me when I questioned you about it!" Bella screamed.

"I cannot believe that you went through my diary! And I can't believe you just announced to the whole school who I like!" Lily screamed back.

"So you went through my diary too? You invade my privacy, accuse me of keeping secrets, accuse me of being a snoop, and humiliate me in front of the whole school? You act like I'm the bad guy? Well, Evans, I'm not. It looks like someone else is. Way to be a great friend, Evans!" Bella turned on her heel and stalked off once again.

"Where are you going, Figg? In case you're forgetting, we have History of Magic now," Lily called out, somewhat pleadingly. "Or are you skiving off again?" she added, to not sound pathetic.

Bella didn't answer her, she kept walking. She continued walking to Gryffindor Tower, where she proceeded on to the dorm. There, she threw herself onto her bed, and cried into her pillow, for maybe the fifth time in her life.

A good hour later, Bella had cried all her tears. She grabbed her blanket that her grandmother hand knitted her when she was a baby. She also grabbed her teddy bear, her school stuff, a change of clothes, and all her personal items she didn't what Lily to go through. On a whim, she also packed her pillow up. Bella put everything in her trunk, and began to push her trunk down the stairs.

She saw Michael sitting on the couch. He still had on his leather skirt and corset combo. Bella remembered that it would wear off after three days, unless the proper counter-charm was performed.

"Hullo," he said cordially.

Bella smiled. "Fancy meeting you here, Miss Barnette," she joked.

"I have a question, and be brutally honest. Does this skirt make me look fat?" Michael asked, standing up and twirling in a circle.

Bella mock-examined him, circling Michael like a vulture. "Nah, I think it slims your figure. And I don't know if anyone's told you, but this outfit is rather becoming on you."

Michael grinned. "I've heard that all day. But I think this does make my bum look a little on the larger side."

Bella scrunched up her face, as if critiquing him. "Well, Michael, it does make it look a little larger, but in a good way."

"That's nice to hear," said Michael, grinning wider. "So, Miss Figg, where are you off to at this hour? You missed History of Magic and you are in the process of missing lunch."

"I don't want to be anywhere near her," Bella said venomously.

Michael looked thoughtful. He sat back down on an armchair by the fireplace. "You know, friends do have fights. Even best friends. But when it's all done and over with, those fights are really what makes the friendship stronger…"

Bella walked over and sat on the arm of the chair. "I really don't like fighting with people."

"So, what's going on between you two? I was there watching, but I would like to hear it from you."

Bella looked into his eyes, and felt like she could trust him. "Well, it's just about secrets. Lily has been keeping stuff from me. Stuff she would have told me if we were really best friends, you know? I mean, it's really difficult for me to be away here, at boarding school. Here, you never get any privacy, whatsoever. And me, I'm an only child. I'm used to privacy. Here, you're thrown together with three or four other people the first day you arrive, and you're expected to get along with them and tell them everything. I don't think I could ever do that."

"But they are your family. Everyone's just trying to make it easier by pairing you up with people similar to you," Michael said. "And they should respect your privacy. And you should respect theirs also."

"Well, Lily didn't do that! She read my letter, addressed and sent to ME, not her. I was going to tell her, eventually, but I just wasn't ready yet. I was trying to figure everything out."

"First of all, you also invaded her privacy. Cut Evans some slack. Secondly, you're talking about your aunt, right?" Michael questioned. Bella nodded solemnly. "Well, I think I could help."

Bella's eyes brightened. "Really? How? Why?" Bella's eyes then narrowed suspiciously. "What's in it for you?"

Michael laughed. "Nothing is in it for me. I just don't like seeing families torn apart by Death Eaters, and I'll do anything to help stop it."

Bella looked down. "Oh, that's right. I forgot."

Chuckling lightly, Michael told her not to worry about it. "It's done and over with, and I can't change it. But I can help. You see, my dad has been having a bit of trouble with Death Eaters too. So he fixed up our house with all these wards, and other protections. He even installed two Floo networks in it. 'The Pottery' for the lower three stories, and 'The Nut House' for our reign of the house. And we have a really big house. I'm sure that he and Elisabeth wouldn't mind…"

"Wouldn't mind what?" Bella asked inquisitively. 

"Well, Melinda could stay with them until the whole mess lightens up a little," Michael answered. "I know that he and Elisabeth wouldn't mind. He was two or three years above her at Hogwarts, and I think Elisabeth was in her year. They'd love to have her. And if it annoys the Death Eaters, then all the better!"

"Really?" Bella asked. "You'd do that?"

"Well," Michael said, as he thought about his plan. "There's only one flaw. We have to find Melinda first."

"What do you mean by 'we have to find Melinda first'? Why don't we get the Ministry?"

"Well, the Ministry of Magic is being infiltrated by Death Eaters. A lot of them have high positions. It's not safe. So, we'd have to find her."

"But when?" Bella said. "When do we have time to go to AMERICA and find ONE person in that whole BIG country?"

"Well, it can't be that hard. And we can go this summer. There's plenty of time."

"Whoa, Michael, slow down. I really don't think that my mother is going to like this…"

Michael stared at Bella. "Then don't tell her. What, do you think I'm actually going to tell my parents?"

"Wow. No. We can't… I mean, this is crazy."

"Just give me a week or so to tune the plan, and work out the kinks. Now, you said that you didn't want to be near Lily? Where are you planning on sleeping?" Michael asked.

"I'm not sure," Bella said, unsure of herself. "I figured that I'd just find a corridor or something."

"No, that's not going to work. Okay. On the Fifth floor, there is a portrait of the Founders. The password is 'Hogwarts'. Really original, I know. You can stay there for as long as you like."

"Er… thanks, I guess. Oh, I can't look at you any longer. Rygg til Normal," Bella said, waving her wand. Michael looked at Bella curiously. "It's a Norwegian spell that Lily found."

Michael looked down and happily noted that he was no longer leather-adorned. "I owe you, Bella," he said, sighing in relief.

"You've already paid me back," Bella said. "Thanks."

"Oh, and here. You might need this. But I want this returned on Thursday, and in perfect condition!" Michael held out his hands.

Bella stared at him. "You're not holding anything."

"Oh, yes I am," Michael said smugly.

Bella reached out uncertainly, and screamed in delight. "You have an INVISIBILITY CLOAK?" she shrieked.

"Shh… it's a SECRET Invisibility Cloak," Michael said pointedly. Bella covered her mouth immediately, barely able to contain her excitement and amazement. "Family heirloom. And a family heirloom that is NOT to be damaged."

Stroking the cloak lovingly, Bella muttered, "You have my word."

She then shrunk her trunk (Mundungus taught her how) and covered himself with the Invisibility Cloak. She walked towards the door, taking one last look at Michael standing by the fire. She sighed, and turned around, walking out of the Portrait Hole.

Bella walked down the corridor, when she noticed Lily and Kiana walking. Grinning and remembering they couldn't see her, Bella caught up with them.

"I can't believe she told over half the school about my crush on Jeremy DeWitt. And he was right there!"

"That was pretty low," Kiana said, nodding her head. Bella seethed. 

__

'Oh, I'll show you low,' Bella thought, holding out her foot. Kiana tripped over it, sprawling across the hall.

"Oh, bugger. I'm tripping over myself now," Kiana said, as Lily helped her up. "So, are we still on for tonight?"

Lily nodded. "2:34, and then we'll head to the Slytherin Common Room."

__

'Yes Evans. We ALL will head towards the Slytherin Common Room,' thought Bella. _'And I'll prove to you that you can't mess with Arabella Figg and get away with it.' _

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Lily and Kiana arrived outside of the Slytherin Common Room at 3:00 A.M. Lily was running late, and Kiana was not very happy with her. Bella met them there. Of course they didn't know that; Bella was wearing Michael's Invisibility Cloak.

"Pureblood Pride," Kiana muttered irritably. "Okay, Lily. Do what you have to do, and do it quick!" she said as the girls stepped into the room.

"Fine," Lily said rather huffily. She and Bella disappeared up the Boys' Staircase.

Bella entered the room after Lily, but quickly performed a Shield Spell on all of the boys. The spells would defect onto Lily, and around two hours later, it would become apparent. Lily performed the curses, and walked down the stairs. She then went up the Girls' Staircase, and went into the Second Year Girls' Dormitory. Bella once again placed a quick Shield Spell as Lily cursed the girls. Lily spent a lot of time cursing Alexiandra and Noelle. Bella meanwhile examined the room. She went over to Noelle's side. 

Bella and Noelle had once been friends, but things had changed this year. Noelle acted like a true Slytherin; Bella acted like a true Gryffindor. It just didn't work. Noelle's section of the room was actually fairly clean. There were no clothes strewn about, like Alexiandra and Narcissa's side. There were two more Slytherin Second Year Girls (Bella didn't know either one) that had semi-clean areas. But Noelle had by far, the cleanest part of the room. Bella saw on her nightstand, Noelle had a muggle book (Grimm's Fairy Tales), a velvet box, and a name-engraved gold compact. The compact was magnificent. It was encrusted with jewels. Bella was a little jealous, even she would admit to that. Who would ever give a Slytherin such a nice present?

When Lily finished, Bella followed her out. Kiana was relaxing on couch. She jumped up when Lily entered. "You ready to run?"

"What?" Lily asked questionably.

Kiana held out her hands, and suddenly, buckets of water poured out of the ceilings. The Common Room was flooding.

Kiana, Lily, and Bella ran out of the room, making sure to not let a lot of water out. "It's going to continue so that they won't drown, but they'll be very very wet," Kiana explained.

Lily nodded, and followed Kiana to Gryffindor Tower. Bella turned off to go to the Founder's Room, but not before giving Lily one last look.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Bella went into the Great Hall the next morning and sat by Sirius. "What do you want now?" he asked suspiciously as she slid next to him. 

"Hmm… what do I want? I don't know. Ask me again at Christmas or near my birthday," Bella said smartly. 

"You know what I mean, Figg. Do you want to put more 'La bocca di Palle' curses on me? You know, that took three days to wear off! And poor Thomas was bald for three days. And James… he was annoying for three days. Bloody Pig Latin spell…"

"My EX-friend Lily is the one who picked the curses and performed them. I just had final approval. And I want to sit here. I can't really go sit by Lily, can I?" Bella said exasperatedly.

Sirius looked at her. "Why don't you sit by Kiana? Or Toria?"

"Or how about 'No'? Lily already got them on her side by now."

Sirius just shrugged. "All right. Whatever you say, you piece of fruit. So, did you hear what happened to the Slytherins or Miss Evans, for that matter?"

Bella acted curious, although she was dancing happily on the inside. "No. What happened?" She raised her eyebrows lightly.

"Well, first of all, the Slytherin Common Room flooded. No one knows how though. And your very dear friend, Lily, is in the hospital wing. She got cursed, really badly, last night."

Bella feigned a surprised look. "How could that happen?"

"No one knows, but she suspects it was those two Slytherins -- that Noelle girl, and that Alexiandra person. She said it should have been them cursed like that. I don't know. She was just rambling this morning. But Arthur did change our password, just in case," Sirius said, munching on a piece of toast.

"Hey, Bella!" Michael said, from across the table. "Why don't you hang out with us today? We're going to go and try to feed the Giant Squid some candy."

"Oh, that's right. It's Saturday today. Well, sure."

The Marauders and Bella finished eating, and they all walked to the lake together. There, they tempted the Giant Squid (who was nicknamed 'Squiggy') with Blood Pops, Sugar Quills, and other delicacies. 'Squiggy' tried a Sugar Quill, but he point blank refused to go anywhere near a Blood Pop.

After awhile, everyone just laid down on the grass. Bella leaned back on her elbows, not wanting to get her hair dirty.

"You know," James said thoughtfully. "Summer's coming."

Michael gave Bella a meaningful look. "Yeah. Lots of stuff to do. Luckily, we have plenty of time." 

"Yeah," Bella agreed. "Lots of stuff to do."

"You know, I have a great idea of what we can do now," Sirius said, grinning mischievously. He exchanged a look with Thomas, and jerked his head in Bella's direction. Thomas grinned, and inched closer to Bella. Sirius did the same.

Meanwhile, Bella was oblivious to this. She lay on the ground, finally, her eyes closed. She felt four arms grab her (Thomas and Sirius) and she felt them pick her up. She shrieked, and wiggled about. She couldn't overpower them, though. The next thing she knew, Bella was flying into the lake.

"Aieeeeeee!" Bella screamed, as the cold water hit her. The Marauders laughed. Michael felt some sympathy toward her, and reached out his hand to help her out. Smiling mischievously, it was Bella's turn. She took Michael's hand and yanked him into the water.

Sirius, James, and Thomas were in hysterics. "Boy, if only Remus could see this," Sirius panted. Michael glared at him, and inched forward. He grabbed Sirius' leg, and tripped him, causing Sirius to get SOAKED.

It soon became an all out Water War. Water flew everywhere as everyone tried to get everyone else wet. Bella was clearly the Champion of the Wet -- she was clearly the wettest.

They all decided that they were hungry, so they went into the castle, leaving wet footprints everywhere. James led the way to the kitchens, since they missed dinner and the Marauders and Bella raided it. The House Elves were very helpful, getting out of the five Gryffindors' ways. After eating her heart content, Bella bid the Marauders goodbye, and went to the Founder's Room.

The Founder's Room was beautiful. It had a rich crème carpet, and each wall was a different color. Each wall was also decorated differently. The Red Wall had pictures of Godric Gryffindor and his family, and artifacts of his. It also had pictures of the Gryffindor Common Room. There was a large stained-glass window, depicting happy times -- picnics and get-togethers. The Blue Wall was adorned with pictures of Rowena Ravenclaw and her family. There were some trophies she had won. A large bay window was on her wall, with a heavy blue draping. The Yellow Wall was Helga Hufflepuff's. There were her pictures -- most of people causing trouble. There were some medals Helga had won, and there was a large window with a sheer, yellow curtain. The last wall was Green, and had pictures of Salazaar Slytherin with famous people of the time. There were tapestries and snakeskin pieces scattered about. There were some sword-fighting trophies. A large stained-glass window was the main feature of his wall. It depicted a battle. Overall, the room was cluttered, but homey.

Each wall also had a bed by it. Bella had chosen to sleep in Gryffindor's Bed, since she was a Gryffindor. She collapsed on the bed, exhausted, but happy. She had a very interesting and exciting day.

Lily, meanwhile, had a terrible day. She woke up with a total of 27 curses on her. She barely managed to make it to the Hospital Wing. There, she had to lay in bed all day while Madame Pomfrey attempted to figure out her ailment. Lily also had to eat the terrible hospital food that's served there.

Madame Pomfrey finally agreed to release her (without telling her that some of her 'treatments' had side effects!) for dinner in the Great Hall. Lily walked in with blue hair and neon orange and lime green polka dots on her skin. She was beyond humiliated.

Lily was also determined to find out who was responsible. When she did, well, it wouldn't be pretty.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Wednesday dawned on Hogwarts as Quidditch Fever began to hit. The Cup would be decided on Saturday, and the teams were trying to squeeze in as many practices as they possibly could.

Meanwhile, off the field, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor hostility began. Several fights broke out (most involving Hufflepuff's star seeker, Charlie Hunter) and curses were almost always flying through the air. Ravenclaw chose to support Gryffindor, while Slytherin opted for Hufflepuff. 'Anything', they said, 'to see Gryffindor fall off it's mighty throne.'

Remus 'arrived' back at Hogwarts on that Wednesday. 

"Remus! I'm so glad you're back!" Molly shrieked as she embraced Remus. Remus uncertainly hugged her back.

"Er… thanks Molly."

"No, you don't understand! I was almost afraid that you were going to miss the Quidditch Cup! It's on Saturday! So, let's talk strategy. I organized some meetings and practices for separate sections. The Blacks and Bella are going to have final practices on Thursday. James, you, and I are going to practice with Christopher (A/N: Christopher is the Keeper) on Friday. Is that all right with you?"

"Er… sure, why not?" Remus answered uncertainly. He then remembered what he had to ask Molly. "About the whole secrecy thing. I still don't want to be announced. I'll pose as someone else…"

Molly grinned. "You know, kid, we're not playing your girlfriend now."

Remus blushed faintly. "Well, I thought about it. Rhi's going to be there, and if I get announced, she might recognize that the flying style is exactly the same. And I was a little suspicious after we played them…"

"All right. You can pose as someone else. But definitely not Jefferson, the filthy ball-hog. After the Ravenclaw scrimmage, we all lined up in the Common Room and got free kicks on him. It was actually quite satisfying. Anyway, I talked to Raul Sanchez. He's a 7th Year, and he's all right. He agreed to let you pretend to be him. And he promised to be modest, unlike Jefferson. So, I think everything will work out, as long as you wear a hat or something. Last time you played, you wore a hat because it was cold. Claim you have to wear one because the sun's too bright or something. And definitely wear sunglasses."

"All right Molly," Remus said wearily. "I'm going to go up to talk to James now. See what I missed in Transfiguration and Herbology."

"Bye Remus!" Molly screamed enthusiastically.

Remus waved over his back and walked up to Gryffindor Tower. The last transformation had been particularly gruesome, for some reason, and Remus was exhausted. He stayed for two days in Hogsmeade, and Madame Pomfrey came to care for him. She gave the excuse that she was visiting her brother, who was in town for a few days.

"Password?" the Fat Lady requested.

"Chinese Fireball," Remus said.

"Aww… I'm sorry dear. That's no longer the password," said the Fat Lady, rather sympathetically. "One of the Second Years is proclaiming someone sneaked into the Tower, so the password was changed.

"But, you know I'm a Gryffindor!" Remus said.

"I'm sorry, dear," the Fat Lady said, "but I can't let anyone in without a password."

Exhaling deeply, Remus leaned against the stone wall and slid down, sitting on the ground.

Remus sat there for over an hour before someone finally came. "Hey Remus," Andromada Black said cheerily. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, hullo. The password changed, but no one thought of mentioning it to me," Remus answered.

"Lions for the Cup," Andromada told the Fat Lady. She opened up, resignedly. "There you are. So, Molly told you about Practices, right? She just added one more for tonight, but she said that it's optional."

"Well, I'm opting to not go. I'm exhausted." Remus yawned as if to prove his point.

"Just to warn you," Andromada began, in a hushed whisper, "things have changed. A LOT."

"Er… all right," Remus said, looking at Andromada curiously. Andromada, however, refused to elaborate. Shrugging, he went up to the Second Year Boys' Dormitory.

"Hullo Remus," Michael called out, from his bed. The upper half of his body was hanging over the bed, upside down.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked, with a smile.

"Sirius told me that you get smarter this way," Michael answered.

"And you actually believed him?" Remus questioned with a wry smile. Michael considered this, and rolled off the bed.

"He seemed so sure of himself! He said he did it himse -- oh."

"So, what's been going on. Andromada gave me a warning. And a really cryptic one at that."

Michael looked down, his jaw dropping. "Oh. That's right. You don't know about any of it…"

"Any of what?" Remus asked.

"Well, four days ago, Lily and Bella got into this huge fight, in front of everyone. They pretty much accused each other of keeping secrets, and they aren't best friends anymore," Michael explained.

"Wow," was all Remus could manage to say.

"There's more though. Bella is sort of, I don't know, hanging around us now. She claims that Lily already managed to convince everyone that it was Bella's fault." Michael leaned against his headboard.

"Wow," Remus mustered.

"And, the Slytherins are finally back to normal. You know how in the beginning of the year, they were extra mean, and then a few months ago, they became like mice and didn't cause any problems? Well, they're back to their old old selves. The old selves from First Year."

"That's a relief," Remus said. "It was sort of creepy."

"Very creepy," James said, as he entered the room. "Now, what were we discussing?"

Michael rolled his eyes. "Nothing."

"All right then. Nice to see you back, Remus. Visiting your mother again, were you?" he said with a meaningful look. "It took a little longer this time, I noticed."

"Well, you know how those things could be," Remus answered. "And right now, I need to rest. I have a game coming up on Saturday, you know."

"As do I," James answered solemnly. "You know, I think that Michael and Thomas should help us out. Maybe by doing our homework and cleaning our parts of the room, and chasing off the paparazzi…" he was stopped when a pillow hit him. He turned to Michael who was grinning sheepishly.

"Er… oops?"

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The game came sooner as was expected. Remus, James, Sirius, and Bella walked down to the team Locker Rooms together. They weren't really hungry.

Neither was the rest of team, for that matter. Everyone was already assembled when they arrived.

Molly couldn't even find words to say. She just sort of nodded, and made occasional hand gestures. They heard Madame Hooch's whistle, walked to the doorway. Remus put on a baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses. He then peered out into the crowd. He scanned the crowd looking for Rhiane.

"So, what'd you tell her?" Sirius asked Remus.

"I told her that… I got detention from Filch and I couldn't come to the game."

"Nice," Sirius said admiringly.

Remus finally found her, and smiled. The whistle blew again, and the Gryffindor Team stepped out onto the field.

The noise was deafening, although Remus couldn't really hear it. He held up his right hand, and the Gryffindor supporters jumped to their feet, screaming happily.

Christopher Elliot, the Keeper, found his way over to Remus. Christopher was a 6th Year, and this was his 4th Quidditch Cup game. "Don't be nervous, Rookie," he said. "It's just an ordinary game."

"Who am I pretending to be again?" Remus asked him calmly.

"Raul Sanchez," Christopher said, thumping Remus on the back. "Good luck, Raul."

Remus nodded as Madame Hooch blew her whistle signaling that the captains were now to shake hands. Molly walked to the center of the field to meet with Randall Burns. The grimly clasped hands, and then ran to their respective sides. Madame Hooch blew her whistle again, and the game started.

"Sanchez with the Quaffle. He is zooming down the field! He's a 7th Year, and one of the Reserve Chasers. We haven't really seen a lot from him, but this boy knows how to fly! He passes to Fitzgerald. Fitzgerald by the goals. Pass to Potter. Hufflepuff Keeper goes to meet him. But no, pass back to the open Fitzgerald. And she scores! 10 - 0, Gryffindor lead." Mundungus leaned back in his seat and took a deep breath.

Lily leaned forward. "The Beaters are starting to become more active. Andromada Black hits the Bludger toward one of the Hufflepuff Chasers, causing him to drop the Quaffle."

"That's my girl!" Mundungus interrupted her.

"Yes. That is Mundungus' girl. Now, Potter with the Quaffle. Short pass to Fitzgerald. Long pass to Sanchez. Due to the Bludger work by the Hufflepuff Beaters, the Quaffle is knocked into the hands of a Burns. Burns shoots. And he scores. 10 - 10."

The game continued on. Whenever Gryffindor would score, so would Hufflepuff. Soon, the game was tied at 510.

"And some red people have the ball," Lily said lazily. "And some yellow people hit a bludger toward them. And the red people duck out of the way."

Mundungus rolled his eyes, and covered the megaphone. "Lily, if you aren't going to be enthusiastic, then don't say anything," he hissed. He uncovered the megaphone. "And, wow, it's the return of the Bangerang Formation! The Gryffidnor Chasers are in a straight line. Potter is in the front, Sanchez is behind him with the Quaffle, and Fitzgerald is taking up the rear! The Blacks are gaurding Sanchez from the sides. And now, the Blacks are swerving off. Potter is flying down, underneath Sanchez. Fitzgerald goes above him. Sanchez with the Quaffle. The Hufflepuff Keeper doesn't know what to do. Sanchez passes down to Potter. The Keeper goes to meet Potter. But Potter throws it up to Fitzgerald. Fitzgerald grabs the Quaffle, and the Keeper is not in position. She shoots and scores! 520 - 510, Gryffindor!" Mundungus shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

"Oh," Lily said montonously, trying to aggravate Mundungus. "Is that a glint of gold? Bella (the traitor!) goes into a dive. Hunter is behind her. But, no, the Snitch goes up. Hunter reaches out… but runs into Sanchez! Sanchez falls! Someone get him!"

James saw his friend falling, and bent forward on his broom, begging to accelerate. He reached out and grabbed Remus' foot. Remus was upside down, which causes his hat and sunglasses to fall off. James held on tightly to Remus, even though he could feel himself weakening. Remus bent his waist and reached up his hand, grabbing onto James' broom. He then hoisted himself up.

"What?" Mundungus shouted. "That's not Raul Sanchez!"

Remus searched the crowd, looking for Rhiane. And he saw her, in the front row. She was covering her mouth with her hand, and she looked to be on the brink of tears. Wordlessly, she shook her head, and left the stadium.

"Remus?" Lily whispered softly. She saw Remus nod. Molly flew over with Remus' broom. He climbed on, and flew to an empty part of the field.

Meanwhile, Charlie and Bella were still chasing the Snitch. Bella inched forward, spiraling. She reached out her hand, and grasped the Snitch, thanking the Gods that she had long arms.

"And Gryffindor wins," Mundungus said. "Gryffindor wins the cup, 670 - 510. The Cup MVP will be announced after the Lions take the Cup.

Remus didn't fly to the ground to participate in the victory ceremony. Instead, he flew right out of the stadium, and into Hogwarts. He flew toward the Ravenclaw Common Room, hoping he could catch Rhiane.

He soared down the corridors. He found Rhiane outside the Common Room. He landed gently, and walked over to her. "Hullo Rhi," he said softly.

Rhiane turned to him, her eyes glassy. "You lied to me."

"I never lied," Remus said. "I just didn't tell you the whole truth."

"So, that was you that first time. You pretended to be Jefferson against us. You made me look like an idiot!" cried out Rhiane.

"I made you look like an idiot? No, you made yourself look like one. I just played Quidditch," Remus said furiously. "My friends were in trouble, and I wanted to help!"

"You could have told me!" Rhiane shouted. "It would have been different if you would have just said 'Rhaine, I am playing Chaser for Gryffindor'. But you didn't! What, you didn't trust me? What, were you embarassed?"

"I just didn't want to humiliate you!" Remus screamed. "I'm sorry that I took you into consideration!"

"By pretending to be someone else? Remus!"

"Look, Rhiane. I'm sorry. All right? I didn't know what I was doing, and I pretended to be Daniel Jefferson for the first game."

"What about the scrimmage?" Rhiane asked, her eyes flashing.

Remus smiled wryly. "That really was Jefferson. Terrible little bugger, isn't he?"

"I just don't understand, Remus. You don't trust me enough to tell me?"

"I just… I didn't want to play against you," Remus admitted softly.

"So you pretend to be someone else? You think that I wont' care when I found out? You thought I'd take it more sorely if I lost to you than some other Gryffindor?" Rhiane asked.

Remus looked up at her. "Well, Rhiane, you aren't exactly taking it well now, are you?"

"I just don't understand how you could let someone else take your Quidditch glory. You were bloody marvelous out there, Remus!"

"I just didn't want to hurt you."

"Remmie, you hurt me by not telling me," Rhiane said softly.

"I mean, I'm sorry, Rhi, that I care more about you than about Quidditch."

"You do?" Rhiane questioned softly. Remus nodded. In one fluid motion, Rhiane closed the gap between them, and put her arm around Remus. She then proceeded to kiss him. And she kissed him good!

Rhiane pulled away, and looked Remus in the eyes. "I appreciate the fact that you wanted to spare my feelings. But you should never have to lie to me."

"I won't lie again," Remus promised. He took Rhiane in his arms and hugged her.

"So, from now on, we won't keep stuff from each other. Deal?"

"Deal," Remus agreed solemnly.

"So, how's your mother? You were gone for longer than usual this time…"

Remus stiffened, and released Rhiane. He did keep his hands on her hips though. "Well, Rhi, she's sick."

"She gets sick a lot, doesn't she? I mean, you go to see her at the end of every month. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No," Remus said softly, as he held her in his arms. "No one can help."

"Well, I think that we should go down to the Pitch. You scored over half of the points, you're bound to be the Cup MVP."

Remus smiled, and took her hand. _'Finally!'_ Rhiane thought as he mounted his broomstick. Remus got on, and Rhiane got on behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, as Remus took off.

As they flew into the Pitch, they were greeted with the sound of applause. Remus landed gracefully in the center of the Pitch. Rhiane jumped off the broom, and grabbed his hand. Remus grinned.

"And now, we can begin the ceremony," Professor Dumbledore said enthusiastically. "The Cup is being awarded to the Gryffindor Lions, for the third year in a row! Congratulations!"

Molly, Christopher, and Gwyneth (who was still injured) went up to take the Cup together. They held it up amid cheers of 'Lions won the Cup!'.

"And now…" Professor Dumbledore said, "we are to award the Cup MVP to the most valuable person of the game. I am pleased to award this to Mr. Remus Lupin!"

Remus grinned, as he went up to get his plaque. He smiled as everyone cheered for him. Rhiane cheered the most.

__

'I could get used to this', Remus thought as he surveyed the crowd. _'I could really get used to this'_.

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The next few weeks passed by in a blur. The winner of The Great Prank War was not yet decided, although the Marauders, the Venustians, and C.A.H. were each claiming victory. So, the winner would be decided once and for all.

The winner would be decided by the End of the Year Prank.

Teams spent the last few weeks before school ended planning. The castle was eerily quiet. All the inhabitants knew something was going on. They didn't know exactly what, though.

The rules of the End of the Year Prank were fairly simple. Each team picked a Year and had to prank that whole Year. The Marauders had drawn Fourth Year. The Venustians had drawn First Year. C.A.H. had drawn Seventh Year. "Lucky buggers,' Sirius claimed.

And so, they planned, awaiting their moment in the sun.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Hullo Professor Dumbledore," Noelle Charrier said as she entered the office of Professor Albus Dumbledore. "You wanted to see me?"

"Why yes," he said, setting down his Whirlamajig. "We seem to have a slight problem."

Noelle walked over to the brass cage in the corner of the room. There was a glorious red phoenix in it. She reached out her hand and gently stroked it. "What sort of problems, sir? And what is your bird's name?"

"Fawkes is a phoenix," Professor Dumbledore said, smiling. "Now, why don't you take a seat, and we can discuss this."

Noelle uncertainly took a seat, after stroking Fawkes once again. Professor Dumbledore stared at Noelle, as if examining her. She cleared her thorat nervously. "What sort of problem?" Noelle repeated, jiggling her foot. It was a nervous habit of hers.

"It seems that Magdalena Malfoy has been a crusade to get you killed. And it seems to be paying off. We received information that if you go to Malfoy Manor this summer, you will be executed."

"Well, I don't want that to happen. So what am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to be 'Noelle Charrier, Super Spy' if they plan to kill me?"

"You can't. Our main goal right now is to keep you alive," Professor Dumbledore said solemnly.

"So," Noelle began, "where am I supposed to go this summer?"

"We are sending you to live with a family. They are Muggles but have a witch daughter. You are to live with them until you are of age and can live by yourself."

"All right. By the way, who is this family?"

Professor Dumbledore peered at her from beneath his half-moon spectacles. "I cannot disclose that information at the moment. You will learn more about this on the train."

"Wow, you people are taking no chances," Noelle said sarcastically.

"That is all, Miss Charrier. Now, I beg you to go take cover. Who knows when this place is going to explode."

"What do you mean, Professor? It's been quiet recently."

"That, Miss Charrier, is the problem."

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Finally, the last day of school finally dawned upon Hogwarts. The younger pupils were ecstatic. They would at last be free, and would soon see their families. The older students were not so ecstatic. Primarily, the Seventh Years could be found bawling their eyes out all over the castle.

The Fourth Years were not having a good day. They awoke to explosions.

The teachers were in a panic. They ran out of their offices and met outside of the Great Hall, where they met Argonious Filch, the caretaker.

"I heard explosions!" he cried out when he saw Professor Dumbledore. "They came from all over. There were eight!"

Professor Dumbldore ran to the Gryffindor Common Room, since it was the closest. Professor McGonagall followed him inside. He walked up to the Girls' Dormitory. He kept walking up, until he noticed something suspicious.

The Fourth Year Dormitory was covered in whipped cream and was badly singed with black ash. The Fourth Year Girls were covered in whipped cream too. The Boys' Fourth Year Dormitory was the same, as were the boys. The students followed Professor Dumbledore to the Great Hall.

"The Ravenclaw Fourth Year Dormitories are covered in ice cream and ash, and so are the Fourth Years!" Professor Flitwick cried out.

"The Hufflepuff Fourth Year Dormitories are covered in sprinkles, cherries, and other toppings, like the students, and everything is covered in ash!" screamed Professor Sprout.

"The Slytherin Fourth Year Dormitories are covered in chocolate syrup! And my Slytherins are feeling incredibly sticky!" screeched Professor Hoffman.

"They cannot be cleaned either. I tried to clean a little off, but it just came back!" Professor Flitwick added.

"Well, obviously, the Fourth Years had ice cream sundaes stored too close to firecrackers. By the way, Professor McGonagall, you owe me 150 galleons," Professor Dumbledore said merrily.

Meanwhile, Lily sauntered up to the Marauders with Kiana and Toria in tow. She and Bella were not yet talking. In fact, Bella helped the Marauders with their End of the Year Prank, known as 'The Let's Cover All of the Fourth Years in Different Substances to Make a Great Big Ice Cream Sundae Plan'.

"That was pretty good. But are you ready to lose?" she asked saucily.

"We'll see who's going to lose, Evans," James said stonily. "You're going to have to try awfully hard to beat that!" 

"Just wait until you see the First Years. They're not going to know what hit them!" Toria responded.

The groups glared at each other, and pushed their way into the Great Hall for their last lunch. They would be leaving immediately after.

Everyone was seated when they arrived. Professor Dumbledore nodded, to acknowledge their presence, and began his speech. He commented on what a great year it was, and gave them several warnings for summer. He told the Fourth Years to wash up before they went home, and he also told them that they would try to find out what happened, when they claimed they didn't do it to themselves accidentally. He then told the students of Hogwarts to eat up.

The First Years bit into their food and immediately changed. They sprouted feathers (with pink stripes and yellow polka dots) and beaks (blue and green plaid beaks, that is). They began to cluck, and flew around the room.

The older students loved this. They always considered the younger students to be 'chickens'. They stood up and cheered (when they weren't laughing). Lily, Toria, and Kiana stood up on the table, and bowed.

When the laughter died down, Professor Dumbledore shot a look at Professor McGonagall, who was hiding under her seat. "You owe me 200 galleons," he called out. Minnie shook her fist at him in response.

The effect on the First Years died down 10 minutes later. They were not very happy, especially Jules and Estella.

After lunch, everyone walked out of the castle together. Everyone from First Year to Sixth Year stood on the shore of the lake while the Seventh Years boarded the boats. It was tradition for them to leave Hogwarts the same way they came. They boarded teary-eyed, and sat facing Hogwarts, looking at it for the last time.

Well, not quite.

"Ahhhhh!!! We're sinking!" a girl shouted, as their waterlogged boat sank deeper into the lake. They jumped out, and tried to climb into another boat. However, they tipped that boat over.

They weren't the only ones with boat problems. Every boat was sinking. Soon, all of the Seventh Years were floating in the lake.

All of the younger students loved this. They thought it was hilarious, and were laughing so hard that tears were coming out of their eyes. As a boat washed up to the shore, Professor Vector went to examine it.

"Albus, each boat is the same. All of them have 'C.A.H.' drilled into the bottom!"

Professor Dumbledore glared at Minnie. "That will be 250 galleons, Professor McGonagall," he said happily. Well, this day has been quite profitable," he said. He also collected money from the other teachers, but not as much as he got from Professor McGonagall. "It's been a pleasure doing business with all of you." 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Noelle got on the train, after being handed an official looking letter. She glanced at it, and found an empty compartment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

June 28

~Miss Noelle Charrier

This summer, you are to live with a muggle family. They have a magical daughter in your year. You are going to live with them each summer until you are of age. However, it is your choice if you wish to go with them during the Christmas and Easter Holidays. I have discussed this with the family, and they understand.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Professor Albus Dumbledore

P.S. Oh dear, I forgot to tell you who it was. You are to reside in Surrey, England with the Evans family.

P.P.S. I have managed to switch your Grignott's account. The key is enclosed, and your vault is Number 718.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Noelle froze, and couldn't believe her eyes. Of all the people in Hogwarts, she would have to live with Lily Evans. The unbearable Lily Evans.

__

'There must be a mistake', Noelle thought, as she reread the letter for the tenth time. But there wasn't.

Noelle sighed, as she sat down, enjoying her last few moments of happiness.

The train ride was long, but far too short for Noelle. Soon, they arrived at King's Cross Station. Noelle exited the train with a heavy heart. An official gave Noelle her trunk, and she thanked him. She was getting ready to go through the barrier when she saw Lily Evans behind her.

Noelle moved to the side, and watched as Lily went through the barrier. She followed her. After all, she didn't know who the Evans were. Noelle watched as Lily walked over to a family of three. The mother had long blonde hair and green eyes, like Lily's. The father had red hair and blue eyes. There was a sister also. She was blonde, bony and horse-faced. Sighing, Noelle walked over to them.

Noelle held out her hand, but Lily's mother had different ideas.

"Oh, you must be Noelle!" she gushed, as she embraced Noelle in a hug. Noelle uncertainly patted her on the back. When Mrs. Evans released her, Mr. Evans held out his hand. Noelle shook it.

"What's going on? Mum? Da?" Lily questioned shockingly, glaring at Noelle. Mrs. Evans turned to her daughter.

"You don't know? Well, Noelle is coming to live with us."

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Bella hugged all of the Marauders goodbye. They weren't really as bad as she had originally thought. "Bye James. Bye Siri! Oh, I'll miss you Thomas! And you too Remus!"

"You're not going to miss me?" Michael asked, grinning.

Bella embraced him. "I'm going to be seeing you soon enough," Bella whispered in his ear. "Write me A.S.A.P."

Michael nodded as Bella released him. "Bye Bella."

Bella mouthed, 'Write me', once again, as she met with her grave mother. "Let's go," her mother said gently. Bella nodded, offering a slight smile.

This would be an unforgettable summer.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

A/N: Well, this year's over. And what a year it was. Pranks, Pranks, and more Pranks. So, watch out for the sequel. It's probably going to be titled 'MY3 ~ Marauders, Inc.'. Yup, you guessed it. The Marauders have decided that it's time to expand. They are going to form the never-ending legacy that is the Marauders. We'll start off in the summer, and we'll hear from everyone, even the Dark Lords. Year 3 is going to be filled with pranks, new characters, perhaps an actual plot (gasp!), hair-brained schemes, the first ever FEMALE Marauder, a face-off with a Dark Lord, and much more!

Just a warning though. As this series moves along, it will be getting darker. People will die, and language may in time get a little stronger. I don't ever expect this series to exceed a PG-13 rating, but I know that by 5th year, it will be PG-13, definitely.

I do want to thank Kim, who beta-reads all of these for me. I owe you! I also want to thank 'Ron's Secret Admirer'. Seriously, when I go to check reviews, you're always the first one I look for! Your reviews always manage to cheer me up! Thanks so much for your support. I also want to thank everyone who reads my stories. I probably wouldn't be writing still if it wasn't for you all. So, thanks to: bunny chan, Ron's Secret Admirer, Kim, Nettey Potter, Purpledoghp, Sienna, VeelaGirl0131, Crystal Lily, Lucky Hedwig, Saphire, cde, Lucky Smileys, Ayla Pascal. And I want to thank everyone who posts my stories on their websites.

I'm always open to suggestions, so if you have any, either put them in a review or email me! Suggestions, Criticism, whatever… just let me know what you think!

Well, the first chapter of 'MY3 ~ Marauders, Inc.' should be up by March 30, but hopefully sooner.

~Noelle

(Luckie7n13@aol.com)


End file.
